No Tears
by Weasleyweasel
Summary: She wouldn't stand between them, not now; she had her chance and she lost it… It hurt, but this was what she deserved... "Why is she so busy?" "Make yourself useful to avoid useless thoughts…"
1. Prologue

**Hello, weasels!**

**So, i am really stressed these days and so i thought i'd write... this story is coming out really slow and i'll take advantage of that, right? I won't be uploading as fast as i usually do, but it'll keep me entertained...**

**I'll be waiting for reviews to upload the next chapter to see if i work better with some sort of motivation...**

**I'll upload the prologue and the first chapter... hope you enjoy; remember to leave a review!**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cha! Try getting yourself a life, Sakura!**

**Stop trying so hard to be something you're not; it doesn't matter how much you want it you won't get it! He's out of reach!**

**Telling him over and over again how sorry you are, how utterly wrong you were will destroy the last bit of pride you have!**

**Once a lie always a lie, my friend… It is easier to like the obvious; it was easy to fall in love with someone just to annoy the hell out of someone else…**

**What's difficult is to like something you thought you would never like and then what? People will think you were being a whimsical girl…**

**You're not like that.**

**You know you'd rather die than admit something that would misguide people to think you're a superfluous woman.**

**Think about it like this; you're smart girl and you won't risk your life if there's not the slightest chance to win… She is unbeatable.**

**Perfect, even… Beautiful, strong, skillful and sweet, but not only that; she belongs to a great clan and is the epitome of a princess…**

**You are far from being perfect; you're not particularly gifted in the physical area, sure strong, but more like a monster, your skill limited to the medical field and not a great fighting stance, definitely not sweet; rough around the edges…**

**He deserves a princess and nothing less… Hinata is his best option…**

**.**

**.**

**I won't bash Hinata because even if i don't particularly like her i was really annoyed by her display against Pein... ugh! I wish she wasn't that cool then, lol i admit i was really surprised, but my favortie female character will always be Sakura.**

**So if you're looking for a story in which the Hyuga princess is treated like... garbage... this is NOT your story... lol I like to keep the characters as real as possible...**

**I really hope you enjoyed this prologue and now i'll proceed to upload the first chapter... :) **

**Review!**


	2. Her life

**Here it is and i know! It goes really slow or so it seems... maybe it is just me...**

**If you read, leave a review!**

**By the way... i guess you'll notice, but in this story Sakura's parents are both alive and they are really nice... lol not like in Dreams... hope you enjoy remember to read and review.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**Her life…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Why are you doing this?" Ino asked while she eyed the empty apartment they were in; the walls were a bit rundown and the ceiling had stains from humidity on it and the floor was dusty.

"I am turning 21 in two days, Ino… My dad wanted me to find something of my liking and he'd give it as a present…" Sakura said as she stood in the middle of the small living room with both hands on her hips daring the place to look worst.

"Do you really think your father will give you this… marvelous place…?" Ino said looking around in distaste.

"No, of course not… That's against his rules…" Sakura smiled sheepishly while she waved her hand. "I am not supposed to leave his house until I am married, you know…" she said with a bitter tone.

"I thought he didn't mind… given how he… often talks about you." Ino smirked when Sakura blushed.

"He's got no hope that I'll marry ever, that's different, pig…" Sakura said as she turned around and opened her arms at the place. "This is perfect!"

"This place is awful, forehead… A lousy small bathroom…" Ino said pointing to the small door. "A bedroom that won't even fit all the books you have!" she said again opening the door to the small and dark room. "One room serving as dining and living room and a really small kitchenette…" she was really desperate to make Sakura reason.

"I have a small balcony there…" she pointed her finger to a small back door next to the sink in the kitchenette.

She walked over and tried to open it, but the latch wouldn't move; she applied a bit more strength and gasped as she was left with the latch in her hand…

"You're a monster, forehead…" Ino said standing next to her best friend regarding the rusty latch in her hand.

"Yeah…" her voice was flat and clearly sad…

Ino placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile…

"Let's go..."

…

"Ino-chan!" Sakura's mother exclaimed happily as she opened the door to their small house and met her cerulean eyes.

"Aki-san, how are you doing lately? I heard from Sakura about you falling down the stairs I hope you're fine though." She grimaced at the thought.

Akiko was a simple middle aged woman; she had long red hair that was starting to grey out, she was bit tanned and had big brown eyes; her features were definitely Sakura's and her temper too. Though most part of the time Aki was really nice when she was provoked she'd snap heavily; her husband was the main reason for her outbursts.

Haruto was a middle aged man with heavy morals and a hard feeling of family; he had pristine white hair and pale skin with bright green eyes, just like Sakura; he was stubborn just like the daughter and had that kind of attitude no one wanted to deal with, again, a lot like Sakura.

"I am fine!" Aki waved a hand dismissing the topic and ushering the girl inside as she only then noticed her daughter coming in after the visitor. "Sakura! How come you're here?" she was a bit surprised and so was Ino.

"Yeah, mom, I live here…" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't be like that; you know what I mean…" Aki said mimicking her actions and glaring while Ino stared at both of them not comprehending. "I haven't seen you in three days and _you live here!_" she said the last bit with annoyance.

Now Ino understood…

"I've been busy, okay? I thought you'd be happy…" Sakura shrugged not wanting to fight a lost war.

"Happy about you not being home at all? About you not eating properly and only junk food? You've gained two pounds in the last two weeks and you're pale, you haven't washed your hair either I can tell just by looking at it… Where were you the whole morning?" she said all this in a high voice making Ino grimace.

"I was with Ino! Dear Lord!" she exclaimed walking past her mother into the kitchen spotting her father while he prepared the dough for the bread.

Aki stared at her back with a murderous expression, but Ino regarded her as it slowly deformed into a sad look…

"If she ever tells you why she's been so miserable I hope you tell me, Ino-chan…" with a long sigh the women followed into the kitchen.

Sakura went immediately for the door that led to the front bakery and grabbed the biggest brownie there returning to the kitchen while munching; her father staring at her expectantly.

"Good afternoon, dad…" she said through a mouthful, she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pink mug with a nice cherry blossom design that was filled with milk; she smiled and took a long gulp of the contents.

"Where have you been all morning? Should I take this little outing as your day off?" he asked crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"No, I was simply shopping with Ino, but I am slacking off today…" she smiled sheepishly and grinned even wider when his serious façade allowed a small smile on his lips, but as soon as her mother and Ino entered she returned to her foul mood.

"What did you girls buy?" Akiko asked as she walked over to where she had been decorating cakes; Ino followed and took a bag of icing willing herself to help…

Sakura stared at her while they talked about the few clothes Ino had bought; Sakura couldn't help but feel a tiny tug at her chest. She felt depressed and useless, she knew she was being a fool, but that was the main reason why she never talked about it; she was hoping it'd fade at some point, but she had been like this for four years already…

Her eyes watched the way Ino's hands moved as skillfully as her mother's and the job was done in a magnificent way; Ino was beautiful and strong, but not stronger than her. She was smart, though not smarter than her. Ino was a great woman and probably would find a great guy to spend the rest of her life with.

Why did it matter to Sakura?

It was simple; she didn't belong to a clan; her father had been a craftsman and the only child of her grandparents; the clan died with them because her father had been sick since he was a kid; his body was particularly weak.

In fact that beautiful pink mug was the last piece of art he had done with clay, he shaped it, seared it and even painted it… she still remembered sitting next to him when she was five while he painted it at the small backyard's terrace.

He had taken a liking to the bakery because her mother was the daughter of bakers and when both parents died he married her and helped her taking over the business; so yeah, her family was not well accommodated, they owned a small country house with a small yard and a bakery…

No matter how many times her mother had tried to teach her how to cook or bake she never got the hint… her father tried once to teach her how to shape clay and bake crafts, but it was the same… she lacked fine motor.

Neither of them had been thrilled about her going to the academy, but they hadn't been against it either; her mother would've wanted her to be a simple maiden, a baker or even an artisan, her father assumed she was taking to the old Haruno clan and had supported her enough… until things started to fall out of control, though he understood her situation better than did her mother.

He knew that she was the teammate of the Uchiha prodigy, he knew he was a traitor, he knew she had been in love with him, he knew he had rejected her, he knew she was the teammate of the nine tailed fox boy, he knew he was a hero, he knew she had realized she had liked him all along, he knew she had confessed four years ago… and thus… he knew she had been rejected in a very friendly manner.

She was doomed as a woman and after Naruto's rejection she decided to give up; she didn't care anymore, she'd make herself useful and that meant she'd be the best doctor, the best medical kunoichi…

That was why she was so busy nowadays.

She lowered her gaze to the floor and wiped her mouth placing the brownie on the counter she was leaning against… she heaved a small sigh and looked up feeling someone's eyes on her, sure enough her green eyes met her father's…

He only gave her a hard look, but she loved whenever he did it; it was his unusual way to say he was worried or that he understood her pain and was trying to encourage her.

"So we were walking around today and we spotted a sign… they're selling a flat; really cheap and perfect for one person." She quipped in interrupting her mother's banter over clothes that would fit well with her unusual pink hair.

Her father stopped his movements on the dough and gave her his full attention; her mother turned around to face her with wide eyes and Ino simply dusted her hands while she waited for the next word to be said.

"A flat? What does it have to do with you?" her mother asked with a nervous smile sharing a quick look with her husband.

"Well, since I am turning 21 in two days I was thinking of… maybe I should…" her courage deflated and her eyes jumped from her father to her mother. "You know…"

"If it is about leaving this house the answer is no, of course… You know the rules." Her mother said in a clipped tone now understanding why Ino was there.

Akiko hated scenes and she and Sakura tended to fight more often than not always voicing differing opinions; now was an excellent example and of course the mother wouldn't yell in front of Ino-lovely-chan.

"Well that's the point at this rate I won't leave the house until you both die and I am free to do my life…" she said rolling her eyes, but feeling bitter to her very core.

She had been raised with those traditions and if she had to be honest she had always liked the idea of leaving her home until her love came knocking on her door, but right now her experience told her to simply run out…

"Your mother is right, Sakura… Maybe we should talk about this later when I am free…" he said eyeing his wife with a pointed look.

"Yeah, let's talk tonight, is that alright… Since you're slacking off now it won't hurt to slack off tonight while we have dinner…" she gave a forced smile and Ino simply swallowed wanting nothing else than to kill Sakura for placing her in this uncomfortable situation.

Sakura stared at her mother and simply nodded… She wouldn't come over for dinner that was for sure…

…

Two days later Sakura pushed her short hair out of the way as she scribbled down on a notebook about the patients she had tended that day; her tired green eyes barely showing it, but the dark bags under them betraying her demeanor.

It was about to be midnight and soon her birthday, and she knew she should already be home, but she liked it better this way; if she were to go home she'd have to deal with her nagging mother and worried father about the flat issue.

That was the main reason why she had gone looking for a place, but she was kind of lazy; living alone sure had its perks, but it'd mean lots of responsibilities too… She wouldn't make a decision if she didn't have the slightest chance to win; she'd gone about the benefits and the hindrances of living alone and maybe the biggest problem so far was the cooking; she was never good at it…

Thank her mother for that; she wouldn't complain; sure she knew how to clean; use a broomstick and a mop, iron clothes and washing them, but those weren't tasks she enjoyed at all; if she could avoid them she preferred to spend the day reading on her bed eating sweets…

She felt her neck hurting and placed a hand at her nape trying to soothe the muscles there, she cracked the bones and stretched her arms stifling a yawn; she'd take a stroll around the hospital to clear her mind.

She stood from her comfortable chair and closed the door behind her; at this time the first floor was the noisiest one only for emergencies; she knew she'd be called if needed so she stayed in the fourth one; where her office was located…

Tsunade had finally agreed to let her handle the hospital with the littlest intervention from her and her assistant, though Shizune often came to check on her; Sakura had proven to be a great leader managing the dairy stress at the emergency room. It had been three years since she started working here fulltime.

First only as nurse and then helping Tsunade with difficult cases, she climbed so fast that next thing she knew she was actually teaching and doing her own research at the laboratories underground.

She soon spotted a bending machine and she went for her favorite candies and some cookies; she'd visit the coffeemaker in the waiting room in short… She popped the candy bag open and poured its contents in her mouth; she turned around only to choke on her food.

"Can't you die in silence?" came the smart remark.

She swallowed heavily feeling tears in her eyes as she calmed her breathing; she blushed from embarrassment and glared at the newcomer, but then she noticed he was wearing crutches and a cast.

"What happened? Why wasn't I called?" she asked worriedly as she walked over with medical mode on.

"Hn. It seems this is nothing to worry about, so doctor Haruno doesn't need to waste her time on this measly task." He mocked regarding her face as she crouched in front of him examining the cast.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke… I keep telling them that if it's anyone from my team they should call me immediately, but it's been a busy day…" she sheepishly apologized.

"Hn…" he snorted and she sighed.

"How did it happen?" she asked again burying her hands in the pockets of her coat hiding her cookies and staring up at his black eyes.

Sasuke returned the stare, but it almost seemed as if he was trying to see beyond her busy façade; it was getting harder to read Sakura's emotions, but he still knew what she was thinking… a bit.

"It doesn't matter." He curtly replied making his way over to a bench. "Are you done with your shift?" he asked sitting down and giving her a look that clearly prompted her to sit next to him, but she doubted…

She stood there in the hallway regarding him with nervous eyes…

"Y-yeah… I should probably go home already…" she giggled nervously. "My shift ended seven hours ago…" she added.

He smirked at her nervous state, though he knew she wasn't scared to sit with him, but scared of being seen by someone…

"Then taking a few minutes won't make a difference… It's been a while since I last saw you…" he added with a smirk.

"I know, but I still need to-"

"Sakura." he called her name rather loudly and separating the syllables a bit making her flinch; her father used that kind of tone when he was angry. "I can assure you Naruto won't pop out of nowhere and catch you talking with me…" he said and she widened her eyes at that.

Why? Of all people, why Sasuke…?

"I personally asked him not to visit me here… so don't worry he won't get the wrong idea if he sees us talking… he won't come." He reassured her again.

Sakura nodded softly and walked slowly to sit next to him gluing her eyes to the floor…

"How do you know?"

**.**

**.**

**I guess Sasuke is a bit talkative, but then again he's been in the village for a while now and that's what i think his personality would be if that would've happened... He's still a jerk and an Uchiha i'll keep that in mind... dun worry, weasels...**

**I'll see you... when i find time to write... If you want me to continue let me know... You have plenty of time to review this chapter.**

**See ya, next time weasel.**


	3. Her routine

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews... highly appreciated.**

**Enjoy... :)**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**Her routine…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"It doesn't matter…" he muttered while he stared at her with half lidded eyes and a knowing smile she was seeing much often after he returned.

She nodded not knowing how to answer back…

"It's been almost six months since the last time we actually talked and we've had to go to a few missions with Ino…" he said making her fidget under his gaze. "Naruto might be an oblivious idiot, but I am not… and I am sure Kakashi has noticed it too; you're doing a terrific job avoiding us." He snorted at the end as he enjoyed her grimace.

"I am sorry I never thought you'd notice." She apologized.

"You'd have to be really sharp to notice; you got yourself so bloody busy it was difficult to actually think you were avoiding us, you were simply busy… I never thought about it until the idiot questioned why you were so busy…" he smirked when she flinched.

"I… I thought that if I was busy enough I wouldn't have to lie about not wanting to spend time with you guys…" she said with a bitter smile.

"I know, I figured that much out. You're disgustingly kind…" he said scrunching his nose in distasted while she giggled.

"I'd like to think of that as a compliment…" her voice was a bit deflated and he thought he was finally reaching the main problem.

"You should just say it out loud… I am sure Naruto wouldn't let you walk away with it." He smirked when she tried to hide her blush.

"I think he would; he no longer cares… he's changed a bit." She mused not meeting his gaze.

"Does it bother you?" he asked.

"Not quite." She admitted. "He's the same kind-hearted boy with the same boyish grin and the same sense of justice, he still is too loud and he's still too naïve. But… he's got more mature and now thinks of more important things, he still cares for his friends, but he understands their motives better now." She tried to explain.

"It's because he cares about his friends that he feels worried about you being so busy, though he attributes it to your own personal goal… We all think you've matured a lot, but avoiding us is quite childish, Sakura." He gave a pointed look and she sighed.

"I was just sick…" she said in a lowered tone. "I preferred him when he'd smile at me for whatever the reason was… I liked to be on his good side and have fun with him, let him play around and let him be naïve…" she smiled tenderly. "But… ever since I… ever since I did that he'd refrain from showing any kind of emotion that wasn't a serious façade… no more sheepish smiles and no more reasons to hit him… I deserve it, I know…" she trailed.

Sasuke knew she had confessed to Naruto long before he returned because Naruto told him once… Sasuke had been thoroughly confused and surprised, but he knew it was a matter of time before Sakura could finally understand Naruto was the one that had been there all along.

"If you know you deserve his cold shoulder then why are you avoiding it…?" he asked and watched as she glared at him.

"There's only so much I can endure, besides, I was not only receiving his cold shoulder but his snide comments too! He'd been waiting for the littlest word I'd say to you to remark something about how we should already be a couple… He'd be commenting on how much I missed you during your absence and how much I cried over you while you were gone… I felt as if he was shaping my life to fit his desires!" she yelled and Sasuke inwardly agreed with that; it had been rather annoying for him too.

"But you do understand why, right?" he asked and she simply waved her had too upset to actually answer back. "He's trying to convince himself that he was right about your liking me… You made him like this, Sakura. Now that you confessed it is hard for him to grasp the idea of you ever loving him." He explained a bit surprised that his smart friend didn't know why Naruto was being like that.

"I don't care anymore… I am fine as long as I don't have to see him." She murmured in annoyance. "I don't want to have this conversation with you, Sasuke…" she said bitterly.

They both fell silent and after a while he heaved a long sigh.

"Happy birthday…" he pointed his finger to the clock on the front wall; it was 12:15 and now, officially her birthday. She sighed in dismay.

"Nothing to be happy about…" she opened the bag of cookies feeling more depressed now that she was once again the older from her team.

"21 years old… You should be celebrating…" he added not really feeling any joy for her…

"I'm getting old…" she said through a mouthful.

"And plump, Sakura." He sighed and she swallowed hard; ready to berate him for that uncalled for comment, but he spoke first. "When was the last time you slept properly?" he asked and she turned to look away trying to remember, but before she could answer he spoke again. "When was the last time you had a decent meal?" he regarded the cookies with narrowed eyes and she pulled the bag behind her. "When was the last time you went straight home after a shift?" once again she didn't know the answer. "Not that I care…" he sighed.

"I know!" she said through gritted teeth.

"It is just that something's obviously wrong…" now they were back at it, she rolled her eyes.

"I have been busy…" she paused on every word.

"Should I feel offended?" he asked with a thoughtful expression ignoring her face.

"Huh? Why?" she was confused now.

Suddenly he merely leaned back regarding the dark ceiling of the hall they were in; he felt this sudden need to speak and somehow Sakura was no longer that annoying girl and he was actually welcoming her company.

He had lost too many people in his life and knowing he still had her and Naruto as friends was something he was learning to appreciate.

"Sakura what were your dreams for the future when we were put in team seven?" he asked and she seemed flustered.

"I don't remember!" she snapped angrily stuffing her mouth with more cookies.

"It's okay to tell them; you either accomplished them or moved on from them." He said making her sigh.

"You know what my dreams for the future were…" she said munching on her cookies.

"I wanted to kill my brother and revive my clan…" he said looking at her from the corner of his eye. "You wanted to be the person to help me with the latter one…" he smirked as she blushed furiously.

"Stop being so cocky, Sasuke!" she chastised in a harsh whisper. "I no longer have such childish dreams! I no longer hold those stupid feelings for you…" she stuffed her mouth with more cookies.

"No, you don't… You've grown up from the childish crush. You've matured… Now you love Naruto… That's why I was wondering if I should feel offended…" he added and watched as she fumed in anger.

"You are such a jerk…" she whispered in disbelief. "I cannot believe you've talked this much and much less to me! You're acting weird!" she complained loudly.

"I know; I can't even recognize myself…" he yawned boringly. "Help me here so I don't have ever to try and read your mind again…" he said so boringly she actually felt the need to rip his head off.

"You need to rest I think they gave you some kind of medication or something…" she said standing from her seat and walking in the direction of her office.

He smirked as he regarded her while she walked away still stuffing her mouth with cookies.

Sure he was a bit baffled by her attitude; she had stopped coming to gatherings, missions, reunions of all sorts and even avoiding them at crowded places or even the training grounds.

The team 7 was kind of falling apart; Naruto had taken over a team; Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi and he was now a sensei, aside from that he was taking a special training with Tsunade-sama to become Hokage soon. Sakura was busying herself with whatever she found and would probably die from exhaustion at some point. And he was finally restoring the compound and looking for possible candidates to revive his clan… Sakura was now, out of the question.

Besides, even if she were to be in love with him he'd have to reject her; he wanted to have a bride like his mother; to have a quiet girl with a normal hair color and quite simple; Sakura was far from reminding him of his mother.

…

Naruto was explaining Konohamaru something about the Rasengan when he saw the way Moegi snapped up from her resting position with wide eyes; they were about to finish training it was barely 5 in the afternoon.

"What time is it?" she yelled with wide black orbs.

Konohamaru turned to look over where she was fumbling with her watch that was tucked in her bag while she trained.

"It's 5:10, Moegi…" Udon replied boringly and the four men looked as she scrambled up and fixed her clothes.

"Do you have training session with Sakura-san?" Konohamaru asked as he walked over to pick up his things.

"No… I was supposed to tell her about the agenda for the night." She whined pulling her boots on that she had taken off to rest.

"What are you; her assistant?" Konohamaru snarled bothered and Naruto frowned in confusion.

"If only you'd have a glimpse of everything Sakura-san is doing lately!" she replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Naruto-sensei is training us and he's taking a special training for the Hokage title, haven't you noticed?" he retorted back.

"I know; may I leave now, sensei?" she turned to look at the older man that was quiet while he listened to their rant wanting to know what his friend was doing these days that kept her so busy.

"Sure, Moegi-chan…" he grinned and watched as she ran away but she stopped and turned to look over at Konohamaru with worried eyes.

"Konohamaru… Remember we'd have lunch tomorrow?" she asked and the boy looked over with confusion; he had clearly forgotten.

"Sorry, I forgot and I already told Hanabi-san that I'd stop over to train." He said not really worried about it as he fixed his clothes.

Naruto clearly saw the way Moegi's demeanor changed and she ended completely deflated and with a long face, but before Konohamaru turned to look at her she was already gone.

"Stupid, Konohamaru!" she growled out as she ran over to the hospital not caring she was all dirty and her clothes were disheveled; Sakura never looked her over and never complained about her state; she had more important things to worry.

She entered the hospital dropping her credential in the reception and running as fast as she could to the fourth floor where Sakura's office was located; as she ran down the halls she almost collided with Sasuke, but recovered quickly and kept running yelling an apology.

She finally made it to the office and yanked the door open and watched in time as Sakura's head snapped up from the desk where she had been clearly sleeping…

"Moegi-chan… I was waiting for you…" she stood sleepily and took the cloak from her chair along with some books and her files she looked over at the clock.

"I am sorry I'm late! I was training until late and then I lost track of time!" she said and Sakura simply waved her hand at the girl.

"It's alright; I'll make up an excuse…" she smiled tiredly while Mikoto followed her down the hall to the fifth floor where she was supposed to be fifteen minutes ago. "How are we with the groups?"

Moegi looked in her agenda reading through the pages in which she tried to organize Sakura's appointments for the day which was hard because she often changed the dates. The sixteen year old girl finally found the information…

"Group A on Mondays and you left on poison treatment. Group B on Wednesdays and you left on medical emergencies and Group C on Fridays; you left on psychological maladies." She said almost military speaking.

"What day is today?" Sakura asked and Moegi shook her head worriedly, but refrained from voicing her concern.

"Friday, Sakura-san… Happy birthday, by the way…" she added in a whispery tone.

Moegi had come so close to Sakura like Shizune was to Tsunade and now she worried about her just like the latter worried Shizune. Moegi knew by the way Sakura had her hair tied in a messy bun that she didn't care about personal appearance, but Naruto often asked her to keep an eye on his friend.

Moegi was Sakura's apprentice and worked like an assistant on her free time; she wished she could work more hours with her, because Sakura never actually rested; Moegi tried to keep her appointments with a lot time between them so she could rest, but Sakura always found something to do on her free time so she wouldn't rest.

Moegi lowered her eyes to the agenda and regarded the week's activities; a heavy routine…

Her shift at the hospital started at 5a.m. and ended at 5p.m. from Monday to Saturday. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays she taught at the fifth floor from 5p.m. to 9p.m. Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays she worked on her research at the laboratories underground from 5p. 10p.m.

It was a killer schedule and Moegi knew her shishou was training before dawn probably from 4a.m. to 5a.m. just before her shift started. Sundays were her days off, but not quite, Sakura was often found at the library and that was the day the used to train Moegi, Sakura had never neglected her training and that was something Moegi was grateful for.

And even after everything else Sakura managed to go on missions… It was more common now that she went on solo missions; Tsunade knew the reason behind her request; Sakura avoided having missions with her old team, but she often made it clear she loved her teammates.

Kakashi would come to visit while she was here and she was the one to treat her friends if they ever had an emergency.

This was the main reason why Naruto never got to see her; he didn't need her at all… He had the healing chakra from the fox, so he was never under an emergency that required the busiest and best doctor in the hospital to treat him.

"Let's not talk about it in here… I don't want anyone knowing I am getting old…" Sakura joked as they walked down the hall and Moegi simply nodded.

Sakura didn't fancy lying to her friends and family so she had planned it all out; she'd be so busy she wouldn't have to lie about not being able to go to reunions and the parties or missions she didn't feel like going.

She could deny all her time to them, but Tsunade; the woman always forced her to accompany her and since she was the hokage people tended to think Sakura was on duty even if she was only listening to Tsunade's banter while she drank her own weight in sake.

Sakura opened the door and was greeted by the silent class; she smiled over at them and regarded them with sleepy eyes.

"I am sorry for being late…" she said walking over to her desk and placing the book and files there. "Moegi-chan forgot to wake me up…" she winked at the girl that blushed furiously while some of the men there snickered.

She ruffled through some papers and then pulled out some patient's files.

"So I have here your first real practice…" she showed them the papers and watched as their smiles widened. "Psychological maladies wing… I have a few patients for you and I want you to pick a random person from the village to recognize the similarities between the patient and the civilian or the shinobi outside the hospital… Should be an interesting task…" she said with amusement.

And it was; most of her students seemed thrilled to start.

"So you need to read through the medical file and then make a profile of how the person should look, the person you'll look for outside the medical wing of course; it should help you to find them… Come here and pick one!" she quipped and watched as the whole class stood and walked over to where she was standing next to Moegi.

Everyone took a paper and then she spoke again as she handed Moegi one file too; the girl seemed a bit anxious, but took it nonetheless.

"You may leave now, you need to prepare…" she smiled and watched as all of her students filed out of the classroom.

She spotted Kuno, one of her most brilliant pupils, but one annoying jerk nevertheless…

"I truly hope I can manage a profile for Sakura-sensei's personality…" he winked at her.

"Good luck then, Kuno-san." She gave him a forced smile, wanting nothing else but to behead him.

The man was out soon and Sakura flopped down on her chair with a long sigh; Moegi gave her a knowing smile.

"Annoying jerk…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nice rant: Thanks a lot for all the good reviews and the support to continue the story and thanks to those of you who adde the story to the alerts i am really grateful and i'll keep hopin that you'll like the story.**

**To answer some reviews... NSlover; i actually don't know what cannon means, but because of the context of your review i think it means that it sort of goes with the plot line on the orginal series? i really don't know and to be honest i don't pay so much mind to that when i write... i'll let you know though that the Akatsuki attack did happen and close after they brought Sasuke i won't meddle with that because i don't find it necessary, so i hope you'll like it, but if not... it can't be helped anyway i don't know what OTP means... lol i am fairly new to this FFlanguage... i've seen it many times when i am about to read and i never really mind... :)**

**Sakura's acting what i think she would if she was truly facing this situations if you thinks she's acting off then i cannot do anything to help you, sorry, I promise though that she won't start cutting her veins or crying because Sakura's tougher than that... :)**

**And about Sakura's mother haircolor... No she's not related at all to Kushina... lol i never thought about it and just to clear things up for the story; no she's not related to that clan... :)**

**Not so nice rant: first of all... i am not a kid lol i wish i was though... I am not a professional writer and i accept criticism though this is my style and no one ever complained about it; thanks for the... "criticism" but i am not truly expecting it... what i am trying to say is that i just hope people can enjoy the story and nothing more... I'll try to do it better, but honestly... i am not hoping to please you all out there. You either like the story and you read (thank you) or you simply go to the filter and find a story that fits your tastes... lol**

**The reason i say this is because it happened before that suddenly criticism tranformed in a way to manipulate the story to your own fantasies, people would start saying what they hoped each character would do and i think that's up to me; isn't it?**

**Maybe i am the one at wrong, but if that's your goal; to try and mold the story to your liking i'd suggest you stop now! lol I enjoy writing and i hope that you can enjoy reading, but i know it's hard to please everyone so i am not bothering.**

**Thanks anyway and i already said that i'll try harder to do it better... sorry in advance for grammar and such mistakes; english is not my mother tongue and i try to do it right...**

**THANK YOU!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter... and if you did leave a review :)**

**See ya next week, weasels! :)**


	4. Her busy life…

**Thanks for the nice reviews i really appreciate them and encourage me to write... thanks again. :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**Her busy life…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was soon to be nine when Sakura and Moegi finished with their improvised training session; since the class finished so quickly she decided to teach Moegi some basics on how to make a psychological profile and some other important notes.

She was walking downstairs to her office followed close by the girl, enjoying the silence, but upon them reaching the fourth floor they saw Tsunade waiting by the hall with a smirk as she waved her hand at them; Shizune simply gave a sheepish smile.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura greeted politely and quickly wanting nothing else than to go and work on her research eve if it wasn't scheduled; she didn't want to go home; her mother would probably berate her for not being there on her birthday.

"Sakura, Moegi, have a drink with me!" she quipped and Sakura sighed with a forced smile knowing she wouldn't be working anytime soon.

"I can't drink, Tsunade-sama…" Moegi said with a faint blush.

"Don't worry! Neither can Shizune!" the woman laughed hard as the faithful assistant forced a smile of her own while she walked behind her hokage.

"Hello, Shizune-san…" Moegi greeted and walked behind Sakura.

"May I know what the reason for this… _short_ outing is?" Sakura asked as she tucked her book under her arm.

"Your birthday, of course!" Tsunade said with a faint smirk; Sakura grunted in response, but refrained from voicing her annoyance.

…

Sakura found herself sitting next to Moegi and in front of Tsunade, Shizune and Ino who came in shortly after them; she was glad she hadn't called any other person because she didn't want to see any other familiar face at the moment.

Moegi wouldn't voice it, but she was glad the hokage was doing this; she was worried about Sakura, but the pink haired medic was really stubborn about her activities and she wouldn't bend her rules.

Tsunade poured a drink for her and another for Sakura and Ino and then rose her cup motioning for Shizune and Moegi to do the same with their orange juice.

"This is a toast for Sakura; may she have more time to spend with friends from now on!" she quipped and Moegi smiled; she knew how much her sensei missed her shishou… if only she could spend more time with Naruto maybe he'd be on a better mood.

Sakura grunted and was about to clink her cup with hers, but Tsunade held it back looking over at Shizune who simply smiled.

"To Sakura; may she accomplish her goals in life!" Sakura forced another smile and made for the cup again, but Tsunade looked over at Moegi who grinned even wider.

"To Sakura-sensei; may she have a life filled with health and happiness!" she said with a happy tone; Sakura softened her eyes at her apprentice's words.

Finally Ino called for her attention winking her eye at her making Sakura narrow her eyes at what she might say.

"To the forehead; may she found true love and a way to that awfully looking flat she so much wants!" Sakura sighed; feeling a bit bitter now, but not wanting to ruin this small gathering with her best friends, shishou and apprentice…

"Cheers!" Tsunade clunk her cup with Sakura's and then all of them were drinking…

An hour later of drinks and lots of chattering Sakura was a bit confused of how the topic was now out while Shizune rambled on about her chaotic relationship with Genma; Tsunade would only say he wasn't the guy for her and Sakura was really interested in this unusual side of the apprentice.

Ino seemed willing to give some advice even if Sakura knew the blonde had so much trouble in her own love life…

"Well… I would've never guessed you were with him…" Sakura boringly replied as she drank her… twentieth cup in the last 30 minutes. Ino glared her way when the boring tone reached her ears, though Shizune didn't seem to notice.

"That's what I mean!" Shizune was clearly bothered. "He doesn't want anyone knowing about this, but I really wish I could be like any other girl out there…" she sighed.

"Hmm… Men are terrified to date someone who's powerful or holds an important place in life and you are my assistant, Shizune." Tsunade explained.

"Does that apply for men of all age?" Moegi asked surprising them all and Sakura turned to look at her with sudden interest; Ino widened her eyes.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Moegi-chan?" Ino was astounded and she prayed she didn't have one because that would really depress her…

Moegi blushed…

"Is this about Konohamaru-kun?" Sakura asked and watched as the girl blushed and started fidgeting; Sakura frowned and grunted. "Stop that fidgeting it irks me! Is this about him; yes or no? It's simple." She said as Tsunade and Shizune frowned.

Moegi simply sighed being used to that kind of answers when she did something to show weakness, Sakura was doing her best to make her strong and somehow fidgeting was something her shishou hated.

"Yes…" she sighed deflated and then continued. "I mean… I really liked him and I know I am being really careful with not showing it, but… I just wanted to know if he felt that way…" she was really sad as Sakura hummed.

"Well… he hasn't showed it, but don't give up…" Sakura shrugged downing another cup.

Ino refrained from snorting; looking at the bitter forehead giving advice on love was a laughable matter.

"He forgot about our appointment… we would have lunch tomorrow, but he forgot… he made other plans…" she growled.

"Other plans? That brat!" Tsunade was enraged too. "What kind of plans?" she demanded to know.

"I think he likes someone else…" she sighed again and then Shizune gave her a kind look.

"You're really pretty, Moegi-chan, you're smart and strong…" she kindly said.

"Well… if I am pretty she's gorgeous, if I'm smart she's a genius and if I'm strong then she's unbeatable…" her tone was so flat, Sakura almost felt as it was her own situation; she cleared her throat with wide eyes.

"I doubt there's someone as smart as you in your generation and you're really strong too… I am saying this because being beautiful is not everything there is to a perfect woman." Sakura said and Tsunade almost gaped at her answer.

"Hanabi-san's not only gorgeous, intelligent and strong; she's a proud heiress and she belongs to such an important clan…"

Sakura was about to down her cup of sake when she heard the name and she stopped her hand in mid-air…

"Oh boy…" Ino grumbled as she saw the storm coming; of all the people Konohamaru could've liked why it had to be Hinata's sister?

"Hanabi… Hyuga…" she said and downed her cup and then gave a bitter snort. "Well… isn't this… ironic?" she said not meeting her eyes with the women surrounding her.

Ino saw the way Moegi looked at her sensei with confusion and decided to step in before Sakura started rambling about the similarities between their love lives.

"The main point here is to realize men actually ignore what they really want at all and we cannot do anything about that…" she said as if to finish the issue there.

Moegi looked as Sakura seemed to be in her own world as she downed 5 cups in a row and then shivered from the taste; her face was impassive and emotionless.

"Moegi…" Sakura called not turning to look at her apprentice; Tsunade sighed. "You shouldn't listen to us… Don't give up until it's the right time. Until you know he's over you... You should tell him before it's too late." She advised.

"Too late?" Moegi was confused; was Konohamaru going to die or something?

"Don't wait until he's actually with someone else, because if you wait until that moment he won't believe it and he'll think you're fooling yourself, he'll think you're just doing it because he's with another girl now." Tsunade felt so bad for Sakura she actually thought about Jiraiya and a sighed raked her body.

Moegi understood what she meant, but how could she know the exact words to phrase the situation… she watched as she raked a hand through her dirtied pink locks and then bitterly smiled at her cup.

"I'm such a horrible person…" she snorted. Ino sighed, feeling bad for her best friend.

"Sakura-sensei…" Moegi said totally confused by the change of humor in her teacher, but what should she do? She didn't know a thing about her problem, because she clearly had one…

"Sakura, get yourself together…" Tsunade said with a harsh tone making her student straight her back and the strong look returned to her pale features. Tsunade poured another cup for her and downed her own.

Sakura smiled and turned to look at Moegi again.

"How's Naruto doing?" she asked.

_Ah… she's finally losing it… _Thought Ino with a bitter face.

Tsunade sighed as she noticed Sakura was too wasted now and she probably shouldn't drink another cup of sake, but who was she to deny her.

"Ah… I guess since he's our sensei I get to see him more often. He's doing fine!" she took a sip from her juice with a smile. "He's taking Tsunade-sama's training, so I guess I'll soon be the Hokage's student too…" she smiled and watched as her sensei nodded with an interested glint in her green orbs. "He still hangs out a lot with Sasuke-san and Kakashi-sensei, but sometimes he goes to train with Neji-san…" Moegi said and Sakura frowned not able to picture Naruto training with Neji, but then Hinata's face entered her mind and she sighed.

"Training… right…" she mumbled; Ino simply downed another cup; it was a matter of time before Moegi realized her mistake.

"Yes, though you know, Konohamaru says that he only goes there to see Hinata-san; Konohamaru thinks Naruto-sensei is inte-" Moegi cut herself off when it hit her and now she understood the previous reaction to her own problem.

She couldn't continue as she stared at Sakura's profile while she downed another cup… How it was possible her teacher had developed feelings for a boy she used to dislike so much? And just now that he was showing so much interest in the Hyuga princess.

She lowered her eyes.

"I am really sorry, Sakura-sensei…" Moegi said feeling dumb.

"Oh, no, Moegi-chan is okay… really." She reassured the girl with a sheepish smile. Sakura took a deep breath before giving such a fake grin Tsunade wanted to gag… "I am celebrating of course! I'm turning 21 today I still have…" she said looking at her watch. "…one more hour to celebrate! Sasuke's rebuilding his compound and Naruto will soon be our hokage! Why should I feel bad?"

The other three women simply sighed and watched as she downed another five cups in a row and then ever so slowly her head started to fall until it was resting over her folded arm and a few seconds later a soft snoring reached their ears.

"I was worried about her never having a free day, but if this is going to happen every time she founds some free time then I prefer seeing her working to death…" Moegi said with saddened eyes.

"Neither is good, but I understand her pain; I just hope she finds someone soon because I don't want her to be fifty and still be thinking about a love she couldn't have… like I did…" Tsunade groaned.

"I should probably help her home…" Ino said with sad eyes.

"Yeah, you probably should…" Tsunade looked over at Moegi and gave a kind smile. "You should probably never bring this up in the future; she won't like to know she made a fool out of herself in front of her student…" she said and her brown eyes landed on her pink head. "She never reminded me of my faults… she's a good girl." Her smile softened.

All eyes in the table were turned to the pink haired medic passed out and sleeping soundly over her folded arms, none of them noticed the newcomers that had stopped in front of them with wide eyes.

"Sakura-chan…" they all snapped up to meet the source of the voice and sure enough Naruto was standing there next to Shikamaru… The blonde turned to glare over at Tsunade. "You, old hag, got her drunk!" he complained loudly.

"Oh! Good timing, Naruto!" Tsunade said ignoring his accusations. "She was celebrating her birthday with us…" she said and watched as he flinched. "Sure you didn't forget your teammate's birthday was today, right?" she retorted making him grimace with the poisonous sting.

"No, I didn't forget about her birthday…" he was annoyed by that statement and by the fact Sakura was passed out on the table; he had thought she was too busy for hanging out with her teammates, but here she was… "I just thought she was too busy…" he said in a menacing low tone that was a bit weird for him; Ino couldn't help but shiver…

"She cannot deny an invitation from the Hokage, Naruto…" Tsunade said bothered by that comment.

"Really? I can't wait to become hokage, then…" he retorted back and Tsunade stood from her chair.

She glared at him and Moegi and Ino gasped; Shizune merely sighed as she watched the old woman glaring at the much taller man in front of her glaring as hard as she was.

Shikamaru placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and stood between him and Tsunade with a friendly but clearly uncomfortable face.

"Naruto, why don't you take Sakura home? She's obviously unable to do so herself, and I still need to talk with Ino…" he suggested and the glare only intensified for a few seconds before Naruto crouched next to Sakura.

As he pulled her on his back letting her head rest on his shoulder feeling her soft breathing on his neck, he blushed and quickly placed his hands on the underside of her thighs and swiftly stood from the crouched position and without a word exited the bar leaving the rest to sigh in relief.

"He's really upset." Shikamaru supplied a while after Tsunade had taken a seat again and Moegi finished her drink.

"I should probably walk you home, Moegi-chan…" Shizune suggested wanting return to the office to normality.

"Yeah… Thank you, Shizune-san." She quipped as she stood from her chair bowing to the other occupants of the table.

With a heavy sigh he turned to look over at Ino who was staring at him with astounded eyes; he gave her a confused look, but in the end simply talked…

"Your father's looking for you… Let's go." He said boringly watching as Tsunade downed another cup of sake.

Ino hastily nodded and bowed to the hokage before she walked out of the bar with Shikamaru by her side…

"That's the first time I see Naruto snapping at someone else like that…" she muttered rubbing her arms as she remembered his angered face.

"He's just worried about her." He added with a soft tone and regarded her actions. "Are you cold?" he asked with a troubled sigh.

"No, it's okay…" She smiled upon his troubled concern. "Do you know if he's going to train with Neji or if he is finally dating Hinata?" she asked with unease. Shikamaru snorted.

"Naruto and Hinata dating?" he was almost mocking the probability. "Why do you care if he is, anyway?" Shikamaru eyed her suspiciously.

"Well… Sakura is-"

"Too busy to even see him… So why would she care if he's dating Hinata?" he dared to ask and watched her cerulean eyes filling with anger.

"I just want to… you know…" she whispered softly and he smiled kindly at her.

"Protect her, but I don't think this is the proper way, Ino…" he said with a kind tone she failed to notice…

She was lost in her own thoughts and Shikamaru couldn't help but sigh; sometimes he wished Ino was not this troublesome, but she should worry more about her own problems and then worry about Sakura's…

"Ino… stop thinking about it; Sakura needs to realize herself what she's doing is stupid and childish…" he added.

"She's not a bad person, Shikamaru and you know she's really smart and careful when it comes to decisions; she almost thinks as much as you do when confronted with a mission; I just don't understand why she doubts so much…" Ino explained.

"Well… if I've learned something is that sometimes no matter how much you think there are situations that don't require it… You may be right about Sakura being like me; when she actually needs to show something she thinks too much, but when she's not wanted she insists on being there…" he sighed.

"I hope she stops thinking…" she muttered.

Shikamaru smirked as he walked behind her…

_We all should stop thinking so much…_

**.**

**.**

**Nice rant: to answer some reviews...**

**Pricililica; i do not speak portuguesse and when i translated your review with google translator (lol) it didn't make any sense... lol that thing doesn't work really good, but i just wanted to let you know that i do not understood the review... sorry. lol :D It made me smile though you could be really saying you hate Sakura or somethng bad and i wouldn't know, LOL**

**nxs; they'll meet when i deem it propperly... if you cannot handle a slow paced story then go read something faster lol... not being mean or anything just that i know some people want rushed stories... i am not that kind of writer, lol i like to take my time with things...**

**raidersfan777; i am glad you think the story is awesome but i cannot be sure, lol i am just starting though i truly, from the bottom of my (broken) heart wish that you'd like it even more in the future :) thanks for taking your precious time to review.**

**Naru Saku means logic; one of the reason i wanted to try out this story was because i honestly haven't read much of these here... i thought i'd try my luck with this plot and i hope you can keep enjoying this one, by the way i totally agree with all the things you wrote on your profile regarding this couple! :)**

**UzuNamikaze; you wouldn't believe if i say i was a SasuSaku fan at first? lol i even wrote them a story, but i have to admit i truly want Sakura to end with Naruto... i really love them as a couple and they are both two of my favorite characters in the series; i like the image of Sasuke i've created in my other sotries and i try to keep him like that, because i hate what he's become in the series... :( Sakura; more than being deppressing i found her to be mature... she's just realizing everything she lost to a childish crush... and the thing with chapter is that i write them ten pages long... because if i do them longer i tend to confuse with the timeline of events... silly, i know, but please keep up with me! thank you for reading! :D**

**THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ADDED THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVORITE LIST AND THE ALERTS... THANK YOU ALL WHO READ AND DON'T REVIEW... LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ENJOYED IT! this story is free and there are few things in life that are free! :)**


	5. Her family

**Thanks for the good reviews; well appreciated.**

**I really hope you're enjoying and i'll try to upload on monday and friday from now on.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter; if you please leave a review! :)**

**.**

**.**

**4**

**Her family…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto was fuming with anger as he made his way down the main street barely paying attention to his surroundings; his feet sure knew the way…

He was angered about the small argument with the old hag; he had been thinking about her birthday the whole month and fifteen minutes to midnight on her day he had found her drinking oh-so-happy with her _friends…_

He knew it might be a difficult job and she was really important in the hospital, but she was clearly neglecting her life just to have the place working and he didn't know if that was remarkable or simply sad.

Ever since he had brought Sasuke back she had been acting weird; no… even before that; he couldn't quite place it, but it was way before Sasuke had arrived; she was avoiding him at all cost and at first it just seemed as if she was really busy, but it was more obvious now.

He could still remember the day Sasuke was brought back; he had gone alone with Kakashi because just the night before they had had an argument…

"_What are you saying, Sakura-chan?" he asked with a nervous smile while she kept her hands balled in tight fists._

"_You heard me; I no longer care if you bring him back…" tears streamed down her face and it was enough to understand she was lying._

"_Of course you do! Believe it, Sakura-chan; I'll bring him back!" he said with a wide foxy grin and giving her a thumb up._

_She growled out in frustration not knowing how to explain her own feelings towards the matter at hand, but even if she explained them he wouldn't understand._

_She sighed in defeat and lowered her eyes to the ground._

"_Do whatever you want, Naruto…" she muttered as she turned around to leave, but before walking away she looked over her shoulder. "Just don't do it because of a stupid promise…" with that she left him._

_He stood there gaping at her actions, but simply deemed it as worry; she had been really worried since he started to fight Akatsuki and Pein and then all the other enemies he confronted before getting to Sasuke._

_The next day he arrived home with his sensei as they carried Sasuke's battered body… Naruto was pretty banged up himself, but refused to receive any medical care until Sasuke was treated._

Of course Sakura helped Tsunade to heal Sasuke's wounds, but she never directed a single word to him after that merely asking him if he was alright; he had sort of hoped for a hug, a huge grin even tears saying how thankful she was because he had delivered on her promise… She thanked him, but nothing like he had imagined.

Just like he had imagined she'd go over fawning over Sasuke like she used to do, but no, she barely talked to him and even after the years passed by he was still waiting for her to proclaim her love for his friend, but it wasn't happening and Sasuke never said anything about her either.

The last time he had seen her was at Ino's birthday party last September; he was arriving and she was on her way out.

She simply greeted him with a small smile and a wave as she pulled her boots on… he couldn't even say anything to her as she ran out the door saying something about an emergency at the hospital.

He hadn't seen her a lot in the last three years; it was as if their friendship was forgotten and obsolete for her now… he knew she was busy and she wasn't taking it for granted at all… she was simply ignoring it at all cost.

At first he thought he was okay with her avoiding him because he wouldn't be able to withstand seeing her in Sasuke's arms… but he had never seen that and it wasn't happening… Could it be Kakashi-sensei was right? Could it be that Sakura was over her childish crush? Was it really just a crush?

He was brought back to the road as she shifted on his back and he felt her arms tightening around his neck; she buried her nose in the crook of his neck blowing her breath along his nape and he couldn't help the blush creeping on his cheeks and nose.

He realized they were close to her house; he had never been there before, but it was a rule that you ought to know your first love's address no matter what… he walked over to the small white house next to a bakery and knocked on the door.

He didn't have to wait long before the door was roughly opened making him flinch in fright; he was eye to eye with a tall man; he had pale skin and bright green eyes with white, short hair… his sharp features changed as he looked surprised on his visitor; he had recognized the hero in Naruto's face.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" he acknowledged with a small smile.

Naruto realized he didn't know Sakura's parents; she never actually talked about them and then again, they never truly asked…

"Haruno-san; I suppose…" Naruto tried to sound strong and convincing; the man hadn't noticed the pink head peeking on his shoulder.

The small smile and the kind surprised eyes faded as the man noticed the short pink hair; he clearly stiffened his back and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Sakura!" he called loudly; Naruto gulped a fought a blush when he felt her stir on his back trying to close her legs, but squeezing his hips instead. "I cannot believe she's nagging you of all people…" the man was really uncomfortable and Naruto only smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright, Haruno-san… We were celebrating her birthday and she drank a little too much." He apologized with a lie.

He was about to elaborate when he spotted a woman approaching them; he had to swallow hard at the sight; she had long red hair tied in a bun at the base of her head; she had brown eyes and tanned skin, but she was undeniably Sakura's mother…

She placed a hand on her chest and gave him an astounded smile; she hadn't noticed her daughter… She unconsciously pulled the robe tighter around her body hiding her simple pajamas.

"Oh my; is this Uzumaki-san?" she asked with an awed expression; next to her the man grunted and Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Good evening Haruno-san…" he greeted.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing, Haruto! I should go and change into something more appropriate!" she smiled waving an elegant hand in front of her blushed face.

"Are you blind, Akiko?" her husband asked with narrowed eyes regarding her. "You should get your spectacles, woman. Can't you see why he is here?" he asked motioning with his hand for her to look over his right shoulder where the pink hair was peeking.

Her eyes immediately widened and she jumped from the blonde's face to her daughter's pink hair.

"Ah! This is so embarrassing!" she complained in a whispered voice with a hard grimace on her face. "This ungrateful girl!" she chastised as the man crossed his arms in annoyance. "Oh, Haruto, please take her off the poor boy; she's gained weight in the last three months…" she said and Naruto repressed the urge to laugh at that; mostly because she was really angry and the comment was uncalled for.

"I haven't held her up since she was seven, Aki! My back is hurting!" he stated and the woman glared his way.

"Do you want me to hold her, then? My leg is killing me!" she snarled.

Naruto stared at them realizing they probably had forgotten he was still standing there with their daughter on his shoulders… he decided to interrupt.

"Haruno-san… Don't worry; she's not heavy at all. If you want, I can place her on her bed, so you don't have to carry her there…" Naruto replied warmed by the scene before him; they were warm and kind and gave a cozy feeling he definitely hadn't felt over when he visited Hinata…

Then again Hiashi was not a warm man at all…

"Thank you very much then… Akiko, please show him the way." Haruto stepped aside so the woman could lead the way.

He walked inside following her along the small house and up the narrow staircase while she rambled on about Sakura's behavior; it was somehow nice; she reminded him of his mother even more with the red hair…

"By the way Uzumaki-san, please refrain from calling me Haruno-san…" she smiled kindly as she looked over her shoulder, Naruto nodded. "You can call me Aki…" she added.

"Aki-san…" he tried out and heard her giggle.

"Though you still have to call Haruto by his last name; he doesn't like it… Mostly because you're Sakura's friend; he'll think you're stepping over his boundaries over his daughter…" she rolled her eyes and Naruto chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am." He stopped as she slid open a narrow door and walked inside picking up random clothes that were lying on the floor, books and files…

"Ah… this brat…" she sighed, placing the things over her small desk.

Naruto took his time to look around her bedroom a place he had dreamed to be in many times before. It was a small bedroom with a single bed next to a small window, a small desk, a closet and various bookshelves against the walls. She had green curtains and green sheets, the walls were pristine white and wooden floors.

He was brought back to the moment when Aki went to push the covers from the bed so he could lay her there, by that time he could already feel Haruto's presence behind him against the doorframe.

"Please, Uzumaki-san, place her there." She asked with a small smile.

"This was what I feared, Akiko…" the man said while Naruto went to the bed. "Sure she's better than the Hokage, but she's succeeding at taking over her bad habits too!" he growled out a bit frustrated.

Naruto sat on the bed's edge and disentangled her arms letting her body fall softly against the mattress.

"No one will want to marry someone who reminds them of the fifth!" he yelled angrily.

Naruto stood in front of the bed as he regarded her sprawled form on the green sheets; her loud snores and her opened mouth were enough to make him smile… he leaned down to rearrange her body on a better position while he listened to his words…

_That's funny…_ he thought bitterly

"And here I was thinking she was too busy to even come home…" she whispered softly to her husband, but when she looked up at him she saw a weird look on his features; kind of surprised, kind of scared and kind of angered…

She turned around and saw what he was so surprised for… Naruto was leaning over the bed both hands around her waist as he pushed her farther into the bed so she was lying more comfortable; Sakura merely hummed and then turned while Naruto still had his hands on her, but before he got carried away he let her go…

Naruto could relate to her words; and then maybe it was true that she was too busy if she had trouble coming home to her own family… too busy to even think about Sasuke and much less to think about him.

"She's been busy, Aki-san… Don't be so hard on her; she was simply celebrating…" he couldn't explain why he was meddling so much on her behalf when he was feeling betrayed by her behavior too.

He arranged her legs and then moved down to unzip her boots taking them off slowly and enjoying the feeling of her calves on his callused hands, after that he pulled the covers over her and straightened.

He didn't notice the way her father regarded him with a confused look and her mother too; stood behind him with wide brown eyes not believing what she was seeing.

"I guess I should be leaving now…" he turned with a small smile as if nothing had happened.

Aki regained her composure and nodded eagerly, but he then noticed the hard frown on her father's brow… they stared at each other until Aki nudged her husband out the room and down the stairs; Naruto closed the door of her bedroom behind him and stepped down following them.

Naruto slowly headed for the door, but her mother stopped him…

"Uzumaki-san, would you like a piece of cake?" she asked him sweetly. "I know it might be a little late for it, but then if you'd like I can wrap it for you…" she stared up at him with hopeful eyes; Naruto felt like a small kid the way she was treating him.

"Sure, why not…? Aki-san, please call me Naruto…" he smiled his foxy grin trying hard to ignore the hard look on the old man's face.

"It'd be my pleasure, Naruto-kun, please come over to the kitchen…" she led him over to the kitchen and Naruto was a bit confused when he spotted the large kitchen with huge ovens and long empty surfaces, shelves and cooking utensils…

"You planned a birthday party or something?" he asked while he looked around in confusion.

"Oh, no… Sakura loves the strawberry cake and we thought she'd be home tonight, but there was no way to know…" she smiled a bit sadly. "Her father baked the cake and I decorated it…" she explained placing the cake in front of him on the counter; he looked down at it…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA!

He smiled; it was a beautiful white cake with strawberries on the top and red handwriting…

"You shouldn't cut it just for me, Aki-san…" he said with an apologetic face.

"I hate strawberries and Aki cannot eat sweets… You'd be doing Sakura a great favor by eating half that cake…" the father appeared next to him still glaring.

"Ah…" Naruto stammered out and smiled nervously. "I'd like to help Sakura-chan then…" he said sheepishly.

"I didn't even ask if you like strawberries, Naruto-kun!" the woman said alarmed.

"It's okay; I like them…" he offered with a grin.

"Then I'll cut a big piece…" Naruto stared in amazement as she cut a huge part of the cake; the whole part that had written Sakura's name on it.

She then walked over to shelf and took out a plastic plate, but stopped staring down at the plate… it was disposable… she turned around and took out a nice porcelain plate with cherry blossoms painted on it… some of the work her husband did before they married.

"Those are expensive, Akiko…" the man complained.

"So what? With that excuse we never get to use them!" she snarled; Naruto blushed. "I know Naruto-kun will take good care of it… You can return it later…" she smiled up at the boy and he nodded.

She placed the big piece of cake on it and then pulled out a box under the counter… Naruto noticed the amount of boxes under the counter and frowned. Ever so carefully she placed the cake in it and closed it; she handed it to him with a smile.

"I hope you enjoy it! And if you like sweets as much as Sakura does, please come by the bakery I'll give you anything you'd like…" she smiled and then Naruto understood.

"Ah… You're a baker, Aki-san?" he asked with a smile.

"Why, yes… Sakura never talked to you about us?" she asked with a surprised look.

"Ah… well… It's my fault I never asked and she's very aloof when it comes to her family affairs." He explained as best as he could and it seemed to please the woman for she simply nodded.

"Please have a good night then, Naruto-kun… Thank you for your help tonight…" she said smiling at him.

Naruto bowed lightly as he turned to follow Haruto over to the door…

"Have a safe trip home…" the man muttered under his breath and Naruto gave a grin before he walked outside holding the box in his hands.

Haruto closed the door and went to stand behind his wife that was staring out the window with a mischievous smile.

"It is true we never use those plates, but do you actually needed to start using them now?" he asked in a lowered voice as he too stared at the back of the hero.

"Could it be he likes our Sakura?" she asked with a small smile.

"Unlikely, woman." He snorted and she turned to look at him with a questioning look. "I noticed the same you did, but let's be realistic; he's Konoha's hero. He can have any woman he wants, Akiko… Why would he want Sakura?" he asked with a bitter look on his face.

"Hmm… you may be right…" she and looked through the window; she sighed in defeat.

"I know I'm right; I love our daughter, but really… we won't see her marrying any time soon; her hair color, her behavior, she's a bit clumsy too, her antics and her workaholic personality…" Aki sighed knowing he was right and just as soon her hopes simply deflated.

"I just wished someone would look past her appearance…" she said lowering her eyes to the ground.

"We will be realistic about it, but let's be optimistic too… Do you know if Kimiko-san's son has a girlfriend?" he taunted and she elbowed his ribs.

"You know I don't like that man; besides he's too old for her…" she said angered and walking over to the staircase to head up to her bedroom..

**.**

**.**

**Nice rant:**

**raidersfan777: i am glad you're enjoying.**

**NaruSaku means logic: i am just figuring out that this story will be very long... i am not very fond of long stories, but i want to make things good... i'm not into rushing anything either; i hope you'll stay to finish it ;)**

**Pricililica: thank you! lol a fellow brazillian girl already helped me translate your review, but thank you anyway clearing the missunderstanding... :) hope you enjoy.**

**Tammie Silveira: thank you for helping me out with Pricililica and her review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as i'll try to upload more often.**

**I'll really try, but let me know if you like it so far! :)**

**Please review if you enjoy!**

**See you on friday, weasels... ;)**


	6. Her personal issues

**As usual i thank you all who reviewed and all of you who added the story to your favorite's alerts; from the bottom of my heart; thank you!**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter; a lot of interaction with Inner Sakura and hopefully a teeny bit funny at some parts...**

**Enjoy and leave a review! :D**

**.**

**.**

**5**

**Her personal issues…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura was having a nice dream that was heavily interrupted by a loud pounding on her temples; she felt as if her head was about to explode and when she opened her eyes the room was spinning around her.

"Oh, dear lord…" she grumbled trying to sit up on her bed; she looked around and realized she was in her bedroom… "Oh… Of course… Where would I be if not here?" she snorted bitterly.

_**Yeah… it is not as if you actually have another place to spend the night at…**_

"Thankfully because dad would freak out if I was to spend the night out…" Sakura answered back to her inner persona.

Sakura tried to make a sense out of her spinning bedroom and sat on the edge as she slowly crawled on all fours to the door and took the handle just to help herself up; she felt heavy and sick… she made her way over to the bathroom and looked on the mirror.

"Oh dear lord… What in the world happened to me?" she asked aloud as she stared at her disheveled form and the dark bags under her eyes.

_**Want to know? You drank your own weight in sake, which, I must say is too bloody much to handle; I either suggest a diet or rehab…**_

Sakura grunted in response; she splashed her face with water and pulled her short and dirty hair in the usual messy bun at the base of her head.

"Wait… I don't remember getting home… No, I don't even remember leaving the bar…" she growled out in frustration.

_**Yeah… it is called hangover and this is the first one…**_

"I won't ever drink again!"

_**At least until the next weekend… right? To tell you the truth it actually felt nice… numbing and relaxing… We should probably do it more often… I mean look at Tsunade-sama, she clearly knows it and that's why she does it…**_

"I don't care, I am not her…" Sakura muttered and when she looked up instead of her reflection she saw Tsunade's she flinched and then saw as her own self returned to the mirror as she heard her inner self laughing mercilessly in her head.

_**Cha! That was funny!**_

"Please, die!" she yelled at the mirror and walked out only to be face to face with his father sporting a seriously worried look. "Dad…" she was uncomfortable.

_**Pink hair, alcoholic problems, a lousy attitude… add bloody disturbed to the list…**_

"Oh, just shut up!" Sakura growled again and her father frowned at her, though he was already used to her talking alone; he figured Sakura had a bit of trouble getting rid of those habits; even if he was used to it he asked mostly to confirm his suspicions.

"Are you talking to me?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why do you even ask if you know I am not?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms over her chest; her father simply sighed as if he too was thinking of adding that little bit to the 'Reasons why Sakura won't ever marry' list.

"Come down; we want to talk with you." He said and she followed him down the stairs.

She poured some coffee for herself in the pink mug and then opened the fridge already knowing there would be strawberry cake for her to eat; she pulled the plate with the sweet and almost yelled in horror as she stared at the big part missing…

"What happened to my cake?" she yelled walking over to the table and setting the cake on it; she sat and stared at the food with wide eyes.

"Sakura…" her mother called ignoring her childish antics as she pouted over the sweet.

"I mean it! What happened here?" she was almost hysterical; her father simply sighed.

"Sakura, do you know who brought you home last night?" he asked while he regarded his daughter; she was clearly sad as she dug her fork in the cake taking a small bite.

"Oh dear lord, this is delicious… Thank you, dad!" she smiled and then tasted the icing and the strawberries… "Oh, yes! Thank you, mom!" she smiled; her mother faintly returned the smile.

"Sakura, answer me…" her father said with a serious tone.

"Tsunade-sama?" maybe it was her best option since her father was this unsettled about it.

"I wouldn't mind this much if it had been that woman with alcoholic issues…" Sakura was already aware of the problem with her drinking, but her father was doing his best to let her know how angry he was…

"I won't do it ever again, dad… I am sorry." She apologized taking another bite from the cake.

"Can you really enjoy that with the hangover you're going through?" her mother asked with a grimace; her father sighed in defeat because of the interruption.

"I never feel too bad to enjoy your strawberry cake, mom…" she winked and Aki gave a smile that came out more like another grimace.

"Could you please focus, Sakura…?" her father called angrily and Sakura sighed.

"Dad, I am not excusing myself I know I live under your roof, but I am already 21… I already apologized and promised I wouldn't do it again…" she pleaded, but was confused as he simply glared.

"Uzumaki Naruto brought you home… on his back!" he snapped, but she simply snorted.

"Do you know you've gained like 5 pounds on the last three months?" her mother quipped making them look at her with confusion.

"Aki…" her husband said with a confused look.

"That's uncalled for, mother and dad… Naruto was not the one bringing me home because I wasn't with him yesterday, okay? To be honest it's been like six months since the last time I saw him…" she said as she started eating her cake again.

"Sakura… it was him." Her mother said in a softer tone as Sakura looked at her not believing her. The longer they stared at each other the more real her words started to sound…

"Oh, dear lord…" Sakura said flopping back against her chair and pressing a hand over her eyes feeling really stupid.

The cake no longer seemed that nice…

"He said you were all celebrating your birthday and you had a _little _too much to drink…" her father added, but she was feeling like throwing up.

She didn't know why she felt her eyes stinging with weak tears…

_**Oh, yes, you know it… don't you? You know sweet and gracious Hinata wouldn't ever be found in that situation, but you did and just your luck; **_**Naruto-kun**_** was the one to see it… he was the one to bring you home!**_

"Yes… Yes… Of course that's my luck!" she growled out as she stood from her chair and stomped out of the dining room with heavy but quick steps; she made her way up and got just on time in front of the toilet to throw up. "Do you even know how much this hurts?" she yelled into the toilet for her inner self to shut up.

_**Do I need to remind you who's the one bottling it all up inside? Do I need to explain how this works? Anything you don't want to feel feeds me; Sakura… so deal with it; if someone here knows how it feels it is me! Cha!**_

"Shut up, would you?" she yelled and bent over again as she felt her world spinning.

_**Do you want my advice? **_

"No… just shut up… leave me alone…" Sakura begged trying her best not to shed a tear.

_**Sakura… you're not her, you don't have a proud clan and you own nothing but your ninja skills, you are not as pretty, not as strong and not as smart… you don't have a blood limit, the only thing you have is a nasty attitude everyone hates…**_

"Are you even trying to help me?" Sakura growled out in frustration tightening her fists in the toilet's edge.

_**Move on…**_

Sakura was actually astounded to hear it… But it was easier saying it than actually doing it…

_**We both know Naruto will become hokage… and we both know he'll be the most important man in the country so he'll need to marry someone as important or at least someone with a nice family, someone astoundingly gorgeous, smart or strong…**_

"Is this some kind of motivational speech or something along those lines?" she waved her hand around feeling a pounding headache. "Because to be honest; it is not working at all…" she grunted letting her forehead rest on her hand.

_**Find someone like him and forget about him… Even better… go find Sasuke and get together with him; that's what Naruto wanted, right? That's why he delivered on your stupid promise, right? Let's do the least we can to make him happy…**_

"I won't do that…" Sakura muttered softly.

_**What are you going to do, then? Move on? Find someone else?**_

"I'll go and apologize for yesterday… that's the least I can do." She whispered. "I should do that, right?" she wondered aloud.

"Please do that, Sakura…"

Her head snapped up and she turned to see her mother standing in the doorway; her father just behind her as he heaved a sigh of defeat and shook his head with a troubled expression.

She snorted bitterly and flushed the toilet while she stood with wobbling legs to close the door.

"I'll take a shower…" she said and the last thing she saw was her parents nodding heads.

…

"I'll talk with Kimiko-san… I am seriously thinking about it, Akiko…" he said while he prepared dough for bread; Aki was carrying a tray full of brownies to the bakery's front when she heard him.

"You won't do that… I won't give up on her love life! Do I need to remind you how we came to be husband and wife?" she asked with a small smirk and watched him sigh in defeat.

"No, please don't. I'm still regretting the way I provoked my father…" he shivered next thing he knew she had thrown a spoon at him. He whined loudly watching as she exited the kitchen through the back door.

Sakura entered the kitchen after her shower and ready to start her day it was barely nine in the morning and she was feeling a whole lot better…

"Glad to see you're feeling better…" her father muttered from his standing position at the counter.

"Yes… I was… I am…" she was about to tell a lie; her father knew, but he let her do it anyway only because he always loved the way she stammered over her own words when she lied… "I just remembered I have an appointed surgery this morning… in about twenty minutes so… I guess I'll talk to Naruto later…" she explained leaning over the counter and avoiding his eyes.

He smirked and kept preparing the dough…

"That's alright… just make sure you apologize today, Sakura…" he warned her and she nodded eagerly.

"I'll be going now… don't tell mom… I don't want her nagging me about it." She grimaced at the thought.

"Sure; now go; we don't want anyone dying…" he said with a fake serious façade… she nodded and ran out the kitchen in haste. "I could've been easily a ninja…" he smirked.

"But you're nothing but a baker… Hurry up!" he sighed not even turning around to see his wife…

…

She entered the hospital feeling much better… she greeted some nurses and then walked over to her office and spotted Ino talking with Moegi just outside her door.

She frowned hard and remembered the bar situation; why had Ino allowed Naruto to take her to her house when she knew their circumstances…?

"Pig…" Sakura called and watched in amusement as Ino turned with wide eyes.

"Sakura-sensei…" Moegi said bowing deeply; recognizing the cold glint in those emerald eyes.

"Sakura! How are you feeling?" Ino asked faking cheerfulness.

"Betrayed…" she replied and Ino sighed…

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"I can't believe you let him take me!" Sakura said totally mortified by the sole thought of Naruto carrying her body on his back. "I've gained five pounds in the last three months! My dad greeted him last night and my mother too! He met my parents! How awfully scary is that! And I was unconscious! He found me passed out on some bar drooling and snoring!" she was hyperventilating.

She failed to notice Ino's and Moegi's attempts to point behind her until she noticed another presence behind her…

She fell quiet and watched Ino's uncomfortable gaze…

"Oh dear lord… Please… not Naruto… not Naruto…" she chanted in a whispery tone; she turned in one swift motion and peeked through one eye while the other kept closed… "Oh, dear lord! Sasuke I've never been so happy to see you!" she said placing a hand over her hammering heart.

"I'm flattered…" he said sarcastically. "So… who found you passed out in a bar?" he asked with a smirk.

"None of your business…" she waved her hand; she knew he knew who had been… and before he kept prodding she motioned for Moegi to come. "Today you'll deal with a difficult patient; see? He's got a cast and he should be resting on bed, not walking around and nagging busy doctors…" she glared at him. "Get him on bed…"

"But Sakura-sensei… please…" Moegi pleaded as she regarded the raven haired man that was glaring daggers at his friend.

"Come now, Moegi-chan… Your reputation as a good doctor depends on how you handle your patients and this man is causing a lot of trouble… Get him on bed as soon as possible!" Sakura snapped pointing a finger at Sasuke's face.

Moegi looked apologetic, but sure to accomplish Sakura's commands…

"Sasuke-san, I'll need you to come with me." She said in a soft tone; Sasuke turned his icy glare at the much smaller girl just as she was about to hold his arm.

"Hn…" he grunted and turned to walk away…

Moegi followed him hearing him muttering curses under his breath while behind them Sakura clapped and praised Moegi's abilities.

Suddenly she turned around and glared at Ino…

"We need to talk…"

Ino nodded her head and walked inside the office while she clutched some files against her chest.

They talked for a while about what had happened last night and Ino explained how it had all happened… Sakura ended up in some kind haze not really wanting to move or say anything, just letting the facts hit her hard…

"Ino…" she called softly knowing her best friend was hearing her out… "I am in love with Naruto and he thinks I am fooling myself." She leaned over her desk not looking at her blue eyes. "He thinks I am still in love with Sasuke and he's now interested in the unbeatable Hyuga princess…" she sighed in defeat pressing a hand over her forehead.

"Sakura…" Ino called trying to cheer her up, but Sakura held a hand to silence her.

"I am horrible… I just cannot stand there and look at him while he's happy with someone else…" Ino grimaced at the selfish thought. "But not only that… I don't want to get near Sasuke because I am scared he might see us and get the wrong idea and think that I am actually working on something with him…" Sakura pressed the hand over her eyes. "It hurts too much… You don't have an idea. It hurts even worse because I cannot believe I am turning into such a horrible, selfish person…"

"Sakura." Ino called softly and watched as she snapped out of her reverie with a really saddened face.

"I'm horrible…" she whispered. "Hideous…" she heard the pink haired girl mutter as she let her frame against the chair.

"No… Not horrible, forehead…" Ino said with a coy smile. "You're just a sensitive person, you're suffering… and that doesn't make you a horrible person… you would be if you went straight to Hinata and told her off or if you tried to sabotage her friendship with Naruto…" Ino explained.

Sakura gave a bitter smile; Ino was right, she wasn't doing anything wrong… Hinata was still the best candidate for Naruto and she was not meddling at all in their relationship.

"Thank you, pig…"

**.**

**.**

**Nice rant: a bit bitter i now... but hopefully good enough to set a bit more of back grounds... anyway; to answer some reviews.**

**LSGOZZA: thank you for reading my story and taking your time to leave such a long and pleasant review, really. I'll do my best to keep it interesting and hopefully i won't get bored... Really i can promise you that i'll do my best to never lose interest lol i didn't think about it until i read your review, but okay; i'll try lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**Brokkers; I'm really flattered about your review, but if you see anything like a grammar mistake i apologize in advance; english is not my first language, but hopefully i've gotten better from my first fic... I certainly hope i won't lose interest, but to be honest i am thouroughly related with this fic... Really; so i think it serves to mend a few scars of my own too... Please enjoy this chapter as well! :)**

**Deep thanks to; Mangaka shuzen, alle00p, NaruSakua means logic, raidersfan777, Chilli Sauce and Pricililica.**

**UzuNamikaze: if you like to review each chapter you're bound to be one of my favorite's readers! lol really appreciated the time you take to review! The thing with the parents is that i wanted them to be really nagging at times, but the kind of nagging that you definitely identify as simply worry for their daughter; they might belittle her at times, but what i am trying to portray is that Sakura was their first and only daughter and thus their inexperience when dealing with her; i wanted a kind funny, kind of naive and kind of serious parents for her; something that contrasted deeply with Hiashi...**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much and please remember your review ;)**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ THIS FIC! :D**

**I shall see you monday, weasels! ;)**


	7. His problem

**As usual i thank you all who reviewed positively! i appreciate them!**

**I hope you can enjoy this chapter and i'll let you know that next chapter will be posted on wednesday, because i got inspirated and i wrote it rather fast... please enjoy, weasels and if you do, remember to leave a review.! :)**

**.**

**.**

**6**

**His problem**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto stirred lazily as he heard the alarm blaring loudly in his ears and with his hand he turned the clock off before rolling on his back and stretching; the sun coming from the wide window next to his bed warming his body; he smiled.

He never closed the curtains; he enjoyed getting up to the sun rays warming his bed; it gave him a nice feeling in his gut and he'd get up with a smile… he sat on the bed rubbing his arms while he yawned.

He had disposed of the old pajamas he used and now he used only his boxers with no shirt; only in summer; of course when winter arrived he resorted to use an old shirt… he scratched his head and looked out the window and froze.

He should've been used to this by now; ever since three years ago when people started looking up to him he had gotten a few fan girls all around the village… one of them was the voluptuous Sasame-san from the front building; her window was right in front of his separated by scarcely eight meters and every time he woke up he'd have her looking through her window with a smirk.

Naruto blushed furiously as she waved her hand playfully leaning over the rail of her window jutting her large chest out for him to appreciate; he swallowed thickly and with his sheepish grin he returned the wave.

He knew she was 35 and she worked as a hostess at the only tea house Konoha had; she was a beautiful woman with long and wavy black hair and tanned skin; she had narrowed black eyes and full lips with a voluptuous body; she was the kind of woman every young man drooled about, but only because they knew they couldn't have her… Naruto knew he only needed to snap his fingers for her to be at his door; though she was quite nice and kind to him, he knew she was older and experienced and he didn't fathom the idea of being with her in any way possible.

"Time to rise and shine, Uzumaki-kun!" he heard her yell from across the building while she smirked some more and he felt his face hotter while he held the sheet to his body like a girl trying to cover her chest. She laughed loudly behind her hand. "Such a cute boy!" he saw as she turned around and closed the window…

He sighed in disbelief; how could he feel like a bloody kid while some beautiful woman praised him… of course he had grown, but something remained the same… He stood from the bed and didn't bother to close the curtains; she was already gone. He tossed the sheets aside and went to stand in front of the mirror assessing his reflection.

When he was thirteen he had been even smaller than Sakura-chan and now he was almost two heads taller; he was satisfied with his growing… He liked the way he was bulkier than Sasuke and the way his skin seemed golden. No one praised him as much as Sasame-san, but he knew he had enough of a nice body to call for the girls' attention… He sighed in defeat.

He didn't want every girl's attention… he wanted _one_ girl's attention.

"I got to love those buttocks, Uzumaki-kun!" he stiffened beyond comfort and watched in the reflection of the mirror; he could see her laughing face while she waved her hand at him.

Turning around sharply and placing a hand in front of his boxers he ran to the window and pulled the curtains over to hide from her view and even then he could hear her laughing mercilessly; maybe she was only mocking him after all…

He scoffed angrily while he crossed his arms over his chest; this was his bloody apartment since he remembered and he had every right to walk around as he pleased and right now his black boxers were the main trend. He huffed and walked away from the closed window and to the fridge…

He opened it roughly and his eyes scanned for something to eat; immediately he grinned wide as he spotted the white box Aki-san had given him the night before with the birthday cake; he took it out and grabbed a spoon from the sink. He closed the fridge's door with his foot and walked over to the small table.

He placed the box in front of him as he sat and then opened it and took out the delicate plate and put it on the table's surface regarding the nicely baked and decorated cake.

He stared at it with a warm feeling welling in his chest; he had never received a birthday cake before; sure they had invited him to eat and party at someone else's place, but never a birthday cake.

Thinking Sakura received one every year made him smile on her behalf; she was a good girl… no, a good woman with a nice and caring family. It was beyond him how it was possible that he didn't know a thing about her family when she practically knew everything about his and Sasuke's…

"Sakura-chan…" he said her name softly as he read it on the cake's surface with red letters. The white icing looked really appealing and with a finger he grazed it to then pull it in his mouth. "Oh!" he stared in amazement at his finger. "This is delicious, believe it!" he said plundering his finger again.

Remembering he had a spoon he finally dug it inside the cake and started eating hungrily; after a few minutes of eating he realize with surprise and sadness that he was almost done; the fresh strawberries and the sweet icing were like nothing he had ever tasted, now he understood why Sakura-chan liked sweet things so much.

He was almost done when he heard a knock on his door; forgetting he was practically naked and carrying the spoon in his mouth he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Konohamaru…

"Lucky Moegi-chan's not here…" Konohamaru grumbled as he stepped in…

Naruto smiled sheepishly and grabbed a shirt from the floor and put it on followed by some green sweatpants; he walked over to the table to see as Konohamaru dug a finger in the icing of the cake and stared in amazement.

"That thing sure is tasty!" he quipped and made to taste it again, but Naruto held it out from his reach.

"Ne, Konohamaru, what are you doing here? We don't have training today…" Naruto said sitting in front of the boy and continuing with the cake.

"Yeah, I know." He scoffed and scratched his cheek in thought; Naruto knew something was wrong. "How can I know if a girl likes me?" he suddenly asked and Naruto stopped his eating to stare at the youngster.

Konohamaru flushed hard and coughed trying to rephrase his question.

"It is just that I was confused… a week ago I made plans to go out with Moegi-chan today at lunch…" he explained and Naruto licked his lips listening intently.

"So you think Moegi-chan likes you?" Naruto asked; he had indeed noticed her antics when around him.

"What? No!" Konohamaru seemed taken aback and almost mocked the impossible fact; Naruto seemed confused. "The thing is that then I ran into Hanabi-san… and even if we've trained together before I never thought of her as a… girl, you know." Naruto nodded totally confused. "She said we should come over today and maybe we could have a match…" Konohamaru said.

Naruto was having a hard time following him because he couldn't tie the knots with the main question… He had been going there the last few months because Neji liked to train with him, but he always ended up having lunch with Hinata… Moegi had once said that maybe it was all a complot though he couldn't understand what it was…

Hinata had confessed her feelings once and he had been touched by her words and the way she felt, but things were a bit more complicated than just returning those… He enjoyed her company; it was peaceful; she was soft and sweet, quiet and calm and he more often than not found himself sleepy in her household… but her father was always watching them from afar; it was uncomfortable.

"So are we going?" Naruto asked not really knowing what else to say.

"I don't know… I mean could it be that she wants to see me? I've never won one single match against her so I highly doubt she enjoys fighting me…" he grumbled and crossed his arms in distaste.

"You think Hanabi-san might like you?" Naruto was utterly confused now; Hanabi had never said or done anything to give him that idea, whilst Moegi was really kind and sweet with him…

"I don't know! That's why I am asking you!" he yelled in frustration.

"Uh…" Naruto had only received one love confession in his whole life… well two, but the second one couldn't be counted, right? So according to that he explained. "I guess you should know if she's shy around you…" he said scratching his cheek; Hinata was shy with everyone, but Kiba once told him she almost closed down when he was around. "She'd be nice and gentle making sure you'd feel good and wanted…" he said.

"Wait! I've heard that they can treat you really bad at times…" Konohamaru said with a pointed look.

"What are you? Nine years old?" Naruto chuckled. "That's children's game; in that case the girl would've to be a really immature one… and in all honesty Hanabi-san is not like that…" he smiled.

"Yeah… I guess I should take Sakura-san as an example…" He grinned sheepishly, not really paying attention to the pained expression that glinted in Naruto's eyes for a second. "Oh, well… I thought she might actually like me, but then I guess I was reading too much into it…" he sighed.

"Do you like Hanabi-san?" Naruto asked with a forlorn voice while he tried not to think about Sakura.

"Why wouldn't I? She's not only beautiful; she's strong, smart, and skillful and has a great clan…" Konohamaru said with a mischievous smile.

"So you like girls like that… I mean… close to perfection?" Konohamaru frowned and Naruto smiled kindly. "Hanabi-san is a really nice girl and will become a flawless woman… she's almost royalty… That's what I mean; she's on a high social level…" he explained his point.

"Well… yeah… I mean… She's probably the best from the best, right? If I could have someone like her I wouldn't hesitate! Everyone likes her…" he said at the end a bit quieter.

"Hmm… You like her because everyone likes her?" Naruto pressed and Konohamaru grimaced, feeling cornered.

"No! Why wouldn't I like her? That's what I mean… It is easy to like someone like her…" he shrugged and Naruto frowned now comprehending a bit more about his own personal problem. "Hinata-san is the same…" he said and Naruto returned his azure gaze to the boy. "Just saying… I heard Neji, Shikamaru and Shino talking about it the other day… they said she was easy to deal with, quiet and calm and that she probably would become the perfect wife… It seems Kiba likes her a bit too much…" the boy smirked. "Or so I heard Shino saying…" he waved his hand.

Naruto knew Kiba liked her if not loved her, by experience he could almost see the broken heart of the man when he learned she had confessed her feelings for him; and now that he thought about it he had seen Kiba as much as he had seen Sakura in the last months… he sighed…

"Man… Love sure is complicated…" Konohamaru chuckled and then placed a friendly hand on his sensei's forearm.

"Though if you ask me I'd say Hinata-san is head over heels for you, Naruto-sensei…" Naruto returned the grin more like a grimace… "Are you going to marry her?" that question had him almost chocking on air.

Why would he marry Hinata?

It wasn't that he didn't like her, but he was sure he didn't love her… his mind was reeling with answers and questions… Sure it was appealing, but why on earth would he think of marrying at such a young age…

"Could it be Tsunade-sama forgot to tell you?" the boy seemed amused. "Everyone knows the Hokage is supposed to set the example and marry… maybe not that soon, but let's say you have less than two years to decide…" Konohamaru shifted his position and regarded his sensei with amusement. "I've heard the stories; Hashirama Senju; the first married when he was barely eighteen. The second; Tobirama Senju married a year after he became Hokage when he was 28… My grandpa married grandma Biwako when he was 22… and the fourth married when he was 21…" Konohamaru grinned.

Naruto smiled at thought of his father, but simply leaned over the table with a kind smile.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because the old man used to talk much about the other Hokages and that information is in books, Naruto-sensei…" Konohamaru smiled.

"Tsunade is not married…" Naruto countered with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, but don't you get it?" Naruto frowned. "She's the first woman to be Hokage and I once heard one of the council saying that it was harder to make a woman obey than make a man follow on other's footsteps…" he said as if it was really wise. "The old hag probably said something against it and the council agreed that after having such a hokage like her they needed for the next one to be a really good example; not a drunk, not an angry hassle and a proper married man with good morals…" he said with a know-it-all look in his face.

Naruto thought about his words and had to agree…

"Come on! Think about it; she's been a bad example!" the boy grinned. "Though girls started to get stronger after her pronouncement; I like that, but that's as much a girl can look up to her…" he said rather sexist and Naruto grinned.

"Yeah… anyway I don't think I'll be marrying any time soon…" Naruto said as he stood from his chair and took the empty plate to his sink to wash it later…

"But if you had to… you'd marry Hinata-san, right?" Konohamaru asked staring at his sensei's wide back.

Naruto stared at the cherry blossoms painted on the plate with a forlorn look trying to come up with the right answer, but he wasn't sure he had it… he sighed and decided to amuse the boy…

"I'd marry Sasame-san…" he said over his shoulder and saw as the boy frowned.

"Who's that?" he asked curiously.

"If you open the curtain you'll probably see her…" he said with a small smile while he turned on the water and carefully washed the plate.

As if on cue, Naruto heard his footsteps as he walked over to the window and opened the curtains… the woman probably wasn't around, but it was okay; Naruto knew she'd see him…

"I don't see anyone…" he heard him say and chuckled when he heard the voice suddenly yelling from the other side.

"Oh my! Uzumaki-kun has a visitor and he's so cute too!"

"Oh my god!" he heard Konohamaru's squeak and the quick pull of the curtains as he closed them.

Naruto laughed amusedly and after a moment of silence he heard him again.

"Oh well… I know I'd marry her…" Naruto laughed even harder at that.

"I thought you'd marry Hanabi-san…" he said to annoy him, but as he turned around he saw him clutching his stomach and a faint grimace on his face; Naruto frowned. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine… it was probably the icing I tasted." He waved his hand, but Naruto was incredulous. "Anyway I guess I'll be going to Hanabi's place." He said.

"Konohamaru… What about your date with Moegi-chan?" Naruto stopped him before he could leave and voiced his question as the boy walked to the door.

"It is not a date!" he said angrily, but didn't stop. "She should understand; she's my friend after all, right?" he shrugged standing on the doorway and regarding his sensei for an answer.

Naruto sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"It is because she is your friend that you shouldn't do this… she counted on you." Naruto said and watched as he grimaced.

"I see her every day of every week since we were ten… She should understand that I want to be with Hanabi-san…" he said again.

"She'll get mad at you…" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"It wouldn't be the first time, besides she often gets mad because of Hanabi-san and she hardly ever gives Moegi-chan a second look…" the boy waved a hand.

"Man, you sure are clueless, believe it…" Naruto groaned in frustration, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll be going now, thank you." He grinned sheepishly and closed the door behind him.

Naruto sighed in defeat; he couldn't say Moegi-chan liked him because he wasn't sure himself, but he knew the girl didn't like Hanabi at all… maybe it was jealousy from friendship, but he couldn't tell…

He turned around and his eyes immediately fell on the plate… and a small smile appeared on his face and he decided he'd go to Sakura's house, maybe she was still home; it was early anyway almost 10 am and after the blast of last night he guessed she'd be in bed with a pounding headache…

He changed into black slacks, his black sandals and an orange t-shirt, no head band and decided to go taking the plate with him…

He walked around the village's main street; some ladies greeting him nicely and some kids running past him and calling his name… he even had to stop over a shop where a big sized man insisted on giving him a huge fish; not wanting to be rude he accepted it though this kind of fish wasn't particularly what he liked and then again his cooking skills were limited on instant Ramen…

With the big fish in a bag and the plate in his other hand, he made his way over to the bakery; he stepped in and was greeted by Aki-san's back while she placed some bagels on a shelf.

"Welcome! What can I do for you?" she turned around with a big smile and it only widened when she saw Naruto; he felt thoroughly welcomed.

"Good morning, Aki-san… I brought the plate; the cake was delicious!" he praised with a wide grin; she giggled and walked over to him with a faint limp.

He was about to ask about it, but she started talking again.

"You should've taken your time, Naruto-kun…" she giggled taking the plate from his hands and then she noticed the uncommonly big fish. "Oh, that's a big croaker!" she said and he sighed.

"Useless it is… I don't even know how to cook and I haven't had a dish with it that I've liked so far…" he said regarding the big bag.

"Oh, my boy… Then you're welcome to stay for lunch I can prepare you that fish and I can assure you'll love my secret recipe!" she wiggled her eyebrows and Naruto smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Aki-san!" he said brightly handing her the bag and watching as she prompted him to come through the backdoor with her…

"You will love it; Sakura likes my croaker's recipe too!"

He sighed before following her; he'd have to ask her about Sakura later…

**.**

**.**

**Nice rant: thanks to those of you who reviewed, now to answer some reviews...**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran; i hope you can enjoy this chapter too and just to give you a hint; i still need to do a few things to add drama to this story, but nothing to harsh, do not worry and please enjoy the story! :) thanks for your review!**

**raidersfan777: thanks for your usual review, glad to see you still like it, lol :)**

**LSGOZZA: thanks for your review and just to clarify; the only reason inner sakura referred to Naruto as Naruto-kun is because she was mocking the way Hinata calls him... i don't like the stories in that sakura calls him that i think they ruin their relationship just with that... so next time you see a kun attached to Naruto and in Sakura's lines; that's because she's mocking it.**

**Brokkers: thanks again for your review and thanks for the compliment though i'll miss you lol your reviews say so much that i took a liking to them... lol anyway i'll keep it in mind.! :D enjoy.**

**Pricililica: thing with Sakura is that i think that her strength comes really tight with her lack of self esteem; ever since she was girl and those are things that cannot be forgotten, her inferiority complex with Hinata is just an insight of her own flaws that she has yet to overcome and hopefully she will in time :) I'm still bulding a background so Naruto and Sakura won't be seeing much of each other soon, but hopefully you will still read...**

**Sorrow of the heart: as usual and i repeat; thanks for your support! ;)**

**evryluvsmisty: glad you're enjoying! :)**

**Not so nice rant:**

**the annon and the nxs: if you don't like the story, don't read it! I am the one wiritng it and i am the one that decides when to put them together if you cannot handle the pace, then go and read something faster and shorter! Do not rush me! lol**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ THE STORY; I HOPE YOU REVIEW SOON... lol really... reviews make me happy! :D**

**See ya on wednesday, weasels! ;)**


	8. His eyes

**Thanks again to all of you who reviewed the story i am deeply thankful! :)**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do remember to leave a review i know i need them badly! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**7**

**His eyes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woman, who's tending the shop?" Naruto flinched as he heard the voice from Haruto while he baked some more bread.

"You, of course; Naruto-kun brought me a croaker and I want him to taste my recipe!" she smiled and ignored the hard glare coming from her husband.

"Good morning, Haruno-san…" Naruto bowed lightly and watched as the man quieted and gave him his acknowledgement and bowed lightly too.

"Uzumaki-san…" he greeted while Aki walked over to the dining room leaving them alone for a minute while she went to change her outfit. "Have you seen my daughter today?" he asked making sure Aki wasn't near.

"No, sir… I haven't." Naruto said truthfully and grimaced when the man slapped his hand over the counter…

"That girl!" he growled out. "Please, if Aki asks about it, tell her you already talked to Sakura…" he advised before Aki stepped inside the kitchen wearing a different apron.

"Please, Naruto-kun… Sit down at that stool!" she happily pointed to a high stool next to a counter that was safe from dough and cooking tools; he did as told and waited for her next words.

"I'll go tend the shop…" Haruto said before going out the backdoor to the bakery.

Naruto nodded as the man exited the kitchen and then returned his eyes to see Aki-san tying a white cloth on her hair to prevent it from coming onto her face; she was smiling and he couldn't help but realize it was Sakura's smile.

"Do you like white sauce with mushrooms?" she asked him and he shrugged with a blush.

"I've never tried it, Aki-san… You can actually do it however you want it…" he grinned sheepishly again and noticed a bitter glint in her eyes before he turned around to face the fish in the bag.

"You know, Naruto-kun…" she started while she prepared the huge fish; his eyes regarding her hands while she cooked. "You are really welcome to come here whenever you want…" she gave him a sideways look and he frowned; she snorted bitterly and then sighed. "You can call me a hypocrite if that's what you want…" she shrugged embarrassed.

"Why would I call you that, Aki-san?" he flailed his arms in front of him not liking her choice of words.

"When Sakura was six and she entered the academy along with the rest of you I was a bit worried…" she sighed. "I was not a kunoichi and my family wasn't a clan of fighters… Haruto's father was already retired from the shinobi world when he was born because of a wound and Haruto was born too weak…" she smiled. "He was never a shinobi… so we were really scared for Sakura when she decided to go to the academy…" she smiled.

Naruto was listening intently; the information soaking his mind and he liked it; he was learning more about Sakura's family.

"I knew Ino-chan's, Shikamaru's and Chouji's parents and they encouraged us to believe in her. It was then when I started to listen to the rumors…" she gave him a fleeting look and he knew what she meant now. "I wasn't aware of your issue because I hardly paid attention to it before she turned six and started the academy and I was told you were in her generation…" she sighed. "I had seen you often on the streets before, but I never gave you a second glance thinking you were just another kid…"

Naruto swallowed not knowing why, but he was nervous about what she might think of him.

"When I realized who you were I remember I was a bit confused about the right way to approach the matter, but Sakura was already aware of it and just like the other kids, she decided to do what they did… It must've been hard for you…" her movements stopped and a bitter look took over her features.

"Aki-san…" Naruto called and watched as she snapped out and gave him a smile.

"As a mother, Naruto-kun, I kept thinking that you weren't supposed to go through something like that, but I was no better than the rest; I never did anything to help you…" she sighed and he smiled at her words.

"It's alright, believe it… I'm not saying it was easy or nice, but I am what I am because of what I went through… The third, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Jiraiya… they gave me a chance to prove the rumors wrong…" he gave her a smile and she felt her eyes stinging.

"You sure are a strong kid and if I am proud of something is that it is thanks to you that Sakura became such a strong girl… such a competent kunoichi and that she was your teammate and friend." She said wiping her left eye and giving him a smile.

"Yes, thank you for letting me be Sakura-chan's friend." He scratched his whiskered cheek and gave her his foxy smile.

"That's why I am saying this; if you ever need help with something… whatever it is from cooking a croaker to any kind of aid… please feel free to come here…" she said with a pointed look and he found himself staring at her brown eyes. "It doesn't matter if Sakura's not home…" she said and then snorted with a roll of her eyes. "She's never home anyway… you're welcomed here." She finished with a small smile.

"Thank you, Aki-san…" he said and saw his chance to ask about it. "You say she doesn't come home often?" he tried to sound unfazed.

"Not if she can help it!" he saw as she cut harder than necessary through a potato… "Have you seen her hospital schedule?" she looked almost murderous and he shook his head no. "I know someday she'll fall sick and then she'll have to stop being a kunoichi… I've never thought about it, but what if she gets sick like her father? God forbids!" she shook her head worriedly.

"She's that busy…" he said more to himself…

"Between the hospital, her research, training, and those classes I am sure she'll faint at some point…" he smiled at her worry, but then something caught his attention.

"Training? Medical training you mean, right?" he wondered and watched as she sighed again.

"Physical training… Leaving before dawn going who knows where and then returning all sweaty and tired… she takes a shower and then leaves for the hospital… That when she hasn't spent the night at the hospital doing extra hours… she loves doing extra hours…" she snorted.

Naruto frowned, not liking the way it sounded; at this rate she'd end up killing herself from exhaustion.

"Anyway, Naruto-kun; it'll be boring from now on… the cooking will take a while…" she said walking around; she fetched two glasses and then when to her fridge and took out a bottle of orange juice. "Did you have breakfast already?" she asked not really looking at him.

"Yeah…" he said still feeling the sweetness from the cake.

"Oh well… I'll give you one of my croissants to taste anyway…" she smiled and Naruto grinned; this was the first time someone offered him so much food; he guessed Sakura's mother was the kind to show her appreciation with food and he wasn't about to complain. "Please take this to Haruto and you're welcome to stay there; this place will get hot…" she said turning on the stove.

Naruto took the tray with both glasses and plates with the croissants and made his way out through the back door…

Haruto was reading the paper behind the counter and he looked up when Naruto came out with his breakfast.

"Now she's making you do things…" he sighed and Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Though I am grateful, your wife is really nice…" Naruto said taking a sip from the glass and watching as the man took his croissant and parted it at the middle; it smelled great and the dough seemed so soft. "Does Sakura-chan likes croissants too?" he asked with a forlorn look the man probably noticed.

"No… She only likes sweet pastries." The man said taking a bite from the croissant. "So, Uzumaki-san, is it okay for me to ask about your training to become Hokage?" the man seemed eager to make conversation and Naruto was glad to know it.

"Sure… though it only revolves about the correct usage of power and how to fill forms and complaints from the villagers… ethics and some other subjects I am not very good with, the old hag thinks I'll be okay, so I got to keep faith on her…" he grinned sheepishly.

"Old hag, indeed!" the man actually laughed at that and Naruto was a bit surprised by his reaction. "I think she might be right; you'll be just fine… as long as you don't resort to alcohol like she did…" he sighed in defeat. "Now Sakura's following on her footsteps…" he shook his head.

"Don't worry, Haruno-san; I know Sakura-chan is okay; she's too busy to drink that much and it was only because of her birthday…" he added.

"Which reminds me…" Naruto swallowed under the hard look his eyes acquired. "You lied about Sakura being with you last night…" Naruto widened his eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Uzumaki-san." The man sighed. "I am not angry, why would I be? You helped my daughter get home, but I am more angered with her… She's truly changed…" he lowered his gaze to his orange juice and Naruto sighed in depression.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed… I'd like to know what's going on inside her head, but… I barely see her nowadays…" he said with a flattened tone and the man gave him a bitter smile.

"Oh, you'd be surprised to know how much is going inside that pink head of hers…" her father chuckled.

Naruto chuckled as his eyes strayed to the window out of the shop and had to frown in confusion when he saw Udon running madly followed by Hanabi; his spectacles glanced towards the bakery and he stopped with wide eyes.

"Hanabi-san, I found him!" he called to the girl that kept running. Naruto stood from the stool he had been sitting on and watched as the boy entered the bakery.

Haruto stood worriedly seeing the pale state of the boy.

"Naruto-sensei!" Udon said out of breath while Hanabi entered the shop in the same state of disarray. "It is Konohamaru!" he yelled…

Naruto frowned in worry and turned to Haruto with hard blue eyes; to Haruto suddenly he was a mature man and not a youngster playing adult…

"I'll be leaving now, Haruno-san…" he said and ran out of the bakery hastily with Udon behind him.

Haruto stayed frozen and then his eyes landed on the young heiress of the Hyuga household while she stared at him with a deep frown, but before he could question her, she ran out of the bakery…

…

By the time Naruto arrived to the hospital with frantic blue eyes looking for his student he caught a glimpse of pink and someone yelling madly; he ran over to her and sure enough saw as she battled with Konohamaru's flailing arms; she had a few scratches on her face and bruises on her upper arms; Naruto frowned and without asking went to immobilize the boy.

Sakura grunted just before she saw the strong and lightly tanned arms seizing Konohamaru to the stretcher; she looked up and her eyes saw while Naruto frowned harder at his student.

"Calm down, Konohamaru!" he yelled, but the boy was writhing in pain.

Sakura decided to ignore him and placed her hand on the boy's forehead feeling the high temperature and then her eyes travelled to his lower belly where he had clutching when he arrived; she dug two of her fingers to his navel just below his bellybutton and to the right side and the reaction was immediate.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled and she saw tears falling out of the corner of his eyes; he was doing a great effort not to cry.

"Okay, Ino prepare for a surgery!" Sakura called while she pulled the stretched prompting Naruto to lose his hold on the boy; he did as told and followed close behind while Ino ran ahead to the surgical room. "Moegi, prepare the tools for an appendectomy!" she yelled to the girl and watched as she run behind Ino.

Naruto helped Sakura with pushing the stretcher while behind him Udon and Hanabi followed in a quick step.

"Sakura-chan, is he going to be alright?" Naruto questioned as they walked.

Sakura jumped as he called her name and turned her head to meet his eyes; she was suddenly very aware of how long it had been since the last time they had seen each other and her heart started to beat painfully against her ribcage. She really was working hard to answer that question, but the more she focused in his eyes the harder it became…

With a coughing sound and trying her best to hide the blush she returned to seeing her front; she was about to enter the surgical room; Naruto stopped at the door and she did the same to close it; she didn't look up but she answered…

"He'll be fine, I promise…" she smiled at the floor and slid the door closed.

Naruto stared at the closed door in front of him with a worried gaze… he was worried for Konohamaru, but suddenly he was even more worried about what he saw in her green eyes… so much distance, so much pain… When was the last time he spend time with her?

…

Inside the surgical room Sakura swallowed hard the lump that was forming in her throat and then walked over to the stretcher; Ino was injecting the anesthesia and had all the tools arranged for Sakura to proceed, but before she could move to do something; her confused and hard green eyes fell on the scene in front…

Moegi was trying hard not to cry while she held Konohamaru's hand; he was obviously clutching it with a lot of strength since his knuckles were white and Moegi's hand was losing color, but she didn't seem to care.

His pained black orbs where staring dazedly at his orange haired companion and Sakura saw the ghost of a smile on his lips as if trying to reassure her though it should've been the other way around… Moegi wiped her eyes.

"You'll be fine, Konohamaru-kun, Sakura-sensei will save you!" she cried as his eyes slowly closed.

Only then Sakura snapped out of her reverie and got to work.

"Let's get over with this…" she smiled kindly at Moegi who returned the gesture and prepared to assist them.

…

Naruto ran a hand through his messy locks and stared at the clock on the front wall' it had been two hours since Konohamaru was taken for surgery and he was feeling worst by the minute…

He was about to look up again when the door suddenly opened and he stood along with Udon and Hanabi; the three of them sporting worried looks.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto walked over and watched as she discarded her mask and untied her hair with a faint smile; she was a bit tired.

"It is okay, no need to worry…" She directed her eyes to Udon who sighed in relief and then a brief look to Hanabi that was giving her a weird look.

"How did it go?" Naruto asked trying to call for her attention, but her eyes remained on his neck not going up from there; it irked him.

"Well… He was probably hurting since last night and something triggered an emergency case for an appendectomy…" she explained.

"I triggered it…" Hanabi said bitterly crossing her arms over her chest. "I told him we should've just skipped training since you weren't there…" Hanabi said looking up at Naruto. "He insisted on it…" she waved her hand.

"Well… there you have it a blow coming from the Hyuga's fighting style was more than enough to worsen his situation in seconds…" Sakura said with a small smile. "Anyway, Ino will bring him out in a minute; Moegi-chan will be the one monitoring his progress while he is hospitalized…" she said with a deep sigh.

"Thank you, Sakura-san!" Udon said giving her a wide grateful smile.

"No problem, I'll check up on him later." She said as she regarded a table she had been carrying; her agenda for the day according to Moegi, since the girl was so worried about Konohamaru, Sakura would have to manage alone for today… "I'll be going now… I have checkups to do…" she said turning to leave.

Udon and Hanabi stared at her back and both of them frowned in confusion when Naruto grabbed her forearm and stopped her form leaving. She turned to face him once again their eyes locking.

"Can I have a word with you?" he asked with his deep raspy voice not liking the way she had been ignoring him; she tugged at her arm rather harsh and gasped lightly when he didn't budge.

"I have patients to see, Naruto… I'm busy." She stated not knowing why she was so aware of his strength; she was strong too… too much for her own liking, but she knew that if they went truthfully; Naruto would beat her anyway…

"If I break my leg would you finally give me a second of your busy schedule?" he asked and he was surprised by the amount of sarcasm dripping from his voice, but he couldn't help it; he could feel it now, every time he was with her he felt angered and annoyed… as if he only wanted to… inflict some sort or harm…

She looked behind him to both youngsters, but her fear for the sudden flare in his chakra was overwhelmed by the humiliation… in front of a Hyuga nothing less…

_**Oh, I am scared here… like really, Sakura, what did you do you bother him so much? Just say you're sorry about yesterday and leave!**_

She sighed and gave him an unfazed look as she tugged at her arm with chakra infused strength; mostly she knew he could feel her fear through the chakra and he let go of her hand with a grunt.

"I am sorry about yesterday; I'll make sure not to bother you again; I know how busy you are. Thank you." Her clipped words were accompanied by a light bow and then she turned quickly to leave him behind with a gaping mouth.

Naruto stared at her back as she disappeared… he had wanted to talk to her about yesterday's situation; he wanted to know what had happened for her to drink that much, but now he was simply left there with all his concerns and bubbling anger inside…

**.**

**.**

**Nice rant: thanks for all the reviews you left i thoroughly appreciate them, now to answer some reviews.**

**Thanks to Taio-sama, Soloeater, UzuNamikaze, NaruSaku means logic, charles cdv, alley00p, everyluvsmisty, Silent Bunshin, raidersfan777 and LSGOZZA; i appreciate you took you time to read and review this chapter as well and i really hope to keep you interested; thank you for your reviews! :D please enjoy...**

**Chilli Sauce: I share the feelings and idea that you have regarding Hanabi, lol. I find it really natural to write Naruto with the Haruno's and there'll be more in the future as well, thank you for your thoughts about the story and i hope you'll keep interested as i'll try to make this interesting ;)**

**Brokkers! Lol i am so glad you came to that conclusion about reviews! Lol... really thank you for giving me the fuel to write... maybe i'll be uploading faster... three times a week, hopefully, but i am not sure so don't tell anyone yet... lol. I am wroking hard to start the relationship and hopefully this one and the one for friday's will be the ones to give space to start the relationship. I also will be developing the story into an adventurous path, but not yet... i still want some calm before the storm... lol thanks for reading and reviewing i hope you enjoyed this chapter too! :)**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran: I guess after this chapter and the next one there'll be more NaruSaku interaction, but i am still trying to figure out the best way to develop it, please keep up with me... lol thanks for reading and i don't planned a lot for Moegi and Konohamaru, but it's a key point in Naruto's realization, so hopefully it'll be enough.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed this chapter and all of you who read and added the story to your alerts, deeply thankful! I'll see ya, as usual, on friday! :D Take care, weasel!**


	9. His reaction

**Thank you for the reviews though this time i must say i am bit confused by a few... i'll let you know at the end... :)**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well and i can promise you that by monday i'll have the next one... pretty fast, huh?**

**Enjoy and review! :D**

**Oh! And yes! Bold and italic writing is Inner-Sakura! lol Just Italics means characters thoughts, but i'll let you know which character, don't worry. :)**

**.**

**.**

**8**

**His reaction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura stood outside Konohamaru's door that same night. She was feeling tired like never before and she thought it could be attributed to her shifts and all the stress she was going through; because dealing with Naruto and her own inner-self was just as tiring as an S ranked mission.

Looking through the slit of the barely closed sliding door she heard while Moegi checked his vitals and then sat next to him and talked as if he was actually listening… she gave a soft smile and leaned against the doors with a dreamy look…

She was so focused on the pair inside the bedroom she never noticed someone standing behind her a looking through the slit trying to see whatever she was so dreamy about. Her long and heavy sigh made him snort.

"Hn. Getting soft?" he mocked and watched as she spun around bumping her nose in his chest.

"Dear Lord, Sasuke! You need to stop doing that!" she half yelled and half whispered as she closed the door behind her.

"Hn… whatever you still owe me for the last time…" he said narrowing his eyes and watched as she frowned; clearly she didn't remember. "Do I need to remind you of the public humiliation you and Ino casted over me this morning?" he seemed deeply annoyed and then she realized what he meant.

"Ah! Right!" she said smacking her fist on her palm. "But; how to put this, Sasuke? Why should I be sorry? You were being a pest this morning and I won't take back what I did…" she said boringly.

"Whatever, but then answer my question… Who found you passed out in a bar?" he asked and she cringed at his words.

"What's wrong with you? You never talk to me and now you're really annoying!" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Now you know how I felt." He said stifling a yawn. "I am plainly bored, Sakura… Give me something to do while I am here…" he groaned.

"You might be an Uchiha, yes, but you're a regular shinobi and when shinobi broke their legs they stay here until they're better… Deal with it, Sasuke…" she smirked amusedly.

"Hn…" he huffed and turned his head to the side.

He heard her laugh out loud and groaned; how could someone be so bloody annoying? He turned to berated her for mocking him, but just then he noticed someone a few feet behind her; Naruto was staring with a deep frown at them…

Sasuke shared a look with him as Sakura held her belly while she laughed; Sasuke could almost swore he saw a glare dancing in Naruto's eyes, but just as soon the other man was staring at her back and tightening his fists.

Sasuke sighed because Sakura had been right… Naruto was misunderstanding their encounter… and given her loud laughs it only fueled the blonde's anger.

"It's a bit late for visits." Sasuke said curtly and Sakura immediately turned around as her laugh died out; her green eyes widened upon seeing him.

_**No! No! No! Why now? Way to go, Sakura!**_

"Naruto." She called utterly scared, but not of him but of what he might make out of the situation at hand; she wanted to grunt and growl in frustration, years of being careful so he wouldn't make out the wrong and now; in one minute she had ruined her whole advances. She sighed defeated. "Konohamaru is asleep, but I guess you can see him; Moegi-chan is inside." She said in a clipped tone.

"Yeah, thank you…" Naruto said and she couldn't say anything about his toneless voice.

She was overwhelmed by a childish reaction she only wanted to cradle in her bed, hug her pillow and cry into it… she could already feel the stinging sensation in her eyes burning with unshed tears.

She turned swiftly and pushed Sasuke aside unceremoniously; he let her because he could see her glistening eyes and just like ever before; dealing with crying women was an impossible task for him.

"You better get to your bloody bed and stay there until I say so!" she said roughly and then walked away leaving them both to stand alone in the darkened hall…

Silence stretched over them and Sasuke broke it at last…

"Hn… Guess I'll be going then." He muttered and Naruto snorted; a rare thing for him to do, Sasuke stopped and stood there regarding his longtime friend with a questioning gaze. "What is it?" he asked seriously.

"Just wondering what's taking you two so long…" Naruto said and watched as Sasuke frowned. "Since when do you get along so well?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke blinked a few times not believing what he heard and when he was about to answer his ridiculously childish question, Naruto grunted.

"Forget I asked; I don't care…" with that he entered the room leaving Sasuke alone once again in the darkened hall.

Sasuke was really surprised by his reaction. Naruto said he'd support his relationship with Sakura… something Sasuke had never been interested in, but the blonde as the good friend he was, had said it'd be good for him to reciprocate her feelings.

Now Sasuke realized something was changing deep within… Naruto was outright jealous of what could be of them. He was finally showing his true colors and was leaving behind the mask with the wide grin; Sasuke was glad, but he was equally bothered by his tendency to make out rushed conclusions.

With a long sigh he retreated back into his bedroom.

On the other hand Naruto was watching Konohamaru sleep while he tried not to feel bothered by her laughs… it had been so long since the last time he had seen her smile or heard her laugh and he only wished she was laughing with him and not with Sasuke.

It wouldn't make for him to simply leave her like that; he still felt the need to talk to her and clear the misunderstanding going on between them; he truly needed to fix things before it all went out of control…

"Moegi-chan…" he turned to her, regarding her with hard blue eyes. "Do you know if there's some free time when I can talk to Sakura-chan?" he asked with scrutiny; he knew he was her sensei, but the girl was Sakura's friend too and her apprentice.

"Ah…" she muttered uncomfortably. "I'd have to check on her schedule, sensei… But she actually never leaves the hospital… last night was an order from the hokage…" she fidgeted nervously.

"Then please check on her schedule; I need to talk to her…" he said and she simply sighed while pulling out an agenda and rummaging through it.

He noticed the green and thick book; it was a bit complicated to understand as he tried to read anything that was written in it…

"What's this?" he asked pointing his finger down on a scratching-like calligraphy he was unable to read that was at the top of the page; it probably wasn't related to the week's events, but it picked his curiosity.

"You mean Sakura-sensei's writing or what does it says?" she snorted amusedly while Naruto nodded not believing that was Sakura's calligraphy, but it didn't bother him. "It says; _'make yourself useful to avoid useless thoughts'_" Moegi replied with a small smile.

"She's taking that to heart…" Naruto grunted crossing his arms over his wide chest while glaring at the chicken's scratch.

"Sensei…" Moegi called out and he turned to look down at her with confusion. "Haven't you thought that there might be a reason for Sakura-sensei to be avoiding contact with old friends?" she asked and he frowned.

"Why would she do something like that?" he snorted. "She's just busy, Moegi-chan…" he supplied and watched as she nodded with a heavy sigh.

After a few minutes of looking through Sakura's schedule both of them realized there was not a single unoccupied spot of time and Naruto heaved a sigh… He obviously wouldn't interrupt her sleeping hours if she even had them.

He sighed again in defeat and let a bitter look take over his features…

Moegi stared at him with pity; she liked Naruto because he had taught her lots of things and he was a nice man, but she liked Sakura because she related to her feelings as a woman and maybe what she was about to do was to betray her trust, but she wanted her shishou to understand how worried her friend was…

"Sensei…" Naruto merely hummed and kept his sad façade. "I shouldn't tell you this, but…" Naruto turned to her and watched as she placed the agenda before his eyes to explain. "See here?" she pointed to another chicken scratch and then sighed. "It says; _'research at lab'_" She explained and he frowned not understanding what he was supposed to see.

"So? What does it had to do with me talking to her?" he asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Well… she wrote it there meaning to lead any witness of her agenda… Ino-san once found it and took hold of this book to see if she was truly that busy… and Sakura-sensei thought it'd be best to write down to fill the hours…" She explained watching his frown deepening; he wasn't getting her point. "She sure has research at labs at night on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, but not until midnight…" she said.

Naruto listened to her every word.

"Her research at lab finishes at 10p.m. after that she must close the doors and leave…That's when she goes home… I guess if you don't want to occupy her sleeping hours it means you have a few minutes as she walks back home…" Moegi smiled.

"That's really little time…" he said a bit concerned.

"I know; that's just the first bit; I know you're worried about her and that's why I am helping you sensei…" he grinned and nodded. "She trains on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays from 4a.m. to 5a.m. I think…" Naruto widened his eyes as he remembered her mother had said she left before dawn to train. "Please be discreet about this matter, sensei. She'd know it was me if you say the wrong and then she'd punish me…" she said worriedly.

"I know! Do not worry about that, Moegi-chan! I'll be careful, believe it!"

…

"Ah… it's already so late…" Akiko murmured as she prepared to close the bakery along with her husband. "Are you sure he didn't say if he was coming back?" she looked around as her husband closed the iron curtain.

"No… but by the look on that boy's face it was something serious." Haruto said and then as he straightened he remembered the other girl. "I was meaning to ask if you knew if he was training a team…" he asked and Aki pondered for a while…

"I don't know; I haven't asked him and Sakura… well she never speaks about him, right?" she shrugged and then walked to the door of their house leaving him behind to wonder as he stared at the hospital building standing tall above all the other buildings… just like the hokage tower…

"She used to talk so much about him…" he mused with a bitter tone and then followed his woman inside.

…

Sakura was awakened by the clock's alarm as it blared in her office; she was lying comfortably in her office's chair and she lazily looked up at the clock; 4a.m.

She lazily stretched and then got up from the chair and looked out the window to the still dark city that was Konoha; she thought for a while if she should go to train; she was really tired and she knew there was something off, but couldn't say what…

_**Yeah, I'm feeling it too… Maybe you need to rest properly at home…?**_

Sakura shook her head and after a long yawn she decided to go, maybe with some training she'd feel better; she changed out of her blue skirt and white coat and walked out wearing only her black shorts and the red shirt along with her high black boots.

As she made her way out of the quiet place she tied her short hair in a bun at the base of her head… she jogged up to the training grounds and as she arrived there she started some flexing exercises; truth be told she wasn't feeling too good to some physical exhaustion.

She was about to finish her warming when she felt another presence which was unlikely because of the hour; she turned a bit astounded and a bit flustered because she was only wearing her shorts and she thought it was… too little of clothing.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as he approached her with a yawn; he too noticed her clothing and willed his eyes to stay on her face and not her legs.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" she asked taking a step back while she looked around.

_**Stop stammering you bloody remind me of **_**Hinata-sama**_**!**_

Sakura shook her head and focused on him again; he was wearing a strap orange shirt and black slacks that reached his calves and his black sandals, no head band as his blonde locks swirled in the wind.

"I thought I'd train some; I was feeling restless…" he shrugged and she nodded sharply.

"I was… about to leave anyway…" she pointed her thumb to the way behind her.

"Let's have a spar… What do you say?" he asked and watched as she let her arms fall to her sides as if she was astounded.

"I don't stand a chance and you know it… It wouldn't be useful to you and I'd just embarrass myself…" she said and he frowned not liking her choice of words.

"It will help you and it certainly will help me… at least to rekindle this friendship before is too late." He said in a rough tone as he glared down at her.

_**Cha! Don't you feel like running away? It'd be good training too!**_

"I've been busy." She automatically replied; her green eyes were glued to his blue ones liking the way his tanned golden skin made them more noticeable along with his blonde locks.

"Yeah, I know, believe it…" he replied with a sarcastic snort and she refrained from flinching at his hard tone; she deserved it, but it was starting to irk her. "Maybe if you lay me on a stretcher I'd get you see you more often…" she gritted her teeth together and tightened her fists at each side of her body.

Naruto stared down at her… trying to anticipate her next move, because he certainly hoped his provocation would make her snap. She had her eyes lowered, but he could see her fists trembling.

Soon enough he heard her grunt and throw her long leg to kick his face; he barely stopped it with his forearm supported by his other hand; he knew he had to double block her blows, if not; she'd break a bone.

She held her leg against his forearm, her shin making pressure and he had to give her credit; her balance was perfect and her strength was not only because of the drive, but because she had strong legs.

He looked down at her face and saw her hard green eyes staring up at him with a murderous glare; he smiled sheepishly as he felt the old feelings returning to him; every time she'd hit him and they'd fight for the stupidest of things.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! I know you can do better!" he encouraged and ever so quickly she threw a sequence of kicks that had him blocking them barely on time, by the time she was done he was already heavily bruised.

He saw in confusion as she angrily grunted as she stared at his healing arms; she truly wanted to hurt him.

"This is useless…" she said in defeat.

"You sure give up easily!" he chanted and she bit her lower lip taking his words to heart; she felt so superfluous at times and right now he only made her feel worse.

After giving him a hard glare she jumped again with a chakra-infused kick that made him drag his feet on the earth as he blocked it; he grabbed her ankle and surprised her by throwing her away.

She landed and rolled a few meters away from him while she grunted in pain; her hair fell to hide her astounded face as she propped her upper body in her hands…

_**That's… that's not like him at all…**_

_And then again we haven't seen him in a long time…_

Naruto approached her with a worried gaze; he didn't measure his strength and after all the training he did it was harder to control it; he never sparred with her like this and he couldn't remember why, maybe she had known… he had known he could hurt her if he did…

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" he asked coming to crouch next to her and as he was about to place a hand on her shoulder she slapped it away.

He saw as she straightened her back; she had a blistered lip that was bleeding profusely and her forehead had a small cut; she was covered in dust and her pink hair was tousled. She glared at him again.

"Do you help your enemies after you hit them?" Sakura snarled as she stood up and dusted her shorts.

He stood and gave her a hard look.

"You're not my enemy, Sakura…" he said and watched as she froze at the lack of suffix.

"Well… You are mine, right now; don't pity me if you want to spar…" she growled out and walked a few meters away from him and took over a fighting stance.

Naruto regarded her for a moment and realized he'd have to do something about this… He knew he was cheating at some point but he didn't care…

"If I beat you, you'll let me talk with you… and if you win I won't bother you anymore…"

She glared harder but never agreed as she jumped to punch him again…

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter... a fight! and... irking matters for the future hokage! LOL!**

**Nice rant: thanks to those of you who left a review, now to answer some of them...**

**Thanks to: raidersfan777 as usual, MoonShadow396, Soloeater i already answered your question up there lol, Everyluvsmisty; thanks for your nice words! Charles cdv, ultranx, LSGOZZA, anon lol, mikansakuraangel, inu-babygirl1, Pricililica, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran and kidloco.**

**UsuNamikaze: love your long reviews! and don't worry about the tardiness of your reviews i read them anyway! i am glad to you like the parents as i am doing my best to keep them likeable. Lol can't believe you're a boy i never paid much attention to you profile picture and i forgot to check your profile; i like to check the profiles of my readers and i don't know why i forgot about yours lol! A guy... hahahaha... don't get me wrong... i just don't know many guys that like fanfiction at least not my friends... lol Anyway! lol i am really glad that you're enjoying the story so far! I'll try to keep it up three times a week! So... hope you enjoy and i await your review! lol :)**

**Sorrowoftheheart: i really appreciate your reviews; and don't worry i am used to dealing with ADHD as most of my friends have it... i feel left out! hahaha hope you're enjoying the story and wishing you the best! :)**

**Brokkers! Im glad you enjoyed, but yeah, you need to sort your priorities! university first! Thanks for the constructive note; and maybe next time if you have time you could sent a private message saying where the mistakes were because... i really need to improve if i want to get a decent job someday... -.-' thank you really!**

**Confusing Rant: not sure if good or bad... lol**

**Meech Macko: uh... you said you liked the fic, but all your review said you are probably a NaruHina fan... Just saying this probably is not your kind of fic, right? just saying... it reminds me of a war of principles hahaha It's hard to make people change their minds of what they believed... I was a SasuSaku fan at first, but even then i never pictured Naruto with Hinata... of course it can happen... i don't really care, but in my heart lol right now, i really want him to end up with her... Anyway just saying that you review confused me a bit as you can see this is under the "confusing rant" and not under the "not so nice rant" lol anyway... thank you?**

**Sarah: So... let me see if i understand... You like the story, but you don't like it because it happened to you? Oh yes, i understand... i went thorugh this so many times that i simply hope some day i can step out of this circle... I'm ot sure if you liked the pace though... or my writing style... i am a bit confused there... hmm thank you?**

**THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ADDED THE STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES AND ALERTS! REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW; THE STORY IS FREE WEASELS!**

**I'll see you on monday hopefully! ;)**


	10. His argument

**Thanks for the amount of reviews! i am astounded i had so much to read! really appreciated the time you take to let me know if you like it so far! :D**

**I totally hope you enjoy this chapter too! :)**

**Enjoy and leave a review!**

**.**

**.**

**9**

**His argument**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto grunted as she managed to land a punch to his gut and he was sent backward dragging his feet on the ground; she was weakening… It was only natural after 2 hours in a row of this, but he noticed that there was something weird about her movements.

He could see it; she was better, she had much more balance and her fighting style was clearer; precise movements as if she was dancing; it was really good and something worth of seeing, but she got tired easily. Her perfect control of chakra was what was helping her so far.

He wasn't fighting and that was the only reason why she hadn't given up; she felt he wasn't taking her seriously, but he truly regretted throwing her away like before; her blistered lip remained and it only made him realize that he was different; Sakura didn't have the fox's chakra to heal her wounds.

He was simply tiring her hoping she'd give up at some point, but even now he was starting to get tired and she had managed to land a few punches that had him gasping for air; she knew where to hit.

He recovered his position; his squinted eyes at the morning sun, sure he was tired and this wasn't what he had in mind, but just getting to spend time with her was enough to make him feel better. Of course being with her like this had its cons; he was more aware of how much he liked her.

He stared as she ran over to him; it had been a while since she took off her boots and he took off his sandals. She jumped again and threw her leg out; he blocked it and barely managed to avoid her other kick; he forgot that he wasn't fighting her and unconsciously pulled her by her calf and knocked her back roughly on the ground.

"Ah!" she groaned and tried to turn immediately feeling the stinging sensation of the hit; she felt her back burning and the air left her lungs for a moment. "Dear lord!" she whispered forcefully trying to fill her lungs with much needed air.

Naruto grimaced knowing that if he apologized she'd be upset… he stared down at her not realizing he was standing between her bent legs still holding her right calf in his hand. Her upper body was turned to the side as she recovered her breath.

"Let's leave it here." He tried with a tired voice; he wasn't getting anywhere and she wouldn't give up knowing he'd keep bothering her; it was more obvious now that she was clearly avoiding him at all cost.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly feeling totally ashamed. In her mind all of her failures came rushing clogging her senses with an embarrassing feeling; she'd start from every single time Naruto had saved her and then her useless fight in the chunin exams against those from the Sound; she was useless…

"Completely useless…" she muttered as she sat and just then noticed his hand on her calf and the closeness; not in the mood to feel self-conscious she simply pushed his hand away and tried to stand from the ground, but fell back down on her butt groaning in pain.

Naruto heard her whisper and he felt even worst; it wasn't that he ignored her fears and wishes, but she still needed to understand that they all were good at something, but they couldn't be good at everything; she wanted to be physically strong because he and Sasuke were; she was belittling her own skills with chakra and medical knowledge.

He stared down at her as he knelt in front of her wounded body; he had never liked seeing her hurting, but could she ever understand the pain he went through every time she rejected him? It was more than just the physical ache.

He smothered the urge to reach out to wipe the dried blood that trailed down her chin from the blistered lip; her usually flawless and peach-colored skin was now dusty and the dried blood stood out against the dirtied lips; her pink hair was now tousled and stained with mud; she was tired; he could see it in her eyes and the way she couldn't muster enough strength to stand on her own.

As he traveled his eyes down her body he spotted the damaged red vest she usually wore, her black shorts ragged and dirty and her thighs sported a few scratches from the times when, in his defense, he had simply thrown her away… her shins sported several bruises from all the kicks she had given to his body and her knuckles were bleeding.

He knew she was strong and he didn't need to fight her to know that, but she needed it; she lived to prove her worthiness to him… Why now?

"Why this?" he asked as she wiped her mouth and felt something twisting inside as her big green orbs looked up with interest; she knew what he meant.

"Come on, Naruto… you know why…" she replied bitterly making him swallow. Did he? Did he know why she was doing this?

They simply stared at each other in the morning sun feeling the warmth enveloping their senses and realizing once again how much they had drifted apart in the last years… Naruto was sad; really, like he had lost someone.

Sure he had taken a liking to Sakura as a friend ever since Sasuke left; he made a lot of friends and he had gotten to meet a lot of people; he liked Sai and Yamato even if they weren't former teammates from the original team seven; he liked them, but with Sakura was different… even from Sasuke and Kakashi; it wasn't because he had harbored feelings for her…

It was because she had been there when Sasuke was not, because she was the first girl that he had related with in the terms of a friendship; his companion, his friend and his crush.

There were so many feelings that tied him to her; so many situations they went through together; so many emotions and the confidence; they were friends, true friends…

Sakura knew this too and she cursed her luck… things had happened different for both of them and everything was thanks to her big mouth. While Naruto had evolved from a crush to a friendship she was the opposite; her friendship transformed into love.

"Let's just forget it…" she mumbled after a while, lowering her gaze to the dirty ground and observing her bloodied knuckles; so raw, so much courage gone to waste. "You wanted to talk about something… What was it?" she said looking up again and dusting her hands.

Naruto sighed and relaxed back on his heels as he stared down at the girl that looked so strong at the moment, it wasn't that blood fitted her; it was her will to become stronger glinting fiercely in her green orbs.

"I did not beat you, Sakura-chan…" he gave her a small smile watching as her eyes scrutinized his face.

"I didn't beat you either…" she whispered back not able to respond the smile.

She had known even before starting the spar that she couldn't win, but this was too much for her damaged ego; if not because his clothes were dirtied no one would think he just came from a fight; he wasn't bruised at all; not like her.

"Guess none of us gets the bet done?" he asked sheepishly making her smile; she tried to hide it as she lowered her gaze again and pretended to be dusting her shorts.

"Naruto… I am asking you; what did you want to talk about?" she asked and once her smile was off, she looked up at him.

He tried his best to arrange his words in his head, but what was he supposed to say or ask? He couldn't really just mess with her new life; if being this busy made her happy…

"Is this about the hospital incident?" she suddenly asked with narrowed eyes; he nodded because he didn't know how to lead the conversation. "I told you, Naruto I was busy that day and I needed to see the other patients…" she was explaining in a rushed voice and he felt the old anger bubbling up as he interrupted her.

"This cannot be good, right? You working so much and not even having time for your family…" he was cut short as she widened her eyes in shame.

"What my mother or my father told you the other night is none of your business, Naruto! They can be really dramatic at times and I am just working my best to become the best!" she said with a hard blush on her cheeks.

"They even baked you a cake and you were out with the old hag! I thought you didn't have time to party and I was thinking that maybe I should invite you to have ramen or something else, but I then remembered how busy everyone said you were… and even then I found you passed out in a bar!" he was really angry now and she felt her own anger bubbling up.

"I don't have time to party and I was not partying! Tsunade-sama was the one to invite me over and as a Hokage and my mentor I cannot simply say no! I am busy I am not pretending to be!" it wasn't a complete lie. "And I passed out because she gave too much to drink! I am not picking up on her bad habits… if that's what you mean…" she finished with uncertainty and a blush.

He let his shoulders slump… Why was he even fighting over this; there was no way he'd make her see things as he saw them…

She suddenly widened her eyes and then looked at him with confusion.

"My mother gave you that part of my cake! I can't believe it!" she stated and he actually felt like laughing; he smiled a bit mockingly watching her cheeks flush with well-known anger. "Not funny at all, Naruto! Just how close are you getting to my family! This is too creepy!" she even shivered and this time he laughed outright making her blush even more.

**_When was the last time we saw him laugh like this?_**

**_Really, Sakura… I miss him._**

"I am going to hit you! Shut up!" she snarled angrily, but he kept laughing and as he lowered his guard she saw her opportunity and hit him square right on his cheek making him fall backwards; because of her tiredness the hit wasn't that dangerous like the others she had given him, but it was painful enough to smother his laughter.

"Sakura-chan! I thought we had grown out of that!" he complained as he propped himself up again with a swollen cheek that would be completely healed in a few minutes.

"I thought so too!" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

How should she phrase that she couldn't feel her legs at the moment and she thought she'd spend the day recovering right there? She wasn't to be seen weaker than now and she couldn't ask for his help, not now.

"I'm sorry… You don't need to worry though, Sakura-chan…" he smiled his foxy smile and luckily her gasp went unnoticed. "Your mother is really nice; she truly cares about you and your father is really amusing too. You're a lucky person to have them." His words touched her deeply and she couldn't believe she had been so thoughtless.

"I know…" she muttered softly; she didn't want him to think she was ungrateful, but in the past she had felt embarrassed at times because most of the kids in the academy had shinobi parents; she didn't and thus she had to stay behind at the academy to train by herself or sometimes go to train with Ino and her father.

"That's good." He gave her a kind smile with a satisfied look that made her blush even more. "Oh!" he suddenly remembered. "I forgot about the croaker!" he said loudly making her frown.

"The croaker? What are you talking about, Naruto?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Your mother said she'd cook the croaker for me!" he explained and she blanched.

"Just really, Naruto; how close are you getting with my parents?" she asked a bit worried.

"You'd know if you were there…" he sighed. "Just coincidences, Sakura-chan, don't worry."

**_Oh hell no! Nothing about our mother is a bloody coincidence! She's a cunning mind, Sakura; you need to talk with her!_**

Sakura was about to argue about his statement when someone interrupted them and by the amused tone they knew who it was without even looking.

"Oh? This is a rare sight these days… You two together?" Kakashi said with a crease of his right eye as he lowered his book to regard them better; it was a sight he missed.

Sakura turned around feeling a bit dizzy as she did so and noticed then that Neji was with him an unusual thing, but she let it go as she directed her glare at the old man.

"Oh! Good morning, Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here, Neji?" Naruto asked as he stood swiftly from his crouching position; he extended his hand down at Sakura and she took it a bit worried about the outcome.

He swiftly pulled her up too, but once she was on her feet she felt her knees wobble a bit and Naruto rushed to steady her with a hand on the small of her back and the other holding her hand tightly.

"You okay, Sakura-chan?" he asked worriedly; this time Kakashi noticed her state and frowned. He felt suddenly very worried; Naruto had never trained with her because he knew he could hurt her badly and she knew so too!

"Just fine, Naruto!" she said taking a tentative step away from him and trying to snatch her hand out of his, but he remained attached to her just in case. Again her glare was directed towards the blonde and before she could speak, Neji beat her to it…

"Naruto." He called loudly though toneless.

Naruto looked at the Hyuga and forgot about Sakura for a moment; she escaped his grasp and stood a few steps away from him trying to recover her strength, attempting to figure out a way to get back home.

"What is it?" he asked a bit confused by the serious face he was sporting; sure Neji was serious most of the time, but this time he seemed a bit displeased.

"I need to have a talk with you and I am most certain Hiashi-sama will want to have a talk with you too." He explained not missing the narrowed green eyes that stared at him with curiosity.

"Hiashi-san?" Naruto was equally confused, but shrugged. "That's alright I guess, but I should probably take Sakura-chan home first…" he motioned for the pink haired girl and she snapped her head around to argue, but again Neji spoke first.

"Sakura-san is needed by the Hokage; Kakashi-san was supposed to bring her there. Shall we leave now?" he asked again making Naruto frown at the thought of leaving her like this.

"It'll be okay, Naruto. You won't like to keep Hiashi-san waiting." Kakashi added with a sarcastic smile behind the mask. Neji stiffened in discomfort, but refrained from saying anything. "Sakura we should probably be leaving now." He turned to his pink haired ex-student.

Naruto sighed in defeat and nodded as he walked to follow Neji over to the huge Hyuga compound, leaving the old man and his companion alone…

Sakura sighed as they both disappeared of the training grounds and Kakashi then approached her with a hard frown on his visible face.

"How come you're training with Naruto of all people, Sakura? Have you lost your mind?" he asked like her father would if she had done something stupid; which right now was what she thought she had done.

"What is it Tsunade-sama wants to talk with me?" she asked waving her hand weakly not wanting to elaborate on her situation.

"Naruto's tactical team." He responded quite simplified as he stared down at her.

…

"As soon as he'd become Hokage he'll be given the opportunity to have a tactical team of his own; a team of shinobi that will work mainly on S ranked missions that he could be handling himself." Tsunade explained as she tried to ignore the precarious look of her ex-student as Shizune healed most of her bruises and wounds.

"What does it have to do with me, Tsunade-sama?" she asked trying to focus on her words and not the current pain.

"Naruto already talked with me about this matter; he can only pick up a strategist, a tracker, a taijutsu user, a ninjustsu user, a genjutsu user and lastly a medic…" she trailed and Sakura grunted as she finally caught on.

"Who has he chosen so far?" she asked.

"In that order? Shikamaru; of course, then there is Kiba, Lee, Kakashi, Sasuke and… you." She said and watched as Sakura nodded. "This is a privilege for you, but I know the circumstances right now and I know you wanted to simply take over the hospital and the medical system of the leaf. That's why I am asking you if you want to do this…" she added.

Sakura thought for a moment about the situation from the morning and she could almost see the glimpse of her former friendship with Naruto returning to her life; maybe she could try and cope with him again, but this was not a game and the whole team was really strong she could only think of two of those men she could truly beat.

"I am not sure; things could really be good for my improvement if I accept, but…I just don't want to be unprofessional. I know how we are faring right now and…" she trailed off not able to finish.

"Naruto is not becoming Hokage tomorrow, Sakura… I already fixed a date to his pronouncement and he still has a week to determine his team and two before his promotion." She explained and Sakura swallowed.

He'd be the Hokage in two weeks.

"Does he know?" she asked in awe.

"Not yet… I don't want him jumping around like an idiot… Maybe I'll tell him the very same day… I don't know yet." She smiled.

"Oh… So… I have less than a week to think about it…" she stated with a forlorn look. "If I don't do it; who would?" she dared to ask.

"He hasn't supplied a replacement, but I suggested Ino and then Shizune…" she answered watching her nod.

"Right…"

It was an honor to be even considered to fill the position, but she didn't know if she should; what if she wasn't that fit…? She didn't want drag all of them down. She bit her lower lip in worry and Tsunade scowled.

"Stop doing that! You're the best medic in the Fire Country! Hell, I'd say you're the best all-around the other nations! Why are you always belittling your own abilities? You have something most of these guys don't have with Naruto and that is a great team work. Think about it, Sakura." She sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. "He suggested you for the position three months ago when I asked him about this matter…"

**_Three whole months ago? I thought he wasn't even thinking about us three months ago! Cha! I know I would take this chance!_**

"I'll think about it…"

**.**

**.**

**Nice rant: there are so many reviews and i'll thank everyone who reviewed, but i'll answer to just a few! Thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**Mikansakuraangel, 007420, inu-babygirl1, Meech Macko, i guess lol, NaruSaku means logic! thank you! Soloeater, reignwing, ultranx, raidersfan777, Mangaka Shuzen, anon; sorry, they're japanes for i know i should be writing in japanese then... and inner-Sakura was the one to call Hinata-sama... as i said before it is a mocking issue only inner sakura uses. -.-' Everylvsmisty! thanks for your amazing review AND LSGOZZA...**

**Pricililica: i do understand :) and thanks for your patience as i hope this chapter fills your expectations.**

**Guruguru-pon-chan; well... your review is totally what i was trying to project with this fic and i am thoroughly grateful for your time and appreciation! :D**

**Kidloco; could it be you first language is spanish? Cause it is mine too and if you feel better reviewing in spanich do it! :) thanks for your reviews!**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran; loved you review and glad you think that way!. **

**Brokkers; of course! Thanks for your help and i hope you'll help me in the future when you're not that busy! Gracias y adios! :)**

**AmandalovesNaruSaku: your review truly amazed me; tank you so much for reviewing and or reading, but most of all thank you for paying attention to the things i write and how i write them; thank you for liking the little part the belongs to me and thank you for taking your time to appreciate the effort so really much... I can only hope that you'll keep reading and liking what i write because it is for readers like you that i post this on the web hoping people will see beyond the obvious and you just like Guruguru-pon-chan noticed... THANK YOU! :D**

**UzuNamikaze; tha chapter wasn't short! lol i think i just answered very little to the reviews lol... just to comfort you my chapter and all of them ten pages long and the longest one i'll have is one that came out to be 20 pages long; that's a monster in my world... lol; i hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO KEEP ADDING THE STORY TO YOUR ALERST AND FAVORITES... one would think there are not much readers around here, but i am really grateful! :D**

**See ya on wednesday, hopefully, weasels! ;)**


	11. Her dream

**Thanks to all for the amazing reviews and i'd really talk about it, but right now i don't have much time!**

**Read, enjoy and review! :D**

**.**

**.**

**10**

**Her dream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After being healed for most part of the morning and after taking in all the information Tsunade wanted to share with her, Sakura made her way finally back to her home. In the midst of everything that had happened since the early morning she couldn't even care about her appearance as she walked home.

She had seen girls in flimsier clothes and she was really tired; all she wanted was get home, have something to eat and then go the her bedroom and read some book in bed.

Finally a long sigh escaped her lips as she spotted the bakery; it was soon to be midday and she could see her father reading the paper on the counter, a faithful cup of coffee next to him and her mother placing some more muffins on the pledge.

She walked in and smiled at her father as he looked up with a curios gaze.

"Where have you been the whole morning, Sakura? We waited for you to have breakfast, but you never came…" he said and her mother turned to her with a small smile.

"Good morning… " she said and Sakura smiled a bit.

"I am so tired!" she let her forehead hit the counter in front of his father and he snickered patting her head softly.

"Where have you been?" he asked curiously and waited until she raised her head and gave them a proud smile.

"I just come from the Hokage's office and… she wanted to tell me that the future Hokage wanted to place me in his tactical team as the medic…" she said crossing her arms over her chest in good naturedly haughtiness.

"That's something, isn't it?" her father seemed truly amazed. "See, Akiko? My father would've been so proud!" he patted her back and she smiled sheepishly with a faint blush.

"Of course it is a good thing! Oh, well it was likely to happen, Naruto-kun is your friend after all…" she waved her hand dismissingly.

Haruto's smile faded and he saw as Sakura's face distorted into a grimace; and now the storm was getting closer, sometimes it was Sakura's carelessness that started the fight, but this time he had to agree with his daughter, that comment had been uncalled for.

"Are you implying that I was asked to be on his tactical team just because we are friends?" she asked rather annoyed. Aki widened her eyes; she had realized her mistake.

"No! No, Sakura… I am just saying… it is something that probably added to that fact…" she mumbled not really knowing what to say. Haruto sighed in defeat.

"I should've known… You know what? I am getting kind of tired of you always belittling my strength; you are my mother and you should be happy about me! So maybe I am not all you wished of me, but that's what you get for a daughter; learn to live with it!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs while her father simply glared.

"That has nothing to do with this! I am always supporting you with whatever I can, but you always find a way to make me seem like the bad guy of the story! Maybe if you weren't so busy you'd realize how much I care for you!"

Haruto was astounded to hear Aki so angered; both women were sporting the same angered face; the only difference was the hair color, the skin and the eyes, but the rest… was the same.

"You care for me? If you really do you would've already realized how important this is to me! To become stronger and a better kunoichi; do you understand how important it is to me?" Sakura screeched again with wide green orbs.

"You are already strong! Your need to prove yourself is not something you'll cherish once you're done with it; it is not something that is done for your own, but for your team! Why are you trying so hard to please other people instead of trying to please yourself?" Akiko yelled waving her hands around.

Sakura gritted her teeth together; finally her mother was letting it all out; every single thing she resented and she couldn't simply stand there listening when she had so many things to resent herself.

"Maybe that's because I am a kunoichi and I belong to a team! I owe to give them my best and I know that I can do better that's why I am training so hard! Can't you simply say you're proud of me and let it be? Is it so hard to say that you're proud?" Sakura was so angered she felt her eyes stinging, but no tears fell.

"Of course I am proud! How can you even think I am not proud?" her mother said in annoyance; Sakura was a bit taken aback by the admission. "How do you think I feel when I walk by and people stop me to say how grateful they are for your help? It feels so good that I'd like to stop for hours and hear of what they want to say!" she yelled again; Sakura let her shoulders slump as she let her mother continue. "I am proud of you, Sakura." She stated in a much calmed tone.

Both women stared at each other for a long moment before Aki felt the need to continue with her main argument.

"I am not a kunoichi, but I am certainly proud of your strength. In the past I tried to convince you of quitting because I was scared I'd lose my only daughter!" she cried out; making father and daughter to flinch. "You never listened and you kept going, but this time it is different, Sakura." Her mother took a step forward and placed her wrinkled hands on her shoulders. "Achieving an incredible strength will certainly come with a lot of risks and I don't want you to kill yourself in the pursuit of this strength." Her mother pleaded for her to understand, but Sakura could only sigh.

"I am glad to hear you say this, mother, but it won't change anything… I owe this much to Naruto; I've always been there watching as he fell and took the blows on everyone else's behalf… It was… it was my dream…" She realized with wide eyes as she recalled Sasuke's words…

_"Sakura what were your dreams for the future when we were put in team seven?"_

_"It's okay to tell them; you either accomplished them or moved on from them."_

"To become the best medic… so that I could be there for Naruto when he fell… So that I could heal his wounded body and mend for all the times I was useless…" she was saying all this as if it came like a huge realization, an epiphany. "Dear lord… What am I doing?"

So much time trying to become the best and then she truly forgot about her main dream, her goal; she was working herself to exhaustion at the hospital when what she truly wanted to do was to be there for him… to simply fix him when he was broken…

"Sakura… What is it?" her mother tried to call for her attention, but her daughter was deep in thought.

**_Okay. At least you remembered…_**

"Nothing… I just… I'll go and take a shower…" she mumbled walking idly inside the house with a heavy chest…

Sakura felt her world spinning and the sudden tiredness from this morning returned to her body making it thick; she felt cold and weak, in the back of her mind she kept playing Sasuke's questions and cursing her stupidity; she couldn't keep like this with Naruto… she was his friend and she needed to be there for him when he needed…

"This is it… I've got to change…"

…

"I-I d-don't u-understand, Neji…" Naruto stammered out as he tried to follow what Neji was trying to say, but he was using difficult language and too many weird words for him to understand.

"Hinata-sama in in marriageable age and I am sure you already know that you'll have to settle down once you become hokage." Neji explained again; his patience wearing thin and he truly hoped Naruto understood this time.

"Why is everybody talking to me about marriage? I am not ready, believe it!" Naruto pulled at his blonde locks as he felt stressed by the second. Neji narrowed his eyes at the future hokage.

"You say you're not ready… maybe because I am mentioning Hinata-sama, but; would you say you're not ready if I talk about Sakura-san instead?" Naruto widened his eyes at the thought.

Ever since Konohamaru had brought the topic he really avoided thinking about it; why hadn't he thought about Sakura? It was easy, she was not an eligible matter for him… she had never been.

He sighed tiredly and sadly as he flopped down on the porch; Neji stared down at him with impeccable seriousness behind his pale orbs.

"It is not about a possible partner, Neji…" he tried to explain. "If this is what Hiashi-san wants to talk about, then I'll have to excuse myself; I am not dating his daughter; I don't have to sit there and listen to him talking about marriage." He stood rather annoyed.

"Naruto." Neji warned and the blonde boy turned to stare at him square in the eye. "Of course you wouldn't know about this, but in this clan is not that easy to let anyone in. Hiashi-sama respects you and he thinks you'd be a very suitable person to be Hinata-sama's husband." Neji explained and Naruto snorted.

"I wonder if he would think that if I wasn't about to become hokage…" Neji felt his anger boiling.

"Make up your mind, Naruto. I remember you saying that you'd do everything in your hands to make the villagers to look up to you and now that they're actually doing it you come with this sensitive rant? Hiashi-sama admires what you've done." Neji said and watched as Naruto lowered his eyes. "Hinata-sama has believed in you ever since… since she met you." He finished with a forced breath.

"This is not about Hinata! I know what she feels for me and I know everything she's done for me! Should I be with her because she loves me? You're a selfish man, Neji, and I am sorry, but I won't act upon things I am not feeling for her. I like her and she's a good friend, just like you are, but I am not in love with her." He finished.

"Love is just a triviality; it is easier to fall in love with someone who cherish you than with someone who's only overlooked you throughout the years." He snarled and Naruto frowned not liking his choice of words.

"I don't know what you mean by that, but maybe if you ever get to experiment love you'll realize is not that easy to let it go." He retorted back angrily.

"Naruto; Sakura-san is not in love with you and is really obvious by now. Whilst I can assure you that Hinata-sama feels deep about you… even if you say you don't love her, things can change. You were the one to show me that destiny can change, right?" this time Naruto gasped and widened his eyes at the thought.

Neji had finally touched a nerve and now he only needed to convince Naruto that Hinata was his best option.

Over the years, Neji felt that he ought to do something to the main family branch to help and when he trained with Hinata he begun to realize how much effort she put into things; she was a hardworking girl and she deserved good things.

Her father was not precisely loving or caring; and as a leader to the Hyuga clan he often was a bit harsh on her behavior and in the end he had finally shaped an iron princess. Hiashi was proud of Hinata because of her appearance and the way she moved around with people and her softness that added to that image. She was not overly strong something that tended to please men and she was fairly delicate; she knew of protocol and had the best manners in the household.

He was proud of Hanabi because of her talent and her incredibly good skills; Hanabi would become a great asset for the clan in the future and the only reason why he allowed Naruto's student to come and train with her was because the boy often brought Naruto along and then he'd end up talking with Hinata.

Hanabi was not interested in Konohamaru at all and she was only working along with Hiashi and Neji to make Naruto saw how suitable Hinata was for him.

"I'll excuse you with Hiashi-sama. I hope you can think over my words and don't think little of Hinata-sama, she doesn't know that I had this talk with you. As her family I really think she deserves to be happy…" the vague tone of Neji's voice told Naruto that he truly felt that way.

"I am sorry, Neji." Naruto said after a moment. "I didn't mean to upset you; I am just… you know…" he placed a hand on his nape soothing his muscles.

"I know; no need to give me explanations, Naruto. Hokage-sama already notified your friends of how much of work and training you were going through and I am not supposed to load you with more thoughts, but this was my duty as her cousin." He said once again and Naruto nodded.

"I'll come back some other time, excuse me with Hiashi-san." He stated and begun to walk to the exit with stiff shoulders.

Neji stared at him as he disappeared out the door and then lowered his gaze to the green grass adorning the garden; no longer had this plan seemed to be the right way to go about it… Naruto always managed to change his mind…

He knew Hiashi-sama was making a huge gap with the clan's rules; it wasn't supposed to happen; Hinata-sama; as the first daughter should be marrying within the clan and to the best male; which would be Neji himself, but he wasn't particularly okay with that notion.

Hiashi broke some rules when Naruto started to show the slightest interest in Hinata and after considering him a suitable man for his daughter he said that then maybe Neji could be promised to Hanabi-sama… Neji would have nightmares ever since.

So much moral values that went against his own way to see life; the good point was that he could reject the idea, because of who he was; he was from a lower branch and he didn't need to accept the orders when they revolved around his personal life; Hiashi-sama was now taking him in like a son and Neji appreciated the gesture, but sometimes the man tended to be a bit complicated.

He couldn't understand how Hinata survived being raised by the leader, but he knew to appreciate the toughness. Hiashi often reminded him that he was older than Hinata and that he should be thinking of someone to marry.

"Out of the question…"

…

Naruto walked aimlessly down the road thinking about everything that had transpired during the day; everyone seemed to be rushing him to make a decision, but truth was that it only made him more scared of the topic; to marry with someone he didn't love… to marry someone he didn't even know!

Maybe being hokage was not the best option for him; if marriage was in the deal he seriously needed to let Tsunade know that he couldn't fill all the requirements.

He looked up after a long sigh and found himself in front of the Haruno's household; his blue eyes widening a bit; it was an irony and as he stared at the small white house he felt the need to knock and see Sakura. Their encounter of this morning had been relieving and he felt at ease now; he wanted to see her as much as he used to…

He knocked a few times and waited before he actually heard someone running down the stairs; obviously Sakura; he couldn't quite picture her parents running down the stairs. The door swung open and there she was… her eyes wide and a deep blush covering her cheeks and nose… Why?

"Sakura-chan… I see you're already better!" he announced happily and feeling a blush coming to his own face as he stared at her overly big orange sweater… It was a weird contrast with her pink hair, but he liked the color on her.

"I- I… I was… I was waiting for Ino… I… Come in!" she was babbling fiercely and as she made way for him; she almost blistered her lip again from the biting.

"I just wanted to see you… You know… you were pretty banged up this morning." He tried sheepishly now taking her fully; nothing fancy; some black sweatpants and barefooted, but it truly nagged him… It was so… natural and warm to see her like this.

"Ha!" she managed to laugh. "You're lucky I didn't unleash my whole power on you!" she said haughtily and crossed her arms over her chest.

He stared at her with confusion; could it be she had been holding in the whole time? His confusion suddenly reached her and she sighed in defeat.

"Of course not, Naruto. It is not like I have some hidden power waiting to be released or something mysterious about me…" she gave him a tired smile. "It is just me… plain old Sakura." She shrugged and then walked over to the living room.

"I like that…" he said and saw her shoulders stiffening a bit. "You know… To know that you haven't changed that much…" he explained and she gave him a fleeting look over her shoulder.

She lifted a small bag from the coffee table and handed it to him.

"My mother said to give this to you if you came by… She was right about you coming over…" she shrugged again as Naruto took the bag from her hands.

"Oh, right…"

"The croaker…" she laughed lightly. "She's a good cook; I promise, nothing like me!" she tried to joke, but her grimace was obvious even for him; he smiled.

"We are all good for something, though we cannot be good at everything…" he shrugged mimicking her actions and then regarded her grateful smile. They stayed quiet for a long while, but it wasn't uncomfortable… just enjoying each other's presence.

"I wanted to thank you…" she said and he cocked his head to a side…

"Why?" he couldn't remember doing anything to receive her thanks. She snorted kindly.

"For suggesting me as the medic for your tactical team… It'd be an honor to serve my hokage…" she faked a military greeting and he widened his smile.

"Well… who would do the job if not you, Sakura-chan?" he asked with amusement; these had to be good news in regards of their friendship.

"That's why… Plenty of shinobi and kunoichi could do it, but you picked me; that's why I am grateful." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, plenty, but you're the best; everyone knows it…" those words truly reached her heart…

**The best_… Just how much do I have to take from this perfect man? Is he trying to kill us from joy! Cha!_**

"This means you'll take the job, right?" he asked with big eyes filled with hope; she looked up a bit weary of his answer; a few hours ago she had been confused…

Should she really take the job? Should she do it and finally forget of her fantasies of achieving something else with him?

The truth was that it was the best excuse… Being his friend would, at some point, limit her own advances and stop her from committing something really stupid.

"Yeah… I'll do it…"

**.**

**.**

**Nice rant: i would but i don't have time! I'll answer the most important questions! :( sorry!**

**Thanks to: Sarah, Mangaka Shuzen, Soloeater, Sorrowoftheheart, Mikansakuraangel, katt massacre5, ultranx, raidersfan777, charles cdv, farfikuger, everyluvsmisty, I'm not a princess 3, NaruSaku means logic, kidloco, dbzgtfan2004 and Chillisauce.**

**Celious2: Thanks for your long and such an amazing and detailed review, thanks for taking your time to read! :)**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran: i live in latin america... lol figures it'd affect the punctuality in your country... :) sorry.**

**Brokkers! Thanks for the appreciation! :) lol and i was thinking about the grammar i usually have typos, but i think my problem is with the order of sentences at times... don't know, just let me know the propper way to write it and i'll be forever in debt! lol hope you had you sleepd bye~**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AND ALL WHO ADDED THE STORY TO THEIR ALERTS AND FAVORITES!**

**See ya on friday, weasels... hopefully; i could die before that day; who knows, let's pray not, but... anyway see ya then... ;)**


	12. His research

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed this story with your best wishes and thoughts. :) I really appreciate the time you take to rebiew.**

**I need to make an announcement! I won't be updating the story this week, at least not until next friday; i leave tomorrow for a trip with my friends and i won't be back 'til friday, so... I'm sorry about that and i shall see you next friday! :)**

**Now please read, enjo and review!**

**.**

**.**

**11**

**His research**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Why?" Naruto asked with confusion and staring straight into Tsunade's brown orbs; she was sending him to a really stupid mission.

"What do you mean why?" she asked with annoyance. "You'll be hokage very soon and I need you to understand this topic to the best of your knowledge!" she snapped angrily.

"But… won't I have an assistant that will know everything about this?" he asked while fidgeting lightly in his seat. "I am not really good with remembering high volumes of reading material…" he tried to explain and Tsunade sighed.

"I know, but this information is something you need to know; we have a few books in the library…" she took a piece of paper and wrote down the names of the books. "Give this to the librarian or…" she turned to Shizune with a questioning gaze. "What are we today?" she asked.

"April 15th…" Shizune replied looking down at her agenda.

"Good! Go the library and find Sakura; she'll be there and she's more than good swallowing high volumes of reading material; she'll help you out…" Tsunade smirked as she looked the light blush that settled on Naruto's cheeks. "I believe you two are doing better now?" she narrowed her eyes mischievously.

"Yes… pretty much it is like nothing ever happened." He shrugged casting a fleeting look towards Shizune. "I'll be leaving now." He said as he buried the piece of paper deep in his pocket.

"Yeah, go now and don't come here until you understand everything of what we talked about!" Tsunade added as he walked over to the door and he disappeared; she smirked…

"Is this truly about him learning this kind of information or because you want him to spend more time with Sakura-san?" Shizune asked with a weary smile.

"It'll be important for him to know and this could help Sakura realize things as well… Of course it is just an extra if they get to spend time together…" she shrugged dismissingly.

"I certainly hope you're not scheming anything; you know how volatile Sakura-san can be if you force things on her…" Shizune grimaced and Tsunade simply waved her hand.

"Don't worry; she's not as volatile as me."

"True."

…

Naruto walked into the huge library that was situated in the first floor of the Hokage's tower ever since the Akatsuki attack; he never particularly liked this place and he was a bit surprised to see the amount of people there… of course he noticed all of them looked almost the same; wearing white coats or thick glasses; he guessed the only people really used the library were doctors and researchers.

He received a few glances and he waved back in silence; he walked around looking for a hint of pink hair; he liked the idea of spending time with Sakura and he'd make the best out of that; things were better now as if they had never stopped being friends.

He was still worried about the marriage issue and more often than not he found himself thinking about the benefits of marrying and thus marrying with someone like Hinata; he liked her a lot and just like Konohamaru had said; she was easy to like, but he had always thought that love was… was something that only happened once in a lifetime… maybe he had had just a crush on Sakura.

"I'll finish with these ones." He turned around a shelf and spotted her pink hair high above a stool while she checked some books.

"Sakura-sensei, do you need me to seal these ones?" he saw then Moegi standing at her feet holding a pile of heavy books.

"Yes, please, but take a break first, Moegi, and don't forget to go and check on Konohamaru." Sakura said from above as she stood on her tiptoes to grab at a book that was far above her.

"Sure; I'll just leave these ones at the table and come back later…" she said and walked away opposite to where Naruto was standing as he regarded Sakura balancing on the stool.

He saw as her bared feet strained and her white coat revealed her legs covered by her usual skirt; he blushed and felt the need to make his presence acknowledged.

"Be careful, you might fall…" he said and watched in horror as she yelped and flinched from the shelf; she was falling and he quickly run over only to end up in the floor as she knocked him down.

"You idiot!" she yelled pushing up from him and staring down at his blue eyes; she was blushing madly, but mostly because of her falling so stupidly from a stool. She stood with wobbly legs and fixed her clothes; she was angered by his interruption and angered because of her lack of balance and just then another girl decided to chide her for being too loud.

"Sakura-san I have to ask you to be quiet…" the girl said completely frightened of doing so.

"I am being quiet!" she yelled and the girl nodded as she scampered away with fear. Sakura turned sharply to glare at Naruto that was on the floor looking up at her helplessly.

"I didn't m-mean to scare you, s-sorry, Sakura-chan…" he smiled sheepishly and Sakura felt her anger dissipating as she heaved a long sigh while helping him up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with curiosity as he helped her put the fallen books in a nearby table.

"The old hag wanted me to come and find you because she thinks maybe you'll be able to help me…" Sakura seemed fairly interested now as she regarded him with attention. "She won't tell me yet, but I'll be becoming hokage soon and she wants me to understand these…" he handed her the piece of paper.

Sakura stared down at the books' names written on it and she heaved another sigh… this time she looked troubled.

"Of course she wants you to learn about these matters, Naruto." She gave him a small smile. "Well… these books are not very popular or useful for the shinobi community, but they're fairly interesting if you lack something to do." She answered while she looked around.

"What is it?" he asked regarding her with curios eyes as she looked below the table and some other places.

"I… I don't know where I put my boots… Anyway, let's go." She waved her hand and Naruto stifled a laugh; he had just realized she liked to be barefooted quite a lot. He followed behind her to a messy part of the library that seemed totally disorganized. "This is messy, believe it." He said the obvious and she snorted.

"Well… with the amount of destruction from the Akatsuki attack years ago the librarians never found enough time to clean and organize this place again; I think they're just lazy." She grunted as she walked down the messy aisle. "They just piled the books together and then cleaned a bit, but as you can see, this place is not even clean." She said waving her hand around.

"And what about the lights?" he asked noticing the darkened hall.

"That too… I've been working here on the 15th's, arranging things and cleaning and sometimes repairing stuff; the library is not a priority for the shinobi world. I am almost done though. This part and the one at the end…" she pointed towards the missing parts.

Naruto frowned; she might not see it that way, but it was tremendously huge… the tall shelves with messy and dusty books seemed almost endless.

"Anyway… I know these books you need to read are here because they are not in the part that I already arranged…" she smiled and he swallowed in confusion.

"How would you know?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I like to read Naruto and I'd remember ever reading a book about clan's rules and other important ranks…" she explained. "I've read all the books in the organized section." She said with a smirk and received the reaction she wanted.

"That's insane! Sakura-chan you might… You know!" he was really astounded.

"I cannot die from reading too much, Naruto…" she smiled up at him.

"But how could you read that many books?" he asked with a scared face.

"I am not saying I read them all this week or this month… not even this year; I've been reading them ever since I begin under the tutelage of Tsunade-sama… I guess I like to read…" she shrugged as she scanned the shelves and spotted a familiar title. "This one…" she pulled out a thick red book and handed it to Naruto.

"Clans of Konoha." He read aloud and measured the thickness of the book with a grimace.

"Let's start with this one; the emission is fairly new from 20 years ago so I think this must be the newest and most actualized edition… Come on…" she walked over to a clean table and pulled a chair next to his.

They sat and Naruto couldn't do anything but stare at the book's cover like a punished kid.

"Naruto…" She warned him. "People tend to think that for you to absorb something you need to memorize what's written in the books; what you really need to do is understand what's written…" she explained, but it sounded the same to him… She rolled her eyes. "Here… See there's a list of clans that belongs to Konoha. Let's start from the most important ones; there are three…" she said pointing to the three last names in the book and watching as he nodded. "The Senju clan, the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan…" she read aloud for him to hear.

They sat for hours reading about the Clans the belonged to this land… both of them learning more and more about the families.

The main three clans of the First branch were considered the most valuable and strongest clans of the country because of their bloodline limits; even if the Senju was an exception because the gene hadn't been passed down to the next generation and had been acquired through time only by experimentation.

These were known as the main branch of clans that brought honor and strength to the village; their intern laws and rules were not of public knowledge and therefore they were not in the book. It was said that the change of laws was almost impossible even from within the clan's decision; these clans took pride of their ancient traditions and customs and thus they had tight regulations.

The kids born within the main branch of each clan and presented and heirs needed to adjust to every single law the clan possessed accepting the path drawn to them without complaints. They had obligations to preserve the pureness of the clan. Naruto had been paying attention to these facts and had to wonder just how tight the regulations were for the Hyuga clan since Neji told him that Hiashi-san had admitted some things for him to step within reach… it didn't make sense.

The next branch was known as the Second branch and was composed by clans that lacked a bloodline limit. They had secret techniques that are taught and passed down to the next generation in addition to the developed tendency with another part; in example; the Aburame clan and its bugs and the Inuzuka clan and its dogs…

These families were on a lower level than that of the bloodline limited clans; their techniques were top secret and only shared within the clan; in opposite to family clans like the Hyuga, Uchiha or Senju; these clans admitted people from the outside when marriage ensued but always under a thorough examination of the newcomer and the new member would never had access to the secrets.

The heirs produced by the main branch could take upon and partner from outside clan, but they were tied to the regulations and obligations referring to other terms of leadership and alliances.

"I don't know…" Naruto said with distaste as he stared down at the book. "It all sounds so narrow to me…" he said and gave her a pointed look; she nodded in understanding.

"It may seem that way because you and I weren't raised within a clan, but take for example Kiba; he's been raised within his clan and he's been taught what' he'll have to do when he grows up; it is not as if he ignored everything until he turned 20…" she snorted. "I think it is kind of cool…" she shrugged.

"No, Sakura-chan… I don't think that following such a tight law is fun at all, believe it!" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"I think it is cool to have a sense of belonging that only you and your family can understand; they are all in the same and they share all these customs and traditions… it seems rather cool to me…" she added and he sighed while shaking his head no.

"It doesn't seem fun at all…" he grunted.

"Anyway… the next in line are the Third branch of clans." She read again. "These are clans that share secret techniques that are passed down to the next generation; they have no other affiliations like the Second branch and they have not a bloodline limit like the First." She said. "For example; the Akimichi clan, the Nara clan and the Yamanaka clan."

It was funny to read even in the history of clans that these three were really friendly clans among each other and over the years the head of each clan had been related. But even then their secret techniques weren't passed around them and stayed within the clan's name; these clans accepted outsiders whenever marriage ensued, but under thorough examination and without the possibility of sharing secrets.

It was common for the clans of the First branch to go into arranged marriages within the clan and the same for the Second branch whether it'd be from within or from outside the clan. The Third branch admitted arranged marriages but it wasn't a must for the heir.

"It doesn't make any sense…" Naruto muttered as he thought of the First branch; Hiashi-san couldn't want him to marry Hinata because it wasn't stipulated within their rules to accept an outsider.

"What is it?" she asked with an interested look. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked a bit unsettled.

"Nothing, just thinking it is a bit silly to go into an arranged marriage.

"I guess…" Sakura lowered her eyes as she thought about it too… "Guess if you're a bit unlucky with the opposite sex it must be a great help…" she shrugged and received a confused look by Naruto.

He was about to question her about it, but she turned the page and started her reading again.

"Then we meet the Fourth branch…" she frowned. "Well, not really… this book doesn't consider the next group of people as a branch." She pursed her lips. "Well… I do… So, the Fourth branch is a fairly big mix of shinobi; soldiers that learn techniques that anyone else can afford if they are strong enough to learn them…" she read with a bitter and angered tone.

"Hmm… Like me…" he shrugged and she snorted loudly.

"No… You're on another level and I'll explain it shortly… This Fourth branch is for example like Tenten… Rock Lee too… Most people we know…" she waved her hand around. "I am included there too…" she explained and he scowled. "They might have clans, but the secrets are hardly something big…" she added.

"Why am I any different from you?" he asked while crossing his arms over his chest; she wanted to laugh at his innocence.

"Because, Naruto, you have the Fox within you, but aside from that you're an Uzumaki and they were a powerful clan in their own village…" she said and he was glad her only reason was not the Fox.

"Let's say I belong to the Third branch… I can still marry whoever I want…" he said out of the blue and she frowned.

"Why, yes… I wasn't even talking about marriage regulations…" she snorted. "Do we have to go there for your research?" she asked looking for the installment of marriage regulations in the book.

"No… I was just a bit bothered. Anyway; I belong to a sort of space between the fourth and third branch…" He said, but Sakura was eager to make him realize just how different he was from the rest of them… from her.

"You know three years ago I started a research about the Uzumaki clan and I learned that they had a rare ability to them; referring the physical field and a skill to endure lots of pain and strain… Many years ago; that characteristic, was not enough to be considered a bloodline limit, but it has been proven that not anyone can have it… it is a special treat of the Uzumaki's…" she said totally serious about the matter and he frowned.

"It has been proven? Who proved it?" he dared to ask with a rather haughty expression.

"I did…" she said in a muttered voice and lowering her eyes; she didn't want to see his face; he seemed fairly angered as it was.

A bit of silence stretched above them and Naruto could only stare at her with bewilderment.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

"Because it wasn't something that people needed to hear; it wasn't even something that was required of me or of relevance for the village… it was for my own satisfaction; I was working then with a scientist from the Thunder country and she kept saying that you were nothing but a plain shinobi with a big demon inside…" she was angered and he felt confused. "So I just needed to prove her that she was wrong and lucky for me I found enough evidence in the files we kept… I had a sample of your blood, chakra and the fox's chakra and so I was victorious in my research…" she said arrogantly still not meeting his eyes.

He felt a smile tugging at his lips and soon it transformed into a wide grin; she had defended him when being badmouthed; it truly touched him.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan…" he said and she snapped her head up to meet his eyes and found so much gratitude that she blushed under his gaze.

"N-no! I was just… You don't need a stupid research to tell you how strong or great you are, Naruto… I just… took a sample of your greatness…" she gave him a warm smile. He gave her a foxy grin and she laughed lightly.

"Thank you, anyway, Sakura-chan…" he insisted and she waved her hand as she gathered their book and other papers she had used to explain things better.

"It was nothing, Naruto." She said.

"Are you up for ramen?" he asked with hopeful eyes, but preparing himself for rejection.

He waited for a while until she had everything they had used and watched as she heaved a long sigh with a small smile.

"Yeah… I'd like some ramen..." she stood and he did the same with a wide grin. "If I can find my boots…"

**.**

**.**

**Nice rant: now that i have the time i'll answer to to some reviews as they were too many! :D**

**Thanks to; Soloeater, naruto sakura love for life, majindra, raidersfan777, alley00p, ultranx, sal8497, chrles cdv, LSGOZZA, everyluvsmisty, Pricililica and KamilahKaliope.**

**Celious2; i love long reviews, but i am always fearing they might hvae something like a complaint i read them totally nervous, but i am thankful for your thoughts and point of view; i am glad you enjoyed thelittle things that give way to a development through the story. Thank you so much for taking your time to read :D**

**UzuNamikaze; i think your review was the longest this time and i totally enjoyed reading it; i am glad that you noticed about Neji and Hiashi and that i am NOT bashing Hinata in any way because other reviewer said that i was actually making her suffer and i haven't even mentioned her so far as an active character... anyway i am at least thankful that you noticed that... You made such a detailed review that i was like WOW... he not only read, but he enjoyed it and understood every bit of it! lol thank you for that! :D and yes! i tend to have lots and lots of typos! mostly when i am about to write in plural and it comes like a past tense, sorry about it... :( i'll try harder to check for those mistakes... Thank you :D**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran; i totally relate with what you said about Neji and Hinata, but i just cannot picture them as a couple even though i am sure he was kind of in love with her when they were kids... Neji, just like Naruto is feeling pressured by Hiashi's request as he's trying to please the older man; Neji's a not a bad man in my eyes lol. I have to say that this story night be a bit long, yes hopefully not as long as my previous one... Thank you for reading! :D**

**AmandalovesNaruSaku; do not worry about the review i am just glad that you're still there lol, thank you. Thank you as well for noticing the fact that i am not bashing Hinata; it's been giving me a bit trouble with other readers and i still fail to see where i ever mentioned her as an active character, but nyway i appreciate your time to leave a review and i am glad to see that you still like the style and the pace; thank you really much! :D**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO ADDED THE STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES AND ALERTS! **

**I'LL SEE YOU NEXT FRIDAY... :( read at the top if you missed the reason why i'll be updating then...**

**See ya weasels! :)**


	13. His happiness

**I am back and all i have to say is that i am tired... lol and of course happy to be back at hom; i don't really enjoy these kinds of trips, but friends are friends and it's what's expected of me... :)**

**Thanks a whole lot for the amazing reviews you left i am thoroughly grateful.**

**Please read this chapter, enjoy and leave a long or a small review; i love them either way.**

**:)**

**.**

**.**

**12**

**His happiness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto was grinning widely as he entered the small stand of ramen he loved so much; he was spotted by the old cook and the man returned the grin with confusion.

"Old man! I want the biggest bowl of pork ramen!" he practically yelled with happiness radiating from him.

"Right away! It's been a while since the last time I saw you this eager…" the old man replied and then Naruto sniggered foxlike and stepped aside to reveal Sakura that was busy taking off her white coat and looking around with a warm smile.

"It's because Sakura-chan accepted to come with me tonight!" Naruto said still grinning as he sat on a stool and pulled the other for her.

"This place hasn't changed a bit…" she muttered softly ignoring the way he seemed unnaturally happy of being here; it was silly of him to be happy just because she was here.

"Oh, Haruno-san… It's good to see you! Your father came by today and ate almost three bowls of ramen by himself!" the old man chirped and Naruto stared in awe.

"Haruno-san likes ramen too, Sakura-chan?" he turned to her, but found her frowning and giving the old man a questioning look.

"I can't believe it…" she sighed in defeat. "Yes, he loves ramen, but his body needs other nutriments; dad is kind of weak…" she admitted softly and Naruto nodded as if he knew and unbeknownst to her; he did know.

"What is it? Is it something serious?" Naruto asked wanting to prolong the time they spend together and wanting to absorb as much of her as he could.

"Simply weakness; nothing really bad if he takes good care, but if he's coming here often then I guess I'll have to keep a better regulation on his diet… anyway I'll have pork ramen too, but a tiny bowl, thank you!" she gave the old man a smile as he returned it and started to work on their orders.

Naruto stared at her profile as she leaned over the counter while looking around; her slight fidgeting made him look down at her legs and found himself a bit surprised to see her feet moving on the opposite boot lowering the zipper.

"Sakura-chan sure likes to be barefooted…" he said with a small smile and she snapped to him with wide eyes and a blush.

"Ah… It's a bad habit. Mom does the same; whenever she has the chance she likes to take her shoes off…" she smiled as she zipped the boots up with her hands. "I always feel a bit restricted when wearing shoes… you don't?" she asked with a blush.

"Not really…" he shrugged still wearing his foxy grin. "I learned the hard way; when I was a kid I accidentally walked over a nail and then there were shots and a lot of pain… so I've never liked to be barefooted ever since…" he sniggered sheepishly as she gave him an amused smile.

"That's because you were probably barefooted on the street, idiot…" she rolled her eyes. "Anyway… why don't you tell me about your training with Tsunade-sama; your big day is coming soon… Are you nervous?" she asked with an eager smile that took his worries away.

"I am a bit nervous…" he lied; he was utterly frightened about the outcome of his dreams. "Mostly I don't know what I will do once I become hokage… I just don't want to live in the office much like Tsunade does…" he sighed and Sakura nodded.

"You know I cannot picture you like that either, but…" she shrugged. "Naruto you have the ability of being at more than one place at a time… take advantage of that and I am sure you'll be the most proficient Hokage ever." She smiled and he realized her meaning.

"You're right, Sakura-chan! I'll do that! Believe it!" he was excited all of a sudden as if ready to test her theory. They shared a small smile as the old man placed the respectful bowls in front of them and handed the chopsticks.

"There you go…" he said with a satisfied smile. He stood leaning over the counter regarding them both as they ate. "It is always an honor to serve people like you… Uzumaki Naruto; future hokage of the leaf and Haruno Sakura the head of the hospital…" he sighed. "I feel as if I own the best busyness in town." He laughed wholeheartedly.

Sakura swallowed her noodles and gave him a smile; maybe this was what her mother talked about; people on the streets saying how good she was… Maybe if she wasn't so busy she could hear more often about this.

"I heard you've been pretty busy though, Haruno-san…" the old man said.

"From my father, I suppose?" she was about to elaborate, but his laugh cut her again.

"Of course he complains a lot, but he's mostly proud. Of course he doesn't complain as much as this kid does…" he said pointing to Naruto and Sakura looked at him out of the corner of her eye to see him choking on his noodles; she rolled her eyes.

"I've been busy… I have a long shift at the hospital, I am directing an important research on poisons and I am teaching too." She said and dug her chopsticks again.

"That's amazing; I wonder how you get by!" the old man laughed and then excused himself leaving them to their busyness and food.

After a while of silence in which only their slurps could be heard she turned in her stool and faced him totally with narrowed eyes.

"I'd appreciate you not talking about me with other people…" she said in a lowered voice.

Naruto whose face was almost buried within the bowl, stopped on his slurping and swallowed thickly; he pushed away from the food and gave her a sheepish laugh not looking her in the eyes.

"But Sakura-chan; I like to talk about you with other people… I like to see their faces when I say I know you as a friend, believe it." He then turned to see her and watched as she flinched.

She felt a blush creeping on her cheeks; she had been staring at him and now that his blue orbs collided with hers; she felt like a deer on the highlights; trapped. As much as she willed her body to move she couldn't tore her eyes away from his penetrating gaze and it was as if his eyes were swallowing everything around them; the sound, the light… everything.

_**Oh dear Lord! Get your act together, Sakura! You're staring like an idiot! Move!**_

Her head snapped away to her bowl of ramen, but it was as if she was blinded and could only think about his eyes; she had seen grief on those eyes and now that she saw happiness; she could finally tell the difference.

The blue of the skies when he was happy… he was always brave and he was always honest and true to his own; the sky in his eyes whenever he was happy… it was a peaceful color and it returned with the intensity…

She took a deep breath and felt her whole body trembling slightly; just how much? How much love did she have for this man?

The blue of the sea when he was sad… so much water in his eyes, a fierce storm responding to his anger and sorrow; his confusion and pain; whenever he was sad, water would be color of his eyes…

She closed her eyes tightly for only a moment as if in pain, but regained her composure quickly; maybe it wasn't such a good idea…

_**You are no way closer to forgetting about him… **_

Taking the job as his medic… spending so much time with him… having a bowl of ramen… It all was painful for her heart and no matter how much her brain worked to tell her she was forgetting about him; it wasn't working… Her heart was so much smarter than her brain…

She smiled bitterly at her food and then sighed loudly.

"Well… You should see the faces of people that know that I know you as a… friend…" she tried to sound normal and couldn't know if he bought it for she couldn't look him in the eyes. "I cannot be compared, Naruto… Soon you'll be the face of this village… of this country." She said proudly thinking of his younger version; the one she thought she couldn't ever like.

"It won't change anything, believe it!" he said happily and placed a hand on her shoulder daring to get closer and he felt the slight flinch of her body, but decided to ignore it.

"I'm g-glad to hear it." She said giving him a fleeting glimpse.

…

The finished eating and then Naruto insisted on walking her home against her pleas for him to just let her go alone; they reached her door and they both glanced over to the closed bakery.

Sakura rummaged in her coat for her keys and panicked rushed through as she realized has either lost her keys or hopefully she forgot them in the library, or the hospital… or the laboratory… or a classroom… she hadn't been home since yesterday morning.

"What is it?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"I forgot my keys at the hospital…" she sighed and shrugged as she knocked loudly on the door.

They waited for a while and then the door opened to reveal Akiko; her eyes went past Sakura and she grinned widely at Naruto.

"Oh, what a lovely surprise! Naruto-kun, please come on in!" she opened the door wide to let them in…

"Good evening, Aki-san… I was just walking Sakura-chan home; she helped me a lot today and so I treated her to ramen…" he explained and her mother's surprised eyes went then to Sakura who was glaring daggers at her as if daring her to say something about it.

"Oh… that's… nice, I guess?" her mother said trying to read her daughter's mind for the correct answer. "Thank you then, Naruto-kun!" she decided to ignore the glare and gave her full attention to the blonde. "Haruto and I were about to have dinner; you are totally welcome to stay!" she chirped happily.

"Mom, we just ate a bowl of ramen." Sakura said as if her question was really stupid, but her mother wouldn't take her eyes off the blonde.

"Then dessert!" she pointed her finger in the air. "I prepared cheesecake!" she quipped in again.

Sakura sighed in defeat, but she had to admit her mouth watered just thinking about the sweet.

"I'd like to, yes…" Naruto said after casting a quick look at Sakura's suddenly very interested face.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun! Please come on!" she said closing the door and then walking briskly to the dining room.

Naruto and Sakura followed and he was warmed by the small fire glowing in the fireplace of the small room; the dining area and the living room were in the same room; and even if it was big enough to fit everything the arrangement was really cozy.

He looked over at the table and watched as Haruto stood from his chair placing a green book to the side and giving him a small smile; they shook hands and the man sat again.

"Uzumaki-san…" the man greeted and then turned to Sakura with a warm smile. "It was about time you came home!" he said in his deep voice, but Naruto realized that even if he could rival Hiashi's booming voice; Haruto was not angered.

"Well… I had a surgery last night and today I spent the day at the library reorganizing it, then I helped Naruto with a research…" she shrugged as she took her coat off.

"Your grandfather loved that place… I found it cramped!" he said as if asking Naruto for back up.

"Naruto, take a seat…" Sakura pointed to the chair across form hers.

He did as told and remained still just listening to them talking with familiarity; something he hadn't really experienced ever before. After a while Aki returned to the table with a huge plate of boiled vegetables and roasted meat to the side.

Naruto swallowed at the delicious smell, but he remembered that he had just had ramen and it was rude for him to intrude.

"I know you said you just had ramen and I promised dessert, but I'd like you to have some of this…" Aki said as if reading his mind and placed a plate in front of him with some chopsticks.

"Mom, can I have the dessert then? I am not eating…" Sakura said boringly.

"Not yet… Wait 'til dinner's over, darling." Aki said sitting herself and starting to eat along with the other two men.

Naruto ate while regarding Sakura as she interacted with her parents; they seemed truly interested on what she had done during the day and she was clearly enjoying the attention given; she even went to explain some details about the surgery to her father and her mother reprimanded her for talking about gross things during dinner.

It was something that he liked; people talking while they had dinner… he smiled down at his plate and just then he was mentioned.

"What is this about ramen? I meant to ask before, but you interrupted me…" Haruto said to his wife and Naruto looked up a bit anxious.

"Sakura _and_ Naruto-kun had ramen; he _treated_ her because of _her_ _help_ during the afternoon…" her mother punctuated on each word she deemed necessary to make her husband understand.

"Oh… that's good; you're smart Sakura and I am glad you're not keeping that to yourself…" her father said and returned to his food.

Aki felt humiliated by her husband's lack of interest and she drove her leg out to kick his shins just as hard as she could. Naruto sputtered his food as he felt a sharp pain on his leg; his eyes widened in surprise and then all eyes went to him.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked with confusion.

"I am so sorry, Naruto-kun!" Akiko stood from her chair totally mortified by her mistake. "Ever since I fell down the stairs I have spasms movements with my wounded leg!" she lied with her face contorted in shame, while Naruto wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"This crazy woman…" Haruto muttered now understanding he had been her target.

"Mom! You just kicked him?" Sakura stood angrily; she knew her mother was lying and so she felt angered by her excuses.

"It is alright, Sakura-chan!" Naruto stood too as he tried to dissipate her anger. "I am already healing, believe it!" he smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Sakura." Her mother glared at her.

Naruto then laughed amusedly as he sat down again and he was suddenly even more amused as the two women turned to glare down at him with similar expressions of confusion…

"Aki-san could be a kunoichi… Her kicks are almost as hard as Sakura-chan's…" he laughed amicably and Aki beamed at him as she flopped down.

"That's so sweet, Naruto-kun!" she chirped. Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"I'll go get my cheesecake…" she muttered and then Aki was back to being angry.

"I said you'd wait until dinner was over!" she said loudly standing to follow her daughter in the kitchen.

Naruto watched as both of them walked away with a troubled smile…

"Well… You're good!" Haruto said amused as he kept eating his food. Naruto turned to him giving him a confused look. "I've been with both of them for the last 21 years and I can't remember once I could solve an argument between them as easily as you did…" he said and smiled at Naruto. "Either Sakura would yell at me to stay out or Aki would kick me out…" he snorted and then gave him a serious look. "Thus you should have Sakura checking that leg for you… I know how hard she can kick and if that was meant for me, then it must've been one of her… special kicks…" Naruto smiled at the man.

"Don't worry about it; I've taken all kind of special hits from Sakura-chan and I survived!" he laughed as the man frowned with a troubled sigh.

"That's just like Sakura…" Naruto was a bit confused about his statement and he was about to ask him about it when Aki returned with Sakura, both of them giggling. Sakura had her dessert and Aki was flattered by her daughter's praising. "Sugar… that's my best solution for their arguments…" Haruto smirked and winked at Naruto who chuckled in return.

"Naruto-kun, please eat some more and then you'll taste the cheesecake!" Aki smiled tenderly as she seated again. "Sakura says it is really good and so it must be!" she clapped excited about him tasting her dessert as well.

"Thank you, Aki-san…" Naruto returned the kind smile.

He looked up only to have his eyes colliding with Sakura's green ones; she was giving him a blank look as if she was trying to decipher him or something, but just as soon as he looked up she returned her eyes to the small plat before her.

**.**

**.**

**Nice rant; thanks for the reviews; raidersfan777, Mangaka Shuzen, charles cdv, Minato 0077, NaruSaku means logic, Inuyonas, Silent Bunshin, inu-babygirl1, Deadman19, Guruguru-pon-chan, **

**Celious2; thanks for taking your time to read both chapters and review. I am glad you enjoyed the chapters. About the part of Konoha's history; i was really worried how it'd come out and i really did my best to explain what i think it is like... at least for this story, reading you saying that it was instructive calm my nerves i was thinking it to be a delicate issue since no one has the same views about everything; anyway, yeah! Naruto is worried about the issue of marriage because he doesn't have a particular girl in mind; he doesn't want Hinata to fill the position and he kind of thinks Sakura's out of the question... You don't worry about long reviews! i love them! :D thanks for reading.**

**Everyluvsmisty; i am glad to see that you didn't have trouble with my history made-up facts, lol, i hope your visions weren't so far from mine. :) **

**UzuNamikaze; I'm finally back! lol My fingers are fine and ready to write a lot! :D ... Oh well... I already did my best to answer the review in a private way, but lol you saw it coming with me getting bothered by it. It made me laugh xD I promise i'll try to keep characters in place in relation to what's happening around them and how it's happening; for instance Neji; he has a deep feeling of retribution towards Hiashi and it is the only reason he's acting so irking with Naruto's marriage issue. ANyway; I am glad you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again for really understanding the information given, lol.**

**Sorrowoftheheart; do not sweat it about the other chapter! lol Hope you're doing fine and as usual; thanks for reading and letting me know you're there... Hope you enjoyed this chapter too. :)**

**Soloeater: Glad to know your thoughts about Hinata and the things about clans, we agree so far lol hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading! :D**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran: Hai! ;) I try to at least thank all the people who review the story i think i owe them that much and so here i am! :) The clan's thing i tried to explain how i think it to be of course i don't know if that information is true at all, but i did a bit of research, lol hope you have a similar vision about it as i do... :S lol I kind of agree with with Neji being the leader, but... i've always thought those clans were a bit unfair and so even if Neji is stronger than Hinata she was the one to be born in the main branch... i know it seems unfair and i think Neji is still more capable... I wouldn't hate HInata or Neji in this story, mostly my problem has always been with Hiashi i just don't like him lol, but anyway thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts. I agree with your view of Hinata in the anime, i admire her sort of, but now i understand what i dislike about her... you beat me to it lol Thanks for typing, even from your old celphone... :) hope you enjoyed.**

**Majindra; I think that's one of her worst karmas... if you could put it like that; rejected once by her unrequitted love and then a second time by her suposedly requited love... damn! I kow i'd be upset, lol Don't worry about being hopelessly romantic... i am one of those ;)**

**LSGOZZA; i agree with your thoughts of other stories... and i am so sorry for the wait, but lol i still have to live my life outside this little world of mine and hopefully your dissapointment was short lived... :) thank you for reading a hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**Haruno Temper; well, thank you for reading my story and thinking so high of it... :) I really have to ask about the "PSSS: you are too for not telling more about Sakura's grandfather"? i didn't get that? What do you mean by that? Sakura has a grandfather in the series? I as because it's been a while since i stopped watching it because i don't find enough time; i either write or watch the series... lol**

**AmandalovesNaruSaku: hey! Thank you for reviewing again! thanks for such a nice and complete review i certainly hope i can fill your expectations and i hope you solved your personal things, good luck with your jobs! :)**

**THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THE STORY AND ADDED IT TO YOUR FAVORITE'S ALERTS AND ADDED ME AS YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR! REALLY APPRECIATED... :D**

**i'll see you, as usual, on monday! :)**


	14. His neighbor

**A usual; thanks for the amazing reviews and all your thoughts about this story... :)**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do, please leave a small or a long review; i love them either way!**

**.**

**.**

**13**

**His neighbor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A week went by and a few more days and soon it'd be Saturday and then the ceremony of pronouncement for the next hokage; of course Naruto was still oblivious to the fact and Tsunade would only tell him the day before…

He had been attending lots of meeting with the council and other things and he was tired about it all; too many protocol and everything seemed really confusing, but in his mind he could only think about the marriage thing; it made him sleepless at nights and he really wanted to simply ask if it was true he'd have to marry as soon…

He was having second thoughts about becoming Hokage; there were so many things he ignored about the position and now he was starting to fear for his life as he knew it.

Everything would change and maybe he'd be the one to be overly busy to meet with friends then; he knew he had to found himself an assistant, much like Shizune was to Tsunade; she had been the one to advise him to look for one because she knew he was still a bit immature to be able to fill all the paperwork.

He had to think about it and look for possible candidates; maybe if he had been smart enough then; he would've asked for Sakura to be the assistant, that way he'd get to see her every day, but he had asked her to be the medic of his tactical team… not that he regretted it, but being an assistant would be better to rekindle with her.

He was more than ecstatic about the huge turn that their friendship took in the last few weeks; after not seeing each other for more than six months they now saw each other more often; she'd take her lunch breaks more often and he'd caught her at some point as well as the training grounds.

Their friendship was sort of back as it used to be, but he knew he still had to keep Sasuke in mind… he couldn't meddle in their relationship if he ever was to act upon it.

He walked out of the hokage tower; his white coat whirling behind him with the soft breeze; his eyes glued to the ground feeling a bit tired and a bit worried about what was to come; he didn't know a thing about the date of his pronouncement, but he was totally anxious about it.

"Naruto." He stopped and looked up to see Sasuke in front of him; his hands deep in his pockets and a knowing look in his eyes; Naruto noticed he was finally out of his cast and smiled.

"I see you're doing better now, Sasuke-jerk!" he jogged up to his friend and punched his arm playfully.

"Hn. Sakura said I'd still need to be careful since there were so many parts, but I still think she's exaggerating." He shrugged as they both walked side by side.

"You should listen to her, jerk… She knows a lot about this stuff." Naruto supplied.

"I know; that's why you posed her for your tactical team. Are you sure about that?" suddenly Sasuke asked and Naruto felt a bit confused by his question.

Sasuke smirked and entered a coffee shop and sat on the closest table motioning for Naruto to do the same; the blonde sat and regarded his longtime friend with curios eyes.

"Kakashi's worried too; it is no secret that you two were kind of on bad terms…" Sasuke was saying and was a bit surprised when Naruto interrupted.

"Not anymore; Sakura-chan and I fixed things… Believe it!" he tried as if pleading Sasuke to understand.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted regarding Naruto with deep orbs that tried to read his simple mind. "Naruto; as soon as your ceremony is done and I'll be named your second hand I'll be on my way to restore my clan." He said rather blunt making Naruto widen his eyes as the first woman that entered his mind was Sakura. "Among some other clan's rules that I want to keep; I need to have an important position as the head of my clan and a steady job…" Sasuke hoped Naruto caught quickly and was amused when the blonde indeed asked what he wanted to answer.

"What clan's rules? Are you sticking to your clan's rules even if there's not council for the Uchiha clan?" he asked a bit taken aback; he had been learning a lot about clans ever since Tsunade asked him to.

"I want my clan as it was… Within the clan the laws regarding marriage were really narrow and I prefer it that way. My father married within the clan with his farthest relative; my mother. It was one of the rules at that time and he wasn't opposed; being the leader it is easier to have arranged marriages so you don't have to mind courting and other useless stuff." He said boringly and Naruto snorted.

"Sounds like something you'd like…" Naruto said with a smirk.

"It works better that way for most men; my father wasn't particularly gifted in the emotional area…" Sasuke gave him warning look before continuing. "When Itachi was born, that generation was freed from the law to marry within the clan; and even then it would be difficult to simply marry anyone they wanted…" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "For example being born after that generation I cannot marry within another important clan of this village; I need to preserve the bloodline limit as pure as it can be." Sasuke explained.

"So… following the law, you would have to marry what kind of woman?" Naruto asked fearing the worst.

"I can marry whoever I want, Naruto. I have no family to respond to or a council I should ask for permission." Naruto winced a bit. "I can remake all the regulations concerning my clan… but I want it as it was. Following the last regulation concerning marriage affairs; I am allowed to marry any villager, a regular citizen or a regular kunoichi." He said waiting for his next question.

"So… for example… you can marry Sakura-chan, but not Ino?" he asked and waited as he stared at his impassive face.

"You're easy to read, Naruto, but yes. I can marry a kunoichi in Sakura's standards but not a clan's heiress like Ino." Sasuke watched as the emotions played in Naruto's face and eyes; how amusing was to understand his feelings so well and how much advantage would've him taken of them in the past, but now… now he needed to open Naruto's eyes to the reality. "Naruto."

Naruto looked up at him again and tried to maintain his brave façade.

"I am most astounded to see how naïve you can be and even if I am going to help you out with this I won't meddle anymore; you need to learn by yourself." Naruto was a bit confused. "I can marry Sakura and I know you'd support my decision begrudgingly…" Naruto made to argue on the last statement, but Sasuke raised a hand and glared. "Let me finish." Naruto quieted. "I can marry her… but I don't want to."

Naruto widened his eyes and then frowned trying to make sense out of that.

"You're a jerk, Sasuke… Sakura-chan loves you and I know she'd be happy to be your wi-"

"Have you asked her?" Sasuke cut him with a deep glare. "Stop putting words and thoughts into other people's mouths and minds just because your assumptions failed to be true. Sakura is no longer in love with me and I never was with her. I just wanted to let you know that I won't chase after her; I never did and I won't start now…" Naruto stared at Sasuke a bit surprised by all the information.

"Sakura-chan… I know she loves you; she… she always had and will always do…" he said almost pleadingly; Sasuke frowned.

"Why are you so eager to throw her at my feet? I am telling you that I don't love her… even if she loved me; would you still prompt her to a man that won't ever love her…?" Naruto gritted his teeth together and remember he had said those same words to Neji, but he was sure Sakura was only trying to be strong for Sasuke's sake.

"She made me promise I'd bring you back!" he snapped angrily.

"I know. But if I heard her correctly she asked you to stop, right? She knew you'd still bring me back, but she only wanted it to be for your own feelings and not hers… She's my friend, Naruto and I can't believe I lived to say that again, but I cannot love her the way you do."

Naruto swallowed thickly; Sasuke was being painfully blunt about this and it hurt to hear so much truth in his voice. It wasn't that he was thrilled about it; to let Sakura go with another man, but it wasn't in his power to make her stay; she was her own person… and yet… he had tried his best to ignore her feelings towards Sasuke for most part of their lives.

Sasuke couldn't be right about her. She had been in love with the Uchiha for as longer as Naruto had been with her; he wanted to believe that her feelings hadn't been as shallow as Sasuke deemed them to be.

"Are you trying to tell me that you… you; Naruto Uzumaki the loudest mouth in this village gave up on something?" Sasuke taunted with a serious façade that Naruto immediately bought.

"No!" was his loud reply; Sasuke smirked.

"Good, Naruto. Don't give up; or else I'll start to believe you're no longer fit to be a hokage." He said and Naruto growled out in frustration remembering the marriage issue of his position.

"Did you know that I have to think about marriage as soon as I'm promoted?" he asked with a bitter tone that had Sasuke smirking.

"Haven't you been thinking about it ever since you were 12?" he taunted again earning a growl from the blonde.

"Stop being so childish… This is… this is not what I thought it'd be…" he admitted softly and Sasuke sighed.

"Not everything is as good or as bad as you think it'd be. Of course you'd have to tend some responsibilities, Naruto; you need to fix the image of the hokage that Tsunade left behind. She was good, but you know what I mean…" he trailed off and Naruto nodded.

"I just wished I could take my time to think these things out, but I am so busy that I don't know how I'll manage when I become hokage for real." He said and Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be fine as long as you remain true to your path of the ninja, believe it." Sasuke gave him one last smirk and stood from his chair to exit the shop.

Naruto stared with a gaping mouth at the back of his friend and felt a sort of renewed hope for his life; maybe he was right and things would be okay with time.

…

Sakura stomped up the stairs of Naruto's building wondering why he was still living in this cramped place; after all the renovations to the structure of Konoha not many things changed and Naruto still decided to keep living in a cramped small room in this building.

She reached his floor and then stopped just outside his door wondering if she should knock or simply slip the letter under the door; she sighed and contemplated her options for a little while; her back resting on the wall in front of his door while she stared at it as if trying to find an answer.

_**Hey! I know! Let's knock twice, we let the letter here and then we ran off!**_

…

_**Cha! Sakura are you a bloody kid? I really thought things were looking up for you and Naruto! **_

"They are! We are doing just fine, but… I am still sore about the whole matter; it is like… the way you feel after receiving a beating… things are done, but you're still in pain." She tried to explain her inner self.

_**Being friends is still better than nothing! Choose it or lose it, my friend! He's happy with you and he hasn't said a thing about Sasuke in a while isn't that something extra?**_

"Totally agreed, but it doesn't mean he's thinking about me in any other way…" she said a bit toneless.

_**Stop waiting for something that may never come, you still have to prepare to the ceremony; you are busy and thankfully so!**_

"Yeah, you're right… I'll go maturely about this; I'll knock and wait and then simply excuse myself. I still need to finish checking homework." She walked up to the door and prepared to knock. "I swear I wasn't born to be a teacher…" she sighed and knocked twice.

She waited for a bit, but no sound was made and no one came; she was about to knock again when a sultry voice stopped her and she turned sharply.

"Uzumaki-kun is not home." Sakura stared at a curvaceous woman with deep black eyes and tanned skin with long black hair that reached her waist; she was beautiful and pitifully so, Sakura's first reaction was anger.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked crossing her arms over her chest and staring haughtily at the woman who only smiled in return.

"I am Sasame; I am Uzumaki-kun's neighbor; I live at the front building, but I needed to tend some busyness here." She explained in a calm tone that positively relaxed Sakura. "I just wanted to say hi, but he's not home." She shrugged with an apologetic smile.

"That's just like Naruto; probably eating ramen." She snorted as she lightly kicked his door. Sasame took a step forward and eyed Sakura with curiosity.

"Haruno-san doesn't come often… It is a surprise to see you here and not at the hospital." Sasame tried to strike conversation with the unusually shy doctor.

"I am busy!" she replied all too automatically, but tried to loosen her tight shoulders. "I haven't been in too much contact with Naruto in the last… three years. Anyway I'm still too busy at the hospital." She explained as if Sasame required an explanation.

"You sure are a nice person, Haruno-san…" the woman trailed and didn't miss the bewildered and surprised face Sakura made at that statement. "Uzumaki-kun sure is lucky to have you as a friend." She added and watched Sakura blush madly.

"Thank you, Sasame-san…" Sakura said and then silence fell over them, but wanting to know more about the nice woman she felt the need to ask. "How do you know Naruto?" Sakura asked and watched the wide grin.

"How would I not know about him?" she laughed melodiously. "I am not a kunoichi, but I sure know who the man I owe my life to is. He saved this village and I am well aware of his closest friends…" she smiled softly.

"That's… I should've known. It is good to see that people started looking up to him; his dream came true after all…" she said softly.

"I used to see him through my window when he was a kid; never being one to close his curtains, but he used to fret around there eating ramen and training…" she smiled too and Sakura gave her whole attention. "I never knew so much about the fox either and I remember once giving him a tip for helping me carry bags home; he was like 6 years old then…" she laughed and Sakura seemed interested.

"You don't look that old!" she said bluntly and saw as Sasame's eyes narrowed dangerously. "No! You're not old! I was… I was trying to say that you actually look really young…" she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, well… You're sensei should know, right?" she winked and Sakura gaped with a red face.

"Kakashi-sensei? Oh dear lord! Too much information!" she yelled placing her hands on her ears; Sasame laughed loudly, while Sakura kept babbling nonsense.

None of them noticed Naruto had arrived and he was staring at them with a confused look in his face; his tiredness dissolving as soon as his eyes spotted the pink hair.

"Sakura-chan? Sasame-san?" he wondered aloud making them both turn sharply to him with wide eyes. "What are you both doing here?" he asked approaching them and regarding their flushed faces from the laughter and Sakura's clear discomfort.

"I was just giving her some company while you arrived, Uzumaki-kun." Sasame replied wiggling her eyebrows at the boy who only blushed in turn.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama wanted me to give you this letter… she thinks the time is right." Sakura sighed and waited for him to open it.

Naruto eyed her for a moment before looking down at the letter and opening it only to find a card inside; it was white with some symbols in red and the Fire character at the front; he read through it quickly and realized it was an invitation…to the ceremony of pronouncement.

His blue eyes widened and he felt his world spinning; it was rather fast and he still had to think about all the issues and requirements for the position.

Sakura saw his face as he paled and she got worried; his lips lost color and he seemed utterly scared.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" she asked placing a hand on his forearm and he snapped his eyes down to hers.

"I… I'll be hokage in two days…" he said in a soft voice and Sasame widened her eyes in realization.

"Oh joy! Congratulations, Uzumaki-kun!" she yelled happily, but Naruto's eyes were enclosed in Sakura's green ones; she was out of her daze in a second and gave him a friendly smile.

"Yeah! I thought you'd be happy, you know?" she snorted. "Naruto you've wanted this ever since you were a kid and you've pestered all of us with this ever since… and now that you're actually achieving this dream you're… _regretting_ it?" she almost mocked the words.

He knew she was right and all, but she didn't know all the things he'd have to do as soon as he became the hokage…

"I am not regretting it, Sakura-chan… I am just… a bit nervous I guess…" he tried to shrug, but he trembled as he did so, Sakura snorted in surprise.

"Come on, Naruto…" she squeezed his forearm and he looked down at her again. "You'll do fine… and you'll still receive help for the first days… You're far too young to be left on your own. You'll be just fine, believe it!" she tried to imitate him as good as she could and it earned her a chuckle.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan…" he said softly relaxing his shoulders. His deep blue eyes melted her heart and she tried to stay composed; she averted her gaze and patted his arm.

"I won't call you Hokage-sama, just so you know!" she joked with a bit of a grimace.

"I wouldn't have you calling me Hokage-sama, Sakura-chan…" he smiled his foxy grin and she gave him her fullest smile; a friendly smile, a proud smile…

She was proud of him.

**.**

**.**

**Nice rant: thanks to jashin ideologiu sekte, Majindra, kidloco, LSGOZZA, ultranx, KamilahKaliope, Inuyonas, charles cdv. :D**

**Everyluvsmisty; hope thiss chapter sufficed your eagerness to have Sasuke pounding some sense into Naruto's head :)**

**Farfikuger; ... what dragon? lol**

**Brokkers; thanks for reviewing the other chapters as well and don't worry about your short absence really... Hope fully this chapter was good enough and yes! I know i have lots of typos! thanks for the advice and the pointers i'll do my best to improve :) About the length of the story i'll have to say that for the moment i've planned over 30 chapters i am really trying to compress them and summarizing the important parts since i know people doesn't probably like such long stories or i don't know; i don't want anyone thinking the story to be dull and boring... lol**

**Celious2; I've always thought Sakura to be very prideful even if she soetimes passes as a bit of a superfluous woman with her former feelings for Sasuke; i think there's more to her than just being in love; she's smart and she won't risk her pride if she cannot sees the slightest possibility of winning. I like to ponder deep about her feelings for Naruto in contrast with her sense of propriety. Thanks you for enjoying the chapter! :D your review certainly made me happy lol keep on reading and reviewing and i promise i'll keep on writing! :)**

**AmandalovesNaruSaku; yes, you missed that part lol it's in the previous chapters lol and i just can tell you that you'll have to wait to see what happens as i have a lot of struggle and drama planned for them; that's me; lol painfully dramatic and romantic; hahaha... anyway i hope you'll still enjoy the story... :)**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO KEEP ADDING ME TO THE STORIE'S ALERTS AND FAVORITES AUTHORS; THOUROUGHLY APPRECIATED! READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL KEEP ON WRITING! :D**

**See ya all on wednesday! :) Next chapter is his great day and... the double length of this one... a monster of 20 pages long! :O lol enjoy and review!**


	15. His dream

**Thanks for the reviews and all your nice thoughts... :)**

**I hope you'll enjoy this mosnter and if you do please remember to leave a review...**

**See ya, weasels!**

**.**

**.**

**14**

**His dream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Over the next few days that remained to the Saturday, Naruto failed to ask Tsunade about his worries of becoming Hokage; mostly the part regarding marriage.

On Saturday he sat in her office with a downcast look, he was terrified and he was seriously worried about the outcome of the whole ordeal.

On the other side Tsunade had faith on him; his devotion to the charge and everything he had done through the years; she knew Jiraiya would be proud to see him wearing those clothes that fitted his adult body so well; she felt proud; like a mother would; two of the most important people she had now were about to become really important shinobi, not that they weren't before, but this was what Sakura and Naruto deserved.

She kept a close eye on him while he breathed softly; he seemed totally unaffected, but it was the main reason why she was worried; Naruto was better off jumping and yelling like an idiot than all taciturn and quiet… She bit her thumb and was about to say something when Shizune opened the door.

"Homura-san and Utatane-san said that they are ready to begin, but they still want you to greet the other Kages that travelled so far to be here." Shizune explained regarding the future leader with a hint of worry. "Should I call Kakashi-san or Sasuke-kun?" she asked worriedly and Naruto gave her a small sheepish smile.

"It's okay. I'll go to them soon I was just… checking my clothes, yeah." He mumbled clutching idly at his turtle neck.

Shizune nodded and then walked out again as Tsunade stood and sighed loudly placing the Hokage's hat on her head; she hated the hat, but this was a ceremony and thus everything needed to be perfect.

"Let's go… I'll drop you by." She said motioning for him to follow.

They exited the office and walked side by side; Naruto was oblivious to her scrutiny and simply kept his blue gaze fixated on the road while her brown eyes scanned his firm jaw… She had missed his development.

Only now he seemed a man and not a boy; she could even spot a golden shade on his chin and jaw from a beard that was neatly kept. His broad shoulders and his long torso covered by a black sweater and his white cloak fluttering behind him, he was fairly tall and his long legs sported the same black sweatpants shinobi wore and the black sandals.

She smiled in pride and then simply stopped at the door where the tactical team was gathered; they would all march together up to the rooftop.

"Naruto." She called loudly making him snap out of his reverie and look down at her smiling face. "When did you grow up so much?" she squeezed his arms making him flinch a bit. "Don't be nervous; you were born to be Hokage! Believe it!" she praised and he widened his eyes with a faint blush. She gave him a wink and then patted him lightly. "I'll see you up there!" just as soon, she was gone.

Naruto stood outside the room for a long while just thinking about her words; he truly wanted this as a kid, but now that he was a grown up, things weren't that easy; the dream got in the way and now he was torn between what he had wanted and what he wanted now.

But he'd do this… he'd do it, because it was his path…

…

Akiko and Haruto, just like the families of the tactical team's members, had special seats to the right of where the Hokage and the tactical team would be introduced, at the front where the special guests mostly Kages and important Shinobi from each village and to the left closest friends.

She had already waved her hand at Ino who was sporting her complete uniform; she looked really nice. Akiko recognized most of the kids in front… they obviously weren't kids anymore, but Sakura had talked about them all at some point.

Ino and Chouji, Shino, Hinata and Kurenai with her child, Tenten, Neji and Gai, and some other shinobi she failed to recognize mostly they seemed a bit older than Sakura's generation or a bit younger like Moegi-chan with her team at the front row.

They all stood from their seats and stared as Tsunade-sama walked out with her hat; she seemed a bit troubled by the fashion, but in the end she merely announced with the help of the council that it was already time to start a new era.

Her speech actually managed to make Aki cry as she thought of Naruto and his dreams of becoming the Hokage; Tsunade then proceeded to call Naruto's name and as he walked over; Aki held her breath; like a little girl infatuated with admiration for someone else.

"Oh, dear lord, he looks so handsome!" she whispered against Haruto's ear making him roll his eyes.

Just a few steps behind him and following in a marching stance came Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Lee and Kiba all of them wearing the exact same clothing; all black bandanas dutifully placed on their foreheads, black sweaters with the green vest over, black pants, black sandals and black fingerless gloves. Only Sakura wore a skirt that reached her mid-thigh instead of the black pants and her usual high black boots.

They all turned to face the crowd at the same time and remained unmoving while Naruto approached the fifth.

Aki sniffled as she regarded Sakura with her moist brown eyes, Haruto felt the pride welling up inside as Shikaku and Inoichi both patted him lightly on his back. The setting sun was Tsunade's cue to finish with the ceremony.

She prompted him to make his vows as the new leader and as soon as he was done she took off her hat… she stood on her tiptoes and Naruto bent forward as she placed the hat on his unruly hair.

By this moment no one from the tactical team could help but turn their heads to see the act… all of them smiling proudly at their friend.

"I still remember the noisy kid from the bar…" Tsunade whispered to him, remembering their first meeting. "That old pervert would be proud of you." She added and Naruto snapped his blue eyes up to meet hers and saw the glistening tears that wouldn't fall.

"Thank you, Tsunade…" he whispered back. She gave a soft nod as he straightened his back and turned to greet the crowd.

"I hereby present you Uzumaki Naruto…" She gave a bitter smile as she thought of Jiraiya and then raised her head high as she stood next to him feeling really small. "The Sixth Hokage of Konoha!" she shouted proudly and then the small crowd erupted in applauses; the crowds from the sides cheering for him and he could only grin his foxy smile with a sheepish hint.

Tsunade patted him on the back and winked.

The tactical team clapped along and when he turned around he was welcomed with a knowing smirk from Sasuke, a mischievous crease from Kakashi, a youthful smile from Lee, a relaxed smirk from Shikamaru, an approved smile from Kiba… a full wide smile from Sakura…

He wouldn't be blinded by the setting sun behind him, but just her smile pierced his eyes and he gave her one last glance before turning around… now everyone there wanted to shake his hand and congratulate him… He wasn't about to complain…

…

"Like really, I am totally jealous! I can't believe you're just like the… greatest woman in the whole village right now!" Ino rambled as she downed the rest of her glass.

"You shouldn't take this kind of liquor lightly, pig… For all we know it might be stronger than sake…" Sakura said eyeing the golden drink in the fine glass she was given. "Just who arranged for this kind of party…?" she looked around and her eyes softened as she spotted Naruto chatting with a wide smile with Gaara.

"I guess is good naturedly… and dad is having a great time." Ino said as she grabbed another cup from the waitress and pointed to a far table where her father, Shikaku, Choza, and their wives were laughing along with Akiko and Haruto.

Sakura glanced over and smiled amusedly; it had been a while since they had the time to have fun; she knew her father had enjoyed the attention he received from the other shinobi that approached him to congratulate him for her achievements.

"I barely recognize the actual Naruto from the nagging kid from years ago… Has he changed that much?" Ino pondered cocking her head to the side while she stared at him.

Sakura sipped at her drink and refrained from looking over to where the new Hokage was laughing along with his friends.

"We've changed… Naruto is the same…" she answered truthfully as Ino gulped down more of her drink.

Suddenly Ino's face contorted in a grimace and she turned around while biting her lip…

"There she comes… damn!" she whispered harshly and then looked over at her parent's table. "I'm leaving forehead, I'll see you later!" she said quickly as she yelled over to her parent's table as if they had called for her.

Sakura was a bit confused and she turned around to see just what had scared her off like that and she was suddenly met with a tall blonde and her brother; both of them grinning down at her and one hand on each shoulder.

"Congratulations, Sakura!" Temari said with her deep voice; Kankuro nodded in agreement and Sakura blushed a bit from the attention received.

"Now you have to keep an eye on that idiot! I give him a month before Konoha is bankrupt or something!" Kankuro joked and Sakura glared at him.

"I give you a second to take that back before I punch the daylights out of you…" she said with a narrowed gaze and he pulled his hand with a sheepish smile.

"Just kidding…" he took a step back and Temari simply directed a glare at her stupid brother.

"Anyway, Sakura, ignore the dunce… I wanted to tell you about something that we've had in mind for a while now…" she said placing her arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"What might that be?" Sakura asked feeling a bit cornered by the blonde's actions.

"Oh, well… mostly ever since you saved my life!" Kankuro added for emphasis and Temari nodded; Sakura gave him a light glare.

"I might be regretting doing so…" she said and he sighed in defeat.

"I already said I was kidding… anyway; just explain it to her, Temari." He sighed and sipped at his drink.

"Yeah, you better keep it quiet…" she ordered and then turned to Sakura again. "Suna has a decent army by now, but because of lack of education and subjects to teach we lack in medic shinobi… Whilst we have doctors at the hospital; we need people to travel and endure the environment of the desert…" she dragged and then sipped at her drink.

"Well… a simple doctor doesn't have the training from a shinobi while medical shinobi has both… What are you getting at, Temari?" she asked disentangling herself from the blonde and stared straight in her blue eyes.

"I already talked to Gaara about this matter and he thinks it is a good idea, but we cannot have just anyone; of course we didn't know you'll be named for the tactical team, but I'll ask anyway… We would like you to train a small group of shinobi to be medical aid in battle." She spoke and Sakura widened her green orbs.

Suna… a fairly strong village wanted her to train some group of shinobi!

_**Cha! Can you feel the power? Oh lord, this feels nice! Acknowledgement, Sakura! Just say yes!**_

_I cannot simply say yes! I need to consider lots of things and I no longer decide my missions so freely I am tied to Naruto's team, remember?_

_**Right… Just say you'll talk about it with him!**_

_Fair enough._

"I still need to talk about this matter with Naruto… and I have a research going and I have three groups to teach here…" she said and Temari nodded. "How much people are we talking about?" she asked curiously.

"So far 20 shinobi and kunoichi, but we expect at least 40 by the end of June…" she explained and watched as her green eyes widened even more. "You'll do fine, Sakura; you still have time! I heard from Tsunade-sama that you took care of a whole hospital the last few years and during the Akatsuki attack you handled the pressure of a war…" Temari said and Sakura blushed; why she never thought of her own achievements?

"Yeah! You beat an Akatsuki member too! And you healed me when I was about to die from a poison that we didn't know anything about!" Kankuro quipped in and she felt the need to stop their blabbering.

"I wasn't alone when I beat Sasori…" she countered and Temari smiled.

"Tsunade-sama said you'd do this… Anyway, Sakura we are not talking about a battle… we just want the best one to teach a few things to those ignorant kids…" she smirked and Sakura finally smiled at her.

Why not do it? She didn't have much to lose here; her schedule for the hospital was being rearranged because of her new job and she still wanted to visit that greenhouse in Suna where they grew so many different plants; her research about poisons could be greatly advanced with the information…

It'd be like a vacation, but she still had to talk about it with Naruto; he was the one to command her missions from now on and if he deemed it useless and counterproductive for the village then she'd have to accept his limits.

"I'll think about it… I have time to decide, right?" she said with a confident smile.

…

"What are you doing out here?" Moegi stepped out of the large room where the party was being held and looked down to see Konohamaru sitting against the wall in the darkened hall.

Truth was that she knew why he was out here; she had seen him as he tried to strike a conversation with Hanabi and had heard the girl flipping him off in all her Hyuga glory and coldness. It wasn't a scene; the girl held her voice as quiet as possible and simply told him that she was not interested on what he had to say.

"Just… I was about to take a walk…" he stood and buried his hands in his black trousers; he looked down at her with a boring look. "Want to come?" he asked lightly and missed her blush.

"Sure, why not?" she mumbled and followed him down the hallway not really knowing where they were going, but she trusted him; he knew this place from the inside out; his grandfather always liked to have him here.

They walked in the darkness for a while until he opened a door and stepped out; Moegi smiled as they were completely on one side of the tower; a long staircase in the open that led to the first floor. The landing they were on stood high over the ground like 30 meters and it was a simple view of the closest buildings.

"It still amazes me that you know this place so well…" she said walking over to the railing and sitting down on the floor with her legs trapped between the bars and dangling off in the air.

He walked over but stayed on his feet with his elbows on the railing leaning over.

"Do you know where each door in this building leads to?" she asked with a mischievous look. He looked down and regarded her face for a moment not mustering an emotion.

"I used to know… Ever since the war and all the renovations I am not really sure, though the fifth said that she did her best to keep the place as it was; I don't believe her though." He smirked at the wind.

"Why not?" She asked a bit annoyed by lack of confidence in the fifth.

"She either was in the office or her bedroom quarters… but more often than not; she was in a bar drinking her own weight in sake; why would she know anything about this place?" he snorted.

"I really think that you need to be a Hokage for a long while to get to know each and every room, much like The Third… But she wasn't Hokage for an overly long time and she had a war on her shoulders much of her time…" she said rather haughtily.

"Hmm…?" he mused as he remembered his grandfather. "You're probably right; the old man was in for the position for a very long while…" he smiled at the wind feeling better about the earlier situation with Hanabi. "Thank you, Moegi…" he said and looked down to see her big black eyes widening and a blush dusting her cheeks.

"I didn't do anything…" she said lowering her eyes to the view below… A while of silence stretched and she felt utterly uncomfortable; she needed to say something or else she'd explode! "I guess you'll be the seventh Hokage?" she mused aloud with a nervous laugh. "Can I be in your tactical team someday?" she asked not really turning to look at him.

"Hmm…?" he thought for a while regarding her orange hair with curiosity; she was acting off, so many years of friendship and only now he noticed this kind of behavior; she seemed uncomfortable, but why?

"I'd like to be the medic in your tactical team, just like Sakura-sensei and Naruto-sensei… Can I be in your team?" she asked again this time she turned briefly and regarded him out of the corner of her eye.

"Who would if not you, Moegi?" he said softly and that managed to make her snap her head up to him and see his boyish grin.

She blushed madly and quickly returned her eyes to the view ahead; this time a full wide smile on her face. Sakura had been right; everything would be okay if she didn't give up before her time.

…

Naruto was having a great time with everyone he had long talks with the Kages and thankfully most of them understood his childish demeanor as well as his devotion for his new position. Gaara had been the first out of them all to congratulate him; they had chatted for a long while as he watched Temari and Kankuro both dealing with Sakura.

As he sipped at his drink he couldn't help but feel drawn to her; she was not wearing some fine clothes, but the uniform made her look so perfect he only wanted to go over and ask her for a dance; as odd as they might look with their uniforms and headbands while dancing.

He was suddenly dragged out of his reverie by Neji; he looked over and saw Hiashi standing next to him and Hanabi to his right, Hinata soon joined them and finally deeming his presence unnecessary, Gaara excused himself.

"Neji, Hinata!" he greeted with a kind smile; she had her shiny long black hair loose and falling over her shoulders while she wore a beautiful beige kimono.

"Congratulations, Naruto." Neji said as he held his glass and tipped it with his, Naruto grinned wider and then turned to the blushing Hinata.

"C-congratulations, Na-Naruto-kun, I know y-you'll d-do just fine." She said with her most radiant smile and Naruto did his best not to blush; it wasn't her fault; it was Neji's and Hiashi's they both had placed stupid thoughts in his mind and now every time she was around he felt as if someone would ask him to marry her…

"Thank you, Hinata. Are you having fun?" he asked her; doing his best to ignore Hiashi's penetrating gaze.

"I am; thank you." She fidgeted unconsciously and lowered her big pale eyes to the ground.

"I congratulate you on the Hyuga's clan behalf." Hiashi spoke and Naruto turned to him with weary eyes as if expecting some other comment. "Maybe; if you find time among your busy schedule, you could join my family for dinner next week…?" Hiashi said seriously and seeing the rejection in Naruto's eyes he pressed on. "Hinata is a great cook and she'd be pleased to cook for you…" his gaze narrowed only a bit as Naruto looked down only to see Hinata blushing madly.

"Ah… Are you really that good at cooking, Hinata?" he tried to divert the attention as he smiled down at her.

"I a-am a b-bit…" she said placing a strand piece of hair behind her ear.

"She's being modest… as usual." Neji added with a small smile and Naruto could almost swear he saw approval in Hiashi's eyes.

"She's really good and she's good with other house chores…" Hanabi suddenly said as if thoroughly rehearsed. Naruto stared at her in confusion. "She's beautiful and strong, well-mannered and smart…" Hinata was like a tomato by now and her hands covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Hanabi!" she whispered harshly, but shyly.

"I am not saying the opposite." Naruto countered mostly for the men. He glared at them before turning to the unsettled princess with a small smile. "I'll be glad to join you and your family for dinner, Hinata, maybe next Tuesday?" he asked with an honest smile; he liked her.

Maybe, just maybe this was what he needed… not marry her; of course not, but maybe if he tried to care for someone else he'd forget about Sakura…

"Y-yes! Whenever is r-right f-for you, Naruto-kun!" she said all flustered and she then gasped. "Hokage-sama!" she chided and Naruto laughed wholeheartedly.

"Ne, Hinata, don't call me that; it makes me feel old, believe it!" he grinned his foxy grin missing her overly red face.

"I'm s-sorry t-then, Naruto-kun…" she whispered lowering her eyes to the ground.

Hiashi looked at his daughter out of the corner of his eye not really liking the way she shied so easily in front of him, but he guessed it was to their advantage at some point; he was about to say something when they were interrupted.

"I am sorry to interrupt; I promise it'll be quick!" Hiashi turned his narrowed eyes to a woman with graying red hair tied in a low bun; her face a bit wrinkled and wearing a simple and cheap blue kimono; she had brown eyes and seemed embarrassed by her interruption.

Naruto turned and smiled wide at her and her husband that was just behind her wearing his most formal clothes; Naruto appreciated their presence at the moment. He felt the urge to introduce them to his current company.

"I just wanted to congratulate you, Naruto-kun. We've been waiting the whole night, but you're just so popular!" she laughed and he grinned even wider.

"I am sorry Aki-san… I was really busy, but should've come earlier anyway!" he tried and received a smile from Haruto.

"We were about to leave; it is pretty late and we have to walk home and she's danced to much; hopefully her leg will keep her up 'till we get home or else she'll sleep at the street as I cannot lift her…" he said with sarcasm and received an elbow to the gut by Aki; she held a fake smile; Hiashi was still looking down at her.

"I can take her there!" Naruto quipped and both Haruno's blanched.

"No way, Naruto-kun… Oh! Hokage-sama, it has a nice sound to it, doesn't it?" she joked the blonde boy and he blushed. Naruto heard a soft cough behind him and realized he had forgotten about Hiashi and his family.

"Right! Aki-san, Haruno-san… these are Hiashi-san and his daughters; Hanabi-san and Hinata, and this is his nephew Neji…" Naruto introduced watching as Hinata and Neji bowed lightly, but Hiashi kept his glare on the annoying woman. "They are from the Hyuga clan…" Naruto added knowing that Aki wasn't very familiar with the shinobi world.

Aki and Haruto seemed a bit self-conscious as they shied away a bit from them and their perfect fine clothing and presence, but she soon overcame it and simply smiled up at the stoic man.

"It is my pleasure to meet you; we are Sakura's parents…" she extended her hand to the man, but he simply kept glaring with his hands at each side of his body.

There was silence as they waited for the next action, but when none came; Hinata jumped graciously and grabbed Aki's hand with a kind and radiant smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet Sakura-san's parents… You must be proud of her." She said sweetly and Aki fell under her spell forgetting about the tall and arrogant man.

"Oh we are, dear!" she laughed. Hinata felt comfortable talking with elder woman and soon they were enjoying a small chat.

…

Sakura sat at an empty table after her long chat with the Suna siblings; she was pondering about their proposal and she had to admit that it sounded rather appealing.

She was about to drink from her cup when she realized it was empty; she pouted and then sighed; she was about to stand from her chair when she saw a hand coming over her shoulder and placing a glass in front of her; she turned to look over her shoulder and saw Sasuke holding his own glass in his other hand; she blushed a bit.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he came to sit next to her.

"Hn. A passed out, drunken Sakura is something that I long to see." He explained with a smirk and she blushed this time in anger.

"You better get out of here now or else you want me to break your other leg!" she snapped furiously and then took a long gulp from the drink.

"I saw you talking with the siblings of the Kazekage. It seemed to me they wanted to talk about something important…" he dragged and she huffed arrogantly.

"None of your business, Sasuke." She said looking around for any signs that Naruto might be around; thought she doubted it since he had been so busy the whole night.

"Do not worry… I already talked with Naruto." Sasuke said and Sakura felt rather cold all of a sudden.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked dreading his answer.

"I told him to stop his nonsense about me and you." He said utterly serious; Sakura grimaced.

"Just like that? It wasn't easy I bet?" she gave a small smile.

"As easy as reasoning with a bowl of ramen." He seemed annoyed. "Anyway if you want to talk to him he's rather busy talking with an odd mix of people right now…" Sasuke said as he looked behind her. "Your mother, your father and the Hyuga's…"

Sakura snapped her head around to look where he was looking and sure enough she saw her family talking _amicably_ with the other family and Naruto.

"Dear lord!" that was all she said before making her way over as fast as she could trying to avoid bumping into people; she walked in the middle of the conversation and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Sakura, darling! We were talking about you!" she quipped happily; Sakura grimaced at the thought and then looked over at Neji and the rest of the Hyuga's.

"Uh… I am sorry we were leaving." She apologized with the family and watched as Neji sighed in defeat as if it didn't matter anymore.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Sakura-san." Hinata said with her perfect leveled voice; Sakura took in her beautiful face and her big chest and rounded hips.

_**Jealous much? Because if you are; I can totally understand and relate to that… We are women, Sakura; we will always tend to compare ourselves with a better specimen…**_

"Thank you, Hinata." She muttered a bit taken aback by her words.

"Yes, Sakura-chan! I forgot to congratulate you too!" Naruto said trying to call for her attention; he felt left out as she ran in here and talked to everyone else but him.

"Yeah, Naruto, I saw you after we got down and you congratulated all of us…" she waved her hand, she was worried about other things. "I'll be going now… Let's go mom, dad." She motioned for them to go.

"Oh, dear do not worry; you may stay for as long as you want, this is your party too and you should have fun!" Aki turned to Sakura and she merely sighed in defeat.

"That leg of yours must be killing you right now… let's just get home so I can treat you…" Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Right then… Have a good evening." Aki bowed to the other family and so did Haruto. They both turned to Naruto and gave him wide smiles. "Good bye to you as well, Hokage-sama!" she chanted and Naruto sniggered with a faint blush.

Naruto stared at the old couple as they made their way over to the door and Sakura was left behind to bid her own farewell.

"I am sorry for the intrusion." She said curtly and bowed to Hiashi who grunted in answer. "I'll be taking my leave now." She said in a clipped tone and then gave a fleeting look to Hinata as the princess bowed lightly; Sakura rushed to do the same to her. She then turned to Naruto and gave a small smile. "Good bye…"

"Bye, Sakura-chan, be careful on your way home! I'll see you tomorrow! Remember the audience!" he reminded her and she snorted.

"Thought I'd be the one reminding you of things…" she smirked and then waved her hand. "See you tomorrow, Naruto." She said and then hurried to the door and her parents.

Naruto excused with the Hyuga's not really minding if Neji or Hiashi thought it to be an insolence he had been a bit perturbed by the way Hiashi kept glaring at Aki as if she was carrying a contagious decease; it had been embarrassing for him too to endure his arrogance.

He walked around as if he had a destination in mind, but only when he saw Sasuke sitting alone at a far table he decided to go and accompany him; Sasuke had a smirk in place and he seemed thoroughly amused by something.

He walked over and sat at the place Sakura had been, not really minding and not knowing the glass had belonged to her he gulped down the rest of the liquid; Sasuke snorted at his action, Naruto swallowed and then wiped his mouth.

"Was this yours?" he asked as he held the empty glass and Sasuke shook his head no as a waitress walked by and handed another glass for Naruto; Naruto took a sip of his new drink.

"It was Sakura's." he said watching Naruto sputtering his drink out of the corner of his eye; such a simple mind the new hokage had. "Do not worry she only took a tiny sip." Sasuke taunted watching the red color gathering in his cheeks.

"I am not worried!" Naruto snapped angrily though he felt really hot; he was being childish about it, but he didn't care and Sasuke was having far too much fun.

"Oh, you could say you just had an indirect kiss, right?" he continued to annoy the blonde hokage that felt his whole body on fire in shame.

"Don't be a kid, Sasuke-jerk… Sometimes you're really immature, believe it!" Naruto said taking another gulp of the drink and looking around idly; Sasuke smirked.

"As serious as that comment can be coming from the hokage I don't really care what Naruto has to say." Naruto grunted a bit but refrained from arguing. "I heard you now had the huge Hokage quarters for your own entertainment… Are you going to live here from now on?" Sasuke asked and Naruto sighed.

"I don't think so… I like the old flat, but I guess I could spend a night or two here every now and then…" he shrugged.

"Why would you keep that old and stinky flat?" Sasuke asked with a hint of distaste.

"Because… it has lots of memories; sad ones and happy ones and… I don't know I've lived there ever since I was old enough…" he shrugged again and Sasuke nodded. "Would you have the right answer if I ask you why would you keep the Uchiha compound even if it reeks of death?" Naruto voiced and Sasuke directed a look at him; they stared and then the raven haired boy simply sighed.

"No… I guess I wouldn't." he muttered and downed his glass.

After a long while of silence Sasuke noticed as Hinata and Kiba shared an amicably chat; she was smiling at he was enraptured by her shining eyes; Sasuke smirked.

"What did the almighty leader of the Hyuga clan have to say?" he asked with sarcasm and Naruto growled in frustration as he let his forehead hit the table.

"He invited me over to have dinner with him and his family… Not sure if I should go, but Hinata seemed very happy about it, so I guess I'll have to go…" he sighed in defeat.

"If you were just Naruto I think you could deny, but you're the hokage now; you don't want an argument with the Hyuga's. He seems the kind of man to resent that kind of thing." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded as he looked up.

"I guess I'll just have to go to see what he wants… but I have a good idea of what it is… Damn I needed to talk to the old hag about this matter, but it doesn't really matter now." He felt defeated.

"Naruto; if your problem has a solution why do you worry? If you problem doesn't have a solution why do you worry?" Sasuke said and watched as the blonde frowned.

"That's not what I want to hear; I think it has a solution, but it doesn't mean that I know what the solution is…" he argued and Sasuke sighed.

"You'll just have to wait then. By the way what's this I heard about an audience?" Sasuke asked with a bit of worry. "I'd like to avoid the council as much as I can." He grunted with hate.

"I know, but I think it has to do with more procedures and stuff that I am already tired of. I'll call it a night, Sasuke…" Naruto stood and Sasuke did the same as both of them walked together to the exit while bidding their goodbyes to the guests, mostly Naruto.

…

He walked down the road to his place and when he was about to reach the staircase to his flat he saw a woman around the corner; he saw her tired face and she was a bit drunk too.

"Sasame-san?" he called and watched her face lifted up with a fake smile; she soon contorted her expression with a true smile when she saw him.

"Hokage-sama!" she bowed deeply almost falling over if not for Naruto's arms that held her shoulders. "I am sorry, I am a bit drunk; I had a long shift…" she smiled up at him and patted his cheek softly. "Such a grown man…" she whispered softly and Naruto blushed.

"It is too late even for a long shift at the tea house…" he said not to pleased about her answer.

"How was your promotion party? Everyone was talking about it in town and I felt rather curious about it…" she changed the subject and kept her tired eyes on the boy.

"Tiring; I didn't have much time to have fun as I was mostly speaking with other leaders and very boring stuff." He sighed and let her grab at his arm as he walked her to her building.

"Haruno-san was there too, right?" she asked with a hint of amusement watching his face flushing with color.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan is my personal medic as of now so she was there along with the rest of my team." He smiled sheepishly.

"You're a good man, Uzumaki-kun; I don't doubt your development as the hokage, but you need to pay more attention to the good things in life too!" she smirked and he chuckled at her behavior. "Listen to this old woman! You need to find a cute girl and make sure that she's the one; do not go breaking hearts at random!" she chided him and Naruto laughed.

"I highly doubt I am breaking any hearts…" he added and stopped at her door watching as she rummaged through her purse trying to find her key.

"You'd be surprised… I think sometimes you just need to break your own heart to break someone else's in the process." She looked up at him with a bitter smile.

Naruto was a bit taken aback by her comment, but he couldn't completely comprehend it; he just knew she must've been right about it because her face held so much pain that it had probably happened to her.

"Sasame-san…" he muttered not really knowing what to say.

"You're young, but that's not an excuse; be sure to open your eyes before it is too late, Uzumaki-kun. Sometimes you ignore the most obvious thing." She said and he frowned more confused by the second.

She snorted and then giggled a bit at his childish expression, but he was far from being a kid; he needed to understand.

"There is no one as blind as that one who will not see…" she said slowly as if wishing he could simply understand. "There is no one as deaf as that one who will not listen…" she added with a small smile. "Sometimes we refuse to see or hear what's in front of us until it is too late." She gave one final wink and then turned as she opened the door. "Have a good night, Hokage-sama…"

Naruto stood outside her door with wide blue eyes trying to make sense of her words; he wanted to understand now and not wait until a long while later when it could be too late.

What did she mean by that?

Was he forgetting about something really obvious or was he currently ignoring something rather obvious?

**.**

**.**

**I am in a bit of hurry so i'll be brief! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the story; Sorrowoftheheart! Brokkers, charles cdv, Inuyonas, maxslayer10, everyluvsmisty, raidersfan777, deadman19, Soloeater, Mangaka SHuzen, majindra, LSGOZZA, KamilahKaliope and SilentBunshin.**

**Celious2; thanks for the nice and long review; loved it and hopefully you'll like this chapter as well. :)**

**ultranx; well it was one of the things i said at the begining; this would be slowpaced... but the dramaticness will be for sure after the romance starts... that's all i have to say lol.**

**UzuNamikaze; well i need to bring Hinata in the story; i already said i wouldn't bash her or use her to prompt anything between Naruto and Sakura; i just think that i cannot ignore her bid presence in the series i regards of Naruto; i like happy endings and that's for everyone... I cannot picture Hinata to be the kind to compare herself with other people, at least not like Sakura. Sakura has proven in the series that she is the kind to compare herself to others and mostly other women... i find it a really human trade... i identify myself with it too, but i don't think she's illhearted when it comes to it as to belittle the other person in other aspects. I just want to leave clear that HInata won't have a sad and evil ending... i probably wont use her for long for the story's purpose... :)**

**THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO ADDED THE STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES AND ALERTS; I TOTALLY APPRECIATE THE GESTURE!**

**:D**

**I'll try to see you on friday, but i am having trouble with the next chapter, lol so if not on friday, then saturday for sure! :( **


	16. His dinner

**A lot happened today and i am feeling really bad right now; it is still friday here, though... 11:45p.m. and i really wanted to clear my mind; this chapter was hard to write; i really hope you can enjoy it though...**

**Thanks for the reviews, but my headache prevents me from spending anymore time on the computer... sorry, but i'll just thank you all for the reviews...**

**.**

**.**

**15**

**His dinner**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura was not particularly pleased with how things had gone after the audience; the council barely knew anything about her and they had deemed that she had to be the one to make the biggest of changes regarding her schedule reducing her working hours to the minimum so she was available for the Hokage whenever he needed her.

8 hours a day at the hospital from Monday to Friday, and two hours regarding her research and classes; she knew it'd be something rather harsh on her students, but she needed to rush things with them so she could made it to Suna at the end of June.

On other subjects that were addressed that day she had been a bit surprised to know that they'd train together and it'd be a thorough practice to learn to cope with each other's pace and to measure their strength; she found it amusing and could barely wait for the next training session next Saturday.

She was ready to go home after such a long day she tucked the last essays' of her students in her messenger's bag and was quick to reach the first floor giving a light wave of her hand to the secretary there.

…

"Good evening, Hokage-sama." Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable by the deep bows both men gave him as they greeted him on the entrance to the Hyuga manor.

He had seen them before whenever he came to train with Neji and they had never been this polite; it irked him to know that they were only doing so because he was the hokage now.

"Good evening…" he let out in a breath and then watched as both straightened their backs and turned around.

"Please, let us guide you inside the manor." One said and begun to walk; Naruto followed in complete silence.

He had been at the dojo and the gardens, but never inside the huge house; he looked around as they entered the greeting hall and it was just as plain and simple as the dojo; he felt like he was in a maze as the men guided him through more hallways and doors until the stopped in front of a huge sliding doors and the pulled it open for him bowing again.

Naruto stared at the nicely lightened dining room with such expensive furniture he was really scared he might break something; the low and long table was made of marble and it shone under the light.

Hiashi stood gracefully from his cushion on the floors and walked to him; Naruto spotted Neji, Hanabi and other men sitting at the long table with them. As soon as Naruto entered all of them stood while Hiashi walked over to him in swift strides.

"Thank you for coming, Hokage-sama." Hiashi said in his dry voice and giving him a stern look. "Hinata is finishing dinner with the maids, please have a seat." He motioned for him to walk over and sat just in front of Neji and Hanabi. There was an empty seat beside him; probably Hinata's place.

"Naruto, these men are part of the Hyuga council." Neji introduced him to the men and he received a deep bow from each man; he sighed in exasperation.

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you…" he breathed out.

The men sat and kept their pale eyes on him as if testing him or something; it was unnerving, but he did his best to remain calm. He looked up at Hiashi and found the man still glaring at him.

"As you know…" Hiashi begun, but then sighed... "No you don't… The Hyuga clan is the strongest clan in the village at the moment and our rules and laws are very tight; the council from my clan is still very sore about all the lives we lost in the last war, but they truly admire your job at the moment and all the help you lent us." Hiashi said and Naruto lowered his eyes to the table while the other men kept their unfazed faces on him.

"Thank you." He said through gritted teeth.

"You must be the first outsider that gets this close to our clan." Hiashi pressed crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his pale eyes at the blonde hokage.

Naruto gave him a fleeting look, but before he could elaborate the doors in front of him opened and a few maids made their way over the table holding silver plates filled with all assortments of food. It was impossible to ignore, but all of them had a Byakugan and Naruto felt bad for them; they clearly had a bloodline limit and they were working as simple maids for the main branch; he sighed loudly and shared a look with Neji who only shook his head no in response as if he had read his mind.

They were pretty quickly as they fixed the table and soon situated themselves at the door just in case any of the guests would need anything else from the kitchen; Hinata exited last holding a wide plate with a fancy salad and as soon as she spotted Naruto she blushed.

"G-good evening, N-Naruto-kun…" she walked over as he stood to greet her with a small smile.

"This looks great, Hinata! Did you do all this by yourself?" he was clearly astounded and she managed to blush even more.

"I made the salad and the boiled chicken, but Hanako-san and Kira-san helped me out as well." She said motioning for the maids that were sporting shy smiles as they received a look from the hokage.

"Oh, thank you for the food, then…" he smiled sheepishly at the women and then took a seat noticing the clear discomfort from Hiashi.

"We won't need anything else from you; you may leave." He said rather annoyed to the maids and they left in a hurry. Hiashi turned to Naruto who was glaring at him. "Please, feel free to eat whatever you want." He extended his hand.

"Y-yeah… W-would you l-like me to serve you some f-food, Naruto-kun?" Hinata was soon to ask and the blonde gave her an uncomfortable smile as he nodded.

Why was it that he felt so uncomfortable? He usually liked free food, but it was maybe the atmosphere as the men discussed about politics and they tried to make him listen to their views about Konoha's actuality… They wanted him to understand their points of view and he was starting to regret coming over for dinner; if anything Hinata's interruptions to ask if he wanted anything else were the best part of the dinner.

He could barely eat; they asked so much about what would be his first steps as a hokage and he tried to avoid the answers as best as he could and with as much as protocol as Tsunade had taught him, but it was tiring.

They even had the nerve to ask about the fox and if he was sure he had now full control of it… they talked about the attack 21 years ago and they talked about his training expressing their discomfort of him being taught by people with little family background like Kakashi or Jiraiya.

They dared to say that they had never been really eager about having Tsunade as the fifth hokage, but they had little voice in the matter as they lost their representative in the council… It was practically a hint to hire another Hyuga, but he was glad to say that it wasn't in his power yet to do something as harsh as renewing the council of Konoha.

After 3 painful hours of dinner with the Hyuga's he was more than ready to run away; he had a headache and a stomachache; the food had been delicious, but they circumstances made his acids revolt his belly.

He bid his farewell to the council and Neji; even Hanabi; and he was glad Hinata was the one this time to guide him out… He had a troubled expression and the pale eyed princess noticed it with worry.

She stared at him out of the corner of her eye; he ran a hand through his blonde locks and his breathing was heavy and troubled; he swallowed every now and then and then closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose; she noticed he even looked a few years older like this… a bit tired and worn out.

"I am sorry, Naruto-kun." She said softly not meeting his eyes as she walked him. He snapped out of his reverie and gasped in shame.

"No, no… I really enjoyed your food; it was really nice; you're a great cook, Hinata…" he praised honestly and she blushed with a small smile.

"Thank you, but I know you didn't enjoy dinner… It's quite alright; I've never truly enjoyed dinner with my family either." She admitted and he sighed loudly.

"I just… I don't know what I thought it'd be like, but I was kind of hoping I wouldn't be asked things about being hokage…" he answered and she nodded. "I had enough with Tsunade still butting in and the council." He chuckled and she nodded with a smile.

"Father thinks you're still young to be hokage, and just like he did with me and Hanabi… and even Neji-san he thinks he can give you advice in his own way. Don't take it to heart; he doesn't mean harm." She tried and he nodded.

They reached the door and she opened it and stepped aside to give him some space.

"Thank you for coming, Naruto-kun." She was fidgeting now and he had to smile despite of his discomfort; she was a nice girl… too nice for this clan.

"No, thank you for inviting me over and thanks for cooking a nice meal, believe it!" he said with his foxy grin and a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Have a good night, Naruto-kun and good luck with your job." She gave him a wide smile and he blushed even more under her radiance.

"Y-yeah… Bye!" he waved his hand as he stepped outside and then turned quickly to the Hokage's tower.

…

Sakura exited the hospital while pulling her messenger's bag on her shoulder when she was suddenly stopped.

"Sakura-chan?" she jumped; Naruto was standing in front of her and she felt her face hot, but soon she noticed his troubled and tired expression. "I'm sorry…" he said sheepishly.

"How are you doing? You look a bit tired…" She replied with worry.

"Hmm… I am tired, believe it…" he muttered while placing a hand on his neck.

"Where were you anyway; training?" she asked with a hint of amusement.

"Having dinner with the Hyuga's…." he sighed so loud and long that her stiff shoulders soon relaxed and she frowned over his reaction.

"Did something happen?" she dared to ask; she was worried about him, but not interested on what had happened in the Hyuga's manor. He looked her over and then gave her short chuckle.

"Come on; you'll like this…" he said walking past her towards the Hokage's tower. She followed him in a quick step; it was silent while they made their way up the tower; somehow she was enraptured by his walking form; he seemed so genuine and perfect; so graceful and proper, but even then he still held his personality.

She snapped out of her dreamy state as he opened the door that led to the tower's rooftop and she stepped out after him to the windy night. She held her breath for a while as she stared down at the magnificent view of Konoha at night.

"This is amazing…" she said with a smile.

"Yeah… I just came here yesterday." the wind made their hair whirl around mercilessly. He chuckled at the way her pink hair slapped her face and she grunted. "Come here…" he walked to the side and as soon as the rounded the storage room the wind stopped blowing so mercilessly.

"This is better…" she admired the view. "How was dinner?" she asked after a while with a lowered voice; he sighed and decided to sit against the wall of the storage room. She followed him and sat next to him.

"It was tiring…" he snorted. "I am not judging them; it is just that it was uncomfortable. I felt like a sore thumb; they kept asking things about my place now and the bows… the titles and suffixes." He dragged on and she nodded.

_**Is it wrong that I am so happy to know he doesn't like the Hyuga's? **_

"It is a great clan, Naruto. I am sure they just wanted to be polite; you are the hokage now; what's wrong with being polite?" she shifted her position.

_**If I could; I'd rip your tongue out, Sakura! You're meddling on **_**their**_** behalf!**_

"Nothing… you're right…" he lowered his eyes to his lap and then sighed with a small smile. "It is just that they were eager to let me know that I wasn't like them…" he spoke softly. "After so many years of knowing that I was different from everyone else I just… I guess I like it when people try to make me look like them… as if I am not different…" he expressed and she felt interested as he let all this out.

"Naruto, what's wrong with being different?" she asked softly and he looked up to her locking his eyes with hers. "I know I have no right to say it, but… What's so good about being like everyone else? You're far better than everyone else in this village and… That's great." she smiled letting her cheek be supported by her hand as she brought her knees to her chest.

"I wanted to be like everyone else when I was a kid." He said as he stared down at her smile and her eyes. "To play like everyone else did and with them… With time I guess I realized it was good enough to be different; like with Akatsuki… To know that I was the only one who could fight Pein… to know that I was the only one who held so much power… It felt… rewarding." He sighed.

Sakura was starting to feel sleepy and his voice was like a lull. She was warmed by his confidence and the situation at hand; to be with him like this, sharing these thoughts and hearing him… Being in love with him and knowing nothing could happen; a platonic love, made her so hopelessly romantic that her heart throbbed painfully.

He seemed to notice the pain fluttering in her closed eyelids and he frowned not liking the sight.

"Are you hurting?" he asked and she marveled at the sound of his whispery voice.

_Yes, I am…_

That's what she thought and what she truly wanted to answer, but her better judgment clearly stated not to misguide him on something she wasn't supposed to be feeling. Her best option was to let him go even if it hurt.

"No… just a bit cold…" she shrugged not opening her eyes and he didn't seem to mind, but she heard a rustling of clothes and when she opened her eyes he was leaning over her placing his white coat over her.

She widened her eyes staring at his chest covered by the green vest; a nice smell reached her nostrils; like the salty sea with the sun and earth… the smell of the sand burning under the sun and being washed by the sea waves.

_**Now you're a poetess or something like that? Though I have to admit you couldn't be more accurate.**_

"Thank you…" she whispered softly clutching the fabric with her cold hands and enjoying the warmth that was still wrapped around it.

"Don't worry, believe it…" he chuckled and then returned to his sitting position against the wall and regarding the skies… "You know, Sakura-chan… When I was a kid; I remember seeing you walking around in the market holding your mother's hand…"

Sakura's eyes stared at his profile while he talked; she memorized his lips and his nose; his whiskers and his perfect gaze… his voice… it faded softly in the recesses of her mind as she closed her eyes.

She remembered falling in deep slumber while he talked about whatever made him smile so brightly at the skies…

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to; deadman19, risajoyce, UzuNamikaze, AmandalovesNaruSaku, Soloeater, Lindaloo, Celious2, Silent Bunshin, maxslayer, alley00p, inu-babygirl1, charles cdv, Meech Macko, Mangaka Shuzen, Majindra, raidersfan777, LSGOZZA, everyluvsmisty...**

**For all i know Naruto's tiredness in this chapter came from my own... guess it could be attributed to that and so i hope that i can overcome this little issue... :)**

**I am really thankful for all the comments and your thoughts about the story; i really hope you enjoyed this chapter that troubled me ever since wednesday; i cannot say is my best chapter so far, but it comes from the bottom of my heart... It is not an excuse, but really; i had an awful day and... right now i just want to cry or sleep this sadness off... Tomorro wil be a new and better day; lol i certainly hope my muse returns tomorrow so i can give you another chapter on monday...**

**Thanks to the people who added me to your favorite's authors and added the story to your alerts and faorite's section; i really appreciate all the support and the time you take to leave a small or a long review...**

**I'll try... my best to see you here on monday... See ya weasels!**


	17. Her throbbing heart

**There are things that i am not used to and i guess that one of those is that i get to know people who understand or even they care; honestly speaking sometimes i might be a bit dramatic, but anyway; i had a hard time the other day and i'm still coping with it, but... one of the things i love to do the most is painting... I did a lot of that yesterday and i draw and wrote a lot and i am feeling a whole lot better today.**

**I am sorry this is up so late; still monday here :) 10;47pm... just so you know...**

**I like this chapter better than the last and hopefully it is better written; i really hope you enjoy and if you want you can leave a review; thank you all for the supportive thoughts and all your cheering words; totally made my day. :)**

**.**

**.**

**16**

**Her throbbing heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura's bedroom was her best place in the whole world to take a nap; once the curtains were closed the bedroom would be buried in such a darkened slumber that she'd find it hard to wake up if not for the coldness that remained.

That was the main reason why she was a bit confused by the current feelings; she could feel a hard light against her closed eyelids; it almost burned. Even if the light truly bothered her, she had to admit that the warmth that was wrapped around her body was the best feeling so far; she could endure the light; find a way to avoid it…

Turning her head to the source of warmth she felt a vibration against her ear; the light finally died as she pressed her face against her pillow, something really hot pressing against her forehead had her a bit confused and she frowned.

Ever so slowly she opened her eyes all unfocused and blurry; she caught a buzz of orange and yellow; she took a deep breath and her nostrils were filled with the same smell from the night before…

"Naruto…?" she mumbled softly not really grasping the idea and not understanding the situation.

She pushed herself from the warm pillow and only then she realized her hands were pressed against a wide chest covered by an orange and black sweater; his green vest was opened in the middle and she could spot a wet patch on his shirt where she probably had been drooling; she blushed.

She took in the situation and the scene; her legs were draped over his thighs; she was still covered by his white coat, but she had been obviously sleeping against his chest her head tucked under his chin and her forehead pressing against his hot neck. Following his arms; she noticed one of his hands hand landed on her right thigh at the moment and the other one was a bit lower than the small of her back…

Had he been awake and with that goofy smile of his she'd probably mashed him to the ground… but he was sleeping, very soundly and she marveled at it; there was a low rumble in his chest; maybe it was a particular treat; his breathing was slow and heavy as if in deep sleep.

She felt suddenly very aware of every little detail and she could only stare I amazement at her new founded picture of the Hokage. Naruto was an honest person and he often was taken by an immature boy, a nagging person with no sense of responsibility… a kid.

She'd have to disagree now… With careful fingers she dared to move some of his long front bangs from his face so she could see him better; the sharp nose and the full lips; his high cheekbones and defined jawline; he was handsome, but overall he was a man… She loved to see the golden shade of a beard that he'd never wear and the short eyelashes that barely kissed his cheeks.

Her fingers moved from his temple and trailed down to his cheek where she lightly fingered the whiskers; he scrunched his nose much like a cat would; a smile inevitably tugged at her lips; her face completely softened at the sight of this person; a magical being that had always proclaimed an undying love for her… a victim of fate and she… the victim of his love. Her classmate, her teammate, her friend… and the reason why she realized she had been under a simple crush for most part of her life…

"Will the time ever work for me?" she asked softly as she touched his cheek.

She felt him stirring in his position and his hands curled around her softly; she blushed, but couldn't find the strength to be angered; instead she merely stared at his face while he opened his eyes and looked around trying to focus.

Her breath was taken away when his cerulean blue eyes locked in her green ones and the need to be with him overcame her with such fervor that her breath came out a bit raggedly.

"Oh… Sakura-chan…" he muttered sheepishly taking his hands from her and stretching his muscles; she stared in awe again. "Hmm… Is this a dream? It's been a while since I had one of these…" he mumbled and she bit her lower lip trying her best not to laugh.

"Naruto… We fell asleep here… You should've waken me up!" she chastised lightly retreating her legs from his own and watching as he stared at her movement with interest; a light frown on his face.

"So…" he dragged on; his face suddenly very lucid. "This is not a dream." She didn't know why, but his words fell heavy on her heart and the silence managed to make her very nervous.

"No… it is not." She muttered with lowered gaze.

She had been assuming she could just step in his life and demand things even if just for a morning a few moments of bright bliss; something she never would deserve, but she knew he'd give away if she asked him properly; why did he have to be so nice and perfect?

She would be able to deal with someone like Sasuke; never expecting anything from him, not a nice gesture or something like that, knowing he'd never say anything nice or compliment her for her own hard work… But Naruto would always be there telling her how much she was needed and how awesome she could be if she took the chance…

"Now I kind of wish it'd be…" she muttered again as she stood from the ground still sporting her saddened expression.

Naruto followed her actions and stared down at her with his own sorrow showing; if only she'd care… He realized he had probably overstepped in her boundaries; it couldn't be something she had wanted; to fell asleep up here with him… Why did he always think he was reaching? He should already know that she's out of his range, but it was hard to ignore the only constant feeling he's got ever since he was a kid.

"I am sorry, Sakura-chan…" he said as he scratched his cheek; she turned to look up at him with a confused frown.

"No, Naruto, I mean… I was supposed to stay awake and listen, but I guess I was overly tired… You're not at fault." She explained, but he wouldn't believe her words.

"It is okay, believe it…" he tried a small smile and she sighed as if her words had died in her throat; he had felt this sudden urge before; the one to kiss her, but at the moment it was almost unbearable; it wasn't anything new.

Over the years he had learned to cope with her presence during long-term missions and all the time they spent together while training, but if he had to admit it; he'd say that ever since they rekindled their friendship, his feelings had been in turmoil as if it was something new to have her around; he'd notice her immediately and he'd try to take her in wholly.

Sakura felt the heavy moment on her shoulders and even as guilty as she was feeling at the moment she knew that if he decided to kiss her or whatever he was thinking, she wouldn't be able to deny him and so she really wanted him to do it…

Her hopes as usually were deflated as the door to the rooftop was opened harshly and the sound made them both jump to meet the newcomers.

"Sakura-sensei?" Moegi questioned with confused eyes; behind her Konohamaru and Udon stared in equal surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked really slow and casting glances over her two teachers; Sakura's hair was a bit disheveled.

The pink haired doctor noticed her eyes and realized she was still sporting his coat; she deftly took it off from her shoulders; regretting the action as soon as the warmth was gone.

"Thank you, Naruto." She muttered extending her hands with the coat in them.

Naruto stared down at her extended hands and he was surprised by his anger at the interruption, but he couldn't tell exactly why he felt that way… he wasn't the kind of person to snap angrily at others and much less kids, but somehow seeing them there with questioning looks and then looking back to Sakura as she so easily slipped off from his coat and handed it back like it was nothing… somehow it was like a parody of something else.

As he made to grab the coat from her hands he was sure to graze her hands; his eyes scrutinizing her face and with even more confusion he realized she had felt it for her eyes widened and her cheeks turned a bit red. It angered him a bit more and before he could snap at her or his team he made for the door.

"I'll see you around, Sakura-chan…" his voice was gruff and husky. "I'll see you three in my office in ten minutes." he said roughly as he passed them and pulled his white coat over his own broad shoulders.

Sakura couldn't move an inch as she tried to quell her emotions; she felt totally unsettled, but at the same time there was a sense of peace and serenity within her that she had never experience before; as if to serve for an explanation of the unusual feeling the inner voice of her opposite self was quiet… not a sound, not a word or a cackle or a snide comment… nothing… it was relieving.

…

"Haven't you thought about the consequences of this constant masochism that you are inflicting on yourself?" Ino said as she bandaged the arm of a wounded ANBU that had just arrived; Sakura was working on another male next to him with a bothered expression.

"Let's talk about this later, Ino." She said drily, but Ino merely sighed in distress.

"Sakura… Please tell me you haven't forgotten about his undying love for you; I am not saying he hasn't changed his mind!" Ino rushed to say when Sakura's chakra flared dangerously; both men swallowed thickly. "I think that maybe he's just a bit confused; I know I'd be confused." She sighed again.

"There's nothing to be confused about for him; whilst I am trying my best to be a good friend and not do anything stupid." She answered roughly.

Ino finished her healing session and prompted the man to flex his appendage and test the muscles while she evaluated the progress.

"I have to tend other people, forehead, but remember this…" she took a step forward and wasn't particularly surprised when both men turned to look at her with interest; Sakura grunted. "One of these days he's going to buzz you off your feet and you won't be able to stop yourself…" Ino said rather seriously; Sakura snapped.

"Stop myself? What the hell are you talking about? Do I really look that easy?" she snapped angrily managing to make the men cringe, but Ino remained impassive.

"Not because of you being easy, forehead… But your true feelings are harder than your poor conviction of wanting to be his friend." Ino sighed loudly and gave her friend a small smile. "Sometimes the heart in a thousand times smarter than the brain…" She winked making the men blush and Sakura growl as she returned to her job. "I'll see you around." She chirped away.

Ino walked over to the next patient that afternoon; the emergency room had been particularly busy the whole morning because of a huge ANBU team that had had trouble at the borders with unidentified warriors.

It was something even Sakura had taken note of as the men wouldn't use the word shinobi to describe them and saying they mostly used large swords and armors; thier attacking stances weren't nothing like the shinobi ones.

She quirked an eyebrow as she stared at the scene before her; she wouldn't say it, but she had always had an eye for spotting possible love affairs and this one was a new one for her.

"Hello!" she chirped; she was a social person and she wouldn't be deterred by the highest clans or anything. "That looks awfully painful!" she said with a smile too immersed on her new information to look worried, but Kiba managed to frown confusedly.

"It does. Why are you so happy about my pain?" he asked holding his broken arm with care.

"I am sure she's just being nice, Kiba-kun. You don't have to ask it like that." Hinata fidgeted as Ino narrowed her eyes with a mischievous smirk.

"How are you doing, Hinata?" Ino asked as she started to work on Kiba's wounded arm.

"Fine, thank you, Ino-san… How are you doing?" the shy girl asked softly.

Ino answered her questions and then worked in silence for a while; Hinata simply stared at the work being done on her teammate's arm; she had been utterly worried when Kiba had arrived to the gates holding his arm carefully to his chest; she hadn't been on missions with him or Shino recently, but she liked to know when they had one so she could go and wait for them to arrive to the gates.

Ino was done very quickly and was now only making sure that he could flex his muscles; there was a sudden crash and a yelp and then all they turned to the source of the noise as a rather young ANBU exited the room with a bleeding and clearly broken nose…

Ino had seen him in the waiting room and she remembered for sure that he hadn't had a broken nose at that time… but then again it was only natural as she saw the way Sakura appeared on the door with her chakra flaring dangerously and her face contorted in pure rage.

"Get the hell out of here!" she yelled at the man and all of them watched as the boy scrambled to his feet and ran away.

"Oh boy… You're fine now, Kiba. Watch out next time!" Ino said as she walked swiftly over to the pink haired medic.

Sakura's eyes fluttered over to where Ino had been and she felt a lump in her chest as she spotted Hinata and Kiba both of them looking at her worriedly; if only she could've killed that man none of this would've happened… but her better judgment told her that an ANBU belittling her abilities was not a reason to kill… that and the fact that her inner self was still missing bothered her so much that in the end he got away with only a broken nose.

"Hmm…" Kiba mused with a smirk as he saw the way Ino dragged her friend inside the room again. "Maybe he was hitting on her…?" he guessed with a light chuckle.

"You think so? I would've thought Sakura-san is a pretty social person." Hinata muttered innocently as Kiba chuckled.

"Guess she used to be…" Kiba gave a bitter sigh as he remembered the way she had openly confessed her feelings for Naruto; at that time, just like the blonde; he had thought she was simply messing around so she could bring him back… but now and after all that had happened… "People change, Hinata… They keep changing and changing until they become their final result." He said earning a confused look from the girl.

"I guess you're right. Has Naruto-kun changed that much?" she asked placing a finger on her lower lip in thought.

Kiba grimaced and refrained from snapping at her; he sure liked her, Hinata was the reason his heart fluttered; her companionship and her kind nature had reached his uncaring self and then he was realizing that he could actually care deeply for someone out of his clan and out of his pet friend… she was the exception to the clan's rules about trust and teamwork.

He loved her, but he hated the way she over worshipped the ground Naruto walked on; he knew her love for the blonde was nothing but admiration and respect, but she had yet to understand it and the more he waited for her understanding the more he wanted to simply tell her…

She noticed his intense gaze and gasped lightly feeling her cheeks getting hot; was it because of her thoughts about Naruto or was she simply unsettled by the strength on his eyes?

"Hinata… do you know that Naruto will have to marry soon?" he asked and watched as she widened her eyes and blushed even more. "At least that's what I've heard Shikamaru say…" he sighed in defeat.

"I d-didn't know…" she replied fidgeting frantically as she awaited his next words.

"Not really sure, but he'll probably choose the rightful way and what his heart demands… He's that kind of man, you know it better than anyone…" he gave her a pointed look that almost seemed like a glare. "You know whom he'd choose, right?" he asked.

He was not the kind of man to talk around the issue and forgetting the main subject, he had always helped her out when it came to her love life; only now he felt the need to make her realize that Naruto was not a shallow man… and in the process make her realize that she only admired him.

She gave a soft nod and focused her eyes on the ground.

"Do you know why, Hinata?" he asked lightly and when she looked up at him he added… "Do you know why Naruto would choose her?" he asked this time more pointedly.

"Naruto-kun has always had feelings for Sakura-san; just like I've had them for him." She said almost methodically as if it was a long rehearsed answer ot her own life and feelings.

"Hinata… your feelings for Naruto…" he swallowed hard at what he was about to admit. "I think you admire him and there's nothing wrong with it; I admire him too." He said and missed the way her eyes widened. "For a person like you; so opposite from him, it is only natural to feel admiration and respect; he's done everything you wish you could, but Naruto hasn't lived through what you have." He explained in his usual husky voice.

"Kiba-kun…" she breathed out a bit a amazed by all the truth she found in his words.

"I know it because I felt the same way…" he said and held her gaze; when her blush intensified and her hands flew to her mouth he realized his mistake. "No!" he yelled flying his hands in front of him. "I don't feel the same way you do for him! I mean… I do! No… I admire him too, I meant to say…" he was babbling fiercely and blushing madly and when she tried to stifle a giggle he felt the air leaving his lungs.

"I think I know what you meant, Kiba-kun." She smiled sweetly. "You've always known how I felt towards everything I my life. You admire Naruto-kun just like I do because you and I grew up in the same environment." She dragged as if trying to read his mind; Kiba sighed loudly in relief.

"Thank God you're smart…" he smirked and she giggled again. When her giggles died down; he directed his eyes again to her face. "Hinata… If you think as high of Naruto as I think of him, you'll agree with me when I say that his feelings for Sakura are not going to change…" he said rather serious as she lowered her eyes with a small smile.

"I agree, Kiba-kun." She muttered softly and he nodded.

"If it is true love what he feels for her; it'd always be there…" He swallowed hard again and she gave him another soft nod. "No matter what he'll do or what she'll do; his feelings won't change." Hinata sighed soundlessly and looked up at him with a bit of confusion. "I know it because… What I feel for you is probably going to there forever…"

Hinata's wide eyes and the silence that stretched over them was the only things he was aware of.

He knew he had done something rather harsh and wasn't thinking of the consequences, but he was tired of being there forever and not letting her know the depths of his feelings; how was he expecting anything from her if he didn't explain it first?

"Ki-Kiba-kun…?" the light stammer and the sudden blush that covered her cheeks and nose filled his chest with hope; it had been the first time she stammered with him; he released a long sigh and his features softened; he placed both hands on each shoulder and marveled when she didn't flinch.

"Think about this, Hinata." He inched a bit closed to her; his face mere inches away from hers; he could see up close the way her long eyelashes fluttered with nervousness. "Hopefully I'll see you around." He let her go and stepped back.

She was too stunned to even move as he deftly walked away and out of the emergency area and the building, her knees wobbled and her heart was hammering in her chest; her breathing turned ragged and her mind suddenly blank.

"Wh-what… what's t-this?"

**.**

**.**

**I hope that was good enough; i don't know why but i quite like this chapter :)**

**Nice rant and thanks!**

**Thanks to :) ; AkatsukiSakura15, Naruto Sage, Soloeater, kidloco, mikansakuraangel, M-J, charles cdv, LSGOZZA, raidersfan777, nxs, ultranx, Meech Macko, Mangaka Shuzen! Thank you really much for still reading the story :D totally appreciated.**

**guruguru-pon-chan: thank you really much for your encouragement and all your nice words; once i heard my teacher in college say that artists needed to suffer to let out their true form... i just wish there was a less painful way :) thank you anyway.**

**AmandalovesNaruSaku; thanks for your thoughts about the chapter; i just felt that the chapter was not good, but maybe it was due to my own troubles and the way i was feeling... i am never particularly pleased with what i do, but i can say that this chapter managed to please me very much... :) hopefully you'll enjoy it too. I'll do my best to keep on updating on the date i say i think that's as much as i can give to you readers since you have no way to know about it; only with regularity i can let you know that i am indeed a punctual updater... :) Thanks for all the time you took to write nice words it is as much as i get from the nice readers and the ones that actually know that i am human and i have troubles and a life out from this; we all do... I cried; that's for sure lol and my eyes hurt when i wrote, but i felt a whole lot lighter and better and when i read all of these reviews i couldn't hel but smile and cry over my own stupidity because sometimes you feel like... i don't know; really lonely and you get company and support from the most unlikely of places; the reviews page. :D Hope you enjoyed and thank you a lot!**

**celious2; thanks; it was part of the plot to state the very diferences between clans on a more personal level; Naruto. The thing with the confession's part is that none of them is really sure of the other's feelings whereas we are talking about Hinata, Naruto or Sakura... or more characters; is it love or a simple crush? that's the question... :) Thanks a lot for the nice words on the end of your review totally made me happy that i can receive the littlest bit of support from my readers even in such a personal matter; it really moved me, so thank you and if it makes you uncomfortable lol you can ignore me... :)**

**Silent Bunshin; i have to apologize because i didn't realize the last chapter was one page shorter and when i noticed i was like; "damn!" i just hate it! don't you hate it? now the whole thing was ruined; or so i thought... this chapter is one page longer to compensate... blame my perfectionist sense... it is not always a quality, but not quite a fault... ;) Thanks for the support and i'll let you know whenever i cannot upload on time; that's the leats i can do, right? But i like to keep a pace... hope this chapter was good enough. thanks! :D**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran; no worries about the tardiness of reviews, really... :) I certainly hope that Neji can someday fall in love i won't mess with him that much because i admit he's a difficult character for me... and sorry to pop your bubble but this story will definitely be longer than 25 chapters... hopefully not many more than that, but... i cannot be sure, but definitely longer... :S**

**Thanks to all of you who added me or the story to your favorites' list thoroughly appreciated!**

***On another important note my lovely mom will undergo a surgery soon and i'll have to take care of her since my dad is busy with his job and my brother with college and since i am still looking for a job... -.-'... anyway you get the idea i won't have much time to write; so at least i think i'll be able to upload once or twice a week for a month of her rehabilitation...***

**Anyway; thanks again for all the support and i hope i can see you on wednesday... probably wednesday ;)**


	18. His shy friend

**Hello to all the weasels that are still reading the story, thank you very much for all the support and your very well phrased thoughts at least for some of you... thank you. :)**

**I think that things are getting to a new level from this point on and i hope you can cope with the decision i'll made.**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

**.**

**.**

**17**

**His shy friend**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You haven't signed this yet, Naruto! What's wrong with you?" Tsunade yelled over the mountains of paper work that were now piling in his desk while he daydreamed.

The blonde hokage cringed and snapped out of his reverie as he tried to follow her indications; he was just too immersed in his own life and troubles to actually pay attention to other stuff.

It was a bit weird that even after all this time of being in love with one person he could still feel so giddy and surprised; one would say that the experience of rejection would've made him less lightheaded and more sober when it came to her, but no.

He had all the right to be worried; he wasn't a kid anymore, that was what Sasame-san had told him and he could understand it better now. Things he wanted and things he had to do were now in two different shelves and he wasn't sure which one to pick… True to himself and all the things he liked and vowed to do and protect; he should've picked the things he wanted. But he was the hokage now and maybe, just maybe he should start thinking about what he had to do instead of what he wanted.

He could always ask Tsunade about the issue that was troubling him so much, but he was worried the old woman would only press him to hurry and do it instead of providing a nice solution.

Filling paperwork was easy; tiring and monotone, but easy… he had been doing a good job filling forms and understanding their meaning for a while now ever since he started the training for hokage, but today he was a bit distracted.

Filling forms, talking to other high authorities, receiving letters and answering them, commanding teams and missions, reviewing the complaint's section, and keeping an eye on the whole village… those were easy and things he thoroughly enjoyed doing… it was rewarding.

Spending a night with the head medic in the rooftop of the hokage tower and waking up next to her in a nice embrace of warmth and secureness… Of course he enjoyed it, but… How could he?

Naruto growled out and buried his face in his hands; he wasn't a bad person at all and he knew that he was not misguiding anyone into anything… Neji, Hiashi and Hanabi… they could screw off for all he cared; Hinata would remain his friend because he could not be so selfish to lead her on something he was not feeling.

It didn't mean that he was better off with Sakura; she was a confusing matter and he had to really frown at that… When sis she become a confusing matter? He had always seen her running behind Sasuke and proclaiming her love for him… it wasn't confusing then because he knew who she liked, but…

_That's right…_

Ever since Sasuke returned she became a confusing matter for him; he was not particularly good reading people's minds and Sakura was not the exception; if she didn't like Sasuke anymore… then who?

…

She stopped in front of the ragged door that she had come to like so much in the last fifteen or so years; she had never actually came here and now that she was it was a bit frightening. She tightened her hold on the small bento box she was clutching against her chest.

Hinata could do nothing but stare at the door with her most confused look; maybe she was acting a bit rushed, maybe she was reading too much into it… or maybe she was right of what she was doing.

It was like a revelation to hear someone telling you that he loved you; like a moment that would forever be engraved in her mind, what confused her most was her own reaction to his words; to be here in front of Naruto's door, was what she thought to be a rushed action. To think so hard about Kiba's words, was what she thought to be reading too much into it.

Being here for the sole fact that she wanted to clear her own mind and heart, was what she believed to be right.

She sighed loudly and remembered the way her knees had wobbled under her weight as Kiba spoke so freely and yet so honestly about his feelings. She had always talked grand of Naruto, and she would still do it, but this was something hard to imagine coming from Kiba.

What still prompted her to be here and pull her courage was that Kiba knew her so well and so deep that he could read her mind easily; he knew her flaws and her qualities and he valued her… while she admitted that Naruto knew her just from a light friendship in which she admired him the most and he helped her whenever he could. Kiba knew her family and the way they treated her; he knew her environment and he knew why she hurt.

A saddened look crossed her features; she didn't want Naruto to think she was whimsical, but she knew that he had deep feelings for Sakura and now that she so close to this kind of feeling again; she thought it'd be her opportunity to let go.

She tried to look up to Sakura and the way she had overcame the love she felt for Sasuke, but then again she knew there was hardly anything nice to expect from the Uchiha, but… Naruto was an amazing person and just then it hit her… Everything Naruto had done for her it was he'd do for any of his friends…

"He's a good friend." She smiled tenderly at the door and raised her fist to knock.

"Uzumaki-kun is not home…" Hinata jumped and then faced the stranger with wide eyes.

Sasame was amused to see another girl knocking on Naruto's door; other than the ones she'd seen before; Shizune-san, Tsunade-sama and Sakura-san… she knew the girl was from the Hyuga's manor because of her unusual eyes, but she didn't know the relationship she might have with Naruto.

"O-oh… I d-didn't see you before." Hinata stated with nervousness. "W-who are you?" she asked softly.

"Sasame; I am Uzumaki-kun's neighbor…" she dragged interested on this girl that was so shy.

"Ah, you live next door; I am Hyuga Hinata… a fri-friend of his…" she stammered out and bowed deeply; Sasame widened her eyes and rushed to do the same.

"Oh, boy you sure are like royalty!" she laughed lightly waving her tanned hand in front of her face as she straightened and looked down at the girl. "And really beautiful too!" She narrowed her sharp eyes.

"T-thank you, Sasame-san!" Hinata stammered out as she blushed; such a compliment coming from such a beautiful woman…

Sasame remained silent as if waiting for another comment or something to success the sentence, but when nothing came she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Not a problem, Hyuga-san. So, you must be pretty close to Uzumaki-kun to be here, though I haven't seen you before…" she voiced with a warm smile that betrayed her confusion.

"N-no… This is the first time I come to visit." Hinata replied shortly and again Sasame awaited some kind of comment after that; Hinata was too quiet she couldn't read her mind at all.

"Hmm…" she didn't know why, but there was something about the girl that didn't quite fit. "Are you here to deliver him food?" she asked as she noticed the bento tightly clutched against her big chest.

"I a-am… I m-mean; I w-want to t-talk to him too…" Sasame narrowed her eyes again at the babbling and she realized what Naruto probably hadn't; the girl liked him.

She pondered for a while… this was what she had feared the blonde would do. Unlike him she had noticed the way Sakura acted around him and she of course had noticed that the doctor had feelings for him…

Sasame sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose; it was hard to imagine Naruto had feelings for both girls and if her intuition was correct, as it usually was, then Naruto harbored feelings for the pink haired woman and not the Hyuga's princess, but she couldn't meddle that much…

"You know what, Hyuga-san?" she chirped and took a step closer towards the girl who took one backwards a bit taken aback by her behavior. "I live here; next door!" she lied as she pointed to the door next to Naruto's.

Hinata looked over the woman's shoulder to the door and nodded in response.

"I get to see him very often!" she lied again. "If you want I can deliver this bento for him since I know he won't be home for another four or five hours…" she replied with an apologetic face.

Hinata's shoulders slumped and she heaved a long sigh; her plan had been stupid from the very first thought… maybe this was a sign, but she'd wait and talk to him some other day… she'd think harder of everything and clear her own mind before looking for him.

"Yes, please." Hinata nodded decidedly and handed the woman the food; Sasame was a bit surprised that she had agreed so easily and couldn't say a thing as the girl handed her the food. "I'll be gone; if you were so kind to tell him I stopped by, but that I'll look for him later I'd be really grateful… Good evening, Sasame-san…" Hinata bowed deeply again and Sasame simply stared as she walked away down the hall.

…

"What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned aloud as he stared down at the woman that was sitting on the floor with her back against his door; he was a bit confused by her presence.

"Oh, Uzumaki-kun!" she smiled up at him and was helped when she stood up from the floor; Naruto looked around and spotted the bento box and her purse and belongings. "I was waiting for you…" she gave him another true smile and he nodded.

"Want to come inside; is a bit cold…" he took out a key from his pants and held the door open for her; she giggled and stepped inside as he turned the lights on.

"This would look bad, don't you think? The hokage opening the door of his flat to a woman like me?" she tried to joke as she often did with younger men, but she failed to remember that Naruto still held her really high in his thoughts.

"A woman like you, Sasame-san? What do you mean?" he asked with a snort as he placed his coat on a hanger and then on the closet; he walked over to the bathroom as she stood there with a bit of shame coursing through her face.

When he came out again he was wearing a long blue sweater and blue sweatpants; she knew he was trying to be decent; she had seen him wearing only boxers every morning and she had to stifle a laugh.

"Sit down; would you like some tea or something?" Naruto asked as she walked over to sit with him; she shook her head no and he nodded a bit confused.

She slid then the bento box over the table towards him and watched with curiosity as he rummaged around it; when he opened it his eyes filled with joy and his mouth watered.

"Do you know who brought this to you, Uzumaki-kun?" she asked and he frowned.

"You just gave it to me… did you cook this, Sasame-san?" he asked as he pulled out some of it and tasted it; it was delicious.

"No, I cannot flatter myself with that lie, Uzumaki-kun…" she gave him a warm smile. "I am not a good cook at all…" she giggled as he frowned up at her.

"Then who's this from?" he asked.

"A young girl came here a few hours ago; she said she was your friend, but I failed to recognize her as one since it was the first time she came to visit you…" she informed and Naruto cocked his head to a side not knowing who she meant. "Hyuga Hinata-san…" she answered and watched as his eyes widened a bit.

"Hinata was here?" he was a bit surprised; he looked down at the food and smiled sheepishly. "Oh well, she's truly a good cook! Want to taste this?" he offered her and she narrowed her eyes while shaking her head no.

"Uzumaki-kun; what did I say about going around breaking hearts?" she asked like a mother would to her son that had just messed something up. He seemed totally confused.

"Breaking whose heart?" he asked a bit bewilderedly.

"I was under the impression that you liked Haruno-san…" she asked as she raised her eyebrows at him; the hokage blushed madly. "Receiving food from a friend is not a bad thing, accepting such food is not wrong… But I was a bit astounded to see that more than a friend she was actually here because she liked you…" she explained and Naruto felt the urge to tell her his problem.

"Hinata's a great girl; she's beautiful and smart, she's really strong and she comes from a great family, she's the kindest girl I've ever met and she truly cares; I know what she feels for me, but…" he dragged on. "Her family is adamant of having me marrying her." He explained and Sasame nodded.

"Does she know? Is she okay with all this meddling of her family?" she asked and Naruto seemed bewildered again.

"No! No! She doesn't know a thing, believe it! She wouldn't let them do it if she knew…" he said as he scratched his neck.

"Do you realize that you're lying to her just like her family is…? You are part of that huge lie and you're playing her around." Naruto felt his chest got heavier and he could only swallow. "Of course you've done nothing wrong, really, but don't you think that… If you don't like her it means that you are her friend… As a friend shouldn't you tell her about this?" she asked.

"I… don't know…" he was truly confused now; maybe that was why he felt so bad towards her every time he saw her. Would she smile to him so often if she knew that he was part of it? "I just didn't want to hurt her or meddle…" he sighed loudly.

"Do you like Haruno-san?" she asked again and he lowered his eyes feeling anger bubbling up; again it wouldn't be the first time he felt angered when Sakura was addressed that day.

"Why does it matters?" he stood from his chair and paced around frantically; Sasame stared a bit scared. "She was never something I could choose! Not when I was a kid and she was fawning over Sasuke and not now that I don't even know what she's thinking!" he yelled; he felt as if he was forgetting something rather important about his relationship with Sakura.

"Are you willing to lie to Hyuga-san? Are you willing to lie to everyone else in this village? You'd lie to Haruno-san?" she asked a bit amazed by his guts; maybe he didn't know what he saying, but she'd beat some sense into that blonde head of his. "Are you going to lie to yourself, Uzumaki-kun?" she snapped angrily.

Naruto snapped around to meet her eyes and remained still letting her words sink in; was she right about it? Was he willing to lie to himself? Wasn't his path of the ninja to remain true?

"Why do you care? Have you ever loved someone so much it hurts? Have you ever loved someone without skipping a bit for over ten years? Have you ever been rejected over and over again? Would you still remain there even if you had?" he was blushing from anger and thinking all this only made him more aware of why he had always thought Sakura was not an eligible matter.

"No one said it would be easy to experience real love… And when you love like this there's nothing that can dissuade you from stopping; you just know that you must remain. I am not saying it'll be good… I am not even giving you illusions because life is not that pretty, but it is the only way to love to the full extent of our hearts…" she said softly, but Naruto thoroughly angered.

"Yes; it has a name; it is called masochism!" he snapped angrily and she shook her head no in pure pity.

"People change, Uzumaki-kun… You're so engrossed with loving her that you probably missed a few things. You need to realize and think… think hard to remember when was the very exact time you started to get confused about her because from that very moment she became her last product… and you'll be surprised to know your love was being reciprocated…" she tried again with her soft voice.

"You waste your time…" he muttered angrily; Sasame snapped feeling totally frustrated by his hard head.

"I tried to warn you before, but I guess it is not something I should meddle with. I know you had a hard time and it probably reduces to this; you; fighting to understand the way the world works… You are the hokage now and one would certainly hope that their hokage was an honest man…" she dared to say and took a step forward to poke his chest. "If you cannot be honest with yourself; you won't be honest with anyone!" she grunted and then turned around to pick her stuff.

Naruto took a step towards her, but he felt too appalled to even muster a word from his lips; she was quick to arrange her coat and her purse and when she was all settled she turned to glare up at him.

"Make up your mind already! Don't give up so easily if you think what you're feeling is right! Sometimes it is better if you let this…" she placed a hand over her beating heart… "… make the decisions instead of relying on this cold piece of flesh!" she placed a fingertip on her temple.

He was a bit amazed when her deep glare faltered and a sad look crossed her features; she rushed over to him and gave him the quickest of hugs; so quick he had to actually wonder if she had hugged him at all.

He watched as she ran out of his door and the way he was left alone in his old flat with another sad memory to be kept within these four walls.

How could a woman like her think about love the very same way he did?

He was too concerned with her words that he had failed to tell her that he wanted to believe her; that he could be loved by his love; that he could do it again and again until he could no more and even then try to do it again just because he knew that beyond obsession this had to be true love.

He kicked her chair and flopped down on the other; he supported his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands; he was happy. Yes, he was happy because he had achieved all his goals, he had friends and people that cared a lot for him; he had everything he had wanted as a child and even more because he was a lucky person and had the respect from all the nations.

Sakura… no. His love life was supposed to be an extra; he liked the person he had become and was grateful for everything he had experienced during the years… and just like that it hit him… he widened his eyes.

He was a happy man ad because he was pleased with his life and everything that had come of him he could still find it in him the will to fight and remain true to his own feelings; to clear things up… understand what her feelings were after Sasuke returned and then… fight for them or simply move on.

Pretty simple…

**.**

**.**

**Nice rant and thanks to deadman19, anon, Inuyonas, alley00p, Silent Bunshin, mikansakuraangel, UzuNamikaze, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, charles cdv, everyluvsmisty, ultranx, LSGOZZA, raidersfan777, Anime369, inu-babygirl1, AkatsukiSakura15... thanks for all the nice words and thoughts about the story, hope you can keep enjoying.**

**risajoyce; thank you i must say that i'm starting to believe that! I've a lot of reviews telling me that the story feels real and that they can easily picture everything that i write to happen in the series; i guess that's an extra for me i am thoroughly thankful for all the support i can receive from the readers that enjoy th story.**

**NaruSaku means logic; i am glad that you could find something to cheer you up on this story. Thanks for all the compliments and i hope you'll keep enjoying it, thanks for the nice words and i hope that you're truly feeling better now as well.**

**AmandalovesNaruSaku; I try to keep it interesting, but i guess that i am doomed to fail at some point so i'll excuse myself in advance lol. really thankful for all your support and the words and everything; i'll try to bring Sakura's parents soon, lol it surprises me that they had been really well received by the reviewers... lol On another note thanks for the things you wrote at the end of your last review; i don't think so high of myself of being wise and fit for tough times, but sometimes i like to believe those lies ;) thank you! Love your drawings! btw lol**

**celious2; thanks for the detailed review you sure pay attention to what you read and even if it makes me happy it makes me nervous too, lol i am grateful though ;) I say i paint... lol i am not like a genius, but i like to paint ostly on the fantastic landscape theme lol, i draw a bit as well but nothing compared to Amanda... (the one before you) so i think that it is nothing to brag about lol it just calms me down and makes me feel better... :) don't get your hopes up lol**

**obsessedanimefangirl; well i cerainly hope you'll keep on coming to read and that you can enjoy it as much as i enjoy writing it. I try to keep characters real, but sometimes i just cannot help it and i might let my fingers loose; thanks for such a detailed review and thanks for the attention you've put into reading this little thing i call story... and about the punctual part; that's the leats i can do, right? Anyway if i ever fail to upload on time you need to know that it'll be because of my internet provider! lol really. While if i don't feel like updating then i'll let you know in this author's notes or if i have something going on or whatever... :)**

**Brokkers: been a while! lol thanks for the words and i hope you're fine and that college is going great. It amazes me that you actually liked the last chapter for i was really worried about it, but most people said it was fine and that they liked it, i don't know, but thank you anyway... My mom will udergo the surgery in a week and then i'll let you know the pace i'll keep while she recovers... :) thanks!**

**UzuNamikaze! you left so many reviews i was a bit confused lol so i'll take the last one you left; i am glad you enjoyed the chapter and i appreciate the long and detailed review and i am grateful for the nice words! I must say that Kiba's one of the few characters that i love ever since the series started; the other ones being Kakashi and Shiakamaru... lol About my mom's recovery i'll let you all know the pace i'll keep when she returns and thankfully it is nothing serious, but she'll need help to move around and stuff so i'll be her help for a while... :) thanks so much for reviewing!**

**M-J; i am not a man! hahahahahaha, but thank you i get the point :) i hope this chapter cleared a bit of Naruto's angish towards Sakura I'll try to add humor, but riht now was not the moment lol i am not very good with writing humurous stuff, but i'll try! :D **

**heartlessyukiXD; thanks for thinking that the story is one of the best you've read on the site, but i highly doubt it :) glad to know that they don't seem too ooc (that's one of the few terms that i know what it means lol) hope you can enjoy this chapter and hopefully it cleared out why he was angry... again having a regular schedule is the least i can do... :)**

**Thanks to all of you who added the story to your favorites! and the ones who added me to your favorites author's list... i hope you can keep enjoying it and if you do, pleaseleave a review to encourage this weasel here!**

**I shall see you all on friday! :D**


	19. Her free day

**Thanks for all the review; i appreciate your thoughts about it and as i said before the story is going to take a new level... i think the next chapter; the 19th; will be the one... i am a bit nervous, but hopefully it will be something none of you actually imagined... and if you did then it'll please you or... maybe not i don't know... SO NERVOUS!**

**Please read and enjoy! Leave a review if you like it; really... I really like them, but if you think that i don't deserve them don't leave them. ^_^'**

**.**

**.**

**18**

**Her free day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a nice sunny Sunday in the Yamanaka's manor and the warmth made them all very lazy… Sakura looked down at her wristwatch and noticed it was barely 9 in the morning; she sipped at her lemonade very lazily while she watched Ino getting a tan in the huge backyard.

Sakura wasn't new to this kind of things; she used to like it, but over time she came to the realization that her pink hair would look a bit weird with a tanned skin and so she remained only getting a light sunbathing.

She always had enjoyed coming over and spending the day with Ino talking idly as she watched the blonde painting her nails, getting a tan or brushing her long blonde hair; when had been the last time Sakura had cared about those kinds of things…?

She looked down at her thin white calves and the way they contrasted with the black other trousers that reached her knee in a loose way; she was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and her short pink hair tied in a messy bun at the base of her head; she curled her toes and smiled as she remembered the way Naruto had been so curious about her antics.

She spotted a deep purple bruise on her ankle and sighed as she remembered the training from the day before; she knew she was in for a lot of troubles and painful sessions if she didn't get along with her new teammates. At first she had thought everything would go well since they had known for so long, but the coordination was ugly…

She had been paired up with Kiba and Shikamaru on the first round against Sasuke, Kakashi and Lee and she had received a hard punch from Kiba because of their ungraceful movements; Shikamaru managed to trap her accidentally on his shadow a few times and while they argued about this Kakashi placed her on a genjutsu; when she woke up Sasuke explained that she had been so infuriated that Kakashi thought it best to put her to sleep for a while.

On the second round she was paired with Lee and Sasuke and she would've rolled her eyes at the situation for Sasuke was actually working alone against the other team totally ignoring her own actions; she had been so angry at him that she got distracted and on a paired up attack against Kakashi with Lee she got a painful kick from the green beast to her ribs; she was left on the ground healing her broken ribs as best she could and trying to breathe properly.

She was rewarded with a crease from Kakashi saying how good of a doctor she was that she could even heal herself and if she hadn't been in so much pain she would've probably punched his face… she was still wearing bandages around her torso, but she managed to heal the broken bones properly.

It had been overly tiring and she had been in really bad mood because Naruto wasn't there because of a stupid meeting with the council.

"I bet your father was really upset?" Ino asked with a smirk as she tied her hair on a high bun at the top of her head; she was wearing a bright yellow bikini and Sakura felt a pang of jealousy at the sight of her body.

"You know how he is…" she said leaning back on her hands and swinging her feet back and forth in a childlike manner; she loved the porch. "He lectured me about his rules… I shouldn't have told them about the new schedule…" Sakura huffed.

"Well, but it is only natural I guess he kind of expected you to tell him that you had been the whole night with Naruto…" Ino smirked as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"That's what I told him; that I was the whole night with him, in the hokage tower… doing paperwork…" Sakura blushed at the memory of his warmth and face.

"Right, paperwork…" Ino snorted amusedly and then she remembered something. "Oh right! Is it back yet?" she asked with curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura frowned.

"The nasty inner Sakura… you told me she was kind of silent…" Ino grimaced not really knowing how to phrase it without making it sound as if Sakura was a nutcase. "Is she back yet?" she asked again.

"No…" Sakura sighed in defeat; she should be glad that the nagging voice of her unusually lively conscience was gone, but it was weird ever since she woke up next to him the voice was gone. "Let her be… she can screw off for all I care…" Sakura grunted in frustration and Ino almost face-palmed at that.

"Saying that is like… telling yourself to screw off. I think you'd do well with a shrink!" Ino chirped and Sakura glared at her; the blonde giggled.

"Let's change the subject…" Sakura huffed again and turned her sight to the other end of the backyard and then she noticed the other person approaching them. "And that's the reason why I never wore bikini again when I came here…" she mused straightening her back as Shikamaru approached them.

Sakura looked back to Ino to see if she was even affected by her state of dressing and the sudden intrusion, but she was surprised to see her blue eyes glaring daggers at the man.

"Oh… sorry to interrupt…" the lazy man dragged on as he walked over to them and it was obvious he was not sorry at all; Sakura sighed a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Shikamaru." Sakura said as she pulled her knees up on the porch hugging them to her chest.

"Yeah; are you sore about yesterday's session?" he asked placing a hand on his nape and cracking the bones of his neck he was clearly tired and sore of the training.

Sakura grinned a bit up at him and then giggled; she was a bit uncomfortable by the way he was thoroughly ignoring Ino, but even more surprised to see that the blonde was not fazed by the fact; Ino usually demanded attention whenever Shikamaru or Chouji were around.

"A bit; I admit, I guess we'll have to train much more if we want to manage a decent teamwork for missions…" she tried sheepishly and Shikamaru sighed in a troubled way.

"What a drag! I should've denied the position…" he seemed truly bored and while he complained Sakura took a fleeting glance at Ino who was minding her own time fingering the grass next to her as if simply waiting for him to leave.

"I think is kind of late for that…" Sakura replied softly with a confusing gaze; Shikamaru finally looked down and frowned at the silent blonde; Sakura noticed his eyes lingering a bit longer on places that made her blush, but she refrained from nagging him.

"Yeah; anyway, is Inoichi-san home?" he asked rather drily and watched as his longtime friend stood from the towel on the grass; unconsciously he took a step back and cleared his throat averting his eyes inside the house; an action that confused Sakura.

Shikamaru was very well known for his ability to give a damn about everything and everyone; he was good with hiding his emotions and masking his face, but at that very moment Sakura would've sworn that she saw a blush dusting his nose.

"You should knock on the front door like normal people do." Ino muttered annoyingly and Sakura cringed at her tone. "What would've you done if I wasn't here?" she asked haughtily.

"I knew you'd be here; that's why I came this way; don't be a kid and answer me; yes or no? It is simple…" Sakura again looked a bit astounded.

Silence stretched over them and Sakura could almost cut the tension with a knife; she didn't know what was wrong, but it was clear there was something off.

"We'll talk about this later…" he said and stepped inside Ino's house willing to look for her father; he passed by Sakura and she even flinched at his stomping.

"What was that?" she dared to ask Ino and watched as the blonde merely shrugged.

"He's leaving and I don't like it… simple." She said rather seriously.

"Leaving?"

"To Suna in a month to serve for a market trade as a representative; I fail to see what purpose the hokage has to send man as useless and lazy as him!" Ino yelled so maybe he'd hear her out.

"Pig! He's the strategist of the hokage; you should have more respect." Sakura said as she looked over her shoulder to see if the man in question was around.

"Whatever; I bet he's just going because of Temari-san… Ever since he fought her during the chunin exams… you know; he's that stupid sometimes." She lowered her eyes and by the way her voice had dropped several levels Sakura understood.

"Do you… do you like him?" Sakura asked in her most quiet voice. Ino looked up at her green eyes with a smile.

"Ironic, isn't it? We have far more troubles than this, Sakura…" Ino walked over to sit next to the pink haired medic. "My father and his father want an arranged marriage between both clans." Ino let out and watched as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh dear Lord! I always knew it!" she said and Ino frowned. "You'd get married first…" she sighed depressively.

"Anyway… I never voiced my thoughts and did my best when they announced it to us; he didn't say anything against it or in favor either and then…" she sighed a bit sadly. "I guess they thought he had rubbed off his uncaring attitude on me… Shikaku-san said that he'd give him a month to find any other girl to marry or at least to introduce as a partner to the clan." She explained.

"Why such a rush?" Sakura was a bit perplexed.

"Because Shikamaru is a lazy man and he won't raise a finger to court a girl and he's already in a marriageable age, which means that he's old enough to be clan's head. He's pretty popular among the lazy Nara's…" Ino giggled. "His father is eager to leave the position and since both of our parents know how we know each other so much I guess they thought it'd be good for both of us…" she shrugged again.

"Okay… so… you'll become head of your clan too?" Sakura asked.

"Not really; my father is not as eager to leave the post; I'd have wait a bit more, I am fine with whatever decision is made; I like Shikamaru after all, but his sudden interest of going to Suna made me realize that he doesn't likes me…" she shrugged again.

"And you think he's going to… hit on Temari?" Sakura was almost mocking the probability; Ino grimaced and fidgeted lightly.

"I guess if you put it like that…" Ino was confused.

"Shikamaru doesn't have the will to hit on girls from Konoha and you think he'll travel so far to hit on a girl that will probably deny him?" she actually snorted this time. "Come on, pig…"

"Sakura; the few times Temari-san has come here to work or do whatever it is she does every time she comes, Shikamaru has signed up to be her guide; he's clearly interested and that's as much as I've seen him done for anyone else…" she sighed and then Sakura was the one to be confused.

"Okay; that's weird. Ino…" she said with worry etched in her face.

"Shikamaru is the one who's always been there and he knows everything about me, Sakura… Like the way he'd say something about me that even I, myself, ignored. It is a bit creepy, but it made me realize that… I know a lot about him too… and it feels good that I don't have to pretend when I am with him…" she heaved a long sigh at the end.

"I understand." Sakura said truthfully and Ino smiled. "Ino… I am probably leaving to Suna too…" she said and Ino widened her eyes.

"What?"

…

Sakura lied awake in bed thinking about all the things that were transpiring around her; Ino had reacted particularly well to her leaving and deftly asked that she'd keep an eye on Shikamaru when they were gone and then she had said she'd prepare a party for them in two weeks… in two weeks June would arrive… and by the time June was over they'd be gone…

She wanted to go back to the time when she only had to worry about being on time for training… being on time to the academy.

Time had passed so damn quickly that it left a void in her chest; had she really done as much as she could have? Had she wasted time?

The latter she knew she had… and thus the first one was right as well; Ino was in the midst of a wedding with her best friend, Naruto was hokage, Sasuke was back and she was the head of a hospital. When had it all happened?

She sat abruptly on the bed mattress and sighed in distress; where the hell was _she_?

_Is there anyone in there?_

She thought for a while repeating the question over and over in her head utterly worried by the sudden change; after having a voice around her for most part of her life it was kind of lonely to be left all of a sudden.

She heard a noise downstairs and her senses hitched in alert; she stood from the bed and grabbed the kunai she kept under her pillow; she swiftly opened the door of her bedroom and scanned the aisle; her parent's bedroom's door was closed and so she made her way down the stairs in a haste.

She reached the first floor and scanned the hall and then walked over to the living and dining room, but in the consuming darkness she couldn't really say there was someone; another noise reached her ears and she realized it was coming from the backyard.

She rounded on the kitchen and peeked through the yard's door; her backyard was not as big or as well kept as Ino's. It was actually pretty small with a small tiled corner they used to wash the clothes and the rest used to hang the clothes on the cables; in the past it had been bigger, but they had used that space to extend the kitchen for obvious purposes… that part had been her father's workplace; he'd spend hours baking his pottery… not anymore.

Sakura heaved a long sigh placing a hand on her furiously beating heart and opened the door softly feeling the chilling breeze hit her bared legs and feet.

"You scared me; I thought there was someone in the house!" she chastised with a whispery tone.

"I am sorry, darling. I couldn't sleep I am so hot I cannot sleep next to that furnace of a man your father is!" Akiko whiffed her face with the flowery fan that she had been given when she married.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked as she came to sit next to her mother on the small porch.

"Not really; I am getting old; that's it." She said with a bit of a shrug; Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Yeah; I've been telling you ever since I was old enough to know what menopause was…" Sakura said and was not prepares to receive a rather rough hit from the fan on her forehead. "I was kidding!" she said raising her hand from preventing her mother from hitting her again.

"I can't believe it's been 22 years since I married your father…" she sighed as if it was a really bad thing. "My leg is hurting so much! God knows that man is the one that makes me this weak…" she said and Sakura snorted.

"You fell downstairs, mom… that's why your leg hurts, but thanks for the advice! Marriage sure looks nasty!" Sakura joked and her mother widened her eyes and moaned in despair.

"Oh Lord… Sakura, marriage is a company." Her mother explained. "It has its perks and its cons… I guess I learned to love him, but not everything is as easy as falling in love and being happy. Sometimes love is not enough to keep a marriage going…" she said softly. "All you have to do is to find someone who learned to like you, someone who befriended you and loved you when no one else would; when you weren't very lovable…" Sakura cringed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Mom; drop the subject I am not getting married anytime soon…" she waved her hand with a sheepish smile; her mother sighed dramatically.

"I know, darling… I know." She kept rubbing her leg as they remained in silence for a while…

These kinds of moments were the ones Sakura liked the most; being with her mother and not saying a word mostly because both of them were the same when it came to words… As soon as they opened their mouth a tornado could appear; it might sound delightful in their heads and even sweet and understandable, but once they phrase it… it morphed into a monster that could kill when it had meant to love and care.

Sakura heaved a long sigh and looked up to the skies; the high wall that divided their backyard from the other house only let them have a look of the darkened skies and not any other buildings.

"Mom; I am leaving to Suna as soon as June's over." She said and registered her mother's head snapping to look at her. "It is a great chance to finish my research and to expand my knowledge and the Kazekage wants me to teach a small group of doctors." She said knowing her mother would probably snap angrily.

"Oh boy…" Akiko breathed and returned her brown gaze to the skies. "Isn't that an honor?" this managed to make Sakura look up at her with confusion. "Your father will probably try to convince you of doing otherwise as usual." Akiko waved the fan softly on her face. "I think this is becoming too much; just be careful and do your best convincing your father of letting you go…"

"So… You're trying to tell me that you're okay with this?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and Aki glared at her.

"I am trying to teach you a lesson, Sakura… You go and become the greatest doctor ever; keep yourself locked in a laboratory, but remember that when you become this old the books won't care for you and you cannot get enough warmth from all the knowledge." She said and Sakura frowned.

"You are so rude…" Sakura said and her mother nodded and moaned in despair again. "Besides; to teach me a lesson you're supposed to let me found that out on my own… Lord, you're such a newbie!" Sakura grunted.

"Oh Lord! I am going to die from this heat!" she complained loudly; Sakura rolled her eyes and stood from her position and walked over to the door.

"I'll tell dad that you said you cannot sleep with him anymore…" Sakura said nonchalantly wanting vengeance; the woman snorted loudly.

"That's something he'd be pleased to hear!" she shouted as she heard the door closing behind Sakura; a small smile tugged at her lips as she kept fanning her heated face.

She was truly proud of Sakura, but she still needed to understand that she couldn't get any kind of comfort from books and machines or knowledge; that'd only made truly sad and lonely in time; to have a lot, know a lot and not having someone to share it with.

"A bit of help would come in handy, you know…?" she said as her eyes traveled up to the sky. "Only a bit…"

**.**

**.**

**Nice rant and thanks: i appreciate all the reviews you left voicing your thoughts about the story and the support, really! **

**Thanks to; AkatsukiSakura15, raidersfan777, BiddyAuthor, LSGOZZA, ultranx, mikansakuraangel, charles cdv, inu-babygirl1, Soloeater, Mangaka Shuzen, **

**NaruSaku means logic; thanks for all the things you said though really that's something i try to overcome; you'd be surprised of how much of negative comments i've been receiving; which i'm not sure why they even review saying they hate the plot... they should simply look for something else to read and stop from making obviously deflating comments to the authors... anyway thanks for your thoughts and support. :)**

**NaruSakuLove; i really hope you can wait until monday i am doing my best with the next chapter since it states the new level and it frightens me to think you might hate, but i'll take the risk! :) thanks for the wait and the reviews... :)**

**M-J; here's a little bit of Sakura's mom; lol thanks for liking the story so far and thanks for reviewing; i hope you enjoyed this chapter too even if it was a bit boring the next one will be... more revealing... hopefully.**

**Majindra! lol you reviewed various chapters and for that, i am thankful i am really grateful for your thoughts and all the support you've been giving me! :) I am so glad to know that you're acutally enjoying this story so much! :D thanks and hope you're feeling better now!**

**heartlessyukiXD; thanks for the support and your detailed reviews i hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)**

**KamilahKaliope; Nah! Don't worry about Sasame; she's you a bit noisy, but she means no harm and she doesn't have some sort of hidden story, lol... she's simply a supporting character... :) thought thank you for thinking so much about her, lol thanks you!**

**Deadman19; thanks for the support and now that you mention it, one of my biggest worries is that people will frop the story before it's done, i certaily hope none of you will drop it, but thanks for saying it like that i really hope you'll continue to read it and enjoy it! :)**

**Celious2: I knew it! Lol while i was looking for Amande on deviantart i came upon her friends there and i read Celious; i was wondering if you'd be the same... lol anyway she's great and she knows it! ;) I am glad to know that you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the thoughts regarding my original character, lol, i never think so much about them but now that i actually have them, Akiko, Haruto, Sasame... i really like creating characters and it actually comes pretty easy to me, but i never stopped to wonder if the readers might like them or hate them... Mostly i think they tolerate them since they're not on a principal character's shoes... anyway, thanks for the review! :)**

**UzuNamikaze; nothing murderous lol i love happy endings so not killing... lots of drama and maybe a bit of adventure and desperation on your part lol, but nothing sad or tragic; do not worry and enjoy the story! :D**

**Thanks for the support and all the thoughts! Thanks for adding the story to your alerts and adding me to your favorite's authors; totally appreciated! i hope you enjoyed this chapter and beware of the next one as new things and situations are finally coming! :) lol i mean i'll try to keep it interesting!**

**I shall see ya on monday with a new schedule as well :( we are preparing here and so i'll be busy... i'll let youknow then about the new schedule update... :) See ya weasels!**


	20. His authority

**I am nervous about this chapter, but i hope you can enjoy it... i still have a bit of time before i have to go; the movies, with my brother... lol not that you need to know, but it makes me happy; i've seen this movie like three times already lol...**

**Anyway i have enough time to answer the reviews and i'll do so at the end of the chapter!**

**By the way i've been working my best in an art and i'll be sure to upload it on my deviantart account as soon as the next chapter's out! ;)**

**.**

**.**

**19**

**His authority**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He let his back hit the back of his chair and exhaled a long sigh of relief; it had been a nonstop work for two weeks already; lots of things to review and to check, to sign and everything he had to listen to while Tsunade tried to help; she had even asked Moegi to help him around for a while and it had taken her these two weeks of not being there for Sakura…

This was chaotic; how could this be so difficult to handle, but in the end he had been rewarded with Tsunade saying he had developed quite good with the clones and all his efforts to fill all the concerns.

He looked around the office and all the towers of stack papers he had already signed; he was a week ahead of his work and filled all the missions to be handed. He spotted Moegi sleeping soundly on a couch while Tsunade ruffled through a magazine and every now and then sipped at a cup of sake she held by her side.

"Sakura-chan must be upset that I took to Moegi's help for two whole weeks…" he said and Tsunade hummed her answer.

"Shizune's helping her out, don't worry, though I guess is not the same…" she looked up at him and smirked at his tired face. "You should rest a bit…" she suggested and he snapped from his seat…

"Not yet… I still need to talk to Sakura-chan…" he said, but he felt so tired he flopped down again. "I can't believe I let two weeks go by without telling her…" he buried his face in his hands.

"Want me to get her?" Tsunade offered and just by his awed look she knew he was okay with her plan; she lightly kicked Moegi so she would wake up and then stood. "Go home, Moegi… You're off duty for the next four days." she smiled and Moegi yawned with a nod.

"Thank you…"

…

Sakura looked down at her wristwatch while she finished scribbling her progress of the day on her research; which wasn't much, but anyway it was something… The other scientists there were a bit busy with other stuff and with a long sigh she decided to pack her stuff for the day; it wouldn't be nice to fail to Ino's party and she still wanted to know what she'd do regarding Shikamaru.

She pulled her messenger's bag on her shoulders and was about to leave her personal area, when a loud knock on the door made all the occupants of the laboratory to turn their heads.

"Sakura!" the girl in question frowned at the sight of a quite happy Tsunade; her mischievous smirk was very obvious, so much that the rest of her colleagues stopped what they were doing wanting to know what prompted such behavior from the fifth. "The Sixth needs you in his office right away!" she yelled again and Sakura widened her eyes.

All the scientists turned to look at her with interest some of them sniggering quietly and if she hadn't been so affected by the picture of a very authoritative Naruto she would've snapped at them, but at the moment she could only blush remembering their last encounter.

"I'm finishing here, Tsunade-sama…" she dragged with nervous eyes. "I already have somewhere I need to go to…" she tried very nervously walking over to the woman to quiet her usual loud voice.

"Are you defying the authority of your hokage?" Tsunade was clearly enjoying this and Sakura could only hope she'd shut up.

"No! I'll be there in a minute, dear Lord!" she finally snapped with a heavy blush; she made a run for the door and continued running down the aisle as various thoughts and pictures of Naruto assaulted her mind.

It was all too much because ever since her inner self had been missing she was starting to feel clogged with everything she felt; while in the past she could simply give what she didn't want to feel to the other persona, but now it was… just her.

She was too busy on her way to the hokage tower wondering why she was feeling such things when concerning Naruto and his authority; it was whimsical to like that about him and she couldn't be actually thinking that a man like him holding so much power was something she liked; Naruto was not the kind to demand things…

When she was done with her mental mayhem she realized she had been standing outside his door for a while… She knocked a few times and heard his voice calling for her to come in; with one last deep breath she stepped in and widened her eyes at the unorganized room…

"I'm sorry, believe it! It's been two awful weeks, Sakura-chan!" he said from his desk and then she finally noticed him between the amounts of paper surrounding the desk. "Moegi-chan has been really helpful to and she'll be back after a well-deserved rest… Hope you're not mad…?" he said and Sakura frowned noticing his nervousness; why?

"Not at all… she's your student too." She said rather shortly; it had all been Tsunade's antics wanting to tease her; Naruto was not in a demanding mood and would probably never be; she sighed. "Tsunade said you wanted to talk to me…" she said and watched as he stood from the chair and walked over to her.

She refused to back down as his tall frame towered above her and simply clutched the strap of her messenger's bag tightly in her sweaty hands.

"I need to tell you something really important… and… well…" he was babbling and she could only stare in amazement. "I was actually going to tell you two weeks ago after we…" His eyes widened upon hers and he cursed inwardly; he shouldn't have looked her in the eyes, now everything was ten times harder.

She was very uncomfortable by now; he fell silent and now the only thing she could hear was his breathing and her throbbing heart; she hoped he couldn't listen because it'd be pretty embarrassing… she needed to say something!

"Naruto, did Ino invite you over to the party?" she suddenly asked and he frowned.

"What party?" he asked confusedly glad that they could forget about the subject for a second.

"Shikamaru is leaving for Suna in a month I heard… I still need to talk to you about this too, but I guess we can talk it over at the bar?" she gave him a smile glad to see he was more like his usual self.

"Ah! She came around a few days ago, but I was too busy and didn't pay her mind…" he smiled sheepishly. "I guess I can tell you there too…" he seemed a bit unsure of that, but she was a bit glad that the seriousness had lifted off their shoulders; a serious Naruto never really calmed her and his face had reminded her too much of the time she had confessed…

"Yeah! Let's go then… I mean; if you are not busy at the moment…" she looked around and he shook his head no.

"Not anymore. At least not for another three days or so…" she smiled and nodded.

"Let's go!"

…

Why? Why was she saying this now of all times…? Couldn't she have waited for tomorrow or another day? Now all of his hopes and the first drive he had felt were gone…

The bar was a bit crowded with all the usual people plus the rookie nine or the ones that could made it; Neji, Hinata and Shino didn't come and then again it wasn't like them to attend these kinds of meetings; he could see Ino chatting animatedly with Shikamaru that was surprisingly enough paying her mind.

Chouji was having drink after drink with Kiba and Lee and then there were them… He, Sasuke and Sakura; sat together, at the end of the table, on the far corner.

Everything had gone smooth for most part of the night, but now he was left staring at his drink with such an anger he could barely held it in; she was doing it again and he couldn't tell if she was doing it on purpose or unconsciously.

He looked up and looked past her green eyes to Sasuke that was on her other side; he gave Naruto a fleeting but hard glare as if telling him to keep it together; how came Sasuke could read her better? It infuriated him!

"So… Naruto… Am I allowed?" she asked leaning over to stare at his blue eyes and making Sasuke banish behind her; Naruto blinked and tried to focus as best as he could. "This is really important to me, so… if you could tell me the basics I must fill to leave…" she dragged a bit perplexed by the obscuring blue depths of his eyes… the color of the sea on a stormy night; he was angry. "Naruto…?" she breathed a bit confused.

"I need to check for other missions; your priorities are with _me; _with Konoha." He said through gritted teeth and heard a low grunt from Sasuke who resumed his drinking. He did so too and downed two cups of sake in a row.

"Of course; I never said the opposite…"

"You seem quite eager to leave!" he cut her with a loud snort not making eye contact with her and pouring more sake on his cup. "You've just been named the medic of the team and you've only had three sessions of training so far…" he said again in his rough and surprisingly booming voice.

Sakura looked around and was happy to know that the rest of their friends were minding their own business while she argued with him; but she was kind of astounded by his change in attitude; maybe she should've let him talk first. She liked him and loved him deeply, but she would never allow anyone to treat her so… she snapped angrily.

"At least I've been there! You were the one to agree first on these trainings and you haven't been there even once!" she told him and he grimaced realizing he had prompted her behavior; he caught a glimpse of Sasuke pressing a hand on his forehead as if thinking how idiot he had been. "I am talking about research and acknowledgement here; which you certainly don't need or require!" she told him loudly; she took her cup and downed it swiftly and then took his without permission and downed it too; he widened his eyes.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! That was mine!" he whined and she huffed.

"I'll keep this for myself and Sasuke until you agree to let me go!" she said leaning uncomfortably close to him to grab the bottle of sake; she missed the way he blushed at her close proximity.

"You're being childish, believe it!" he complained loudly as she poured a drink for Sasuke; he noticed her swaying hands and realized she was a bit drunk… "You don't need another drink, Sakura-chan." He made to grab the bottle and she took it away leaning further onto Sasuke.

The raven haired male only grunted as her back fell totally on his right shoulder; she kept pushing to get as far away from Naruto as she could; Naruto forgot about the close proximity and leaned over her and they were too angry to be concerned with their close up faces.

"That's childish!" he said again and she pushed at his chest with her other hand; leaning even more on Sasuke so that her whole weight was on him.

"Say you'll let me go!" she said and her struggle managed to make Sasuke drop his cup on the table; he stared at the clear liquid and then scowled deeply over her shoulder and to Naruto.

He swiftly stood and Sakura fell on her back on the bench and Naruto crushed her there; the bottle fell to the ground and spilled the contents; as best as he could he pushed up from her… their eyes locking in all their wideness.

"I'll go get us another bottle; when I come back you'll be acting like grownups." He said; it was not a question or a suggestion; it was an order and his action had worked for Naruto returned to his sitting position like a little kid hunching his shoulders forward; which was a funny sight since he was so toll and broad.

Sakura did the same and placed her hands over her lap; both of them staring at the table with deep blushes on their faces like lectured children; the loud music blaring in their ears, but they had been inside for a long while now and they were used to it by now; Sakura looked up with a troubled look; she spotted Sasuke on the bar asking for another bottle… she was about to say something when she heard Naruto speak first.

"You can go…" she turned to him with wide eyes; even hunched as he was the blonde hokage was taller than her and it never ceased to amaze how tall he had gotten in the last few years. "I was thinking selfishly… Shikamaru is leaving too and I guess that I just thought I'd have my team complete for a longer while…" he sighed while he played with his empty cup on the table.

How could he tell her now; he didn't want her to think he was just saying so to get her to stay… Time never worked for him…

"Naruto, Shikamaru will be gone for a month!" Sakura inched closer in her friendly stance to console him in some way; she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I've thought about it and I'll just need 4 to 5 months in an intensive training; they already know the basics so… I'll be back sooner than you think!" she smiled up at him as his heavy-lidded eyes stared at her own and she couldn't decipher if it was a light or an overwhelming gaze.

Both of them averted their eyes at the same time as Sasuke came to sit next to her with the new bottle of sake; he leaned a bit over to pour a cup for Naruto giving him a fleeting questioning look and then poured one for Sakura to finish with his own.

"Hn…" he snorted at their quieted faces; Sakura took a deep breath and then raised her cup high with a smile.

"Let's have a toast! So that we can keep going out together like this!" she said and both men nodded as they clunk their cups softly… The night was young.

…

"What…? How did that happened?" Ino asked as she stared at the scene before her; it was kind of embarrassing to be watching this with Shikamaru by her side; Chouji and Lee were long gone and Kiba was still drinking next to them; Sasuke had just approached them saying he was leaving.

"I was kind of hoping she'd pass out, but she hasn't drink that much…" the raven haired boy sighed and stared ahead with the rest of them.

Naruto was leaning lazily against the back of the bench and Sakura was supporting her cheek with her hand as her elbow rested on the table; she was talking fiercely about something and they could hear her giggling every now and then; Naruto's heavy eyes seemed so dark from their position, but they could easily tell that behind the blue depths there was something actually burning; Ino was a bit surprised.

In his drunken stupor, Naruto looked much older and… the way he'd lazily smirk at whatever Sakura was saying was truly… attractive; she snapped her head and was greeted with Shikamaru's dark eyes giving her a narrowed glare as if he knew what she had been thinking; he sighed.

"Should we really let them there?" the lazy boy asked as he crossed his arms over his chest after all he, Ino and Kiba were about to leave when Sasuke approached them.

"Yeah! Come on, Shikamaru… This is probably a push in the right direction." Kiba said drinking another gulp from the bottle of sake.

"Hn. I'll have to agree; it is not as it'd be against their own will to…"

"Succumb." Ino finished for him and they all smirked. "She's going to be infuriated tomorrow…"

"It wouldn't be the first time, right?" Shikamaru sighed and turned to leave followed by the woman and Kiba.

Sasuke stared a bit longer and prayed that they'd finally understand… There was a saying that clearly stated that drunken people never lied. He smirked and left the bar.

Far in the corner Sakura was having trouble keeping her smile off her face and every time he'd smirk down at her it'd simply prompt her to do the same.

_I must be so drunk!_

"I think I need some air…" she straightened her back and averted her gaze from him only to realize they were alone. "Where did everybody go?" she wondered looking around the bar with confusion. Naruto did the same and scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Hmm… I know! Sakura-chan, let's go to the rooftop!" he said pointing a finger in the air and she snorted a bit worried by the absence of her friends and finding herself alone in the presence of Naruto while she clearly was drunk and vulnerable. "You need air and there's a lot of that up there!" he said and watched as she stood; her knees wobbling a bit; he sniggered. "You're drunk, Sakura-chan!" he chanted and she couldn't help but laugh.

"So are you!" she slurred as she made her way out of the booth and he followed behind, both of them tripped a few times, but could do nothing but laugh.

She did very well as she walked out of the bar and she turned only to see Naruto swaying slightly from side to side; she laughed out loud and he frowned; they were past the shame of being close and she wasn't surprised when he walked over to her and draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her lightly to him.

"Stop mocking me, Sakura-chan!" he laughed.

He started to talk about something as they walked aimlessly or so they thought, but as they came to the Hokage's tower entrance Sakura decided she wanted to go to the rooftop for a while, maybe she'd end up falling asleep on him again and then it'd be okay… everything would be okay for as long as she could be with him…

The darkened halls of the tower did little to help them on their trip to the rooftop and Naruto realized they had reached the third floor when she tripped on his feet and fell on her knees; laughter reached his ears and he crouched as best as he could next to her.

"I am sorry, Sakura-chan, though you shouldn't be laughing…" he chuckled and she looked up letting her back against the wall; she stared up at him with her laughter dying on her lips until it only left a small smile.

She felt so silly and so lightheaded and even if she had a little of recognition for their situation everything seemed much clearer; in his blurry face and his slurred words it was as if the world was pushing her to do all she could.

She hummed with a smile feeling totally dizzy and yet she was wondering if he could feel the pull; the weight lifted off her shoulders and she wanted nothing but to jump at him… Tomorrow would be another day, but for all she knew they could die this very same moment and then she'd regret it. Would she do it?

A sudden and very sober flash of the memory when she confessed crossed her mind and she gasped lightly; her eyes kept their droopy state, but her mouth was pursed in a small grimace… Could she make it through another rejection? One by Sasuke… one by Naruto… Could she make it through another one from the latter?

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto was still smiling sheepishly at her trying to make her stand so they could actually make it to the rooftop, but she was glued to the wall.

He was smiling in spite of everything… she had rejected him throughout the years and he could still manage to smile at her; maybe if she tried enough she could do it… do this and accept his rejection a second time and then… then smile at him like he smiled at her…

She pushed her body from the wall kneeling between his squatting legs; her hands acted upon their own accord as she wrapped them around his neck and then pulled him down, before he could even whisper her name in confusion she was already kissing his lips in a hard, long peck…

**.**

**.**

**Do that really happened? I said things would take a turn on this chapter and hopefully you liked it...? anyway...**

**Thanks and nice rant; thanks for the reviews and all your thoughts about the story.**

**Thankz a whole lot to; maxslayer, charles cdv, kidloco, raidersfan777 (lol she was talking to God i hope), Soloeater, mikansakuraangel, inu-babygirl1, AmandalovesNaruSaku, Deadman19, risajoyce and Anonymous-stalker.**

**Pricililica; i did understand the review! lol thank you for doing it in english i really thought you had abandoned the story, but it's good to know you were aroud here. :) Just like you said i had to keep Sakura strong; after all she's a strong chapter and that's why she finally decided to pull her courage... sake infused courage! lol**

**LSGOZZA; yeah, i try to make that clear; i am not trying to please everyone cause it is imposible and thank you for understanding it so well. I still hope that the ones that understand this can enjoy the chapters; what bothers me most about these people is if they do not enjoy how i do things, how i plan them and what i do for the plot, then why criticize it? I wish they'd then simply go and write their own story with the things they want... sorry i got carried away... anyway; thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Celious2: I'll keep that idea in mind referring to Shikamaru and Sakura in Suna; lol i hope the delay was not that long and that you can enjoy this chapter as well! ;)**

**Brokkers; hmm, maybe it was the way i phrase it, but Sakura's parents are not angered or anything; they just seem to me the kind of couple that won't show very much of public affcetion, not a romantic couple and more like friends that truly like each other; they are obviously in love, but it's their kind of relationship... I think that's the way i've portrayed them ever since i introduced them, but maybe it was my narration or gramma, don't know... And yes, no Naruto on that chapter... lol Hope you enjoyed the chapter, though.**

**TerrorKing: such a long and amazing review i actually read it several times; all the things you said you thought about Sakura is exactly the way i feel about her; i really hate when people say she's such a nag and a crybaby when for me she's truly amazing and a gret friend, how she managed to grow up so much just to serve a great cause and become on level with her teammates... well... she's great and thus the reason why i think Naruto deserves her and viceversa. I am so happy to read about your favorite moments so far in the story! I think my greatest reason to do this fic is to make her some justice as i hate how in other fics she's portrayed like a silly girl that becomes a badass out of nowhere and adopts a Sasuke-like personality. I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter as if definitely states a new turn, at least for me it does. :)**

**Majindra! Let's hope she can accept her feelings and that things finaly start to look up for her; it is not a thing of she leeting him go, but will Naruto let her go? It is no longer her decision after all he's the one who deserves the choice... Best wishes for you and hoping your flu goes away soon! Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Thanks to all of you who added the story to your favorites it amazes me how many of you have done so and i really appreciate them. :D**

**Important news!**

**This week's next update will be on wednesday! and hopefully we'll have another for friday... Next week we star a new schedule lol, mom's pretty nervous by now and so i'll do my best to be posting every wednesday and friday... remember this week we go as usual! But next week and for a while until my mom get better we have wednesdays and fridays! lol Thanks for your cooperation.**

**~~~now i'll be off to the movies; are you as infatuated as i am with the Avengers movie? God i swear it makes me want to write a fic for Loki lol :D~~~**

**Anyway... see ya this wednesday, weasels!**


	21. His mistake

**Thanks for all the reviews and your thoughts i'll answer to some of them at the end of this chapter! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to check out my profile for there's a link to deviantart so you can see my latest drawing lol nothing amazing, but basically the little kiss...**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling ones!**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**.**

**.**

**20**

**His mistake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto lied awake in his small bed staring with wide and awed eyes at the ceiling; the stains of humidity there seemed so interesting at this hour of the night; it almost seemed it had all been a dream… a long and lost memory that belonged to no one.

His face was blank, but his eyes held all the turmoil he was feeling; he took a deep breath and interlaced his fingers behind his head trying to get more comfortable, but it wasn't a matter of comfort; it was a matter of company. He was confused and he had been angered and even a depressed, but overall he was overwhelmed by happiness… a grin appeared on his handsome face.

There were so many things to be worried about at the moment; so many things he still needed to fix and talk to her about, but… it was as if he was receiving a big present the one he had been wanting ever since he could remember. He pressed his hands to his face unable to control the smile.

Had he been a bit of bad boy or even a bit smarter; he couldn't tell which one; he would've stayed with her, but his image and his good manners and the amount of love he had for her prevented him from stepping over his boundaries and most of all because they had been drunk, though only a few minutes after he arrived to his small flat he felt totally sobered… He couldn't tell if it was her case, but it was his.

He closed his eyes and heaved a long and satisfied sigh willing his mind to relax and go to sleep for tomorrow there would be a lot of things to talk about and with all his usual optimism; a good answer to await.

His mind was immediately filled with the memories…

_Her iron grip on his clothes remained with one hand as the other made it to his nape and pulled at his short hair there; he felt the softness of her lips and her breath; he tasted the sake and some cherry flavored drink she had had that night._

_He wondered over and over again if he wasn't really imagining things; maybe he had been the one to fall down and hit his head passing out and now he was dreaming all this was happening…_

_He needed a way to know if this was real and trying to grasp the idea, his hands that had been over his knees reached her waist and he cringed a bit when she pulled her lips from his with a soft gasp; both of them locking eyes. While he tried to ask her with his eyes if this was actually happening, her eyes seemed to be asking him not to push her away._

_This was her first kiss… she had always imagined it to be something really special with a beautiful landscape to portrait her love, but not only were they in a darkened aisle, but they were drunk as well… and for all she cared; it felt right._

_This was the first time he kissed a girl for his first actual kiss had been Sasuke and he was really glad he could finally place a new layer over that. Maybe they had answered their own questions mentally speaking to each other, though it was hard to tell… but he guessed they were finally on the same channel because as she leaned up to kiss him once again, he hunched forward and met her lips with his own._

_He couldn't explain it; in his mind there were cogs trying to figure out how this was all happening, but the only answer his brain could supply was the influence of sake; but why? If the reason was so wrong, why did this feel so right?_

_There was a slight change in his demeanor and she could've sworn she felt it in his chakra flow; he seems angry, but she couldn't retreat from his lips._

_Indeed he was angered because of how happy he was feeling; so little pride he had that he could be happy in the midst of her previous rejections? His fingers dug on the skin of her waist and she moaned in pain; he pulled away so suddenly her breath came out in a huff; she took deep breaths trying to recover; the lack of oxygen was pretty obvious, at least for her; was she forcing her hand on him? Was she taking advantage of what he had felt for her in the past?_

"_Sakura-chan…" he called softly against her lips without fully kissing her; it was such an intimate contact and yet it was something so sweet. "I need to tell you something…" he said swallowing hard as the anger faded and was replaced by sadness; his eyes showed it and she saw it._

_She didn't want to hear him it'd pain her too much and even if she had said that she'd live through his rejection she couldn't bear it at a moment like this when he practically held her life in his hands; he could easily crush her and she knew she'd deserve it._

"_Please…" she breathed out over his face tracing her forefinger over his lower lip; he frowned a bit offended by her interruption. "Just this time… Just a kiss… Just a hug…" she wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his neck._

_Naruto let her while he tried to overcome her words; this time he had been rejected before time… His gentle hands moved from her hips to her back holding her like a person would hold a crying child; she needed comfort and somehow he found enough courage to give it to her… _

_He stared at the wall behind her with a deep scowl; was she that confused over her own feelings that even if she didn't like him she had done this with him? He felt weird admitting so much, but how could he ever deny her anything when he loved her this much?_

_He tightened his arms around her and hugged her harder closing his eyes tight and trying to keep his composure; they had gone from kissing like lovers would to hugging like only friends knew…_

_He wondered if he would ever be able to truly let her go… let his crush die; his love for her… Now that he knew how it felt to kiss her, now that he knew how soft the skin of her waist was… now that he knew the way she blushed under his presence as if she truly loved him; he wouldn't… He'd never let go no matter what; it was an impossible task._

"_You're a good man… thank you, Naruto…" she said softly much calmer now and by the serenity of her voice he knew she was about to fall asleep._

"_Whatever for?" he smiled tenderly and chuckled a bit; he was still holding her against his chest._

"_You've never judged me… and you're probably the only one who should…" she muttered near his ear and he felt his smile fading; could he really judge her? To spit the truth to her face and still be his-self after that? _

_So gone he was in his thoughts that he almost didn't catch her whispered words against the skin of his neck…_

"_I love you…" he froze._

_Her arms went limp on his back and shoulders and a deep breathing reached his ears; she was gone… and so was he. How he wanted to tell her to repeat herself; that he hadn't heard her right… how he wanted to shake her until she said it again… Whatever kind of love she was talking about it was a huge step for him. _

_Had it been his mind playing tricks on him? Could it be he was so drunk he had imagined it? Could it be she was thinking of someone else while kissing him? Feeling confused, angered, sad and overwhelmed with happiness, he could only put an arm under her knees and lift her to walk away from the wall he had used to delight in her mouth; he blushed…_

_Not too far from their position was the door to his quarters; he walked over and opened the door with a bit of difficulty; what would've happened if they had made it in here? He looked around the darkened room he had come to use very few times in the past month… the large bed and the red sheets; the large window above it was opened and the wind blew the curtains inside._

_He placed her softly on the center of the huge mattress and then ever so softly and carefully enjoying the feeling, he moved to take off her boots; she rolled to her side as he did so… He stared at her sleeping form; why did he felt so saddened? Just a few hours ago he would've never thought this could ever happen and now… now he was wishing it hadn't been over so quickly…_

_He raked a hand through his hair; just what could he hope after this? Would they still be friends? Would they become something more? He had failed to confess, but she should already know… After so many years it would always be her… and he'd be simply standing at her feet waiting for a look… a word… the words she had said before._

"_She said what she said and I heard what I heard…" he muttered to himself and giving her one last tender smile._

_He placed the thick covers over her body and closed the window and the curtains; then he went to the small desk at the far end of the room and wrote a small note for her. He left it at the nightstand and gave her one last look before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him._

…

Sakura opened her eyes wide; something had awakened her; she had been dreaming about something, but now she couldn't quite remember; her head was pounding; a pain she recognized to be a hangover… Her eyes focused ahead and she noticed the amount of sheets and pillows around her; the walls were painted a dull green and the ceiling was wooden-like. She pushed herself up from the soft mattress and looked around a bit perplexed.

Having a hangover and not being in her bedroom was something that kind of freaked her out, but she was still wearing her clothes, her boots were neatly next to the huge bed; she couldn't recognize anything from this place; she had never been here before.

"Just what happened last night?" she wondered aloud; getting over her headache she stood on the bed and made her way over to the wide window and lightly pushed the curtains; she stared at the hospital building and then realization hit her. "I am in the Hokage tower…"

Her eyes froze in all their widened glory; she looked down at the mattress and the red and white covers, then her boots… a small white paper on the nightstand had her reading it in less than a second.

'_You can wait here; I'll be back at eight and then we can talk… Naruto'_

Her face heated instantaneously as the first memory that entered her mind was the way he had kissed her so feverishly against the wall in the darkened aisle; her fingers lightly touched her lips and she could feel the tenderness of the skin.

"What did I do?" she let her frame fall to the floor; her back against the bed's edge and her face buried in her hands; more images plagued her mind, but it was all fuzzy; she felt tears stinging in her eyes; she knew she had been the one to start things for Naruto would never force anything like this.

Her first kiss… she wanted to cry, but no tears came; the person she loved, and the only one she wanted to be her first kiss and yet… She was really scared of what he had to say. She moaned in despair totally mortified as more images plagued her mind; his kisses, his big and rough hands on her waist and his broad shoulders…

With the littlest bit of pride and hope that was left in her soul and body she stood and pulled her boots up; at any rate she couldn't face him here, alone… she needed to be in the open where she could breathe properly if he decided to… whatever he wanted to do.

She walked out of the room and out of the tower not even stopping to see if anyone was around; it was far too early to be out and working and she wanted to make it to his flat before he could get there…

"What am I going to say?"

She truly needed an answer, but the voice inside her head had been gone for far too long now and she needed to confront this stuff on her own.

…

Naruto closed the door of his flat and stood outside for a moment; he hadn't been able to sleep much the night before and now he needed to talk to her… He'd try to explain and deftly say what he couldn't say the night before. He'd ask her about her sudden actions and her words… he had dreamed about that moment the whole time he had been able to sleep.

He walked down the stairs very quickly, but didn't make it far when he almost ran into someone; Hinata was blushing furiously and panting right in front of him.

"Hinata… Did you run here?" he asked a bit puzzled.

"I feared I'd miss you…" she said holding her weight with a hand on her knee and the other over her heart. "I-I s-stopped by two weeks ago, but you weren't here and then I was told that you w-were truly busy and I didn't w-want to bother." She said it all in one breath and he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah! I've been busy, believe it!" she smiled up at him and then straightened her back. "What can I do for you, Hinata?" he asked with his usual grin.

"I was hoping I could talk with you… It is really important." She said with a noble smile that confused him more than anything; he looked down at his watch and then to the tall tower; he could give her a minute or two; he didn't want to be disrespectful.

"Sure; do we have to go inside or something?" he pointed a thumb towards the stairs, but she shook her head no.

"It'd be faster like this; I don't want to trouble you." She said and he nodded; she seemed a bit different from all the times she had talked to him on her own. Definitely she seemed happier than he had seen her in a while, but he couldn't explain how he knew it.

"Okay, what is this about?" he feared she might know something about the marriage thing and that she was here to severe her ties with him; in terms of friendship he didn't want to be on her bad side; not that he thought she had one.

"I am actually glad that I waited these past two weeks to tell you; I am much clear now and…" she was fidgeting nervously and he saw a blush dusting her cheeks he dearly prayed she wasn't going to confess. "T-the thing i-is… W-well I just wanted to tell you that…" she gave him a fleeting look and realized his discomfort she sighed a smile. "You're a good man, Naruto-kun." This was the second time in less than ten hours that he heard those words.

He smiled softly and scratched his cheek a bit confused.

"Thank you, Hinata…" he said and she nodded.

"I'll always continue to admire you and cheer on you. You made me strong and gave me courage and confidence when I had none and for that I'll always be thankful." She bowed deeply and he blushed at the action. "Did it felt nice when I confessed my feelings for you?" she asked and he was astounded by her bold question.

"Of course!" he yelled with a deep blush. "You were the first one and… thank you, yes, it made me feel… loved." He said awkwardly but honestly.

"And never doubt it, Naruto-kun. A good man like you will always be loved; you are the best friend one can cherish and I'll be sure to keep on doing so, but just like you said it feels right when someone says they love you; and that was me… I guess you can only wonder how it'd feel if it were Sakura-san…" she smiled tenderly and he widened his eyes.

"Hinata, why are you telling me this?" he asked confusedly.

"Ki-Kiba-kun… h-he… w-well, h-he kind o-of… c-confessed…" she was blushing so much he was worried she'd explode, but her words made him raise an eyebrow.

"Kiba did?" he was grinning now; he reached out and placed his big hands on her shoulders; she blushed. "That's amazing, ne, Hinata?" his voice was loud and she hoped no one was hearing since they still were kind of… a secret.

"Y-yes, but… s-since father w-won't allow s-such a thing between our c-clans I m-must ask you t-to keep it a secret…" she was blushing but this time she seemed troubled and he could only imagine what it'd be like it Hiashi heard of this.

"Yeah… believe it; I won't tell anyone; and… and if you need any help, count me in!" he said happily.

"I just wanted to thank you… Now you know and I can wish you my wholeheartedly luck with Sakura-san. I am sure it'll be a matter of time." She said remembering how Kiba had told her about the time when Sakura had confessed and the way Naruto and the rest of them had deemed her words to be a lie.

"Thank you, Hinata…" he said and in one act of pure gratitude he leaned over her and hugged her; she was a bit surprised and placed her hands on his back returning the bear hug as best as she could; had this happened under other circumstances she guessed she'd be already dead on the ground, but she could truly feel his thanks. "This is great!" he pushed her away lightly and grinned again. "I'll need to be going now, Hinata, but thank you for stopping by!" he said and she nodded.

"Have a nice day, Naruto-kun." She smiled up at him and then watched as he walked away with a happy step.

Naruto almost jogged to the tower and not because he was late, but because he was happy and eager to tell Sakura the nice turn everything took for them; maybe even a solution for the main trouble; would she hear him out about the marriage thing? He didn't want her to think that he was asking to keep her from Suna…

Suna… he deflated a bit as he jogged up the stairs and aiming for his quarters; he knew they'd have to reach lots of conclusions this time, but he honestly hoped she'd think twice about Suna.

He knocked on the door twice and when none answer came he opened the door to a slit; he scanned the room and noticed the bed was made and no one was inside; the note wasn't on the nightstand meaning that she had read it and probably took it with her.

"This is weird… I should've run into her on my way here, then…" he looked back and scanned the empty hall; he spotted then a woman that labored in the administrative office.

"Hokage-sama…" she bowed deeply and Naruto walked to her with a nervous look.

"Uh… Good morning, Kyoko-san… Do you happen to see… someone around here?" he asked and the woman lifted her eyebrow in confusion and then her face brightened.

"Now that you mention it I saw Haruno-san a few minutes ago running down the stairs; maybe she thought you'd be already here, but she left without a word, she seemed to be in a hurry." The woman politely answered and Naruto frowned not comprehending.

"A few minutes ago… I should've seen her…" he muttered with a frown. "Thank you anyway, Kyoko-san!" he said with a grin and then walked to his office deep in thought… something didn't seem right.

**.**

**.**

**Nice rant and thanks: i am really amazed by the amount of reviews i have so far i am utterly thankful to all of you who review the story on every chapter; thank you!**

**Thanks as usual to; anon, mikansakuraangel, 89, harunoanduzumaki, risajoyce, kidloco, KamilahKaliope, tinaanimegirlgonarusaku, LSGOZZA, AmandalovesNaruSaku, alley00p, Soloeater, Silent Bunshin, raidersfan777, Deadman19 (i've seen the Avengers three times already and i wish someone will take me this saturday again! lol), charles cdv, ultranx, StormyRebel, **

**Majindra; glad to please your heart and soul! lol that made me laugh. :D After Naruto confessing his love for her on a daily basis ever since they were kids i think that right now it is up to him to make a decision... She is a proud woman and we'll see more of that in the next chapter; because believe me, Naruto made a slight mistake... not on purpose, but try to convince a stubborn head like hers that it wasn't his intention... anyway... hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**TerrorKing; Gotta love the drama one can create with simple words... i love drama so, expect lots of it; i thought it was clear that Naruto was going to confess once again, after his chat with Sasame he thought that that was what he needed to do and so he was after that, but anyway lol i just wanted to clear that out. ABout the summary; maybe i phrase it wrong, but i think that the only ones that can punish Sakura is herself; she's very hard on her own even in the series and i thought; well; she's by no means a weak person so she wouldn't vcitimize herself; the best way to do this is... getting her busy... I am glad we agreed on that! lol :) hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**eccedentesiast304; Thank you! lol and this is form agreeing with me on the Loki being the collest villain ever! lol and then about the story; lol What's with you reviewwer depriving yourself from sleep? really lol the story will still be up here in the morning lol... I don't know about the quality of the story but i am certainly glad to know that you consider it to be the best you've read in AGES lol or something along those lines, anyway, thanks you! :D**

**Toreh; I am really flattered by your thoughts, i try my best but i am bound to fail at some point so i apologize in advance, but thank you very much for liking and reviewing the story; you shouldn't deprive yourself from sleep lol thanks again! :)**

**celious2; oh well, the kiss really happened lol; and about Naruto's reaction i guess i've been really subtle about it but i want to show a grown up side of him; he's been a kid for most part of the series and even if he's very mature i really think that after all he's been through to become Hokage he'd adopt some sort of serious attitude towards these kinds of things to be rejected, neglected and ignored i just think he deserves to complain... lol I m glad you enjoyed the chapter that much! :D**

**heartlessyukiXD; I am having trouble with the next step that should be taken, but hopefully you'll like it; Naruto's very optimistic, but things are not that easy and no Sakura ignores the whole thing about marriage, but we'll see the reality of it all soon ;) Glad to see that i am not the only one out there loving the Avengers movie! lol**

**Pricililica; We'll see what happens for there's a lot to overcome and i think that from this point onwards we'll get to see how much they've grown in the last four years; as Sakura has matured a lot, Naruto has done so and therefore things will get a bit complicated.**

**Sorrowoftheheart; thanks for the two reviews! and as i've said before there's no need for you to apologize about your absence! lol really i am glad to know that you still find it enjoyable; the story and thanks for the thoughts! :)**

**Brokkers; Ok, i agree with the spelling mistakes and i apologize for them; your review was the second one to be submitted to this chapter and i was really worried when i read it for i didn't feel it that rushed, but ok; i thought i'd wait and see if anyonw else had some sort of similar response to yours, but no one complained about it... I am sorry if it seemed to you that way, maybe it was felt that way because i've kept a slow pace for the whole thing, but there are many more situations to come and it felt right to do it like this. Maybe it was because of the grammar and spelling mistakes i don't know, but i really hope you can enjoy it despite of your initial thoughts...**

**XPGamer; I know the "believe it" thing is not an accurate trasnlation for the japanese version, but it was obviously translated so the public could get used and they could related to Naruto's character; i've honestly haven't seen the english dub version and i won't, while for the spanish dub version he used the translation pretty often... sorry if i overused it in that chapter. You should really phrase your complains better lol, like really i could seriously imagine a vein popping on your temple lol... anyway... sorry.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed this chapter and the whole story and thanks to those of you who keep adding me to your alerts and favorties stories i am thoroughly grateful! :D**

**I shall see you on friday, weasels... And then on wednesday... no update on monday, people... lol See ya!**


	22. Her mistake

**I am really glad to see you're all liking the story so far and i cannot do anything but hope you'll keep on reading :)**

**As most of you guessed; Naruto made a slight mistake... but i think Sakura did too... her mistake was to misunderstand, right?**

**Anyway, here's chapter 21 for you, also for the person asking why there won't be an update on mondays from now on it is because i have to tend my mother... lol so just you know... I have less time to write and i'll really do my best to keep on wednesdays and fridays, but of course i'll let you all know if i cannot update...**

**Hope you enjoy and a two big situations for wednesday! ;)**

**.**

**.**

**21**

**Her mistake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruto made his way out to the back yard and sure enough he found his daughter there; Sakura was meditating, or so it seemed her face was contorted in a hard grimace and looked totally bothered by something. He frowned in confusion simply staring down at her and worrying his lower lip when a vein popped in her temple.

As her parents they had seen her go through numerous feelings and emotions, but he had to admit he always got worried whenever she decided to feel angry instead of sad; being sad was better for you could cry and let everything out, whilst being angry meant your needed destruction to feel better and never being one to harm another Sakura preferred self-destruction.

Akiko had sent him after she had tried to get something out of the pink haired girl and of course he had been able to listen the argument even from the bakery; Sakura hadn't been in a mood to talk and Akiko was not in a mood to be patient and so the fight begun.

This was not new to him and so of course he'd have to be there waiting patiently until Sakura; like a little kitten, realized he meant no harm and that she could trust him, as stupid as that was because he was her father; Sakura was the most cautious woman when it came to sharing her feelings, even in family's grounds.

He saw her took a deep breath and calm a bit as her shoulders slumped heavily a serious mask overtaking her features.

"Mind to tell me what is wrong with you?" he asked and walked to sit on the porch while he stared down at her; she glared at him.

"Nothing. I am perfectly fine." She said in a clipped tone that made him roll his eyes and snort.

"Your mother sent me because she thinks something's bothering you." He said and watched as she snorted.

"Of course she sent you; do you know what my curse is, dad?" she stood from the grass and dusted her black shorts. "I've been thinking hard about this one and I am not reaching a conclusion soon; I'd like to say I just have bad timing in general…" she shrugged in a very analytical way; Haruto frowned harder. "Then again it can also be attributed to my inability to trust my feelings. It can also be that I have a horrible phrasing and I am often misunderstood…" she said and her father nodded.

"That one seems to fit best…" he supplied and she nodded. "It is the same problem your mother has; why are you so worried about it?" he asked and she grunted sitting beside him on the porch.

"Tell me about a time that mom told you she loved you and it was a perfectly normal conversation… and by perfectly normal I mean that the circumstances were not tragic, dramatic, a fight or whatever can ensue with mom." She asked and he pondered quietly.

"Your mom is a very conservative person… to say that she loves or hate someone is not that easy; her problem is, and I think it is your own same one; that she waits until the circumstances are chaotic to speak." He explained and Sakura stared at him with interest. "She waits until she's sure she'll either die or get what she wants; she's a sweet woman with lots of problems of attitude…" he looked back just make sure his wife was not around. "She doesn't like to risk her pride; for her there are only two options; winning or dying. She doesn't like to deal with the negative consequences." He said.

Sakura realized that she was just the same; she had often thought that she'd only do this again if she ever had the sureness of winning the situation; and just seeing Naruto hugging Hinata in the street clearly told her that she had been very close to doing something very stupid; she admired Naruto's confidence and his ability to keep going after so many rejections, but she was not Naruto. She was no heroin.

She heaved a long and troubled sigh… her father was right and he knew it better; she wasn't about to let her pride go for a hug or a kiss; she had been the one to kiss him, to initiate such contact nearly made her choke.

She looked up at the dark sky; soon his shift would be over and he'd probably go and look for her at the hospital; Ino would tell him that she hadn't been there the whole day and then he'd come here because he was probably eager to tell her that he was finally going to date Hinata and that he didn't want her to do something as selfish as what she had done yesterday.

"Kill me, dad…" she muttered and suddenly felt his arm draping over her shoulder in a light hug; she smiled as he chuckled.

"Sometimes I think you think too much… you grew too fast for my liking; I wish I could've spent more time giving you piggy back rides and telling you stories before going to sleep." He sighed loudly as she let her cheek rest on his bony shoulder. "You often tell me that you are an adult already, but truth is that you don't know what you're doing… that makes you a kid; age makes no difference. I am already proud of you, Sakura and nothing can change that; you deserve good things I know it because I know you better than most." He said softly and she smiled tenderly; her father always knew how to lift her spirits. "Stop trying to be an adult and start acting like the person you are; full of flaws and bad things, but also full of qualities and good." He kissed her forehead.

"You know, when I started to train under Tsunade-sama's tutelage and I trained with her I used to think that I wouldn't make it far… but every time I thought of Naruto's face when he'd see how strong I had become, I kept pushing myself to the limits…" she said with a faraway tone.

"I remember…" he hummed tracing soft circles in her shoulder.

"I had to train to prove my abilities every so often with people I didn't know and all of them started to say that I was a monster; I was too strong for a girl; their faces never spoke of admiration but fear." She whispered and he tightened his arm around her. "Tsunade said they were all jealous, but… Naruto hinted at it a few times in the past and… I knew he couldn't be jealous so I was really a monster." She frowned. "He didn't mean anything bad, and yet I punched him… I hurt him badly so why did I hit him?" she wondered and then continued, answering her own question. "I was so upset to see how strong he had become… It didn't matter how much I tried; he'd try ten times harder and there'd always be a gap between our strength…" she felt a bitter taste in her mouth.

"And yet you kept trying and now you're far over many men and every women including the fifth; can't you cherish that?" he asked.

"I'll never be a match for him or Sasuke." She concluded lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Maybe he's not looking for a match, Sakura… Maybe he's not looking for physical strength… I don't want to ever hear you again belittling yourself, please." He said and she heaved a long and heavy sigh before giving him a smile.

"Yea, you're right… Thank you, dad." She hugged him tightly and he returned it.

…

Ino was finishing her bandaging a patient when she turned around and came face to face with Sakura; the blonde gasped loudly and placed a heart on her chest.

"Oh, Sakura, please don't kill me!" she said with a sudden fear that Sakura could only rejoice in that much as she quickly pulled the blonde to a secluded place of the first wing.

"Did Naruto stop by?" she asked softly with trembling hands; Ino noticed her turmoil and felt suddenly very worried; she frowned.

"Yeah, Sakura, what happened? Did he do something?" Ino asked with deep concern, but Sakura snorted loudly and waved her hand around.

"As if Naruto would dare to pull anything funny!" she mocked and Ino nodded a bit sheepishly. "I was the one to overstep… Lord, Ino I need to avoid him at all cost!" she seemed very desperate and Ino could barely conceal her surprise.

"You did? Did you seriously abuse our hokage?" she taunted and received a hard glare from the head doctor.

"Shut up, this is your entire fault! Now that I think of it everything I have to be ashamed of is your fault, pig!" she all but screeched earning a few curious glances.

"How's my fault? First of all I did not prompt you to drink sake, because we already know you have low tolerance for it!" she spat angrily and Sakura growled out in frustration.

"You let me go with him! I just wanted to see whatever you would do about Shikamaru! That was my main goal for the stupid party I was not planning on ending in his quarters sleeping my head off in that soft and warm mattress!" she said stammering a bit at the end; Ino's cheeks burned and she grinned.

"Forehead! I am so happy for you!" she screeched and Sakura scowled almost wanting to face-palm herself.

"Ino; do I look like a happy woman?" she wondered and Ino grimaced. "I saw him this morning while I was running to his flat; he let me sleep in his quarters… I guess I was too drunk…" she sighed loudly. "He was… hugging Hinata in plain sight…" she said in a soft voice and Ino opened her mouth but not words came out.

"Oh, boy…" she let her frame against the wall as she regarded Sakura's profile. "I am sorry, Sakura. You know I just… we all thought that he hadn't changed that much and you two looked so smitten with each other… I mean Sasuke agreed it was a good idea." She shrugged.

"And for that I'll kill him, really… someway I'll do it." She said with resolution. "This weekend on our training… yeah, I'll manage somehow… maybe I'll get Kiba too and Shikamaru…" she mused forgetting that Ino was there, but soon enough she snapped her pink head around to meet her friend. "But tell me about Shikamaru; did you tell him?" she asked and Ino sighed a smile.

"No, I didn't…" Sakura frowned. "He's got many reasons to think I am spoiled and selfish I didn't want to give him another one to pop the cake; he might actually think I was just doing it to keep him here." She shrugged. "Hopefully you'll keep an eye on him while you're in Suna?" she smiled.

"Yeah… sure. I definitely doubt he'll try anything funny on Temari, but whatever you say…" Sakura sighed in dismay and Ino stared in defeat.

"You know I kind of thought Hinata and Kiba would have something sooner or later, but I guess I was wrong." She admitted and Sakura nodded.

"I should be happy about him and… her." She grimaced and Ino smirked.

"Aren't you happy about them?" she taunted and Sakura took a deep breath.

"No, but I'll try my best…" she dragged and then met Ino's narrowed eyes. "Dear Lord, pig, I'll try okay? I am not a saint or a heroin!" she snapped angrily. "It is for the best I guess; I knew this was coming; he was to become hokage and then he'd have to date someone really important and what girl can be more important than the heiress of the most important clan in the village?" Sakura shrugged again in an analytical way.

"You need to talk to him; let him crush you to pieces and mangle your body with his hurting words until you can overcome it." Ino's words truly hurt her chest and Sakura whined in her throat. "He seemed eager to talk to you earlier." She explained.

"Of course he was eager to see me! He probably thinks I am just a whimsical idiot that likes to play with people's feelings! He wants to tell me that he's dating Hinata and that I should not ever try anything funny again!" she said moaning in despair burying her face in her hands for a moment.

"Are you crying?" Ino wondered with narrowed eyes and was a bit surprised when Sakura looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"I beg your pardon, pig? Didn't I say I would never cry about a matter like this again? My tears dried with my last confession and I am glad they did; pride decreases every time you cry…" she said with a harsh tone as she started to walk towards her office; Ino followed wanting to nag her as much as possible.

"I know; I just thought this would be more of a reason for you to cry… you know; we are talking about Naruto... again…" she dragged and watched Sakura snort again.

"It is not about the person; it is about the situation." She cut in a clipped tone.

"Pride is not always a quality if you must know…" Ino huffed and Sakura sighed.

Since the blonde was walking behind her she couldn't see the bitter and worried look that crossed Sakura's face; for such a long time she had lived off pride and now she was slowly coming to that realization; when pride was over what would be next? She couldn't live forever on that thought and just like her mother; avoiding the negative consequences… let's not even call them negative, but the ones she didn't like.

"If he comes around don't tell him I am here…" she said over her shoulder and Ino stopped with an incredulous look.

"You want me to lie to the hokage?" Ino wondered in disbelief and Sakura turned around with a glare.

"I want you to lie to Naruto! At least until I can face him properly… please." She pleaded the last bit and Ino nodded with a long and troubled sigh.

"I just wonder how long you are going to be able to avoid him… He's not an idiot, at least not anymore and he'll know you're avoiding him…" she said and Sakura cringed a bit; she opened the door of her office with trembling hands. "Oh! By the way… is the inner back in?" Ino asked and Sakura heaved another long sigh.

"No; she's still off duty…" she mocked, but she was really starting to worry about it. "See you later, pig…" with that, she left for the security of her quarters leaving the blonde outside with a heavy chest.

Ino made her way to the first wing again and resorted herself to work for the few hours that were left of her shift; she really hoped Naruto wouldn't come because she felt bad about lying to him. Her loyalty as a friend was with Sakura, but she really disliked the idea of lying to the Hokage.

She made her way around the long aisles and then came to the reception; the girls that usually attended the section were a bit distracted and she couldn't help but notice it was none other than Neji Hyuga who held their admiration; she giggled, but then noticed the man was simply sitting alone and quite healthy in a bench.

"What's he doing here?" she asked one of the girls and she snapped her head around with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yamanaka-san! Hyuga-san came a few minutes ago; he said he was here to see Haruno-san, but as we told him she hadn't come to work today; it seems he prefers to wait for her to appear." She explained and Ino nodded.

"Neji and Sakura… well that sounds potentially problematic should an argument arise…" she mused and decided to question the man; she walked over hearing the low squeals of the women as she approached the handsome man.

She noticed he was wearing his mission's clothes ever since they all became jounin; his green vest seemed to favor him well and so did his dark pants and long hair tied in the usual low ponytail.

"Neji…?" she called softly and his serious face looked up to her with little interest. "Sakura's not here…" she lied and scrutinized his face.

"I already know that. I said I'd wait for her." He explained and she sat uncomfortably close making him clear his throat lightly. "What is it?" he asked with a scowl.

"I am just wondering… What in this world could you want to talk about with Sakura…?" she wondered and he seemed to realize it was a bit suspicious since he scarcely directed a word to the pink haired medic.

"Those are private matters that concern only my clan." He said in a clipped tone and Ino felt her curiosity increasing.

"Then why are you going to discuss them with Sakura?" she pressed leaning over; he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled deeper at her.

"None of your business, Yamanaka." He cut, but then he thought of a better idea; he looked down at Ino with his uncanny eyes and this time it was the blonde who retreated some. "Maybe you could help me some." He said and Ino widened her eyes.

"What? What is this about, Neji?" she wondered with narrowed eyes; it almost felt as if the tables had turned for them and Ino was a bad liar, maybe she shouldn't have approached him in the first place.

"Sakura-san seems to be on better terms with Naruto." He said and watched as her body relaxed.

"Oh, boy… I thought you'd be on about something more serious!" she waved her hand around and he frowned not understanding what was so funny, but let her until she answered. "Yeah! Yes, thankfully so they're back to the old bickering!" she laughed and he nodded.

"But is it that as much?" he asked slowly narrowing his eyes to see the littlest slip, but Ino was obviously telling the true.

"Yeah… I was hoping both of them would realize by now, but I guess… I guess Naruto has changed a bit…" she said softly; a bitter smile grazed her lips.

"He has… I still need to talk to Sakura-san." He decided he didn't want to reveal anything else and thus he'd wait for the pink haired medic.

"You're so weird, Neji…" Ino said with an amused grin. "I didn't know you had it in you… Could it be you fancy Sakura?" she asked with a smirk and watched as he simply sighed in defeat.

"That's none of your concern, Yamanaka, but if you must really know I'd have to disappoint your hunger for gossip; no, I do not _fancy_ Sakura-san." He said and Ino frowned not liking his tone, but with a huff she averted her eyes and stood from the bench. "Tell her I'll be here tomorrow morning." He said and Ino grunted a response.

Neji stood from the bench with a tired sigh and made his way out of the hospital.

He really hoped his hunch was nothing but a lie; if the truth came out to be that Naruto and Sakura were on more than good terms then his plans and Hiashi-san's would be endangered. He couldn't afford to have Sakura meddling when Hinata was so happy as of late.

He had been a bit surprised to see the pink haired medic exit the Hokage tower well before the Hokage's shift even had begun… she seemed flustered and completely unsettled; if there was something Neji took pride in, it was his ability to read people…

Sometimes he felt he was doing the wrong thing about this whole ordeal, but he still would 'til he was sure all was lost; this was the littlest bit he could do for his clan's wishes. Hiashi and the rest of the council had openly agreed that they trusted him with this task; this mission.

And he had come to know a part of Hiashi-san that he guesses even Hinata ignored; the man was not as bad or ruthless as everyone thought. He was just a man with ambition for Neji had been astounded when the man said that it was a perfect situation to have her daughter marrying the Hokage, but also the man she loved.

Had he ever cared about who Hinata loved that much?

**.**

**.**

**Damn Neji had it all wrong! lol anyway; let's hope everything turns out okay on wednesday we'll have this conversation and... Naruto will finally face Sakura i think lol...**

**Thanks to all of you who review the story; Deadman19, raidersfan777, everyluvsmisty, StormyRebel, harunoanduzumaki, luverxxcry, Mangaka Shuzen, ultranx, mikansakuraangel, inu-babygirl1, charles cdv, alley00p, Meech Macko, KamilahKaliope, Inuyonas, anon, AkatuskiSakura15.**

**Majindra; no lovey dovey scene yet... more like a lot of tension and yells because everything is at that boiling point... lol hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for praising me so. :)**

**heartlessyukiXD; now you know that she indeed saw the hug and we all know she's that easy to confuse; they have a month to sort everything out before she goes to Suna, but she's really trying her best to avoid him... let's see how this goes for even i am confused as to what should happen next. :D thanks for the review!**

**AmandalovesNaruSaku; I know what you meant about the last chapter being too specific, but no; i cannot simply put them together like that, but i sometimes think it'd be right... don't you think? They've been friends for too long and they know each other pretty well so it counts, right? Given the situation; would it be really a rushed decision? they've gone through so much it hink it wouldn't really make a difference... anyway those are my thoughts. thanks for the review! :)**

**NaruSaku means logic; I started to read your review and i have to say i was like; "Okay, i don't get it..." lol until it downed on me that it was meant to me... lol i feel... protected? lol thank you for the words and thoughts it really made my day for not a lot of people read the reviews, but i can totally picture you surfing through the reviews' pages just to get this review out like that... Now i feel a bit discouraged that i think he or she won't read your review, lol, but just to let you know... I've been wondering the very same thing ever since he/she let the first review and i specifically told him/her that i really thought this was not the kind of story for him/her... I really don't understand; because that person seems like the kind to be so smitten with its beliefs about the series that won't read in peace and what bugged me a little was that this could happen, now you're bothered as well and it bothers me a lot lol... I really hope you can ignore those, because i tell you; everytime i read them i get like "Why the hell is this person reading this story if he or she doesn't like the pairings at all?" it confuses me. Again; thanks for your thoughts and the overly nice words :D**

**Silent Bunshin; that would be like spoiling the story, wouldn't it? lol this review is the kind of review i love the most i must say. Not saying it because you say you like the story or because you're asking me about the plot, but because you said you'd read no matter what i decided to write and that makes me so happy i can only sigh in relief! lol really! And to answer a bit of your question, there'll be a misunderstanding, but hopefully not a long one, my kind of drama is more on the dangerous side than the romantic one... lol but! do not worry for i love happy endings... :) thanks for the review.**

**celious2; i am so happy you enjoyed this chapter! :D and you guessed correctly about her seeing them hugging; i am not very good with these kinds of things, and it probably won't last long, but you can already see the lights of a misunderstanding, right? and now Neji is butting in as well... thanks for the review! :)**

**TerrorKing; do not worry, i like drama with a nice finale so don't sweat it. There'll be yelling and frustration in next chapter, that i can promise and we get to see a truly infuriated Sakura... lol i hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)**

**Thanks to all of you who keep adding the story to your favorites and adding me to your alerts i am really grateful for all the support and i hope you saw the art and liked as well; i'll be making another one soon... lol**

**UPDATES ON WEDNESDAYS AND FRIDAYS... at least for the next month and until i let you know otherwise... thanks for your understanding! :)**

**See ya on wednesday, weasels! :)**


	23. Her rage and shame

**I've been so busy that i can barely believe i managed to write this chapter! Lol i like it a lot and i certainly hope you'll like it too... i am sorry, but i do not have enough time to answer to reviews so i'll just thank you all at the bottom... to be honest i don't think i'll be able to answer reviews these days; i hope you won't mind...**

**Thanks again and hope you can enjoy! :D**

**.**

**.**

**22**

**Her rage and shame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"This is most unusual…" Sakura mused as she stared up at the tall and intimidating man; his impassive face was a bit unnerving and his pale eye seemed to read her very soul. "What can I do for you, Neji?" she wondered with a bit of a frown.

"I was hoping you'd have time to have a word with me; I can assure you it'll be as quick as possible." He said in his deep voice and she sighed; so much to worry and think about and she now had to hear what the Hyuga prince had to say.

"Come on in, then…" she opened the door to her office wide and let him inside; he walked swiftly inside and after a bit of thought decided to remain standing as she went around her desk and sat heavily on the chair.

He evaluated the office with a quick but deep scanning look; he could tell a lot about a person just by looking at such a personal room like an office; it was mostly clean, but quite disorganized; books were everywhere on the book shelves and on her desk and even in the small coffee table in front of the small couch; he could see a trash bin full of papers and bags of snacks, there were lots of files around the place too and a big mug of coffee next to her.

"Take a seat." She said motioning for the plush chair that was in front of her small desk, but with a shake of his head he declined her offer.

"As I said; I hope this can be quick as I have lots of responsibilities to tend within my clan at the moment." He announced and she refused to roll her eyes.

"Okay, then please by all means, do start…" she said with all finesse and sarcasm she could muster; he scowled as he could read her easily.

"I believe I do not have to pretend that you do not know about Hinata-sama's infatuation with Naruto?" he questioned and watched as she stiffened from head to toes; her hair seems to stand on end and he smothered the urge to sigh. "Hinata-sama has successfully reached a marriageable age and she has become the pride within the clan." He stated and this time Sakura had to snort and she couldn't understand the source of her rage; this man… this man dared to speak like that of a girl that obviously had suffered the humiliation of her own clan.

"I beg your pardon, Neji… Is Hinata finally a prideful matter for you?" she asked and Neji gritted his teeth together. "Has she finally gained your approval or do I have to remind you of how you and her father treated her during the chunin exams?" she snidely asked and Neji tightened his fists.

"That has nothing to do with this and we all have changed." He felt the need to argue back that statement. "I would've sworn you were not that acquainted with Hinata-sama." He retorted back and Sakura reclined in her chair crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never said I was; this is just so you know that we all know about her circumstances; I have nothing against her either, but surely did, didn't you, Neji?" Sakura pressed and for a moment she thought the man would snap and finally hit her or something.

"I said we have all changed throughout the years, Sakura-san." He let out a harsh breath and Sakura decided to let it go for it was not her business. "I do not expect you to understand my feelings towards Hinata-sama or my clan, but I have changed." He said and watched with fury how she waved her hand dismissingly.

"Good for you, Neji… I fail to understand you presence here though." She gave him a pointed look and he saw the hardness in her green eyes; he had to give her credit; she was one of the few that had grown and matured quite a lot in the past 10 years.

"It is my and my clan's most important interests to have Hinata-sama marrying the Hokage." He saw the way her jaw tightened and her eyes were averted to the book she had been reading; he continued. "Hinata-sama has always been deeply fond of Naruto as you already know, I presume…?" he inquired and watched as she nodded stiffly. "And Naruto has an obligation with Konoha to set the example as soon as he cans." Neji said and Sakura snapped her green eyes up to meet his; she slowly stood from her seat placing her hands on the desk's surface; Neji swallowed not knowing why it unsettled him so to see her actions.

"Naruto has…to do what?" she asked with narrowed eyes; her jaw was set and he had to frown at her ignorance.

"Didn't he tell you?" he asked and received a hard glare. "As the Hokage he's supposed to state the example and get married, to start a family now that he is the most important man in the Fire Country, but surely you already knew this…? It is common sense… given how all these things were overlooked while Tsunade-sama was Hokage…" he continued and Sakura snorted loudly at his hints.

"No, he didn't tell me as I don't see it necessary…" she shrugged proudly. "It is not common sense and there was no way I should've known about this, but rest assured Neji and please work hard on this mission of yours; I'm not saying I'll impose, but surely you already know how much of a stubborn head Naruto can be…" she was clearly mocking him now and as much as he wanted to retort back, the fire in her eyes kept him at bay.

There was a loud knocking on the door of her office and she called for the newcomer to step in; Neji turned to see an ANBU.

"Haruno-san, the Hokage requests your presence at once." He said sharply and Sakura refrained from growling out in frustration.

So much for avoiding Naruto and now she was being called by him and in such a rude way; meaning he was upset by her attempts. Neji's visit had just soured her mood and now she knew she'd have to make a double effort not to reproach Naruto about this little thing he had all but forgotten to tell her.

"Good!" she said in a high pitched voice making them both cringe; Neji felt her chakra flaring as she walked past him and he followed her out of the office.

He stared at her back for a moment and then when she was far enough he decided to let her know.

"Sakura-san…" he called and watched as she stopped, but never turned. "You might be right about him being a stubborn head, but he knows what his best choice is." He sort of regretted his words as soon as they left his lips, but there was no turning back now.

He watched as she drove her fist through the wall next to her and when she retreated it debris and dust fell to the white floors… a nurse that was walking by flinched in fear at the action and Neji swallowed once more.

"Maybe you're right." She said. "Maybe Naruto knows what is best for him…" she turned her head slightly and then gave him a fleeting glare over her shoulder. "But do you know what's best for you?" she asked and Neji scowled deeply.

"Is that a threat?" he dared to ask.

"No. I learned from Naruto not to make threats, but… promises." she turned around and resumed walking as Neji was left behind a bit flabbergasted.

He knew he could beat her easily, but… there was something in her that he had failed to see before, something most girls lacked and it was a sort of confidence that she can stand to him…

Maybe he had been wrong about his visit.

…

Naruto was in his office not actually working since he had worked so much the past few days; he had been in a bitter mood because of what was happening; she was avoiding him and it was painfully obvious, but more than being painful it was infuriating…

Maybe he should've gone to look for her in person, but he thought that sending someone for her would actually show her that he had grown and that now he was actually a man and not a kid playing at being adult.

He interlaced his fingers in front of his mouth and remained unmoving while he waited; what should he say first? How should he go about it? Maybe it was best to let her explain? Maybe he should simply say he was sorry for maybe she was ashamed and angered about his behavior… But it had been her; the one to kiss him!

He ran his hands through his hair when there was a knock on the door, but he was barely opening his mouth to call her in when she opened the door and closed it swiftly behind her; he stood from his seat and seeing her so impassive and unaffected made him boil with anger.

"What is it that you want to-"

"You are avoiding me." He cut her off with a glare and a loud voice; she took a deep breath, but her eyes remained glued to the floors. "Mind to explain?" he dared to ask and watched as she stiffened her shoulders.

"Not really." She shrugged and he could've sworn he felt the Fox's chakra stirring within him. "I don't feel I need to. I actually believe you already know." She said as plain as ever.

"Do I really know?" his voice rose considerably and she cringed a bit and then she was the one raising her voice.

"I am deeply sorry for imposing myself to you like that." He heard her say and her voice was a bit uneven, but he couldn't tell if it was anger or something else. "I was drunk and so were you…"

"I wasn't drunk enough not to know what I was doing." He snapped angrily, but she tightened her fists and jaw.

"Well… good for you because I was too drunk to even remember what I said or did!" she all but yelled.

"Look at me, Sakura…" he said softly; so soft but so deep that she felt her chest constricting. "If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you don't remember anything of it then I'll believe you." He said and she felt a shiver running down her spine.

She knew that if she so much as peered at him she'd be nothing but a lot of flesh melting under his gaze; she wouldn't be able to lie to his face; she couldn't do it again… She did all she could do in a moment like this and turned the tables to her favor.

"I didn't know you needed to marry…" she let out and missed the way his blue eyes widened in fear. "I didn't know you were seeing Hinata with the hopes of joining her clan… Neji seemed quite supportive this morning and I just wanted to let you know that I wouldn't do anything as reckless as what I did last night." She finally could look at him since this was something she felt.

"No…" Naruto breathed as he stared at all he had wanted in the past 24 hours to crumble down in mere seconds.

"I guess it was… common sense; I failed to see so, but…" she swallowed and averted her eyes to the window for only a moment. "You are the sixth Hokage of Konoha and… you deserve the best from the best." Her next words were the hardest to mutter and she knew that by saying them it'd be like going one step back and building up a huge wall that would prevent her from stepping ahead again. "As a friend… I am very happy to know this and…I will support all your decisions and your relationship with Hinata." She said as best as she could.

"Sakura-chan you are mistaking it…" he tried walking around his desk in quiet desperation. "Hinata and I are just friends…" he said, but how to convince her if he had promised Hinata he wouldn't tell anyone about her dating Kiba?

"There's no need to lie about it, really." She gave her best smile and waved her hands dismissingly. "Neji only confirmed what we all suspected ever since Akatsuki attacked… She confessed to you then and…" So_ did I; _she thought… "She's always been in love with you, Naruto." She tried to sound friendly about it. "I saw you two hugging each other the other day and to be honest you make a great couple!" she meant that.

"You saw…" he whispered and then frowned; she had been there and the reason he hadn't run in to her was because… she was so wrong… so very wrong and he couldn't do a damned thing to clear this mess without betraying Hinata's trust.

He felt so hopeless and helpless… he stared down at her green eyes with so much confusion and desperation, but it wasn't her whole fault; had it been her, the one in his situation and had she been the one to be hugging Sasuke; he'd surely be misguided.

There was nothing to do… he was useless and he couldn't do a thing it was such a hollow feeling he thought he might actually burst out laughing at this irony.

"I really don't know what you think of me as of… late, but I am not trying to sabotage you or… play you… I am sorry if it seemed that way." She grimaced not really knowing how to phrase her concern.

"No… It is okay." He finally said and waved his hand around as he turned to his desk with slow steps and a hunched back; his deception totally wearing him out. "It is always this way…" he mumbled and she felt her chest getting heavier with every word he said.

Why did he look so sad? Why was he making her so vulnerable? Had she been wrong about something Neji said or was she simply right about Naruto's personality? She knew he'd never hurt her even if she deserved it… It wasn't in his nature to be demanding or mean, but lately he'd been showing her a side of him that she thought she'd never live to see directed towards her; angry and hurtful.

He scanned the envelopes on the desk and noticed her name on one of the papers; she had a mission and he took the chance to light things a bit between them. "You have a mission in four days; not a long one." He said in a monotone voice.

"Is it a solo mission or with the tactical team?" she asked softly welcoming his change of subject, but dreading its meaning.

"More like team seven…?" he chuckled bitterly and she returned the gesture with a bitter smile of her own.

"Are you coming?" she asked with curiosity.

"I'll send a clone, I think it won't be wise to leave so soon… guess I'll have to wait for a while…" he said and handed her the envelope. "Kakashi-sensei has already been notified and so has been Sasuke." They both let out a loud sigh.

"Good, then I guess I'll have to prepare…" she said not really sure if he wanted to keep her there or have her disappearing; she watched as he tightened his jaw, his fists and swallowed hard; his eyes hard as he stared out of the window.

"It doesn't make any difference, right?" he asked lowly and she quieted just listening like a deserved punishment. "To tell you that you're mistaken…?" he kind of asked and her long and tired sigh was everything he needed.

"I saw what I saw, Naruto and… I heard what I heard." She whispered and a sad smiled crossed his features; he had said similar words, but now he wasn't so sure anymore.

"That's all you need to know; you're wrong, but it's okay for I cannot really convince you of the contrary…" he said and she frowned; he took a deep breath and turned around with his hands deep in his pockets. "Sasuke will go with you and Shikamaru on the day you leave for Suna and I still need a written report on this project of yours; estimated time and your tasks…" he said in his deep raspy voice; Sakura wanted to smile and joke about this side of him… the Hokage side.

"Right; should I hand it before this mission or after?" she asked and he shrugged, but never met her gaze.

"Whenever you can, just make sure it is here before you leave for Suna…" he added; she nodded.

"I'll be going now…" she said and before turning around she heaved another long sigh. "Thank you, Naruto." The grimace on his face was obvious; he turned to the window fully and ignored her words as she was faced with his broad back. "Good luck…" she whispered softly.

"Just go." He said and she bit her cheeks with pain, but made for the door in a dash and as soon as she was out she let her back against it breathing raggedly; she pressed a hand on her forehead and drowning a moan of despair.

"Dear Lord…" she all but whined softly.

Sakura slowly made her way down the aisle not paying attention to her surroundings while now far behind her a lone figure stood near Naruto's door listening to things breaking and loud thuds inside his office.

"Hyuga-san, are you here to see the Hokage?" Kyoko asked with a worried hint as she too heard the loud noises coming from his office; Hinata shook her head no and the woman gave a sheepish laugh. "I suggest you avoid this place for a while then… He seems to be in a foul mood." Without waiting for an answer, Kyoko walked down the aisle leaving Hinata to her own thoughts.

She knew it was wrong and a rude things to do; to listen to people's private conversations was something rather bad for her and she had been taught better, but when she had heard her name being said she couldn't help but stay and listen…

Now she knew more than enough… What was this about a marriage issue and Naruto planning to join her clan? Had been Neji playing around in this scheme? Her father and sister too? Had Naruto bee coaxed into this lie and now he was paying his price for doing so? Sakura had been wrong about it and Naruto had in his hands the perfect reason to convince her otherwise, but his good nature and the friendship they shared prevented him from betraying her trust…

Even then he had lied about the marriage thing or more like it, he had slipped the information from her; how long had she been on the stage without even knowing it? Somehow she could relate to Sakura's feelings and it hurt too much to say Naruto had made a mistake…

She had to talk with Neji and Hanabi and convince them of stopping this nonsense, but she couldn't tell them she was with Kiba because they'd surely be disgusted… Hanabi was the one who would probably tell her father of this if not careful.

She wanted to be with Kiba, but could she actually let Naruto do this kind of thing only because he doesn't want her to feel betrayed?

As a friend he had been happy about her and Kiba and therefore he probably hadn't been alright with this decision. Hinata knew what she needed to do, but she was scared that they'd prevent her from seeing Kiba at all and she knew her father could do something like that if he wanted.

…

That evening had been very tiring for Naruto with all the feelings bottling up and the depression slowly smothering his will to try he was left to think and think and think and do nothing about it; when he finally decided to call it a day he found his feet taking him to the most unlikely place he'd thought at that moment…

He stood outside the small flat and knocked a few times and when no one answered he guessed she was working late again; he let his back against her door and slid down to the floor with a heavy chest; Sasame had been right about lots of things, but also very wrong and he no longer knew what to do or say or how to approach this matter, but overall he knew he had to apologize for his behavior of the last time they saw each other.

"Damn…"

**.**

**.**

**Ok big things and confrontations are coming and before Sakura goes to Suna something will also happen as you can see Naruto is starting to get really tired of this situation; maybe he'll man up as some of you suggested and he'd take the control of the situation.**

**Thanks to TerrorKing, BigNarutoFan, manjindra, Silent Bunshin, eccedensiasr304, mikansakuraangel, Mangaka Shuzen, harunoanduzumaki, celious2, Q, shiks, Soloeater, kidloco, AkatsukiSakura15, StormyRebel, ultranx, charles cdv and raidersfan777.**

**I am really glad to see you're liking the story so far and thanks for the reviews you never fail to write and encourage me! I appreciate them deeply. :)**

**Next update will be hopefully on friday, or saturday since i am so busy, but i believe maybe friday! :) I'll do my best and thanks again for the messages concerning my mother; lol she's in so much pain at the moment, but hopefully dhe'll feel better with coming days... thanks and enjoy!**

**Thanks to those of you who add me to the favorite stories and author's alerts!**

**See you on friday, weasel... :)**


	24. Author s note

**Hello, this is just a very sad announcement and whilst i know most of you don´t care about it i felt the need to explain because i am deeply sorry and in turmoil.**

**Last night while i was finishing wriritng the next chapter my computer had problems, it was not the first time it happened and so i did what i normally do: reset the thing, but the screen was black and it never showed anything so i called my best friend; she knows about this stuff and she said that it maybe was a software problem or whatever... or maybe the screen burned out i certainly hope not; i need the computer to work not just to write, but i felt that it was my duty to explain; she´ll come over on monday to check it out and... see what she can do, but i do not know when i´ll be able to update the next chapter.**

**I am really sorry about this problem and i hope you all can understand... i know must of you will simply stop reading and will be upset, but i can´t do anything about it... I am right now using my brother´s computer and just because he´s really nice, but i cannot use it to spend hours writing for i know i´ll be upset if he did so with mine... **

**The chapter was lost because i didn´t have time to save it in the usb, i am sorry this was not your fault nor mine and i don´t think it is an excuse; i´ll still write the story, but i don´t know when i´ll be able to write again...**

**My deepest apologies, weasels, but this things happen, rigjt?**

**:(**

**I guess i won´t be seeing you anytime soon, weasel...**


	25. Author s note 2

**Hello... **

**I am utterly sorry about this whole delay, but i am still stuck! My friend says that she´ll check on every possible problem before giving up... I am sorry, really weasels!**

**Thanks for all the answet to my last note; i honestly was not really thinking you´d be as understanding as you all were... **

**I am so depressed and bored, but i guess i did a better jobe taking care of m,y mother and other issues here at home, so i am really thankful for your comprehension; i will finish this story!**

**I ´ll ask for patience even though i am not a very patient person myself...**

**Thank you so much for the support!**

**:(**

**I miss writing for you so damn much!**

**`Praying to see you all soon, weasels...**


	26. Her taunting words

**It's been a long while, huh Weasels?**

**THANK YOU and SO SORRY...**

**That's all i'll say for now...**

**See you at the bottom... try to enjoy if you're not too angry at me... :) happy to be back.**

**.**

**.**

**23**

**Her taunting words**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Is that it, Hokage-sama?" Sasame asked while she stared at the young man in front of her.

She had been a bit surprised when she found him sitting on the floor against her door, but he looked truly miserable at the moment. He had apologized and now was simply staring blankly at the cup of hot tea she had made for both of them. She knew there was something else bothering his simple mind, but she didn't want to push him like she had done the last time they talked.

"Not really…" Naruto muttered, but not saying more. He wasn't sure how he could tell her that everything had crumbled down in a matter of seconds. "I just can't put it into words…"

That wasn't true… he just couldn't say it out loud for it was terrifying to understand the meaning of those words.

"Maybe it is for the best that things got this complicated…" he said and sighed loudly.

"Is this about Haruno-san?" she pressed not helping it; he gave her a bitter smile and then sighed again.

"I wanted to tell you that you were right about everything you said the last time we talked, but… you were also wrong about many things and now…" he swallowed thickly and she leaned over to listen carefully. "Now there's no hope at all… I am not sure if there even was some at first, but… now there's nothing." He said and she let her shoulders slump.

"Do you want me to ask about it or should I let it go?" she asked and when he finally looked up at her, Sasame could spot the bitterness in his dark blue eyes.

For a moment he looked so eager to tell her, to talk, but his mouth opened and then closed for good; his eyes returning to the warm liquid in his cup and then… it was gone…

"Life sure is complicated…" he gave a sheepish smile and she gave a warm one as she shook her head.

"Life is as complicated as you want it to be…" she shrugged and then placed her hand on his forearm; he looked up and locked his eyes with her back ones. "Be true to yourself. Feel what you want and do what you can to achieve your goal without hurting the people around you." She spoke softly and Naruto could've sworn for only a second that her hair was more like a red hue and not black and her eyes weren't so black, but blue… "You're brave and a very kind man. You never fail to keep everyone's promises, but then again you always rush to make them… The thing bothers her is the very same thing you've promised her."

Naruto winked several times until the face of his mother vanished and Sasame's one returned… He wasn't sure he had heard everything she said, but right now he didn't care about it. Maybe he was too tired… He stood rather abruptly and Sasame flinched at the noise of the chair scrapping the floors.

"I… I need to go now, Sasame-san… I am sorry I bothered you so late at night." He walked to the door and not saying anything else, exited the flat and jumped over to the nearest roof…

He felt a bit appalled by what had happened… Sure she made him feel safe and comfortable, but to imagine only for a second that he was listening to his mother was something rather odd.

"Damn…"

…

When the sun came out next day; Sakura realized she hadn't slept at all; her wide green eyes staring up at the ceiling and thoroughly thinking of all the things she had said the day before; all the lies.

The things that were coming over her and all the things she'd regret in her future, because even if now it seemed like the noble thing to do she knew that with years noble things became useless and in the end only misery would be left for her…

Knowing all this, she could only wonder why in hell she would still do it and endure the pain that consumed her chest and her mind so much as to deprive her from sleep.

"I am a bloody masochist…" she said like a sudden epiphany; her eyes wide. "Dear Lord…" she moaned pressing both hands to her face in an attempt to avoid reality and all the stupid consequences of her stupid actions.

She had less than a month to leave for Suna; she needed to finish her classes, make a long revision on her new mission and still she had to go on a mission with team 7 in three short days.

She had training today with Kakashi and Sasuke and tomorrow she had the usual training with the Tactical Team and all she could think about was Naruto… and Hinata of course.

She bolted up in bed as her door creaked open and she found herself staring at her father with a confused expression.

"What?!" she questioned not meaning to sound so angry, but her mind was going nuts with no one to help her out up there.

"Breakfast's ready…" Her father frowned and stepped inside with narrowed eyes. "What's going on?" he asked and watched as she flinched. "So early and you're already in a bad mood…" he said and she grunted.

"I didn't sleep at all! I don't want breakfast… It's alright…" she mumbled pushing the sheets from her and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked again crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't bloody know…" she mumbled; it was the first thing that came to her mind, but she quickly looked up to fix that answer. "Training with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke." She said confidently and he hummed.

"You'll faint if you don't eat something first…" he added and she snorted.

"Dad… Who's the doctor here?" she asked haughtily and her father snorted; she sighed. "I am not hungry and I might end up puking on Sasuke's head if I eat…" she said as the picture entered her mind and she smiled.

"Then do whatever you please, _doctor_…" he mocked and exited her bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"That, I'll do…"

…

"I'll kill you!" she yelled as Sasuke pinned her to the ground for the umpteenth time that morning holding a kunai to her throat.

"Hn. I'd like to see you try." He said shortly as she writhed beneath him making him scowl at her obvious anger; he knew something had happened and it probably had to do with the bloody mess he found yesterday in Naruto's office. "What's wrong with you?" he asked pressing the blade to her neck more fiercely; she stopped moving.

"Oi, Sasuke… This is training…" Kakashi said sheepishly as he stared at the scene before him.

"Maybe for her it is. I do not need this kind of training." He smirked down at her wide and furious green eyes.

"You!" she squeaked and widened her eyes in disbelief when he pressed the weapon harder on her skin.

Kakashi frowned not knowing what was going on, but this kind of situation would serve right for the council to think Sasuke was back to being a rebellious shinobi with no purpose.

"Your movements are slow and sloppy… So clumsy and rushed decisions… Not that it makes any difference to me, but usually you're not _this_ bad." Sasuke said with disdain trying to push her over the edge.

He had to admit for only a moment that it was enticing to her huge green eyes trembling with anger; maybe… just maybe he was starting to see why Naruto found her beautiful though he really disliked her antics and her usual disheveled appearance.

Sasuke knew she was angry, but just like every other time she was bottling it up inside; how many times he had wanted to enter her mind just to see the chaos that he guessed, happened there all the time.

"Why don't you let it all out so we can train with more efficiency?" he taunted with a smirk and she growled out at him mustering all her chakra in her legs.

He knew it was a matter of time before she'd do something like this; with all the mustered strength she swiftly threw him over her and quickly turned to a fighting stance on her feet.

Sasuke positioned himself ready to strike as well, but before either of them could move; Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder and shook his head at her; she felt even more embarrassed.

"Let's drop it here and let's talk about the mission… You're missing you job anyway and we're short of time." He explained and she huffed angrily.

Sasuke sighed a bit angered because of Kakashi's interruption; he knew when she was so angry she could kill or pulverize a mountain, literally and this was one of those moments.

She stayed quiet and sunk to the grass willing her anger to fade and simply listen to what they both had to say regarding the mission.

Kakashi stared at her childish pout, but smiled in spite of the situation; she was truly mad and even then her antics were real and pure; she was pouting because she felt like it and it only reminded him of the her younger version that used to nag so much…

"Anyway…" he cleared his throat and averted his gaze to the papers he splayed on the ground before them. "We are going west, beyond the Bird Country and it is a scouting mission raked as… A…" he said and that caught Sakura's attention.

"Scouting mission raked A? I thought we've got ridded of the rogues…" she said and Sasuke shook his head.

"These are not qualified as rogue shinobi." He shortly said. "Only ANBU have seen them so far and they all agree that; fighting stances, weapons and travelling ways are not like ours." He said and she frowned even deeper.

"What do they call them?" she questioned.

"Warriors…" he shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest and regarded her green eyes.

"Right…" she seemed unconvinced. "What else should we know?" she asked shuffling through papers.

"I'll be coming with you…" she stiffened as the voice reached her ears and remained in the same position not wanting to meet him.

"Are you sure you can do that, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked with a crease trying to light the mood.

"I'll send a clone…" Naruto said in a deep and gruff voice as he came to stand right behind Sakura; casting a shadow over her small frame that seemed so uncomfortable and stiff.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw the way Naruto was boring holes in her pink head; he was truly angered like he had never seen him before; this was a different kind of anger…

Not anger you directed towards an enemy…

Not anger you directed towards a friend…

Most like anger you felt towards… someone you love in a romantic way; son intense that anyone could feel it.

"You came all the way here to tell us this?" Sasuke asked and watched as Sakura glared at him from behind her front bangs.

"I had a bit of free time and I thought maybe I could train some with you…" he said not taking his eyes off Sakura.

"Uh…" Kakashi was about to answer, but Sakura beat him to it as she stood sharply and stuffing the papers in her bag, not turning until she was done packing her weapons…

"Good then; if we are all set then I'll leave you guys to train…" she said and turned meeting a muscled chest behind a black sweater.

"It's a team mission, Sakura-chan… We should all train together." He said through gritted teeth noticing with a bit of satisfaction her averted green eyes.

"I already trained a lot… and it wouldn't serve you much because just like Sasuke said my movements are slow and sloppy." She said with a relaxed tone that irked Naruto to no end. "Besides I already skipped an hour of work and I have other things to do…" she said with haughtiness; the nest thing she said, she knew it was only to provoke him because she was sick of feeling bad and sad it was better to be angry. "Maybe if Hokage-sama has time tomorrow for _his_ appointed training with _his_ tactical team I'd be more than honored to train with _him_…"

She made her best and last effort to look up to his eyes and found him quite astounded; she almost smirked, but she was too angry to do so, she wanted to cause as much pain as he had involuntarily caused her; it was selfish… but she was tired and if she had to be selfish to feel a bit better then she'd be…

Who knew! Maybe next time she runs into Hinata she might start a fight just for the hell of it… maybe she'd develop a Sasuke's like temper and start irking everyone just like Kakashi did… She couldn't care one bit anymore.

Naruto wanted to gape, but aside from being astounded; he couldn't help but realize the intention behind it; he knew this would happen once he was named Hokage; to neglect a bit of his social life, but to have her throwing it at him in such a cynical way was truly painful.

He could only stare as she glared with her beautiful green eyes and then she averted her eyes and snorted loudly… another mock and he'd be done for…

"Have a good evening, Hokage-sama…" she even faked a bow and he swallowed the thick lump in his throat as she stalked away with her best and most elegant steps.

He knew this was a whole new world of emotions for him because they were older and unlike the other times when they were younger he couldn't simply stare and let her crush him… this time he wanted to take… take and then ask for forgiveness.

What surprised him the most was not the childish antic she was showing, but the fact that he could feel the fox's chakra flaring, twisting and turning inside him like a beast ready to corner his food to be…

Naruto shook his head furiously trying to alleviate the surge of strength coming from his gut. He couldn't harm her in any way; it just wasn't a possibility and if the fox decided to intervene like any other time before he'd have to do something about it… it just felt awfully different from all the times he had been angry at her… she was taunting him…

"Naruto?" the blonde turned sharply to look at his sensei and found both men staring at him with a deep scowl. "What's going on?" Kakashi asked again and Naruto directed a fleeting glance towards Sasuke.

Yesterday; after he talked to Sakura and even after he talked to Sasame-san; he had run into Sasuke and his longtime friend had been worried about the state in which he found his office… Naruto had completely forgot about the mess he left behind in his office after he talked to Sakura; of course this morning everything had been in place, but he had to explain to Sasuke what had happened…

He could trust Kakashi… he just was not keen of sharing one more rejection… Sasuke was more than enough and if sharing this with Kakashi would be as pointless as sharing it with Sasuke he'd avoid the point to the best of his abilities.

"Nothing… Do not worry Kakashi-sensei…" he said with a sheepish smile. "Anyway… Are you already leaving as well?" he pointed his thumb towards the Sakura had gone.

"Not yet…" Sasuke smirked and Naruto returned it.

"Very well then…"

…

"Something happened…" Ino stated as she entered Sakura's office that same day; the pink haired woman was slouched back in her seat with a sad face clouded eyes with anger and resentment.

"I need to leave this place as soon as possible…" Sakura mumbled feeling lonely and stupid for all the actions she had taken during the day; including not having breakfast her stomach was making noises…

"How was it with Neji yesterday? I forgot to ask…" Ino came to sit in the chair that was in front of the desk and supported her elbows on the surface willing all her attention on Sakura's troubled face.

"It was _nasty_…" Sakura said the word with a grimace and then turned her green gaze towards Ino. "Ino… I cannot finish the training I started with my class before Suna…" she dragged shifting her position in her chair; Ino waved her hand dismissively.

"I'll be more than okay to take your post on that…" she smiled and Sakura returned it gladly. "Sakura… Are you sure it is a good idea to leave?" she questioned and Sakura frowned not understanding; Ino continued… "Naruto might be involved with Hinata in some sort of… thing… but if you leave now and Shikamaru leaves as well… I just… don't think it'll be a good thing for Naruto's status…" she said and Sakura shifted again. "Besides… I haven't truly paid attention, but Shikamaru says that ever since you started talking to him again on a daily basis… he changed… he became more like his old self…" she grimaced when Sakura took a deep breath to calm her anger.

"Ino… For my own sanity… I need to do this. Naruto is Naruto!" she snapped angrily. "You all talk about him as if he's some kind of… ugly person… as if he has a double personality living inside him that can snap at any second and will chop my head off!" she was tired of all the stuff she had been bottling up.

"Well…" Ino dragged not knowing how to answer.

"I do know what's like to have another voice up here waiting to say something annoying or ready to snap at whatever anyone says!" she snarled. "Naruto is just plain and simple Naruto… as if he can say or do something out of character…" she snorted loudly. "He's a big kid…" she said in a softened tone.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sakura…" Ino added with a warning tone. "He might be a nice man and a caring friend… but when provoked all men will snap out of their usual self… and that's what you're doing. You are provoking him…" she pointed her finger at her friend's face. "Be careful; because you're seeing him like a friend would… Don't be so blind as to make him an enemy."

Sakura gaped at Ino as she made her way out of her office; she couldn't believe Ino thought this way about the most nagging kid that has ever existed in the history of Konoha!

"Dear Lord!" she was so frustrated and tired that she couldn't even counter anything Ino had said.

But even then after hearing such words; it was hard for her to imagine a Naruto that could actually say something harmful or nasty… and mostly to her… And maybe she was the only one that truly deserved his cold side, but he was not the kind to do that… not to her at least… he had never disrespected her or insulted her… if anything; she had been the one doing so…

"Damn it…"

**.**

**.**

**I feel truly empty and rusty... lol A lot of things happened and just because i feel the urge to explain i'll take a bit of the document's length to write about my own life lol... Red if you want... if you just want to know when the next chapter will be uploaded skip to the CapsLocked part...**

**Here it goes...**

**So... my computer died; my friend took it to check it and she figured what was wrong with it but she couldn't fix it because she didn't have the parts and she needed to buy them... i didn't have money and when i asked my father for money he said that my laptop was too old anyway and that i should save money for a new one...**

**I think it served a purpose because i have a JOB! i CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I HAVE A JOB! lol anyway... it is great and i am utterly busy...**

**After i don't know how much time, my grandpa came to see me and i was so happy to see him well and all we were talking about my job and my college and we watched a movie and played pictionary... lol you should see his drawings... anyway... He asked if he could show me something on my computer and i told him about Tango's death... That's my computer's name lol... anyway...**

**He was very angry i hadn't told him sooner... he took my computer away... it was sunday afternoon... i said bye and bla bla and then around 10 in the night he was calling me to see if i was awake... he wanted to know if he could drop by to give me the laptop... HE FIXED IT! He used some parts he had from other laptops and whatever he fixed it... I loved my grandpa a lot and now i love him even more! I missed writing so bloody much!**

**The problem with me uploading this chapter was that i was so busy with my new job that i really came home too tired to even turn this thing on...**

**Tango's alive now and i'll do my best to keep this story going; it was hard to catch up...**

**I went to the internet cafe several times when i had time on weekends and it was horrible... The one that's closest to my home is always filled with boys playing WOW and... i once had to seat between two of them only to have them looking every now and then to see what i was doing... i am really a nerd and obviously an otaku... well sort of... i don't really think they were checking me out because i found that impossible, but when they started talking to me while i tried my best to write a line i was really like... "Fuck this... i need Tango..." **

**I friend of mine worked there and he was laughing his ass off saying that i couldn't choose a worse day to come since saturdays are always booked to play WOW and he actually said they were hitting on me... i just don't think that was the case i merely was standing between their communication line and they obviously wanted me to get sick of them so i'd just leave... they succeeded lol**

**I think i won't ever go there again on a saturday...**

**I have to admit there was a moment when i simply thought of deleting this, but then i realized this is the first time i get so many reviews and it fueled my will to write... **

**It's been a while weasels, but i think this chapter was in order... feel free to yell at me and be angry because i am angry with myself... i can't believe i let such a long time pass...**

**I'LL WORK HARD ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT I DON'T REALLY KNOW IF I'LL MANAGE A CHAPTER PER WEEK... I THINK I CAN... I THINK...**

**MAYBE (MAYBE, GUYS) MAYBE I'LL BE ABLE TO POST THE NEXT UPDATE NEXT SATURDAY... the ones that have benn following this to the date know that i am very accurate with my updating time, and you also know that whenever i fail is because something really bad happened like... Tango dying... or like... My mother getting sick... :)**

**Thanks to those of you who are still out there reviewing and thanks to all of you who reviewed i wish i could answer all your reviews, but then this document would be too long so I'll try in the next hours to answer privately to those i can... I appreciate all the reviews! ALL OF THEM THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.**

**See ya soon, Weasels... :)**


	27. Her guilty hit

**Ok... A long while again!**

**I'll be honest; i cannot update weekly and that is sad not just for you, but for me too... I am too busy and with too many things in my head to be creative, i'll keep on with this story... just do not expect me to be consistent with the updates... sometimes i won't have much to do but sometimes i really can't do anything about it...**

**I am really sorry Weasels...**

**I don't know when the next update will be...**

**Hope you can enjoy anyway... :) **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, but i am short of time as you can imagine... thanks a lot for all your thoughts i really appreciate them and it's because of them that this is here tonight!**

**.**

**.**

**24**

**Her guilty hit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maybe it was indeed stupid to leave for Suna…

Sakura was so immersed in her thoughts she was missing the way both her parents were looking at her with confusion and worried all written in their faces…

While Aki was trying to read her daughter's mind, Haruto was simply worried because of the way she'd glare sometimes at her food and then her grunts and sighs; she was so troubled that it was making dinner awkward.

"Sakura…" her father called in his gruff voice making her look up as if she had nothing in mind. "Are you alright?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her and she blinked several times before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"I'm fine…" she mumbled stuffing her mouth with rice and then picking several vegetables and a piece of meat from her dishes. "This is good, mom…" she faked a smile as she talked through a mouthful; her mother grimaced.

The food was good, for real, but it was unnerving to have so much in mind; in the past she had been more relaxed about these things because she had inner Sakura up there to sort it out for her, but now… now she was dealing with everything and she was about to explode; the mission with team 7, the training with the tactical team, her classes, her research, her job, Suna… and of course Naruto's issue.

She was not eager to make him feel bad on purpose, but it almost seemed like he always had to deal with her worst half. If she could simply open up and say all she thought… all she felt, but bad habits die hard and ever since she could remember every time she expressed herself out something bad happened; she was tired, but mostly scared to deal with the bad consequences.

She was not that strong and no matter how many times she tried to convince herself that she could keep her façade, she always ended up feeling void and angry at anyone who looked her way… and… Naruto was always looking her way.

She heaved such a long and loud sigh that her father actually placed his chopsticks down and glared at her; she looked up with a bit of apprehension and this time as she swallowed her mother was the one to speak…

Ever so subtle, Aki simply frowned and asked what came to mind first…

"How's Naruto-kun doing these days? I barely see him and he's always so busy! I'd like him to come over for dinner someday…" she said with a good nature that only Haruto noticed for Sakura started fuming still munching what was left of her food; she swallowed so thickly she almost choked.

"Of course he's busy, he's the Hokage… I believe you were there, mom." She said through gritted teeth and a deep glare; her mother seemed taken aback by her demeanor and Haruto saw with dread as both girls started…

"What is the problem now?" Aki asked placing her own chopsticks down rather loudly; Sakura did the same a bit louder. "Is this about him? Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun?" her mother asked and Sakura widened her eyes as she prompted a glance at her father as if asking for confirmation of her mother's words.

"You just didn't say that…" Sakura directed a daring glare at her mother; Aki almost pouted and received a warning look from Haruto, but she huffed loudly.

"Then, please! Enlighten me, Sakura! What is wrong now?!" she demanded; and just because she was holding too much inside she felt the need to talk… to yell.

"What's the point of explaining this to you?!" she stood from her chair. "I am leaving for Suna in less than a month!" she yelled at the top of her lungs; her father stood with wide eyes.

"What?!" he asked loudly, but Sakura kept on while Aki placed a hand on her husband's hand.

"I have an "S" ranked mission in three days with team 7!" she yelled again Haruto let his jaw open and flopped down again in his chair. "I have to finish the training with the Tactical team! Prepare the classes for my students so Ino can guide herself around them! Finish at least a part of my research! Leave everything in place at the hospital with instructions!" her voice was so loud Aki was wondering if people out in the street could hear her outburst.

Haruto saw with trepidation as his daughter let it all out and somehow he felt glad she was doing it; when her face took on a sadder hint and a bitter look crossed her green eyes he knew the big issue was coming.

"And I am in love with Naruto…" she moaned out in despair and let her body fall on her chair again with so much emotion in her face that both adults could only stare in disbelief. "So, yeah; Naruto is busy… He won't come over for dinner anytime soon, mom." She mumbled looking down at her fidgeting fingers.

"I don't see why this is bad, Sakura…" her mother whispered softly letting her daughter know that she meant no harm. Sakura looked up at her with sad eyes and a pout that was not seen often in her face. "I think he might like you too…" she smiled and placed her hand on Sakura's knee.

Sakura turned to look at her father and saw that he was actually avoiding her gaze; meaning that he didn't share her mother's thought; Sakura sighed deeply because she knew only too well that her father was right.

Naruto could not like her… not anymore.

"Mom… Naruto is in the process of dating Hinata Hyuga." She said with a more relaxed voice; Aki seemed surprised.

"Oh…"

"Yes… 'Oh'…" Sakura mimicked and then ran her hands down her face before taking a deep breath and smiling as if she was all better now. "I am his friend, his teammate and his medic and… I will support everything he does." She said more to herself than her parents. "I am being realistic here… right?" she questioned aloud this time aiming for them.

Haruto gave her a bitter smile and nodded sadly, but Aki seemed troubled; she couldn't agree to that.

"No… You're being pessimistic!" she declared and Sakura stood making a loud noise as the chair scrapped the floor.

"Good night… I have training tomorrow." She explained and left the dining room with stiff shoulders not willing to hear the nonsense her mother wanted to share.

Back at the table; Aki stood, but Haruto held her wrist so she wouldn't follow his violent daughter.

"Not yet…" he said and she glared down at him.

"It is our duty as her parents to encourage her!" she whispered harshly. "We've done an awfully bad job as such!" she said again chastising her husband.

"Why's that?!" he seemed angered by her statement.

"Kids made fun of her looks and above that we agreed that she was indeed a weird-looking girl!" she explained. "People said she was too violent and we agreed to that as well!" she said feeling frustrated.

"She _is_ violent!" Haruto said and Aki grunted as she snatched her hand out of his grasp. "She is violent, Akiko… She's not your average woman either! She has serious issues up here!" he said pointing his finger at his temple.

Akiko rolled her eyes and sighed, but merely looked down at her hands; she knew Sakura was all that; violent, unstable and weird sometimes, but she also knew she could be nice, lovely and pretty when she wanted, if only people could see her rare beauty… but actions spoke louder than words and Sakura's actions were always what made people look her way… and her actions were not always the best ones.

People that knew her and knew she was her mother always talked about three main things when it came to Sakura…

_"Your daughter is really smart!"_

_"She's so violent!"_

_"Pity she's not prettier…"_

And whenever it was the third Aki would chase them out of the bakery with her wooden spoon ready to pluck their eyes out. Sakura was pretty, but because of how she acted, the way she dressed and talked with other people… she was always taken for a rough and rude girl.

"I'm such a bad mother!" Aki cried out as she buried her face in her hands; Haruto came to her and hugged her while reassuring her she was not that bad.

Sakura was listening to what they said behind the wall that led to the stairs; she rolled her eyes as she heard their stupid argument; she loved her parents because they were such honest souls and it was not in them to hide how they felt… maybe her mother, sometimes… but they were so naïve and bad when it came to parenthood she actually loved them even if it hurt sometimes.

She turned to walk up the stairs and headed into her bedroom… she had a long day tomorrow.

…

The next morning the Tactical Team was gathered together while they waited for the missing members; the usually late Kakashi and the unusually late Sakura…

Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru and Sasuke were all a bit surprised to see the Hokage had decided to show up for a training session at last, but Sasuke was a bit suspicious of his reason to be there at all, Naruto didn't need this kind of training. He was obviously busy and he still managed time to come here… instead of rest.

Sasuke's first guess and the only one, at that, was that he was actually there only to annoy the hell out of Sakura, since she had provoked him so much yesterday he seemed pleased as if he was imagining her face when she'd see him.

Sasuke smirked and then heaved a soft snort as to not call for attention and as if on cue they all turned to the laughter that reached their ears; Sakura was laughing at something Kakashi had said and she had not glanced their way… yet.

Naruto straightened his back and stood there with his arms crossed over his broad chest as they approached; Kakashi was the first to notice him and the old man stopped in his tracks with a single surprised eye.

"Oh… Hokage-sama! Good morning!" Kakashi saluted recovering from the surprise and his words made Sakura snap her head around to meet the cunning blue eyes that seemed so pleased to see her surprise.

"Good morning…" Naruto said not even looking at his sensei; his eyes were glued to Sakura's green ones and clearly enjoying the fright in them.

Sakura swallowed thickly and then recovered as quickly as she could, she straightened her back and adopted a haughty expression; Sasuke sighed as he stared at her oncoming remark.

"Well… Good to know that our busy _Hokage_ has indeed time to train with his so called Tactical Team!" Even to her own ears she knew she was stepping too far on this little war they had.

Naruto seemed taken aback for only a moment as the only thing that was heard was Lee's gasp… after that the air turned heavy and the tension grew and everyone noticed the flare in their chakra; maybe Sakura was too busy glaring to notice the dark intent flowing within him, but the rest of the team noticed.

"I hope you're up to train some with me as you said yesterday." He said through gritted teeth; Kakashi was about to say something, but Sasuke placed his hand on his shoulder.

"How bad can this turn out?" He questioned in a whisper; Kakashi was trying to think about; while they could easily let it all out with this it also could turn out a bit messy.

"Right…" he finally decided to give in and sat heavily on a boulder next to Sasuke and the rest did the same simply staring at the couple.

"I am in for it…" she said in a much lowered voice knowing she had done wrong to mock him yesterday and now she'd pay for that.

"Good, then…" he said and discarded his white cloak and green vest.

Sakura pulled her gloves on as she thought of something to get him down; she'll tire him some and then she'd see what to do; she was strong… she knew she was.

She took a deep breath and ran at him with all her speed; Naruto adopted a fighting stance ready to stop her, but just when she was about to launch her first punch she disappeared… and not in a cloud of smoke… simply fast.

He widened his eyes and turned around sharply only to receive the chakra enhanced hit on his face; he was sent flying away crashing on the ground until a tree stopped his body…

Back on the boulder Kakashi, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke were staring at her with wide eyes and mouths; they knew she was strong… And Sasuke knew she could easily beat Shikamaru and Kiba, but that just now… it was almost too fast for his liking… Why hadn't she fought like this with him?

Naruto stood and his anger was gone as he stared ahead at the girl with an equally surprised face; Naruto couldn't explain how, but she had truly beaten him right now, sure he knew she was strong and he liked to let her know she was, but it also surprised him because he had not expected her to land such a first clean hit.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled advancing towards him with nervousness and anger in her face.

He stood and dusted his clothes with a smile on his handsome face and when he looked up at her with that proud smile she stopped.

"You could've easily avoided that!" she stated rather loudly not daring to look back to the boulder.

"I wish I could agree, Sakura-chan…" he said and when his voice reached her ears she realized he was back to his usual self… He was not angry anymore, at least not for now. "That was awesome…" he said and she swallowed the guilt quickly.

"Don't joke around, Naruto." She tightened her fists and glared at him. "This is serious training and that was an enhanced punch! If you weren't yourself you could've ended up with a broken jaw and unconscious!" she said measuring the damage with her eyes.

His jaw was fine, but she had somehow blistered his skin and the blood had trickled down his neck; she was about to say more, but he took a step forward and leaned over so he was at eyelevel; he lowered his eyes to the ground and tilted his face so she could see the healing skin…

She relaxed her shoulders and felt even worse now…

"I'll take anything you throw my way, Sakura-chan…" he whispered not meeting her eyes. "I promise I'll come out unscratched…" this time he gave her a fleeting look and a small smile before walking to the boulder were the guys were still looking petrified.

Sakura's eyes were wide as she felt her insides twisting and her cheeks burning; she felt lightheaded and she knew it had to do with his voice, his eyes, his close proximity, his thoughts about her…

He really thought she was good and he had not pretended when she hit him, but just now she realized that her punch had knocked some sense into him as well as into her… Her guilt returned ten times stronger, but she also knew his anger was controllable now… just like before they kissed.

She turned and saw his back as he explained something to Kakashi and Sasuke seemed annoyed; he gave her a fleeting glare before resuming his talk with Naruto; she felt out of place and the need to flee was overcoming her… She jumped to the nearest tree and kept jumping 'til she was far away from them… from him.

Naruto felt her hesitation; it was amazing how he could read her chakra more easily now… when his anger was not clouding his system he could almost feel her emotions through her flaring energy. He felt her first before he was told she left the training grounds.

No matter how much damage and harm had been done to him by her. What he felt… the love and admiration that he had for her… or what was left of that was stronger than any grudge or ill-feeling he might harbor against her.

_Love sure is complicated…_

…

Hinata knew she was not on Neji's greatest side, but somehow she had learned to feel even more comfortable with than what she would with her own sister; he understood her better than most people thought and while she fidgeted nervously under the table she could only hope he'd side with her on this matter that was about to be discussed.

Hiashi was finishing his soup next to Hanabi when she placed her own chopsticks down and cleared her throat softly; Neji glanced at her with a furrowed brow and then took a look at Hiashi; who seemed to be ignoring her.

"Father…" She called softly and the man didn't stop with his food; she continued anyway. "I would appreciate it if you could grant me some of your time." She said and when her father finally looked at her she rushed to add… "I promise it will be quick…" she said but then thought better and lowered her gaze… "Or maybe not, but I really need to talk to you about this." She looked up with decision and Hiashi held her gaze for almost a minute before answering to her plea.

"Then, please, do start, Hinata. I have things to do." He said in his gruff voice and Neji frowned even deeper at his cousin; he was starting to dread the outcome of the conversation; Hinata and Hiashi were not very likeable together and they always disagreed on every single matter they shared.

"This i-is about… t-the m-marriage i-issue…" she said cursing in her mind her stammer, but she couldn't help it.

Neji swallowed thickly and glanced back at Hiashi who returned his glare with an inquiring one.

"And please do not think Neji-san was the one to tell me about this, because he decided to betray my trust before yours… I overheard a private conversation concerning this matter." She cleared out; feeling proud of her clean speech.

"Very well then… No need to hide this matter anymore." Hiashi said and frowned when for the first time that evening and probably his life; he noticed the sad look on his oldest daughter's face. "One should think that you'd be happier about this. Our Hokage is no one else but the boy you've worshipped so much throughout your life." He said and she blushed madly at his uncommon display of knowledge for her personal life.

Neji smiled at the table and waited; this didn't seem so wrong anymore.

"Y-yes, father, Naruto-kun has become the Hokage. And yes, I've worshipped him for the longest time." She agreed. "And even if I still admire him, even if I still like him so much… even then… I am not the one he wants…"

**.**

**.**

**So really, i'd like to have an accurate date for the next update, but i won't lie anymore... i just don't know when i'll be able to do it...**

**Thanks to those of you who are still reading and sorry to the ones i dissapoint, either because of my late updates or the plot of the story not fitting your likes...**

**See ya soon! I hope...**

**Bye, Weasels! :)**


	28. His courage…

**Merry Christmas, Weasels! and a happy new year to all of you who are still out there!**

**As usual i am sorry this is taking me so long, but i get not vacations so this is as best as i could sneaking from my family dinner on 24th and 31st...**

**I hope you like it, this is a bit boring i guess since there's no much NaruSaku, but i promis i'll do my best to have the other one uploaded this sunday! :)**

**This is a badass chapter for Haruto; Sakura's father! I hope you enjoy and if you do, leave a review i know i love them and need them!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**25**

**His courage…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Two days later the former team 7 gathered at the gates ready to part, all of them but Naruto's clone, who for once, was the one to be late…

Kakashi took the opportunity to read some more before the tedious trip started; he knew it'd be awkward because of how things were between Sakura and Naruto and he wanted to believe that they'd be mature about whatever was bothering them so much… but the word "mature" couldn't be in the same sentence with Naruto.

"Next time we train I'll simply kill you if you don't start out like you did the other day." Sasuke bluntly stated as he glared at Sakura; she looked at him with a fairly surprised look on her face.

Kakashi looked at him and he had to agree as well; Sakura was hiding her true strength and he knew that Sasuke felt humiliated by her display from the other day; as if he was not worth her true self.

"Whatever, Naruto was just being kind… If anyone should be angry it is me, Sasuke." She snapped at him and Sasuke merely snorted.

She was too nervous to actually argue more about it; her chest felt constricted and she was really nervous about the outcome of the mission… She bit her thumb with a worried look.

"I am sorry I am late!" she turned sharply around and was met with Naruto's blue eyes as he jogged up to them; she quickly averted her gaze and walked over to the gates.

Sasuke smothered the urge to roll his eyes at her antics and simply followed; Kakashi was the only one to greet Naruto in a proper way, but way too soon he stated his worries.

"You really need to fix things, Naruto."

…

Sure her conversation with her father had gone particularly well; she was not underestimating her father's ways and she was expecting something bad to happen soon… it was unusual for Hiashi to simply accept what his older daughter said without arguing.

Hinata spent most of her time simply waiting for a bomb to explode; Neji kept telling her that she had been strong and brave about it, but she knew he was saying those things just because she hadn't completely explained why she was so calm about it.

"I am missing something, right, Hinata-sama?" Neji suddenly asked from behind her; she turned around with wide eyes and sure enough he was there staring intently at her. "There's something bothering you and it is only a matter of time before Hiashi-sama notices this as well." He said and she let her shoulders slump in defeat.

"I am sorry, Neji-san…" she mumbled apologetically. "I guess it doesn't matter how many times I tell him Naruto-kun doesn't loves me." She frowned deeply at the thought because she knew that the only thing that would convince her father of leaving Naruto alone was to say that she didn't love him.

Then he'd ask how she had gone from loving him one day and then not loving him… one way or another; she'd end up saying the truth about Kiba and his confession.

"I do not deserve your trust, but if it is troubling you this much I cannot simply walk away and leave you in turmoil." He took a step forward and sat on the edge of the cottage.

"Neji nii-san…" she muttered softly and after a while she sat next to him. "Would you be willing to listen and at least try to comprehend?" she asked and Neji took a deep breath before nodding.

"I owe you this much." His short reply made her smile.

"I am not sure how it happened, but now that I come to think of this it might be just like Kiba-kun said and it was a matter of habits…" she relaxed and tried to calm her nerves…

"This has to do with Kiba." Neji stated as he gritted his teeth together expecting her explanation with his best disposition.

"I was used to the admiration I felt for Naruto-kun and somehow I might have taken it for love or a crush, but… it was easy for me to change those feelings… when… when Kiba-kun… when h-he…" she was babbling so fiercely Neji had to restrain himself from yelling. "He s-said… h-he confessed!" she blurted out with her face red as a tomato.

"But that cannot happen and won't happen." Neji said as a matter of fact; Hinata recovered and lowered her gaze because deep inside she knew this couldn't happen. "I've listened to your reason and it might be the only way Hiashi-sama will leave Naruto out of this matter, but it doesn't mean he'll take it lightly with you." Neji turned to look at her and frowned as if trying to decipher something.

"I know…" she mumbled and when he suddenly stood to walk around the inner garden she felt even more nervous.

"How far has he taken this nonsense, Hinata-sama?" Neji was very worried and she couldn't understand a thing about it.

"What are you talking about, Neji-nii…?" she wasn't sure of what he was trying to imply, but by the way the veins around his eyes were bulging she knew she had to get a grip of the conversation and figure it out soon.

"Kiba! How far has he gone with you?!" he asked losing the bit of control he had. "Hiashi-sama won't be pleased to know that I didn't do a damned thing about this matter!" he yelled again and she stood looking around, but too concerned to actually scrutinize.

"That's nothing to worry about because nothing has happened, Neji-san… I can assure you that…" she said in a soft but confident voice; Neji stopped and visibly relaxed.

After a moment of silence; Neji returned his gaze towards hers and took a deep breath.

"You'll have a long way out of this one, Hinata-sama."

…

"I am deeply sorry, Hyuga-sama, but Hokage-sama cannot meet you at the moment; he's preparing for a mission and a meeting with the council at the moment."

Hiashi eyed the girl in front of him and huffed in anger; he didn't like to be ignored and even less by the Hokage; he knew the man was busy, but when it came to such important matters for the Hyuga family he expected more attention.

"A mission?" that part actually made him frown because he knew the Hokage couldn't leave so soon after his pronouncement. "The tactical team?" he asked the girl and she shook her head.

"More like his former team… He'll leave in a few minutes with Hatake-san, Uchiha-san and Haruno-san…" she informed the man and Hiashi felt as if the answer had just hit him when he heard the names…

"This is a private matter of the Hyuga family and I need to know the address to Haruno's place… now."

…

"Oi, woman, please stop moping around as if you just lost your daughter!" Haruto snapped angered by her behavior, but ever since they had the bicker at dinner, Aki couldn't help but feel bad about her own development as a mother.

"Oh, Haruto… We've done a horrible job as her parents!" she buried her face in her hands.

Haruto stared at her with an equally saddened face and he was a bit startled when she let out a pained moan.

"I thought I'd work things out for her! Maybe I could've even talked to Naruto-kun about her feelings… let him know how she felt, but…" she choked back a sob and Haruto grimaced. "How can we even go against a Hyuga?!" she was so frustrated he could only stare. "How can our daughter compete to that girl?" Haruto scowled at that.

"Sure that girl has a nice family, money, manners and a lovely face… and many more virtues, I am sure, but Sakura's a great doctor!" he bragged and Aki stopped her dramatic scene just to stare at him with a deep frown.

"If you're about to talk about her brains I'll throw this spoon at your face, Haruto!" Aki threatened him and he frowned in confusion. "Dear lord! Like father, like daughter! Just like I said before! It doesn't matter how much knowledge she's got if she doesn't have anyone to share it with at night when she's all alone ready to sleep!" she was suddenly very angry.

"I know…" Haruto said dejectedly. "Our girl sure has it bad when it comes to boys…" he sighed loudly; Aki was about to say something when the door of the bakery opened; she turned with a wide grin.

"Good evening, Shikamaru-kun!" she greeted him and he gave her a small smile.

"Good evening, Haruno-san…" he said and nodded back to Haruto. "I'll just pick some stuff for Chouji; he's sick so he asked me to do this for him…" he sighed and Aki smiled.

"Sure, go ahead!" she carefully jumped down from the high stool she was in and limped towards the boy, but before she could get any farther the door opened again; as she turned around with her best smile she felt her knees weaken.

Haruto frowned as he stared at the man that had entered the place and was now looking around with distaste clear in his face.

"Good evening, may I help you?" Haruto greeted with a polite tone, but strong enough to let him know that this was not charity.

"Oh, Hyuga-san!" Aki placed a hand on her chest and limped to the customer with a smile; she extended her hand to greet him.

Shikamaru turned around when he heard the name of the customer and his eyes squinted in confusion.

Hiashi regarded the offered hand and then looked up to Haruto; his deep scowl only got deeper when Haruto glared at him.

"Since this is not a clan I guess it is improper to ask for a meeting with the leader." He stated so bluntly, Aki gasped and retracted her hand; clutching it to her chest with a deep blush; she gave a sideways glance to Shikamaru and blushed even more. "Asking for the head of the house then would be any help?" Hiashi demanded as he ignored Aki at all cost.

"Yeah, sure go on and talk to her; you have her in front of you…" Haruto pointed with a gesture of his head to his wife, while he looked back to the paper he was reading.

Hiashi felt anger bubbling up, mostly because he could easily read the man and he was astounded by his nerve.

"Haruto!" Aki whispered harshly as she felt something flaring out from the man; her brow started to sweat; she turned again to Hiashi and gave him a weak smile. "Maybe you'd like to come inside first, and then we can talk about whatever you need to tell us…" she offered.

Hiashi acknowledged Shikamaru with a quick glance and then looked down to the little redhead in front of him.

"The one I need to talk to is Haruno Haruto." He explained and she swallowed in shame; he was humiliating her.

"Then of course… _Please_… Haruto, guide him inside so I can tend to Shikamaru-kun…" she gave her husband a pointed look and Haruto stood from his chair; he made his way inside the house from the kitchen's door and didn't stop to wait for the rude man.

When he finally arrived to the dining room he motioned for the man to seat at the table with him; it was polite enough, but the social convention was to offer something to drink or eat; Haruto did none.

"Please start talking, Hyuga-san. I have things to do." Haruto said; his green eyes staring intently at the man.

"I believe you met my older daughter the other day." Hiashi said; Haruto frowned not liking the way his speech started, but simply nodded. "Hinata has successfully reached a marriageable age and it is in my best interest to have her marry the Hokage." He explained and Haruto took a deep breath.

"I am sure that's none of my business, Hyuga-san. I am not sure of what you want me to say…" Haruto said and even laughed a bit at the end; Hiashi glared at him.

"Hinata is way too soft; too kind for her own good. Ever since I can remember she's harbored deep feelings for Uzumaki Naruto; and just now when I finally get him to agree on meeting her with the purpose of marrying her, she says she's not the one he wants."

Haruto couldn't help but widen his eyes at what he had just said… he did his best to hide his astonishment, but he knew it was useless to hide anything from a Hyuga.

"I am sure Uzumaki-kun has become very popular among girls ever since his promotion or maybe even before that…" he smiled and Hiashi simply kept his glare. "There are plenty of girls in Konoha that may have appealed to his eye…" Haruto suggested playfully; Hiashi did his best not to grimace.

"It has come to my attention that the girl could be your daughter." He stated so bluntly that Haruto widened his eyes again; he laughed out loud.

"Sakura?! But Hyuga-san; my girl is so blunt and violent, she's a bit unstable and not precisely girly or elegant!" Haruto numbered out and Hiashi merely nodded.

"That's my point." His words again were so crude and rude Haruto had to stop laughing; the smile erased from his face and a deep look took over his features. "Hinata is by far, the best option he could ask for." Hiashi said in the same monotone voice.

Just behind the door that led to the kitchen; Aki was crouching against the wall listening to their conversation; it wasn't something Hiashi ignored, but he was too proud to even point out her weak action.

Aki had tended to Shikamaru as quickly as she could and then had entered the kitchen; a delicate hand over her mouth and her eyes as wide as saucers; for once she prayed Haruto could see beyond Sakura's antics and defend her like the daughter she was.

It was a common agreement between the families to let the man take care of these situations; but that didn't mean women couldn't interfere and if Haruto let the Hyuga go with all he had said she'd be more than glad to say a few things to his face.

The moment extended and she could picture Haruto's astounded face; she closed her eyes tightly praying that her husband would do the right thing.

"Hyuga-san, please listen well to what I am going to say…" Haruto finally answered and took a deep breath while Hiashi frowned upon his sudden confident tone. "I am well aware of my daughter's failures and her virtues as well." Behind the wall; Aki felt tears stinging in her eyes. "She can be all that; violent, unstable, rude and a tomboy… but she's got many good things; I am sure that's why you're here; her good features." That last comment managed to irk Hiashi so much that he couldn't hide the scowl; his fists tightening at each side of his body.

"I am here because I know we both agree Hinata is the best option for the Hokage." Hiashi said in his gruff voice finally letting out how he was starting to feel.

"You feel threatened, Hyuga-san." Haruto pointed out in a calm tone of voice. "But you shouldn't if you feel so sure about your girl being the best option to the Hokage, but why are we arguing over this?" Haruto was keeping his cool in check, but in truth he longed to simply hit the man. "Shouldn't Uzumaki-san be the one to decide that?" he asked and Hiashi frowned.

"It is obvious that he's still too young to know what's best for him." Hiashi stated and Haruto nodded.

"It was your daughter though; the one to say Uzumaki-san doesn't want her." Hiashi gritted his teeth together. "Don't push her to a loveless marriage, Hyuga-san…" Haruto advised and Hiashi couldn't help the veins that bulged around his eyes.

"You're not going to tell me how I should raise my daughter." Hiashi bit out.

"And you're not going to tell me who Sakura should be with or not. She's the one to decide; and if by any chance she decides she wants to fight for Uzumaki-san's love you should know that she'll probably win him over your daughter." Haruto pointed his finger at the Hyuga. "I don't have anything against your daughter, but I won't simply stand aside while you belittle my girl." He did his best not to flinch in fear in the presence of those pale eyes.

"Very well then, I hope you understand what you're getting yourself into, because in the end I know Uzumaki Naruto will choose the one that's been there all along; I think it is not a secret that your daughter disliked him so much in the past; I'd say she still does…" Hiashi snarled his remark and Haruto swallowed. "As for Hinata; everyone is painfully aware of her feelings towards the Hokage… not just now, but for her whole life I believe." Haruto frowned as he came to a realization…

Hiashi was doing his job as a father; and he has just started to do so himself; it was rather pleasant to talk like this about Sakura; he could say he had an advantage because he was very well aware of Sakura's failures, something that Hiashi ether ignored or his daughter was simply perfect.

"Have a good evening, Hyuga-san." Haruto suddenly said straightening his back with a defiant look in his face.

Hiashi glared for only a second before he walked the way he entered ignoring the way Aki lowered her eyes to the ground in shame of being discovered; he went out to the bakery and finally to the street; feeling thoroughly humiliated.

Aki bolted inside the dining room just in time to see Haruto flopping down on his chair with a pale face; she smiled widely at him and jumped on him hugging him tightly.

"Oh, I can't believe I just did that!" Haruto said as his arms wrapped around his wife's torso; she sat on his lap and kissed his forehead while he stared blankly at the wall. "That was Hiashi Hyuga just now and I…" he babbled and Aki giggled madly.

"Oh I am so proud of you, Haru-kun!" She squeaked out and he perked up at that with a smirk.

"What was that? Haru-kun?" he asked her and she kissed his cheek lovingly. "It's been a while since the last time you called me that…" he added and she nodded happily.

"You just earned it, darling!" she hugged him tightly again.

He let her hug him for a moment before he flinched in pain…

"Oi, woman, you're too heavy, get off my lap…" he said pushing her, but she wouldn't relent; she simply let her face against his shoulder.

"I am really happy you know all that about Sakura…" she whispered and he took a deep breath deciding he could endure her weight for a while longer.

"I am happy to know I know all that about my daughter…"

**.**

**.**

**As usual i don't know when i'll be able to upload, but i'll do my best for it to be this sunday... :)**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter; Thank you so much for all the reviews and the favorites, follows and stuff like that i am well aware of the amount of people that favorite'd this story!**

**See you soon, Weasel! ;)**


	29. Her distraction

**I know i said sunday... and i really meant last sunday, but life got in the way...**

**I am in a hurry right now, but thank you all so much for reviewing my story i am deeply thankful for the motivation!**

**See ya soon and enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**26**

**Her distraction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_This is ridiculous!_

Sakura was behind her team as she followed them; jumping through the branches of trees as she bit her lower lip in frustration and shame; it was stupid how a little kiss and a big misunderstanding was making them distance even more.

They had arrived to the designated place a good two hours ago and were now scouting the area; for their utter surprise there was nothing there… anything.

Kakashi finally descended to a clearing and stood there with a troubled expression; how was he supposed to carry with the mission if there was no mission at all? He turned around and eyed his teammates and then heaved a long sigh.

"I hear any ideas…" he dragged and Sasuke was the first to talk.

"Nomads?" he wasn't so sure either and he was bothered by the silence stretching over them; it was Sakura's and Naruto's fault, but it felt wrong to argue about it at the moment.

"I was thinking the same, but it sure doesn't look like it…" Sakura said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her; she rolled her eyes. "If you look carefully; grass hasn't been growing here for a while." She pointed out making them look around.

"Agreed." Kakashi said with a small proud smile behind the mask. "What else?" he asked and this time Naruto was the one to ponder.

"Well, if this is not nomads and grass is not growing here then that means this is kind of like a check point for them?" he wondered and Sakura forgot about their argument as she nodded in agreement.

"I'd say this is like a meeting point; somewhere to gather from time to time." She added and Kakashi nodded.

"We can also assume they spotted the ANBU and thus decided to leave in kind of haste…" Sasuke crouched and picked something from the floors; it was a simple mug.

Kakashi smirked behind the mask as he stared at his former students all so grown and smart; it had been a while since the three of them shared a mission and now it was as if going back to the old times; only that this time it was Naruto and Sakura the ones bickering…

Though they hadn't even talked to each other ever since they left the village a day ago; the night before Naruto had been the one to stay on duty and he remembered the way Sakura had went to lie down and pretended to be asleep; he knew something was going on… something deeper than ever before.

"Let's take a rest…" Kakashi said and watched them all nod back in agreement. "Sakura, do you mind to stay on duty tonight?" he asked; the sun was starting to sink in the horizon and he knew she'd do fine, considering the amount of soldier pills she had downed.

"Not a problem." She said and without another word went to scout around the area they were about to settle down.

Naruto frowned at her back as she jumped away and then heaved a long sigh as Kakashi approached him and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I am doing you favor." He said and Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "She's on duty, Naruto… she won't fall asleep; if you need to talk you better do it tonight…" with that said; Kakashi went to light the fire with the logs Sasuke had borrowed.

It was not until an hour later that she returned; they all shared a silent dinner and then everyone went to lie down, but Sakura; she jumped high on tree top and sat with her back against the trunk…

Her mind started to drift away from the present and doing a mental check on everything that had happened in her life recently.

"Maybe I shouldn't have accepted the job as his medic…" she muttered softly heaving a long sigh afterwards. "Maybe I shouldn't have had ramen with him…" she was used to these rhetorical questions; but she was also used to have an answer just as soon as she asked them.

Her inner self used to be there for her when everyone else wasn't. It pained her because most part of the time; the nasty persona would always provide some sort of answer and most part of the time it was useful; a bit self-destructive, but useful nonetheless.

Following her train of thought and the observations she had just made; she decided she could do both; be the one in need and be the one to encourage; she shrugged and took a deep breath as if ready to assume her counterpart's roll.

"Well… maybe you shouldn't have talked to him ever in the first place." She remarked with an ironic tone of voice and then her usual analytical-self perked up. "That's stupid; how I was supposed not to talk to my teammate?" she even snorted at the possibility. "Well… maybe if you hadn't fallen in love with Sasuke this would've never been this hard!" her voice rose only a little bit in the whispering tone she was using. "That's out of the question as well… I was too young to even guess he'd be that much of a psycho…" she said in a calm tone.

She fell quiet as another possibility entered her mind; words scared her… that was her worst fear ever; the said word.

"Because you can't take back what you say…" she mumbled with a terrified look in her face. "Whilst if it stays in your mind… no one has to berate you for that." She whispered softly…

Even then the words kept repeating in her mind and she had to close her eyes; her hands shot up to her temples as she tried to calm her nerves down; she was on the verge of crying, but she also knew she had no more tears.

**_Maybe you shouldn't have confessed…_**

Her green eyes shot open as the nasty voice returned; she felt her chest constricting and she could barely believe she was finally not alone up there.

**_Is that what you wanted me to say? Seriously, remember how many times I told you not to do it?_**

"Where the hell have you been?!" Sakura asked in her harshest whisper. "I've been going nuts here!" she argued in the same harsh tone.

**_ How am I supposed to know that, idiot?! I simply wasn't here! It was as if you… didn't need me…_**

As Sakura heard the inner voice fading as if in deep sadness she felt kind of bad, but also a good feeling welled up inside.

"Wait… when was the last time we talked?" she asked in a quiet tone; she hesitated, but her nasty inner-self knew the answer only too good.

**_I remember falling asleep at the Hokage Tower's roof top… Cha! That was a good night!_**

Sakura widened her eyes trying to make something out of the situation, but what could be a good explanation for the problem; what had made her inner-self disappear.

"I need to research more…" she pondered aloud; she pulled her knees up to her chest and just as soon someone landed in front of her crouched and making her drown a scream. "Dear Lord!" she said placing a hand over her frantic heart when she finally realized it was only Naruto.

**_Right; because right now that's any better than being ambushed by the enemy._**

"What is it?" she asked with her voice high and startled.

"I heard you muttering… Maybe you could use some company?" he asked with a shrug and she let her shoulder slump in defeat.

**_That was fast!_**

"Oh, shut up…" she mumbled and then looked up only to see him smiling down at her. "I am sorry, that was not meant for you…"

"I know…" he replied too fast for her liking.

"You know?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't be a good teammate if I didn't know you like talking to yourself…" he said as he sat Indian style in front of her. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan… I won't tell anyone." He winked and she swore her heart stopped.

**_Damn! You're such an idiot!_**

"I… I-I… Yeah… I tend to… talk to myself…" she babbled; she avoided his eyes feeling his gaze over her.

Silence stretched over them and for only a second she thought of simply jumping on him and to kiss him, but she wouldn't have excuses this time; she wasn't drunk, she wasn't high, and she wasn't on the verge of dying…

**_Actions speak louder than words… and if you're scared of words then actions must be like your worst nightmare, right?_**

"Not helping…" she shook her head and whispered the words.

"Anyway… I just wanted to apologize for the other day, you know…" he lowered his eyes and she tried to comprehend his words, but she couldn't remember what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" She wondered and stared at his handsome face until he looked up at her and then she looked away.

"Sasuke's been pestering me about the training session from the other day…?" he dragged so maybe she'd remember and he wouldn't have to retell the story.

"Oh… He's an idiot…" she even grimaced at the raven haired boy's antics; because she was looking down she missed the way Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

Why was it so hard to read her mind? To be honest he had never been one to read people's minds and when it came to Sasuke it had probably been luck, but Sakura was another story. She concealed her emotions so fine! He was angered because Sasuke could read her like an open book and he had to do a great effort to even guess!

But her words… he knew when she was being honest at least he knew it now; something about her and the way she had answered him told him that she really thought Sasuke was an idiot.

Ok… then again, maybe she wasn't in love with Sasuke anymore, but that didn't mean she was in love with him… sure she had said she loved him, but she had been drunk then.

He was confused and by experience he knew that these kinds of things needed to be talked. He was about to risk another rejection; he was about to tell her what he used to tell her every single day with his actions and indirect.

"Ne, Sakura-chan…" he mumbled and was a bit taken aback when she slapped her hand over his mouth; he frowned and looked from her hand to her narrowed green eyes looking at him with a bewildered expression.

"Be quiet…" she whispered and he then realized it wasn't because of what he was about to say; he could hear it now… the subtle change in the atmosphere; someone was there.

She took her hand off from his mouth and stood on the branch looking around for any sign of movement. He followed her movements and stood just behind her as she looked around the trunk; he narrowed his eyes and saw the shadow on a tree not too far from them…

"We need to alert Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-jerk…" he muttered in her ear and she nodded softly; he was about to jump down, but the shadow yelled…

"Kira!" it was a male's voice and as they paid attention to the attacker in the tree they failed to notice the one behind them; only 'til they heard a tensing sound and then Sakura turned sharply pushing Naruto off the tree and barely dodging an arrow to the heart.

They landed in the clearing and Kakashi and Sasuke were already up and in fighting stance.

"How many, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as the Uchiha scanned their surroundings with a deep scowl.

"Too many to count; mostly clones…" he said in a quiet voice and Naruto frowned.

"Shadow clones?" he asked and Sasuke nodded.

"No more than five per user, I think…" he dragged on as the team looked around; Naruto turned to thank Sakura for her help and noticed the gash on her right arm it was deep and was bleeding; she was healing it absently as she analyzed the situation, but he noticed something…

"Why is it not healing?" he asked and she snapped her head around to meet his blue gaze.

"It's okay… I'm not eager to be left without chakra…" she answered a bit angered by his curiosity. "I'll take south…" she said and Kakashi nodded.

"Naruto, you should stick with someone, less you want your clone to be destroyed." Kakashi whispered and Naruto nodded not taking his eyes off Sakura.

Sasuke and Kakashi shared a look before taking to the trees in opposite directions, Sakura jumped south and started her trip avoiding arrows and attacks; it wasn't until a few meters away that she noticed Naruto following her.

"You should've stuck with Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke!" she yelled over her shoulder; he didn't say anything and merely kept running behind her with a deep scowl.

A group of the attackers appeared in front of them and Sakura halted to a stop as she started to fight in close proximity making the clones disappear with every hit she threw their way; Naruto helped her out as well doing a magnificent team work.

"Your arm looks bad." He pointed out when he was closer to her hearing range; she scowled at him but looked down to her arm to see a purple bruise forming fast around the gash.

"I am the doctor here, Naruto." She said as she punched another clone right in the face making it disappear.

"That's why! You should heal yourself! Believe it!" he said.

He noticed the amount of people coming to separate them; he did his best to reach her, but it almost seemed as if they were behind her.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled and got distracted; one of the arrows pierced his side and almost immediately the clone banished; one last look was all he shared with Sakura before she was left alone.

"Damn it, Naruto!" she whispered harshly; suddenly she heard Sasuke's voice through her earphone.

"Where are you?" he asked and she smothered the urge to roll her eyes. "Where's Naruto?" he asked again.

"He's gone." She replied as the enemy circled on her and she looked around for an escape. "I'm not too far from the clearing… How are you faring?" she asked and swallowed hard.

"Hn. We lost them… somehow…" he dragged and then when she snorted he continued. "I'll be there in a minute."

But she knew she didn't have a minute; if these guys attacked her now, she knew she'd have to act fast, but they all stopped their approaching when a man cladded in black with a bird's mask made his way through the crowd.

"Kira…" he called, but no one answered. "How many doctors with pink do you know?" he asked and again no one seemed to be paying attention. "How many blondes use the shadow clone technique…? I do believe that was none other than Uzumaki Naruto." He said and Sakura deepened her scowl; the rest of the group tensed and seemed to hesitate.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" someone behind her asked; she looked over her shoulder and spotted a woman with the same bird's mask and cladded in the same black clothes.

"Let's go. Retreat, all of you." The man said and before Sakura could even be surprised, everyone disappeared in a cloud of smoke; she spotted some of them running, but when she made to move her legs gave out under her weight; she crashed to the ground and instinctively looked to her wounded arm; the purple bruise was going up her shoulder now.

That was how Sasuke and Kakashi found her… On the floor, breathing heavily as her eyes rolled back, her face covered in sweat and her skin cold as ice…

…

The young hokage flopped down on his chair and ran his hands through his hair feeling lost once again; every single time he tried to do things right something happened and sometimes it almost looked as if Sakura simply didn't want to fix things.

His clone's memories invaded his mind once more, engraving in his brain her green eyes when he apologized and the way she seemed so soft and willing, but then everything changed and he knew it was every time she was in some situation that demanded she proved herself worthy… but… worthy of what?

It was as if she wanted to… to beat him for real, to prove herself to his eyes, but he didn't need that kind of thing and why would she want to do something like that if she didn't love him?

"Maybe it's just because I am the hokage now…" he pondered.

The door opened and he saw his Shizune's face; she had a small smile and as she opened the door wide he spotted Hinata entering his office with an equally small smile.

"Oh… Hinata-chan! How are you doing?" he asked and Shizune exited the office; he then noticed Hinata's troubled eyes as she looked at him; he didn't know how he knew it, but he did. "You know…" he said and she nodded. "Was it Neji?"

"It doesn't really matter, Naruto-kun. The important thing is that now I know and… even if I was surprised to know you were in this with them I wanted to let you know that you have no obligation with me anymore; I guess you were calm about this because of what I told you about Kiba-kun…" she said and he flopped down once more. "It is okay, Naruto-kun, I think you already have troubles with Sakura-san and I don't intend on holding a grudge against you." She smiled at him; he frowned, leaning over on his desk.

"Well… you're as kind as usual, Hinata-chan…" he said and smiled more.

"As I said before I wish you the best of lucks with her and I hope that now this can serve so you can clear any misunderstandings between the both of you." He gave her a bitter smile and then lowered his eyes.

"I am not so sure anymore, Hinata…"

**.**

**.**

**As usual i don't know when i'll be able to upload, but i'll do my best... really**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter; Thank you so much for all the reviews and the favorites, follows and stuff like that i am well aware of the amount of people that favorite'd this story!**

**See you soon, Weasel! ;)**


	30. Her only solution

**As usual in a hurry and as usual i don´t know when i´ll be able to upload next chapter... sorry  
**

**I like this one a lot! lol ;)  
**

**See ya soon and enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**27**

**Her only solution**

There was so much light in the room that she could feel her eyes burning even if they were closed; she wanted nothing more than to keep on sleeping and she'd beg for someone to turn out the lights if not because her throat was raw as well.

This triggered some memories and she remembered she passed out while on a mission; she grunted and moved trying to turn in the bed… trying to open her tired and sensitive eyes to the world.

"Good to see you're moving, forehead…" Sakura heaved a long sigh as she heard Ino's voice. "You need to wake up soon so you can face Tsunade-sama's rage." She added and finally Sakura's eyelids opened.

"How did I get here?" she asked softly willing her voice to sound strong even if it hurt to speak.

"I believe Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun took turns to carry you here…" she explained as she ran a checkup on the pink haired doctor.

Sakura sat with great effort and looked around the bedroom; she was in the hospital and it was early morning it seemed.

"Why is Tsunade-sama so angry?" she asked as Ino flashed a light to her sensible eyes.

"Because you actually let someone poison you. Of all things you could've taken you actually jeopardized the mission!" Ino chastised her and Sakura grunted in annoyance.

"It wasn't as if I wanted it to happen this way… and it is Naruto's fault anyway; he distracted me!" she defended and Ino sighed in defeat seeing the usual childish Sakura.

"Oh, forehead… we were really worried! I had to go through your research to see if you had something for this kind of venom!" she said waving her hands around.

Something about the way Ino looked so worried and the things she said about looking for the antidote made Sakura feel a bit confused; she looked around for something that would help her, but in the end she could only resort to ask the blonde doctor.

"Pig… how long is it been since I was hospitalized?" she asked with narrowed green eyes; Ino took a deep breath.

"Almost two weeks…" Sakura widened her eyes and felt the air leaving her lungs.

_Dear lord, how many days 'til I have to leave for Suna?!_

"Relax! There's still time to fix everything before you leave for Suna, forehead… You still need to recover and we want to make some tests." Ino explained and then handed her a pad with a few white sheets; Sakura frowned in confusion. "I need to talk to Tsunade-sama and you need to start writing your report." She said and Sakura nodded.

As soon as Ino was out of the bedroom Sakura felt the huge weight that had been placed on her shoulders; why did it feel so weird to be here…?

**_Maybe because you've never been the one to end on the stretcher. Always Naruto, Sasuke or Kakashi…_**

_Maybe…_

It was plausible; she was always the one to care for people when they ended in here and she couldn't really remember one time she had ended up here for more than a few days… Two weeks was out of the question; she had so much to do she couldn't believe she had lost so much time in here.

With a long sigh she started to write her report on the things she'd do in Suna… It was important to determine the dates, the amount of time and the things she'd do once there; she pondered on it for a while and scratched a '5 months' on the paper…

"I really need to enhance my calligraphy…" she muttered and the heaved another long sigh; she was about to write some more when she heard noises on the aisle; she noticed Ino had left the door opened.

"Would you shut up?! I'll tell her when she wakes up! Don't push me, jerk!" it was Naruto's voice and she had to frown at his clearly pissed voice; who could be making him so angry.

Suddenly the door slid open and in walked the Hokage with the last Uchiha in tow; both of them stared at her with surprise; the silence stretched for far too long and they could only stare at each other.

"Hn. Good luck." Sasuke said and he was out of the room in a second closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked with wide blue eyes; she lowered her eyes to the papers she was holding and then looked up again.

"Fine." She mumbled with a shrug; Naruto frowned as he noticed the papers on her lap and the pencil in her hand.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be resting…" he said walking towards her and snatching the papers and the pencil from her hands and placing them on the nightstand next to the bed; he glanced at it quickly and knew she was writing the report on her mission to Suna…

A sad look took over his features; as selfish as it sounded he had though that with everything that had happened she would quit on going to Suna; her health wasn't perfect and it worried him to know she still was going.

"When did you wake up?" he asked and sat on the bed next to her; he felt her shifting her position, but none of them said anything about it.

"Just a few minutes ago…" she said and watched as his frown deepened his hard blue eyes staring at the papers. "Ino knows I need to keep my mind busy…" she said.

"To avoid useless thoughts?" he asked and looked back at her; her green eyes were wide as saucers; she felt caught and exposed and for only a moment she thought he had read her mind. "Just to know… What are useless thoughts for you?" he asked softly.

She felt her mouth dry and she was trying her best to remember when had she ever told him about it… the only thing that came to mind was that maybe she had opened her big mouth the night they had been drunk; the night of the kiss… her eyes fell on his lips.

**_Dear lord! Kiss him!_**

Sakura shook her head and lowered her eyes to her lap; the cogs in her brain working as fast as possible to formulate an answer… it was impossible to filter a lie when she was so unsettled about his words.

"Things that make you feel bad… Self-destructive stuff…" she mumbled and felt him leaning closer.

"Like what?" he asked.

**_Like you and _****Hinata-sama_! Like you thinking of marrying her! Like us being too much of a cowards to even voice this things!_**

"Like… you know being the weakest on the team…?" she tried to sound distanced, but she knew she wasn't lying about that one either and she couldn't believe he had destroyed her walls with just a sentence. "Forget it, Naruto… I don't want to talk to you about this…" she said willing the angry façade to return and she made to grab her stuff from the table.

"You need to rest." His voice was gruff as he grabbed her wrist, preventing her from reaching the papers. "It is good this happened; maybe this time you'll actually get some rest." He said a bit angered and she snatched her hand away.

"Naruto, please stop doing this!" She argued back with tired expression. "I am a grown up, okay? I am the doctor here and I know my body better than anyone… Stop treating me like a kid." She said in a hard tone; frowned at her.

"Funny… you say you're a grown up, but when someone tried to reason with you, you simply cut them out; you won't even listen to what they have to say." He stood from the bed and stared down at her.

She had never seen his blue eyes so narrowed, so dangerous; he was truly angered and she felt it as well in the way his chakra fluctuated around her as if wanting to choke her.

"Naruto…" she mumbled only then realizing she was much weakened; so much that the intensity of his chakra was making her breathing uneven.

The door slid open and Naruto snapped out of his angered state; he realized he had hurt her; she was breathing raggedly and her brow was covered in sweat; her eyes filled with fear; he felt the last remnants of the Fox's chakra returning to his body; he turned around feeling like a criminal only to find Tsunade, Ino, Aki and Haruto all standing there with astounded looks.

He was expecting a lecture from every single woman and probably a beating from Haruto, but they merely stayed there with fear stricken faces; for the very first time in a long time he saw those faces again… and in one of his best friends nonetheless.

He looked over his shoulder to see Sakura's face again and he was a bit unsettled to see her looking at him as if she didn't know him at all.

"Naruto…" he turned and saw Tsunade approaching him with a confused face. "Do you mind coming with me for a moment…?" she asked and he nodded.

"Good morning, Haruno-san… Aki-san…" Naruto nodded to each of them; Aki gave him a nervous smile and Haruto merely glared at him.

Aki and Haruto then went to Sakura to see if she was okay; she nodded and then looked back to the papers in her nightstand he grabbed them again and erased the '5 month' part…

_We go two steps ahead and then three steps back…_

She scratched new information and then listened to her parents words of consolation; they had been worried sick about her condition.

…

Hinata made her way around the house hoping she would find Neji to talk about the issue that had been plaguing her mind night and day; she really hoped her elder cousin could help her somehow to get out of the mess she was sure would rise with the truth.

"Hinata." She stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly towards her father's voice; he was looking as stoic as ever, his hands behind his back as he stared down at her with a deep frown.

Hinata was a bit confused by his hard tone of voice until she spotted Hanabi coming out from behind him; she had the very same look in her face and Hinata had to jump from her father to her little sister in trepidation; she knew Hanabi had done something bad… bad for her.

"Hanabi…" Hinata whispered and saw as the girl averted her pale gaze; now Hinata knew what Hanabi had told their father. "Father I can explain…" Hinata said in a weak voice.

"I certainly hope you can." He said and then started to walk towards the meeting room where all the Hyuga council was gathered; Hinata paled as she followed him inside; she had hoped Neji would be there, but no; he was not.

Her father sat in the middle of the elder men there and motioned for her to seat alone on the receiving end of the room; she sat with her heels under her butt giving one last look to her sister as he door closed and Hanabi was left outside.

"Hinata." Her father called and she snapped her eyes back to the man willing her courage to stay with her. "I want to think Hanabi is lying to me. That wouldn't make me happy either, but I really hope this is a nonsense she was talking about." Hiashi said in his gruff voice.

She didn't want to let out things before time and for all she knew Hanabi could've been bluffing about something else.

"I think I am not sure of what you're talking about, father." She answered and received a glare from the entire council. "If this is about the marriage issue…"

"This about Inuzuka Kiba." Her father announced and she flinched in fear of the outcome; she prayed Neji would open the door any time now. "Hanabi was most worried about your reputation and that's why she came to me with this… nonsense." His voice was tight with anger.

"Kiba-kun did nothing wrong, father…" she dragged interlacing her fingers over her lap so she wouldn't star fidgeting. "He merely told me how he felt; I believe that's not going against any rules… not within his clan or this one, is it?" she just realized the way she had worded her defense until it was out; her father was fuming with anger now.

"You think I do not know about your responsibilities within the clan?" he asked and she lowered her gaze.

"Would it be the same for you if I say I have no hope of marrying Kiba-kun?" she wondered; filled with sadness. "Anyway I am not pursuing Naruto-kun at all… He's in love with someone else…" she stated with a little bit of courage building inside.

"Yes, I know; Haruno Sakura." He answered and Hinata frowned. "I went to her parents' house and talked to them…" Hinata's mouth fell open as she was too unsettled to even imagine the crude words her father had obviously said to the kind couple.

"Wh-why…? Ho-how could you do something li-like that…?" her voice came out as a whisper and her father frowned. "What did y-you say?" she even leaned forward pleading for him to answer.

"I believed her father was very well aware of you being the best choice for the Hokage and he said his daughter was not precisely interested in him as I can't really understand what Uzumaki can see in that simpleton…" Hiashi said and Hinata simply slumped; she knew she'd have to go and apologize with them and Sakura.

"I can't believe you did such thing." She whispered more to herself.

"Hinata; I am sure you understand that nothing can ever… _ever_ happen between you and the Inuzuka boy." Hiashi didn't let space for arguments and to be honest Hinata was too preoccupied thinking about Sakura's parents. "You're simply settling for less…"

"If you make me head of this clan I will get rid of those laws, father." She said making him frown even more. "If you don't make me head of the clan then that means I have no serious responsibilities with you or the council." She said and the council started to mumble all around. "I am sure you saw this coming; you lose either way and it is not in my interest to leave the clan." She stood from her sitting position; everything she had said had been in the softest of voices, polite and even a bit scared. "For now I'll leave; I need to apologize to the Haruno's." she slide the door open and her eyes widened as she came face to face with Neji.

"Hinata-sama…" he said as he panted harshly. "It seems I was not informed of this meeting." He apologized for not being there and she shook her head with a soft smile.

"I think I did well enough for today." She said and then stepped out. "Thank you Neji nii-san." She said and before she left she turned to her father once more. "I am not settling for less; Kiba-kun loves me and maybe I have loved him all along as well…" Hiashi gasped as he saw his daughter run away from the room and the manor.

…

"What's going on with you?" Tsunade asked once they reached his office and it was weird that her voice was so soft and almost cautious as if she was scared of him as well.

Naruto paced around the room running a hand through his hair from time to time; he too was trying to figure out the way he had reacted towards her words and actions… he knew maybe Tsunade could help him, but maybe not…

"I feel cramped…" he said and she frowned. "Lately I've been trying to… to comprehend why she gets me like this… like she forces the worst out of me…" he said and grunted in frustration letting his body fall on his chair.

"Naruto, you are letting your feelings get in the way of making a good image… Thank God it is Sakura and no one else." Tsunade sighed in relieve. "You are under a lot of pressure right now and no one is provoking you as much as that idiot is doing, that's why this happens with her…" she explained and Naruto felt better with that explanation.

To know that his reaction was not personal made him feel less dangerous towards her; but what would happen if anyone ever provoked him like that? Would he react to them the way he had towards her?

"It is a good thing she'll leave to Suna soon…" Tsunade said in a soft voice and was perplexed when in a rush of anger he pushed every single thing in his desk to the floors.

She scowled deeply at his actions and then simply let her shoulders relax; he was lost; he didn't know how to overcome the stress of his post and it was turning him in a violent person…

"Naruto… Take this time to relax. She's under a lot of pressure as well and maybe this is what you both need; sort your thoughts and feelings…" she explained watching as the young Hokage closed his eyes tightly.

He walked to the windowsill and supported his hands on the ledge looking out to his homeland.

Maybe the old hag was right and he needed to simply let things go and start thinking of something else; up to now he had done an excellent job as a Hokage, but it didn't mean it didn't take a toll on him and his sanity.

The reason why he was son concerned with Sakura was because he needed her more now than ever it was a new concept and new feeling; he had loved her and wanted her all along, but he also knew that he couldn't compare the innocent feelings he had had for her when they were kids to the ones he was having now.

Every time she decided to say something… every time she did something… everything she did to provoke him was like an eerie calling to the Fox and at the same time it made him burn; like the feeling he got when fighting a great enemy… or a good match…

It was like a hunting… and sometimes he even felt like he should simply let the Fox take over him like so many times before and see what happened; would he actually hurt her? What was that the Fox wanted so badly from her?

He actually needed her now… like the air to breathe…

That was what scared him most; after so much time of not talking to each other like they used to… after everything that had happened he still had feelings for her, but not only that… he was starting to need her to live.

He had loved her before, yes. But he had never felt that he'd die little by little if he didn't have her, like he was now.

"Maybe it is best if she leaves…" he mumbled feeling a bit better now that he accepted all those realizations.

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the delay, but i have so many responsibilities now that i am thinking i am adult now... lol never thought i´d became one lol  
**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter; Thank you so much for all the reviews and the favorites, follows and stuff like that i am well aware of the amount of people that favorite'd this story!**

**See you soon, Weasel! ;)**


	31. Her stubborn attitude

**It is very late here and i am really tired... i had a tought week but i still hope you'll enjoy this one... thanks for all the reviews i appreciate them much...**

**Hope you enjoy and if you do, leave a review... i need them! :)**

**.**

**.**

**28**

**Her stubborn attitude**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aki was washing the dishes late after dinner; thinking about her daughter and her current condition; both doctors; Tsunade and Ino had said it wasn't that bad anymore and that she'd recover, but she knew it was because she had never seen her daughter unconscious for more than a few hours…

She knew these things happened with her job, but it was painful to see her so battered and weak; aside from the obvious physical damage was the fact that she was so emotional unstable and the problem got messier with Naruto-kun acting so off with her.

She knew Sakura could be a handful if she wanted and maybe the boy was getting tired of following her mood swings. It wasn't easy and she knew that they had a rough way ahead if they really wanted to be together; this probably was a mishap in their relationship…

In her own mind what should've happened was that Sakura would've been consoled by the boy and not whatever that had happened the other morning…

She heaved a long sigh as she saw her husband coming from the door that led to the bakery; he had a tired expression on his face; he didn't even glance her way and both of them stopped moving when they heard a knock on the front door.

Haruto turned to his wife with a deep frown and the woman returned the confused look.

"You don't think that man came back for more…?" she asked as she untied her apron and followed her husband to the front door with nervous steps.

Haruto took a deep breath before opening the door and his eyes widened when he spotted the young girl outside; her black hair shining under the moon's light.

"Good evening, Haruno-san…" Hinata bowed deeply to both of them and they did the same in rushed actions with deep blushes.

"Good evening, Hyuga-san!" Aki rushed to say as she pushed Haruto aside to let the girl inside the house. "Please come inside!" she urged and Hinata blushed and bowed again, deeper this time.

"I am sorry for what my father did." She said in a loud voice and didn't straighten her back until Aki grabbed her shoulders and forced her up again.

Hinata seemed surprised by her actions and was even more surprised when the woman pulled her inside with a kind smile and her husband closed the door behind him.

"Dear lord, Hyuga-san! What are my neighbors going to think if they see you bowing like that in front of us?!" she gave a kind smile as she led the shy girl to the dining room and sat her on a chair; Aki disappeared inside the kitchen for a moment and then returned with a cup of tea. "I hope you like this one…" she said as she placed the cup in front of Hinata.

"Ah…. Thank you, but I can't accept it!" Hinata mumbled as she casted a quick glance to Haruto he had a hard look on his face.

"Drink up, girl. You look pale as a paper…" he ordered and she felt a bit weird, but it was a kind order; nothing like her father.

Aki sat and stared at the girl with a dream like stare; she had to agree with her father; she was a beautiful little thing, with those thick eyelashes and perfect white skin.

"Please, let me say what I came to say, Haruno-san…" she pleaded with Haruto and he finally gave in taking a deep breath and flopping down on his chair.

"Listen, whatever the parents do have nothing to do with their children. Your father has high expectations with you and every other father is the same." He explained and Hinata lowered her gaze in shame.

"He shouldn't have done this; I am very sorry and ashamed… I didn't know he'd come and that's why I am here now… If I had known I would've done whatever I could to prevent him." She said and Aki waved her hand around with a kind smile.

"You don't need to worry about that, Hyuga-san!" she said and Hinata stared at her kind brown eyes. "We played our part well and sometimes parents do something thinking it is the best for their children…" she said and Hinata was speechless; they weren't accepting her apologies.

"This has nothing to do with you, girl." Haruto said with a pointed look; Hinata nodded in defeat. "Tell me something…" he suddenly said and both of them turned to look at him. "Do you like Uzumaki-san?" he asked with so much kindness she could only wish it was her father asking her that…

"You cannot say you don't like someone like that… He is likeable." She smiled tenderly at the memory of him.

"Yeah, but I am starting to dislike him a bit…" Haruto grumbled under his breath. "To think about what he did the other day…" he said and Hinata frowned not understanding.

"Anyway!" Aki rushed to change the subject. "What we are trying to say is that no one can push you to like someone like that if you don't want to; not even your dad, Hyuga-san…" Aki had a sorry look in her face and Hinata felt safe with her.

"I have responsibilities within my clan, but I already talked to him… and just like I told him I'll tell you; I won't pursue Naruto-kun; even if I loved him at some point I don't think it to be wise to push him as well…" she said and Aki placed a delicate hand over her chest. "He's loved Sakura-san all along and if she ever returns those feelings; which I believe she has for him; then they'll be really happy together…" she smiled as she remembered all their interactions.

"Oh my…" Aki felt as if she was about to cry.

"I don't think I have seen them to be so real with anyone else but themselves…" She sighed and then looked up with a confident smile. "I wish them to be happy… for I'll look for my happiness as well." She stood from the table and they did the same. "Now if you excuse me I still need to talk to Sakura-san…"

"No!" both parents yelled at the same time making her jump in a fright.

They calmed down and Haruto flopped down on his chair while Aki rushed to Hinata's side grabbing her hands pleadingly.

"Oh, no, please, Hyuga-san…" she said with a nervous smile. "It is enough that you came here… it wasn't even necessary. But if you go to Sakura with these words she'll probably… I don't know… but please don't…" she said and Hinata gave a sheepish smile; of course she knew Sakura could be a bit volatile.

She wasn't particularly scared to be hurt by the pink haired doctor; in fact she kind of knew her at this point; Sakura would prefer to suffer in silence; she didn't even think she'd go to her father to argue with him even if he deserved it.

"We really don't want Sakura to know your father visited us…" Haruto said with a worried expression. "They say she's okay now and only needs rest, but you know… she's resting for the first time in a while so…" he grimaced and Hinata nodded in understanding.

"I know… She's a hardworking person…" she said more to herself. "She really became strong in such a short span of time; you should be proud." She gave them a radiant smile; Aki swallowed thickly.

"We are…" Haruto said with a kind smile and then extended his rough hand towards her. "Thank you for coming though it wasn't your duty." He said; Hinata accepted his hand and shook it.

Aki shook hands with her as well and then they both accompanied her to the door; as they opened it the saw the other Hyuga standing outside, merely waiting.

"Oh, dear Lord! Why did you stay outside, my boy?!" Aki asked as Neji frowned deeply at her; her features were so much like Sakura that he felt a bit weird.

"It is okay, Neji nii-san was doing an errand and he said he'd come for me when he was done… Don't worry, Haruno-san… Thank you for your time." She gave them another smile and then stepped outside.

"Thank you for your time." Neji said and bowed deeply as well and Hinata did the same next to him.

Both Haruno's did the same and the Hyuga's left after that.

"Dear lord, so much bowing has my back hurting… I need a massage…" Aki mumbled as she waved her hand at the retreating kids.

"Come on, woman, you're lucky I am in a good mood…" Haruto pulled his wife inside as she giggled.

…

It was almost 2 in the morning and Sakura was wandering the corridors of the third floor with nothing to do; her report was done; she even managed to write precise instructions for Ino while she was away; she even started a research on the symptoms she had experimented with the venom, but that was as much as she could do; Moegi was kind enough to bring her some files of her most recent patients to know how they were faring, but that was the extent of work that was allowed for her; she felt useless…

And for the greater good she really hoped Naruto wouldn't appear anymore around here.

She finally made it to the bending machine in the third floor; the corridor was dark and she felt a bit weird using the flimsy robe that barely covered her mid-thigh; she had asked for pants, but Ino had refused them saying she had to adapt to the rules like everyone else.

She retrieved the small bag of cookies and popped it open; she took a handful of them and stuffed them in her mouth; she turned and choked on her food hitting her chest hard trying to get her system working again.

"Well… isn't this familiar?" Sasuke hummed as he sat on the bench and stared at his teammate choking on her food. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed resting and eating healthy food?" he asked and watched as she swallowed painfully.

"You are such a creep!" she pointed a finger in his direction and he smirked at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked and watched as he looked her up and down; she pulled her robe as much as she could to hide her legs and then sat next to him eating her cookies in a relative peace.

"The good thing of being me… The girl on duty for the night didn't even flinch when I walked in." he smirked at her angered face.

"Should I feel flattered that the almighty Uchiha is here to visit me?" she asked through a mouthful and watched as he grimaced.

"You're disgusting sometimes…" he muttered. "And why? Are you going to start acting all weird because I am here?" he asked and she frowned in confusion.

"Acting like what?" she asked; he smirked at her and leaned over her; she leaned back away from him.

"Maybe I was wrong and you're not in love with the idiot…" he said close to her face, but it bothered him a bit that she wasn't blushing like she did before; when she said she was in love with him… and not with Naruto.

"That's none of your business… I have trouble sharing my space with him… it feels cramped whenever he's around." She said as she kept eating ignoring his close proximity and his cryptic words.

He leaned away and heaved a long sigh of annoyance he looked anywhere else but her way.

"You're so annoying…" he mumbled.

"What? Why now? Like really, Sasuke… I know I was annoying before when I fawned all over you, but now what did I do to get you annoyed?!" she asked in an angry tone; he turned to look at her and held her gaze as he talked…

"You've done nothing… that's why." He said and she frowned in confusion. "You don't fawn over me anymore… you don't react to anything I do anymore…" he snorted and lowered his gaze.

Sakura had her eyes wide as saucers; she would've never thought she'd live so long to hear him say something like that.

"But you don't like me, Sasuke… You never did." She said and he nodded.

"I don't like you; I meant to say that now that you're not fawning over me it feels weird." He grimaced not knowing if he was getting his point across.

"You're such a jerk sometimes…" she said with an airy laugh as she stuffed more cookies in her mouth; she extended the bag towards him and he gave her a look. "Come on… have some; I am sharing with you tonight… You should feel flattered." She gave him a small smile and he grunted and huffed.

"I don't like sweets." He simply said.

Since he was looking to the other side he didn't saw it coming when she jumped on him with her fist filled with cookies; she toppled him over to the floors laughing as she held the cookies to his face; he grabbed on her wrists preventing her from reaching his face.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, woman?!" he asked in a harsh whisper and Sakura took this chance to let the cookies fall inside his mouth; he started to cough, but had no choice but to swallow.

She laughed at his face and watched his face filling with rage; she was about to go into another fit of giggles when she heard voices; she quieted and slapped a hand over Sasuke's mouth who merely glared at her, but he heard them too.

He saw as she stood from her position only then noticing she had been straddling his torso; as stupid it seemed it only served to make him realize he didn't felt that way towards her and it was good to see she didn't feel like that either.

He stood and walked behind her to the corner where she hid behind the wall and peeked; his head peeked above hers and soon they spotted the unusual pair, or at least it was weird to see them together at this hour and in the hospital…

"You're making this bigger than it needs to be, Ino." Shikamaru said with a bored tone of voice as Ino walked ahead, but stopped abruptly when she heard him. "If it makes you feel weird then you should tell your dad." He said and looked down at her; Ino's shoulders were stiff.

"If it makes _you_ feel weird then why don't _you_ tell your father?" she asked back and he grunted running a hand down his face.

"Because I don't feel weird!" he whispered harshly. "I don't really give a damn about this, but if you're still nursing that crush on Sasuke then maybe you should do something about it." He snapped angrily; it was the first time Sakura had seen him so upset at Ino.

"That's none of your business! If I still like him or not." She retorted back.

"It is my business! I won't become your husband just to have you whining all day and night about what could've been with him! Make up your mind, Ino!" Shikamaru took a step forward and she took a step back.

Sasuke and Sakura frowned at the exchange.

"You're just being selfish! You could fix this before I go to Suna; I am giving you the chance to stop this nonsense! But if you don't do a thing about it, then it all will be your fault." He said and she clutched the pad she was carrying to her chest.

"Why? Am I standing in the middle of something?" Sakura heard the tone Ino used and she knew the doctor was provoking the man. "Maybe you'd want to have a free way with Temari-san?" she asked and watched as Shikamaru relaxed his face and heaved a long sigh while he shook his head.

"I know what you're doing." He said in a low tone. "And you know why I am going to Suna…" he said and she stiffened her shoulders again.

"It is not because of the market trade thing… I know! You're after Temari-san!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Yes, and I'd like to believe you know why, Ino." He said again in the same low tone.

Ino stared at him with confusion all written in her face; she didn't know why, the first thought that came to mind was because he was in love with her, but he said that he didn't give a damn about the marriage issue.

So Shikamaru was not in love with anyone…

Ino cocked her head to a side wiling her brain to work fast; he was not in love with Temari-san… he was actually giving her the chance to say something against the marriage, but why?

"I don't get it…" she mumbled and watched as he sighed in defeat.

"That's it then… I'll tell them we won't marry." He said and turned to leave; Ino grasped on his forearm and prevented him from leaving; he turned sharply and as fast as he could; placed a small peck on her lips.

Ino stood there with her blue eyes wide as saucers looking straight into his dark eyes; he seemed as plain as ever, but somehow she could suddenly see something else in his eyes.

"If you really don't understand why I am giving you a choice on this then I really can't get married with you… and I'll find enough willpower to court on any other girl… I simply won't drag you in this mess of mine, Ino." He said and Sakura could understand the meaning behind his carefully said speech; Ino was blind and deaf if she couldn't get it. "Think about it, Ino. I leave in a week." He said and turned to leave.

This time the blonde couldn't even move from her place in the darkened aisle; her shoulders relaxed and she let her frame against the wall; Sakura felt bad for her friend, but she also knew Shikamaru couldn't have been more obvious as to how he felt.

Sakura wished she could be that straight when it came to her own feelings, but she had been straightforward once and it resulted in Naruto thinking she was lying just to get him to do what she wanted… she bit her lower lip and returned to the darkened waiting area she and Sasuke were.

She let her back against the wall and stared at her bare feet with a forlorn look; Sasuke regarded her with his weight supported on a leg and his elbow up against the wall; he seemed a bit absent.

"That was so random…" he mumbled and Sakura nodded.

"I think you should go; this could get weird." She said and watched as he nodded still with the same absent look.

"Yes… it already feels weird…" he mumbled again; Sakura straightened and watched as he buried his hand in the bag of cookies and ate a mouthful.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" she asked a bit confused; he looked down at her and then shrugged.

"Just thinking… Did you know you were on top of me and you are not wearing any underwear?"

…

Ino almost jumped out of her skin as she heard the scream of horror; she ran to the source of the noise and was a bit surprised to see a passed out Sasuke on the floor with a bleeding nose and an infuriated Sakura with blood on her knuckles.

"Do him a favor and then I need to talk to you about that chat you just had with that lazy bum!" she demanded and Ino nodded in fear of making her any angrier.

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed...  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the favorites, follows and stuff like that i am well aware of the amount of people that favorite'd this story!**

**See you soon, Weasel! ;)**


	32. Her written report

**Chapter 29...**

**Thanks for all the support and reviews i appreciate them all.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**29**

**Her written report**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"If you ask me I think he's giving you this chance to argue about it because he loves you… he wants you to be sure about it and that you won't do it because he is neutral…" Sakura said to Ino as they talked in the darkened slumber of her bedroom.

Ino had tended to Sasuke's nose and had left him in the stretcher in the ER, she told the nurse there to keep an eye on him and then had returned to Sakura's bedroom to have the dreaded conversation with her.

She was glad Sakura had seen the exchange because in all honesty she couldn't quite comprehend anything that had happened.

"If you need any more reassurance I'll bring the kiss out…" Sakura said with a deep blush and then she felt a bit curious. "Was it your first kiss?" Sakura asked bringing her knees up to her chest; she felt like a teenager again.

Ino gave her a small smile and then shook her head; Sakura widened her eyes.

"How come you didn't tell me?!" she felt betrayed.

"Come on, forehead you can't be serious! You were living under a rock for so long while we all enjoyed our puberty!" she giggled and Sakura pouted at the thought of missing so much just because she wanted to be stronger.

"Whatever…" she mumbled and then silence stretched.

"It was Sai…" Ino said and Sakura widened her eyes at that; Ino shrugged. "There was the time when I still thought I was in love with Sasuke-kun and Sai was really similar so… you know he always said I was beautiful and there's only so much a girl can endure…" she shrugged again.

"Was it good?" she asked with curious eyes.

"Yeah… It was okay I guess…" She mumbled and then giggled; Sakura huffed and Ino sobered with narrowed eyes. "Could it be you haven't been kissed yet?" Ino asked and watched as Sakura turned a deep shade of red.

"I have!" she immediately answered and Ino smirked.

"Who was that?" she asked again.

"Naruto…" Sakura said in a low whisper filled with despair; Ino let her shoulders slump seeing the sour mood her friend was in.

"Sorry forehead… Was it good at least?" she asked with a shy look in her face.

"It was perfect…" she mumbled with a forlorn look… and then shook her head to get rid of the memory. "Dear lord I need to leave soon…"

…

Naruto stared at his friend with narrowed eyes; he had been filling a few forms before Sasuke appeared in his office to talk about his escorting mission to Suna in six days, but the blonde had been a bit distracted by the bandaging over his nose and the purple bruise around it.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Naruto asked with a grimace as he placed his pencil down on the desk and regarded Sasuke with curiosity.

Sasuke grunted and averted his gaze completely annoyed at the memory of what had happened only yesterday.

"Why is not healed yet? You can have Sakura look at it…" he suggested and Sasuke snorted and then grimaced at the stinging sensation the action sent through his senses; he couldn't afford a sneeze…

"She did it… and asked every other doctor to let it heal on its own…" he explained and that only managed to irk Naruto more about the subject; he leant over the desk and Sasuke battled over telling a lie or telling the truth.

"What… _the hell_ did you do to make her so angry?" he asked with a look of pure horror in his face.

Finally he decided to go with the truth, maybe this would push them in the right direction and if Sakura didn't want to see Naruto it was his revenge on her…

"It was her fault anyway…" He mumbled and Naruto urged him to tell him more. "She literally jumped on me on her hospital's robe and only later she realized she hadn't been wearing any underwear…" he shrugged and then looked up in time to see Naruto's wide eyes.

He really thought the blonde would laugh his ass off; not that horrorstruck look he was giving him now.

"Why did she jump on you?" he asked in a whisper; Sasuke snorted.

"Naruto… Didn't you hear what I say?" Naruto should be laughing at his expense and the funny part was that she hadn't been wearing underwear not that she had jumped on him. "She wanted to feed me cookies and I refused." He finally explained watching as the Hokage closed even more.

"Why did she want to feed you cookies?" he asked; it should've made him laugh as well, but Naruto's chakra was fluctuating a bit weird.

"Because she offered and I refused…?" Sasuke kept on with the truth and Naruto simply closed and closed like an oyster.

"Cut the crap, jerk… Why did she offer if she knows very well you hate sweets?" Naruto asked with an indifferent tone of voice; Sasuke snorted with a serious façade.

"You're really oblivious, Naruto…" Sasuke stood from his seat and turned to walk to the table. "I miss her…" he said as he gave his back to the blonde, missing the way Naruto's eyes widened. "I miss her fawning over me and if you're not doing a thing about her I might as well win her back… It should be easy for someone like me…" he said and didn't even wait for his answer.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and placed a delicate hand over his nose and flinched in pain.

"Damn this hurts…"

…

Five days later Sakura found herself putting on the clothes her mother had brought for her to leave the hospital; it was her plain look; the blue skirt that reached to her knees, her boots, a plain white shirt… She was glad to be wearing them.

She took a deep breath and looked around the bedroom; while she had been there doing absolutely nothing she had Moegi sneaking some of her paperwork for her; Ino didn't complaint about it because she knew it was therapy for Sakura's clogged mind.

She sorted through her research of venoms, the instructions she'd left for Ino to assist her classes and then there was her report…

She took the clipped sheets and stared at the front; where all the main information was written; she couldn't even hope to muster a reaction from him, but maybe he'd care enough to ask why she was still thinking of leaving with everything that happened.

"Forehead, are you ready?" she tucked the papers in her messenger's bag and then turned to see Ino there with a curious look.

"Yeah… this is yours by the way…" she handed the blonde the respective stack of papers and Ino glanced over it with a lifted eyebrow.

"He'll be… _inquisitive_…" Ino muttered with an apologetic tone of voice as Sakura stepped out of the bedroom with a wave of her hand and a look of pure misery.

**_As if! He'll be infuriated! He'll cut your head off! Cha!_**

_No he won't… Please stop having such high expectations… I really thought you were the cold headed one, but you've just fallen for his looks and… him whole._

**_How could I not fall for him?! He's perfect and he loves… I am not sure about that one, but he loved us!_**

_Shut up!_

…

Sakura straightened her back and took a deep breath; she raised her fist to knock on his door; she was nervous as hell and her whole body felt cold and weak on the knees.

She knocked and waited until he heard his rough voice calling for her to come inside; she grimaced and then adopted an impassive face willing her courage to build up inside her.

She walked inside and was even more unsettled to see him staring out of the window with a calmed face; he didn't turn to look at her so she decided to talk as she stood before his desk.

"I brought my report." She said taking the stack of papers out; she kept her green eyes on him as she pulled the papers out and noticed a faint crack on his demeanor.

_Come on, Naruto…_

**_Come on, Naruto?! Just what the hell do you want from him?!_**

_Right… Sorry…_

Sakura shook her head and sighed in despair. There was nothing she could ever ask from him, not anymore; she had made a whole mess and now she couldn't possibly expect him to act according to her fantasies.

She placed the stack of papers on his desk; she hadn't even retracted her hand when his hand loudly slapped on the papers and snatched them directly from her hand; she gasped loudly and widened her eyes at him…

Naruto couldn't help it and simply snatched the offending papers from her hand; he scanned the first page; it was what mattered to him; his anger distorted into surprise and realization…

What had he done?

His blue eyes centered on the 'Amount of time required' part and didn't have to try hard to remember she had written 5 months when he had gone to visit her a week ago…

He looked up at her with the same astounded face; Sakura merely narrowed her eyes at his weird behavior… he was volatile today…

"10 months? Isn't that a bit too long for what you're going to do there?" he asked in a low voice; like a terrified kid; she sighed.

"It is a reasonable amount of time and you haven't even read what I am going to do there…" she argued back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't need to read it; you'll be teaching aren't you?" he asked with a louder voice this time. "What's so complicated that you cannot teach it in 5 months?" he placed the papers back on the desk and watched as her eyes widened…

**_Oh dear Lord! He read the previous report! You are such an idiot!_**

"I… I didn't measure it right and I don't want to do it halfheartedly. I want them to understand what I am going to teach them." She did her best to sound analytical and not as if she was trying to flee from Konoha.

Naruto felt weird; once again he felt helpless and his blue eyes returned to the scratched number on the papers; this would definitely serve to end any kind of relationship he could ever have with her… friendship or none.

He took a deep breath and then grunted in frustration; he ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair and then opened his mouth and closed it; he repeated the action two more times until he finally found the words.

"I'll still ask you to… to send a report… at least every week…" he said and somehow it relaxed her raging heart; she knew that was not necessary and it made her incredibly happy to know it.

**_Are you sure that's a good idea? Isn't the purpose of this trip to distance yourself from him?_**

"Every month." She said in a strong voice leaving no space for arguments; Naruto opened his mouth to argue. "You choose… Each month or nothing." She added and watched as he heaved a long sigh and then nodded. "I'll be writing to my parents anyway." She mused to herself with a concealed smile.

"Yeah… I'll gladly take the offer." He mumbled and she felt as if he was clutching her heart in his hands and was squeezing the life out of her.

"Fine… I still have things to do… We leave early tomorrow and I can't lose any more time…" she stated and then turned around to walk out of the office; she closed the door behind her and made a fast run out of the building aiming for her home…

She still needed to pack her stuff for the trip and talk to her parents… she was leaving for a long period of time and a lot could happen in that time; she was going to miss them badly.

…

It was afternoon while she looked out the bakery; she was sitting behind the counter with her father while he read the paper; he seemed overly focused; her mother was sitting in a chair on the other side fidgeting absently… The silence was much too noticeable to think it was comfortable and Sakura knew it was because of her leaving.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" her father suddenly asked; her mother turned to look at him with wide eyes and Sakura merely frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean, dad?" she snorted and fingered her unfinished cookie.

"It means I want you to enjoy your last day here; go out with your friends… have dinner outside, have a drink… I don't know…" he mumbled in his deep voice and she laughed softly.

"I'm okay, though. I like being here…" She took a deep breath and then directed her glance towards the street again.

"Sakura… do me a favor." He said again and Sakura turned to him again. "Go out. Have fun and don't come early." He said and she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You're prompting me to a behavior you usually hate." She stated a bit confused.

"If for a night and with my permission…" He said eyeing the paper with a smirk. "Not that you ever ask for it…" he said and she smiled a bit sheepishly.

"I guess I could go out with Ino for a while…" She thought and looked to the street again. "I would've to come early though; I leave tomorrow at 8 a.m." She thought aloud.

**_Come on, please! I need a drink!_**

"Go on, darling!" Aki suddenly said with an encouraging smile; Sakura directed a smile her way and stood from the tall stool.

"I'll come back later then…" she said with a rare foxy smile; her father laughed and her mother waved her away.

She went out not really caring she was wearing the same clothes from earlier that day; they made her feel comfortable and it wasn't as if she was about to meet with someone important…

She soon made it to Ino's place and knocked on the door; she was glad to see Inoichi there with his welcoming smile.

"Inoichi-san, how are you doing?" she asked as he urged her inside.

"Very well, Sakura, how are you parents doing? I heard you leave tomorrow and won't be back in a while… Your dad must be a bit unsettled?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, but hopefully mom will keep him in track…" she said and Inoichi nodded with a smile. "Is Ino around?" she asked the man nodded with deep sigh.

"She could use some company…" he stated guiding her inside to the blonde's bedroom; he knocked and then announced Sakura was there; Ino smiled.

"Forehead came to say goodbye?" she asked as she stood from her chair; she had been writing something.

"Are you busy, pig?" Sakura asked and Inoichi walked away with a nod.

"Not really; planning on next class… I still have time, though." She said and shrugged. "Why?" she asked.

"Let's go grab a drink and something to eat…" Sakura suggested and was a bit surprised to see Ino's wide grin and then her hug. "What's with you?!" she argued pushing the blond away with a frown.

"Oh, let's go now!" she said pulling Sakura out of the room and then out of the house in a rush.

Sakura was perplexed by her attitude but attributed it to her own problems with the marrying arrangement and the whole thing with Shikamaru going to Suna to supposedly hit on Temari.

Sometimes she really wanted to simply smack Ino in the head and maybe help her sort out her thoughts so no one else had to suffer her uncertainty…

**_As if you're any better!_**

Sakura shook her head and heaved a long sigh while Ino dragged her along through Konoha's streets until she suddenly stopped in front of an outdoor bar and practically sat her on one of the high stools; Sakura blinked several times.

"We'll have a bottle of sake!" Ino chanted happily to the bartender and was happy to see his fast actions; he placed two cups in front of them and then placed the tall bottle of sake.

Ino poured some for Sakura and then for her and quickly raised her cup, prompting Sakura to do the same with hers; Sakura did so and simply waited for whatever she was about to say.

"Let's have a toast so that your last night here will be the best of your boring puberty! Cheers!" she said loudly and Sakura blushed and clunk her cup with her before downing the contents in one gulp.

She shivered because of the bitter taste, but she knew that after the fourth cup she'd start to like it better…

"Cheers…" she mumbled a bit deflated now that Ino's big mouth pointed out the obvious.

But really whatever could fix her puberty in one night…?

**_You really messed things up now stuck up for yourself and stop moping!_**

"Yeah… let's enjoy our last night here…"

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed...  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the favorites, follows and stuff like that i am well aware of the amount of people that favorite'd this story!**

**See you soon, Weasel! ;)**


	33. Her last night

**Chapter 30!**

**I am sorry for the delay but i was a bit busy these past weeks... i hope you like this chapter... after this chapter i'll probbably do a time skip, though i don't think it'll be too harsh or random lol i don't know if you get it, but I also think i have like 10 chapters to go...**

**I know this came out really slow and i am sorry for that; i really enjoy writing this chapter and the story in general, but i always get anxious about what you'll think...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy...**

**Thank for the amazing reviews i read them all and the encourage me! :)**

**See ya, weasel!**

**.**

**.**

**30**

**Her last night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasame couldn't help the sad look that crossed her features as she stared at the long grieving face the young hokage was sporting that night; ever since the blonde entered the bar she had just known how bad his day had been.

He had asked her for a cup of sake and two hours later he had finished 3 bottles and was starting the fourth; she couldn't seem to stop him; she had been a victim of unrequited love before and she knew that somehow, these nights of freedom soothed the spirit.

"I am so sorry to hear about her leave…" she said watching the muscles of his neck tensing as he swallowed the contents of another cup. "Maybe it is best that she'll be gone for a while." She gave a small smile and frowned when a bitter snort escaped his mouth.

"You don't understand the main problem here, Sasame-san…" he slurred out and looked up at her with his darkened blue orbs. "Have you ever felt angry at the person you love?" he asked with a grimace and she gave him a soft nod. "The suffocating sensation of just wanting to beat sense into them?" he asked and watched as she nodded again.

"You can't hit a girl though." She answered quickly with a fleeting look of fright; Naruto laughed at that.

"I don't want to hit her… I just…" he took a deep breath and exhaled loudly not really knowing how to put it. "I want to…"

"Take her…" Sasame supplied when it became obvious the struggle he was in. "You want to make her realize you're the one." She nodded as he blushed and ran a hand down his face.

"I must look like a creep to you…" he muttered and buried his face in his hands feeling lost.

"Not really. I am more scared of men that won't admit that much." She smiled again and then sighed. "I can only imagine how it must feel since you have the…" she dragged on and felt relieved when he nodded in agreement.

"It scares me…" he narrowed his eyes at the cup and then it was as if he could see the red eyes of the fox glinting back at him. "I cannot say what he wants from her…" he said and Sasame felt confused and scared.

"It doesn't want the same things you do?" she asked a bit perplexed.

"Sometimes he does… and it is easy to tell when he does, but… When he doesn't feel like sharing, it becomes scary to be around her and feel the itching sensation of his chakra around me… reaching out to her; like wanting to grasp her soul…" he was a bit gone in his speech and Sasame felt like he was someone else.

"Do you think you'd hurt her?" she asked and watched a sad grimace flitter on his face.

"It wouldn't be the first time he hurts her… _we _both hurt her." He seemed confused at that. "I can only hope that I'll be able to control it…" he explained and she heaved a long sigh.

"Maybe that's even more of a good thing that she's leaving." She said; he snorted again.

"Everyone says that, but… if he really wants her… a few miles won't stop him." He said and the realization of his words made him even more aware of how much he wanted and needed her; he was even thinking of going after her when she left.

Sasame felt trepidation building up inside; even if she had witnessed bits of the power he possessed she was a bit perplexed to know the pink haired woman might be in danger; what could she do?

"Sasame-san! You're off duty! Go home and rest, thanks for your help!" she turned and saw her boss waving a hand at her; she saw as the blonde hokage then, drank the cup down and grabbed the barely opened bottle of sake.

He stood and placed enough money on the counter, she let another waitress take charge of that as she ran to catch up to him outside the bar; she saw him swaying and she wasted no time in helping him to get to his place.

"Let me help you, Uzumaki-kun…"

…

**_Oh that was too good to be true!_**

"Shut up!" Sakura grunted as she made her way home swaying and trying to focus; she had seen some men around with the same drunken steps as she had and it had bothered her enough that none of them had even approached her.

It had been all fun and games until someone called Shikamaru saying Ino had been dancing on the bar; it had been true, but it was funnier than sexier. Anyway… said lazy bum appeared and ever so subtle threw Ino over his shoulder and told Sakura to go home as well.

It had been a wild party… at least for Sakura's standards.

**_Not bad at all!_**

Now she was doing her best to get home and not to simply pass out in the streets; she giggled at the thought of her father finding her sleeping in an alley; her better judgment was gone with the wind…

Her lazy eyes strayed up to the sky and stopped in her tracks as she spotted the building where he had been living ever since Akatsuki's attack; it was the very same design with the very same paint work and everything; she smiled up at the ragged looking place.

Why was everything so difficult when it came to show her feelings to a longtime friend?

It was just plain Naruto, for god's sake!

She took a deep breath and willed her nerves to stay still as she made her way towards the building with confident steps; the inner Sakura was scowling in confusion at her antics.

**_Excuse me! Where the hell do you think you're going?!_**

"Relax! I just don't want to go to Suna knowing we ended up in bad terms here…" Sakura reasoned trying to ignore the voice of the other girl in her head.

**_Not now, Sakura! You better turn the hell around and go home! You'll only complicate things further!_**

Sakura stopped her advances on the stairs as she looked up and tried to forecast what could happen if she really went all the way up, but maybe her counterpart was right and this would only mean more trouble.

**_What do you expect him to do?! He'll just kick you out and will probably ask you to stay in Suna for the rest of your miserable life!_**

Her harsh words made her moan in despair, but she really wanted to fix things; at least to say she was sorry for being such a difficult friend… for not being honest and maybe tell him that when she had confessed years ago it had been true.

**_You're drunk! He won't believe a word you say!_**

"Shut up! We are on the same team, aren't we?" she snapped angrily as she continued her way up.

**_No! You're an idiot! I want him to be happy and he won't be happy with you! Face it once and for all!_**

"Oh, dear lord! You know, it cannot be healthy that you are my conscience… I figured conscience help you when you need it…" she mumbled as she finally reached his floor and walked over to the door.

**_I am supposed to argue with everything you think so you can see both sides of the coin! Right now you're just ignoring me! Cha!_**

"Yes, because this is the right side of the coin! I need to apologize!" she harshly replied as her green eyes stared at the door with vanishing confidence.

**_Oh, but you're hesitating… You actually know this is wrong. You know this will tear apart the last bit of pride you have. You know this is selfish because he is with Hinata now…_**

"He might have said something about me being wrong about my assumption…" she dragged looking down and fidgeting lightly.

**_Whatever… you're beyond help. Do whatever you want, but don't say I didn't warn you… and… oh…_**

"What now?! Aren't you going to finish?" Sakura questioned aloud.

**_This will be interesting._**

"What?" Sakura turned around on pure instinct and she came to be face to face with Naruto. "Oh."

He had an odd look on his face; he seemed a bit lost and his breathing was heavy; she tried to focus her eyes on his blue ones only to notice they were the color of a tempestuous sea…

_Is he upset?_

**_I told you he'd be upset!_**

"Uh… I just wanted to… talk…" she mumbled feeling small under his heavy gaze; she heard him take a deep breath and then she finally noticed the smell of sake coming on to her face.

**_Oh, God he's drunk…_**

She took a step back and was even more astounded when he lightly pushed her aside so he could open his door; she stared in complete fear of being nothing to him anymore; he pulled out his key and with a deep scowl he opened the door.

"You can tell me tomorrow…" he mumbled putting the key back in his pocket; his eyes stayed inside his flat. "I'll be there when you leave." He added and she simply stared, but she knew she had to say something.

"Were you drinking alone?" she asked and he took a deep breath.

He was doing a great job controlling the things he was feeling… the way the fox seemed eager to reach out and grasp her soul… as if the beast knew there was something he needed living inside of her…

"You… you need to go home, Sakura-chan…" she frowned at his words; he seemed tensed and worried.

He seemed detached as if he was too busy doing something else to even glance her way; it pained her and suddenly this was not about the problems they had; it was just about helping a friend; her hand reached out to him and she saw his grimace, the way he seemed almost fearful of her touch.

"What's going on, Naruto?" she asked as her hand rested on his broad shoulder; his skin was hot trough the fabric of his clothes.

There was silence for a moment; she then noticed the warmth, the danger fluctuating around her; his chakra again… He was almost normal except for his tensed body… she felt shivers running down her back and her breathing became ragged… she had to fix this.

"I… I cannot help you… if you don't tell me what's wrong…" she muttered clutching the fabric on his shoulder; he looked down to her tightened fist and then his eyes roamed back her arm to her face. "Naruto…" she called feeling cold.

"Why are you here? Why are you touching me?" he asked grabbing on her wrist, but his cold dark eyes stayed on her face. "Why are you asking me that? Why do you care?" he asked again in a soft voice; he was not upset; he was simply curious.

"Naruto… we are fr-"

"Do you really want to help?" he asked in the same calm tone; the same one that betrayed the storm in his eyes; she opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out; she couldn't move; just let him grab on to her wrist. "Because if you really want to help… I won't feel so bad about it." He said softly; she frowned.

"Feel bad about what?" she asked softly.

"If I needed a friend right now I would've gone to the jerk…" he said and snorted in a bitter way.

"Then… what's exactly what you need?" she asked in fear of his answer.

Another moment of silence took over them as he contemplated his answer; there was only one after all… after all this time thinking about solutions, about the right way to do things… there was only one answer to that question.

"What do I need?" he frowned and then snorted again. "Are you really asking me that?" his eyes went back to hers and watched as the green color turned a bit pale.

She felt him; tightening his hold on her wrist and when he pulled her to him she felt her knees wobble; it was as if she couldn't feel a thing below her waist.

"Naruto!" She gasped when his arm sneaked around her torso and hugged her; he let go of her wrist and the next thing she knew he was guiding her face upwards; his lips fell on hers…

She stayed frozen for what seemed like forever; her wide eyes staring at his half-closed ones; somehow her mind remained calm, there was no chaos inside and the voice of her counterpart was silent; no snide comments or reprimands… His chakra was still enveloping her and it was almost suffocating, but not as dangerous as it had been before.

For only a second Naruto had thought it would mean the end for both of them; the way the fox seemed so eager and so ready to take over him; he had thought that once he'd kiss her the beast would be the one to follow the action, but now… now that he was lazily staring down on her wide green eyes he felt at peace.

He couldn't control the sense of serenity invading him and the only thing he could do to let out the things inside was to kiss her; he was glad she was not rejecting him, though at this point if she did, he couldn't know if he'd let her go.

His fear evaporated as she returned the kiss; her hands shot to his face holding him in place; just like the time before; the kiss was something only lovers could share, so very intimate, so very confident… as if they had known all along that this was supposed to happen.

She wanted nothing more than to melt with him, in the searing embrace he was providing for her; she wanted to simply become one with him to feel what he did and for him to feel how she felt…

It felt right on every level; to feel his hands on her sides and going under her shirt; to feel the way he had grown so much throughout the years; big hands, broad shoulders and so much taller, to kiss everywhere as if she owned him… and she did; if only for a night…

His jaw, his thin lips, his cheekbones, his neck, his chest… to cherish his feelings, but to realize he had been there all along.

"Take this off…" she mumbled against his lips as her trembling hands reached for the hem of his black sweater; he stared down at her actions.

It didn't matter how the situation seemed to be; she was trembling and she was only Sakura-chan… his friend and his first love… the only one he had ever wanted; this was not rushed; in fact he had been waiting for this like forever.

"No… let's take this off first…" he pushed her backwards until she fell on the bed with a huff; he stared down at her for a moment before kneeling over her and reaching for the hem of the white shirt; she lifted her arms over her head and helped him taking it off.

"Sakura-chan…" even in his state with almost no inhibitions; he felt a blush taking over his face and he'd probably get a nosebleed if he kept staring.

She was just everything he had ever imagined and more; he didn't say anything while he undressed her; while he stared at her frightened yet anxious eyes; it was as if she wanted this as well, but was too scared to even speak…

It was similar to what he was feeling, but there was no anger anymore; if she was willing to do this, if she was okay to be his…

He discarded his own clothes in a pile on the floor and then leaned over; his hands going to her pink hair and grabbing a hold of it; he loved her… deeply…

How it was possible to be naked in front of him… and for him to be naked in front of her and for neither of them to be concerned about it…? How was it possible that she was finally in this dreamed position and she was not arguing about it?

Her better judgment was gone… though lately she wasn't sure what the difference from the things she wanted to the things her inner voice wanted was.

Lately, it seemed, her own wishes and desires were melting along with the ones her inner voice had, sometimes they exchanged roles… it was as if she was finally becoming one… it was scary and it was even more noticeable now that the voice was silent.

_You always leave me when he's so close!_

She gasped softly when she felt his hands on her breast; big, calloused hands, that touched her and as rough as he seemed the love he felt for her was overwhelming…

…

"Hmm…" Sakura hummed softly as her biological clock awakened her at the same usual time; she didn't have to look over to her nightstand to know it was 5 a.m.

She curled around the warm sheets and the darkened room; it was perfect; she had never felt this comfortable in her bedroom before… she was kind of expecting the usual chill of dawn.

She turned in the bed as her nostrils caught a faint difference from her bedroom; again she remembered the smell to be summer, sand and sun… she nudged her nose against something rather hot and heard a rumble…

Her eyes snapped open… she jumped away from the source of warmth and in the process she managed to fall out of the small bed with sheets covering her frame; she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"It was just a dream…" she muttered and when she saw his body moving she slapped a hand over her mouth.

_It was supposed to be just a dream!_

She stayed on the floor wrapped in the sheets almost hiding; her breathing so quiet that she was scared the beating of her own heart would awaken the entire village.

If she hadn't been in love with him before, she was now… His long back and his whole naked glory, of course he was handsome, but even then his face was the same… she reached her hand slowly and caressed his whiskers; the same…

"Same old you…" she mumbled and then a grimace crossed her face.

What now? She had been here the whole night and she still was leaving for Suna… this couldn't be fixed… the main problem with them was that time never worked in their favor.

"Good bye, Naruto…" she whispered and kissed his cheek.

She gathered her clothes; dressed as fast as she could and left the building... for good…

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed...  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the favorites, follows and stuff like that i am well aware of the amount of people that favorite'd this story!**

**I know i will elaborate on this night later, but right now i wanted a cliffhanger... lol i think it works...**

**Feel free to leave a review! The story is free and if you really like it i'd love a review! :)**

**See you soon, Weasel! ;)**


	34. His lonely morning

**This week i'll have more time to write I have a few days off work and i want to do all the things i haven't been able to do because of work; to write, to draw and i'll start a painting too!**

**You know, one of the things i loved to do the most was to answer your revies each by each, but with lees time to write i have even less time to do it; i like to thank you for them, because really; i wouldn't be posting this if i had no reviews; they are my motivation to do this; to spend days and days worrying because i am not posting regularly...**

**I liked to be on time with my posts, but i really can't... Things got complicated at home and you suddenly have to grow and start worrying about sutff you thought you'd worry until you left home and... whatever! I won't bore you with my issues.**

**.**

_**I want to thank all of you for the amazing reviews; the support and all the nice words; for taking you precious time not only to read my humble work, but to take a few more minutes to leave a review!**_

_**.**_

**I'll thank you more personally at the end of this chapter; i promise to be down there when you're done, weasel!**

**For now, please enjoy this chapter! ;)**

**See ya, weasel!**

**.**

**.**

**31**

**His lonely morning**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura made it to her bedroom's window before de sun was out; her breathing ragged as she stepped inside her bedroom as if she had run for miles; she was panicking inside; once again the inner was silent and gone, a fact that she was still confused about.

She stopped in front of her mirror and quickly discarded her clothes blushing madly at the sight of things that should not be on her body; of course she knew she had been drunk last night, but she also knew that she had enjoyed every single minute of it.

"Dear lord! This feels so wrong!" she whispered harshly as she swept her fingers over five round bruises on her hip; her eyes travelling upwards to her chest and neck were she could see hickeys; her face contorted in one of pure and raw fear.

What was that scared her most…? She wasn't so sure about that either.

"He saw me naked for god's sake!" she pulled at her hair and whined in a soft voice. "He marked me! He… He… We…" She was babbling and doing a great effort not to cry.

Her instincts kicked in as she saw the doorknob turning reflected in the mirror; she jumped down and pulled the covers from her bed; if her parents learned about this she'd be killed before she left the village.

"Sakura, darling…" it was her mother's voice; she peeked from the other side of the bed with big scared green eyes; her mother noticed her weird behavior instantly. "What's going on?" she frowned and looked around the bedroom as if trying to figure out her daughter's odd ways.

"I…" Sakura swallowed and not able to conjure a good lie she went for the truth of what bothered her most about the current situation. "I'm naked, mom…" she said as if she was telling her mother that she had a terminal disease.

"So what? I am your mother!" Aki said angrily putting her hands on her waist.

Somehow seeing her mother so riled up made her relax and she pulled the covers over her body trying to seem as normal as ever.

"We didn't hear you arrive last night." Aki said more relaxed now that her daughter was moving around looking for her clothes.

"I came in very late… Ino had a blast and I had to help Shikamaru getting her home…" she said and took pride in the good excuse.

"Oh… You girls had fun!" Aki clapped and Sakura hummed an answer; she was still in shock and a bit appalled of having her mother there just after… after last nights' events.

_I feel like a criminal!_

She wanted to whine, but controlled it in time as she pulled a towel from her closet and then walked a beeline to the bathroom.

"Hurry up! Breakfast's ready!" Aki chanted and Sakura grunted.

Sakura took the quickest bath ever; noticing with a hint of worry the dull pain in her lower region; she didn't know a damned thing about how it should feel; she knew all what books could tell, but it wasn't her favorite topic or interest; when she exited the shower she made sure to wear her pants instead of the skirt; she had spotted a few bruises on her thighs and calves.

She wore a black sweater as well; she was not about to risk anyone seeing anything they shouldn't; she placed her green vest as well and then black sandals instead of boots.

"I am going to die from dehydration as soon as we get to the desert…" she sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror; she still wanted to cry, but she knew that as soon as they were out of Konoha she'd feel better.

She tried to finish her breakfast just as quick; she needed to avoid Naruto at all cost and she only hoped he'd still be asleep and hopefully thinking it had all been a dream… a nightmare.

…

"You are acting off!" her father's voice boomed as she was about to drink coffee from her pink mug almost succeeding in dropping it.

Both women turned to look at him and then Sakura was at the end of her parents' stare; what excuse could she have now for her weird behavior.

"Just… thinking about the mission…?" she half asked and half admitted; her father narrowed his eyes at her; she was one step away from being discovered. "I am going to miss you…" she lowered her gaze; her father could read her like an open book and she could only pray he couldn't read her eyes that practically yelled: **'I slept with Naruto last night!'**

She shivered just thinking about it and then slapped a hand on her forehead scaring both adults.

"So bloody much!" she harshly replied… her feelings were mixing up and she couldn't tell if she was lying or telling the truth or maybe she was telling the truth to the wrong people… "I need to go now!" she stood from the table rather hurried and her father did the same not knowing what to do.

"Sakura…" he called softly and she tensed from head to toes just hearing his soft tone; he felt bad about her… not knowing what to do to ease her pain; she knew that much and just with the same hurried actions she turned; still avoiding his green eyes and hugged him tightly making him gasp for air.

She let go of him and then smiled at her mother's confused eyes…

"Take good care of your health while I'm gone, mom…" She said and then turned to walk out of the house. "I'll be back sooner than you think…" she said and flashed a nervous smile over her shoulder before closing the door behind her.

Haruto stood unmoving, staring at the closed door of his home trying to let the meaning of her words sink in… She would be gone for a while and this would serve to make him used to the idea of not having her around.

She was an adult after all and she would leave soon enough weather she was married or not… he knew that much… and he wouldn't interfere, even if he wanted to. She was his only daughter and even if he often talked about his principles it didn't mean he wanted her to do everything he said without question; it wouldn't be Sakura if she did.

"She was hiding something…" he muttered as his eyes focused on the closed door; he heard Aki as she gathered the dishes.

"You think so?" she asked absently as she cleaned the table.

"I know so…"

…

"You're late!" Sakura yelled at both men that had just arrived to the gates looking quite relaxed; Shikamaru frowned at her nervous face; it was painfully obvious she was going through some kind of girly issue he was not eager to know or bear.

"No, we are not." Sasuke's short reply made her cringe and she wanted to smack his head, but he was right; she had arrived earlier than appointed. He narrowed his black orbs at her and then sighed in defeat; he didn't care. "Now we just have to wait for Naruto." He said and Sakura felt like throwing up.

"No!" she squealed again; Shikamaru knew at that very moment that Sakura's issue had to do with the Hokage. "I mean I saw him on my way here and he said he couldn't make it; he had a meeting with the council." She was quick to lie and she was glad to see both of them believed her…

None of them had actually been on the end of her lies; none of them knew when she was lying; Shikamaru noticed because he had had an unwanted chat about Sakura with Ino last night… and everything seemed clearer now.

"Better that way; let's get on our way…" Sasuke said as he went to the control point.

Izumo and Kotetsu yawned widely as the three of them signed their departure papers and then waved them away…

As soon as they were past the gates Sakura finally let out the breath she felt she had been holding ever since she woke up that morning; her mind filled with images and spoken words, feelings and fears all clouding her senses; she prayed they wouldn't be attacked or anything that would take her by surprise.

…

Naruto felt the awareness of the morning hit him and he turned in the bed to the other side; extending his arm on the right side of the bed only to meet cold sheets; his eyes opened lazily at the feeling of emptiness grazing his heart.

A light frown appeared on his sleepy face; why did it feel wrong to be alone in his bed?

He slowly pushed his body from the mattress; his light blue eyes glued to the ruffled sheets on the other side as if trying to find the answer in the messy place. He looked around the flat and not far from the bed spotted his pants, his vest and sweater; his white cloak and the sandals near the door.

He scowled deeper at the scene; his eyes returning to the bed and inevitably to his lap only to be met with his naked lower body… his eyes widened in realization as the memories hit like a tidal wave a deep blush covering his whole face as the images of Sakura naked entered his mind.

He felt a tickling on his upper lip and when he reached to touch it he saw the blood from his nosebleed; he jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror…

He didn't know what he was hoping to see… he merely washed his face and then grabbed the white shirt hanging behind the door and threw it on; he went out and grabbed a pair of boxers from the closet, never taking his eyes off the bed…

"Where is she?"

In the state of shock and confusion he was in at the moment; the last thing that crossed his mind was that she had a mission and that she was not in the village… He pulled his trousers on and then hastily tied his sandals.

He ran out looking around not knowing where to go first until he decidedly headed for the hospital…

"Yes… she's probably working…"

…

Aki cringed as she heard a spoon hit the floors with a loud clatter; her husband had been distracted and with a bitter humor the whole morning; glaring and muttering under his breath incoherent curses…

She sighed and exited the kitchen out to the bakery placing the muffins on the cupboards; she was done and heading again for the kitchen when she heard the bell on the front door and when she turned to greet her new customer she was pleased to see the Hokage…

"Hokage-sama!" she said loudly as she approached the boy in question with a wide smile.

Unbeknownst to Aki, Haruto heard her from the inside just as he wondered once again why Sakura had seemed so off this morning… Her weird antics as if she knew something they ignored, the way she seemed to hide something… What had her so flustered?

Just as he wondered about that he had heard his wife greeting the young, blonde and very noisy Hokage. He didn't know why, but a sudden surge of anger against the boy entered his body and the hold he had on the knife only tightened as he heard the boy's voice asking for his daughter.

He quickly made it to the bakery with a deep glare in place… Aki was about to answer when Haruto cut her off…

"Why are you looking for her?" he asked from the kitchen's door; Naruto paled at the sight of the fearsome man holding a knife.

"Oh! Ah… Uh… I… It's about training!" he said brilliantly; even Aki saw through his lie and could only give him a sheepish smile.

"Is there something wrong, Hokage-sama?" she asked him and saw his wide blue eyes fill with uncertainty. "Now that I remember Sakura seemed a bit off this morning when she got up…" she pondered and Naruto frowned.

He couldn't remember ever feeling her leaving the bed to begin with, but if they thought she had slept here then she must've made it before dawn.

"Is there a problem with the mission?" Aki asked this time a bit more worried; Naruto frowned in confusion.

"Mission? What mission?" he asked and straightened his back when Haruto stepped out into the bakery still holding the knife in his hand.

"Aren't you aware of your shinobi's missions? I mean; isn't she in your tactical team?" he said and Naruto nodded out of pressure. "She should be in the desert lands by now…" Haruto narrowed his eyes at the blonde as his blue eyes widened once again.

"Suna…" he muttered softly letting his shoulders slump in defeat. "She left anyway…" The truth about her actions made his chest constrict in pain.

"Why would she stay if she longed for this kind of recognition from you and your team?" Haruto asked and Naruto frowned at his words; a nagging feeling welling in his chest at the mention of her reasons behind her decisions.

"She doesn't need to prove anything to me or anyone else for that matter…" he said in a rough voice that Aki couldn't quite place with his cheery attitude; she took a step back and Haruto intensified his glare.

"Well… you should've told her that before. Maybe she would've stayed here instead of making this nonsense!" his voice raised at the end and Naruto realized his mistake.

"I am sorry, Haruno-san…" he said and bowed. "I didn't mean to bother you." He said still in the same bowing position. "Sakura-chan and I… haven't been on the best terms lately and I thought I was reaching a… safe point with her." His voice was toneless and when he looked up again; his face was indifferent. "I guess I was wrong."

Not wanting to say another word to the man or the woman in front of him, he decided leaving was the right thing to do…

In the state of confusion he was at the moment he didn't realize the moment he entered the office; he couldn't even remember the moment he sat heavily on his chair or the moment Kakashi had entered the room until he turned and saw his impassive black eye looking at him with worry.

"Something you want to talk about?" the sensei asked with his hands buried deep in his pockets and the same irking indifference from ever.

"No… No, not really…" Naruto shook his head and stood from his chair looking around for something to do. "How long have you been there?" he asked with a grimace not meeting his lone eye.

"Enough to be worried." His short reply made the blonde Hokage cringe. "I don't like to make assumptions, but I'd bet this is about Sakura." He said and when a long sigh escaped Naruto's lips, he knew he'd been right.

"Well… I'd quote someone's words to say that maybe it is for the best that she's gone." He gave a bitter smile and gasped softly as he felt the demon's chakra flaring.

"Someone's not in a good mood, I see?" Kakashi narrowed his eye and shared a quick worried look with the Hokage.

"Yeah… Hopefully it won't last long, but for now I'll be sure to keep an eye on it…" he said with his usual sheepish smile; Kakashi wasn't fooled.

There was a pregnant silence before Kakashi decided to do what he had come to do in the first place; he needed to have a serious talk with Naruto about other issues concerning the village, but just seeing his former student so lost in thought had him worried.

"Anyway; I think we should discuss these…" He handed a stack of papers; Naruto looked over the first page and saw it was the analysis on the last mission of team 7.

"I had almost forgotten about this…" he took a deep breath and started to shuffle through the pages trying his best not to think of Sakura. "What did you figure?" he asked.

"Almost nothing new…" He admitted and then heaved a long sigh. "I've reading the papers on this mission regard from other teams and ANBU agrees not to call them shinobi… they don't seem very orthodox about the way they attack or move as we already know." He explained and then sat on a chair.

"Hmm… What do you suggest we do?" Naruto was a bit lost and he knew he needed to snap out of it soon… before Tsunade decided to pop out of nowhere to nag him about this.

"One of the latest teams sent over to scout found anomalies beyond Suna's northern border… beyond Ishigakure." He said and Naruto frowned. "Properly located in the land of Earth; in a small expanse of land called No one's land." He said again.

"Okay… Then we now have a place to search. I'll send the tactical team…" a grimaced appeared on his face. "What's left of it." He grunted and Kakashi smiled.

"Do you want me to talk to Ino or Shizune?" he asked and watched as the blonde slumped in his chair like a pouting child.

"I'll let the old hag decide about that; she was the one eager to have Sakura-chan as me medic…" He said and Kakashi chuckled softly.

"You wouldn't have accepted it any other way, Naruto." He stood and walked to the door leaving the Hokage to mop and think of useless stuff.

Naruto knew Kakashi was right; and what bothered him the most about the current situation was the fact that it didn't matter how difficult things were with Sakura he still wanted her and only her.

The rejections, the pain, their troubles, their poor synchronization… everything bad and all the good things were the bond that kept him coming back to feeling like the first time he saw her in the streets holding her mother's hand.

As if she held the meaning of his life; his future… as if she was the only one to make his past worth the pain. He needed to make her happy; he needed to be the one to make her happy; he loved her and he could see past the hardships if she ever looked his way…

And he just knew it… after last night's events…

He knew she loved him or at least trusted him a great deal; no one, drunk or not could share something like that with just anyone… Even if they had been friends last night rejoicing in the feeling of trust and confidence and a nonromantic love… even then; he still wanted to be the one making her happy.

"She just needs to realize."

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed...  
**

**Nice rant!**

**MillionSilverLinings: I am greateful for readers like yourself! I love the long reviews that talk about the things i am trying to accoplish; i am so glad you notice and i am even more glad that you take your time to leave your review; I am sorry my updates are not that often, but like i said at the begining i am trying my best what with work and a house i can... Thank you for reading my story! :)**

**raidersfan777: As usual! You know what i like about your reviews? They're short and concise, but what i love the most about them is that it doesn't matter how much time passes i'll always be sure to have one of them there... I am deeply thankful for your constant support and words! Hope you keep enjoying! :D**

**sai ninja: Thanks for the review; i have to admit that i was a bit worried to deal with the Kyuubi; i haven't been reading or watching the series for a long, long time now and i must say i was a bit worried you'd think it was wrong or weird how i was portraying things, but i think i am not messing quite that much with it, right? LOL hope you enjoy!**

**I'm Not A Princess: I think i know what you think it's gonna happen? Hahahaha... thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**D-Gragoon1212: Thanks for reading and your review; yeah, it might be getting annoying her bipolar-ness, but then again i think that's what was bothersome about her? Sasuke was not wrong to think she was annoying in the past; i just want to preserve some of that childlike behavior now turned to a more adult Sakura. Hope you can enjoy, anyway... thanks!**

**mdtiger: LOL so many assumptions! I should hope for some of them to become real? Hahahaha... As i said a few times in the past; i am a hopeless romantic, though i can be a tragedy lover in time's right... I am not so sure about what will be of Sakura now that she's gone... Try to enjoy and not to forecast an ending! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**ruuki: i am glad to know you like my story that much; when you readers make assumptions about the next thing that could happen on the story it makes me nervous; sometimes we want certain things to happen and if they don't we can get a bit dissappointed so i am going to pray that you'll like what i have prepared and not to feel bad because of the decision i make! Thank you so much for reading! :)**

**SorrowoftheHeart! I truly hope your life is faring a thousand times better than mine at the moment! I know i haven't been replying to anything lately, but i want you to know that i always look for your review! It makes me happy to read it since you've reviewing my work for such a long while now... lol that made me sound old! Anyway, thank you for reading, reviewing and enjoying! :D take care!**

**Namelucky007: I love your review. Please review this chapter as well! xD Thanks!**

**charles cdv: okay! and okay? Anyway, you're here and just to know you're reading makes my day! Thanks for reading!**

**risajoyce: This chapter was just a glimpse, i will write a longer and more detailed one when either of them decides to remember more about last night's events... i hope you'll like it because i don't tak proud on being a great lemon writer lol i don't think they are my forte, but i'll do my best! Believe it! :D**

**Deadman19: Yeah, right! I know! She's so scared though... and since i love drama and angst and adventure, now we'll have more of that... i still hope you'l enjoy and keep reading! Thanks for your reviews!**

**Kor Anders: I am so thankful that you reviewed and favorited and not just favorited because i honestly need the encouraging words! badly! I really hope you keep on reading my story and i hope i can keep wrtiting things that you'll like! :D thank you!**

**inu-babygirl1: there are going to be significant changes and consequences indeed! You'll have to wait i have a job and responsibilities i didn't want to begun with, but i can't simply overlook them... sorry if this is coming on slow! SORRY! :( i hope you can keep reading and enjoying though.**

**Darious Frost: I can only say this; i hope you can still find something to enjoy about reading my story regardless of what i'll write for their future... thanks for taking your time to review and read my work! :)**

**CaptainRiley2: OMG you read it all that fast?! Do you know what happened to the girl/boy that too much too fast?... She/he... died... Nah! Really... thank you so much for doing that crazy thing! and thank you so much for finding enough strength to review after a 24 hour read. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**SIlent Bunshin: We meet again! Hahahaha, thanks for reading the story and thanks for reviewing i hope you can keep enjoying... Thanks again!**

**And i have two nameless guests so i'll pair you up! Next time write a name and i'll try to answer you; thanks to both f you for reading and reviewing! as to what will happen in next chapters you'll have to control your fantasies and wait... thanks for the loyal followers part; as much as you worship my work i try to worship your reviews and i am sorry i haven't been updating that often!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ AND ADD ME TO YOU FAVORITES AUTHORS AND STORIES! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**See you soon, Weasel! ;)**


	35. His worries

**I know i said i'd have more time to write, but here we have a saying that goes like this: "No pueden ver un pobre acomodado porque empiezan a joder..." more or less it is like: "They can't see me doing nothing at all because they start asking things from me..."**

**Mom started to demand things from me and because i am such a pushover i did as asked... but come one you cannot blame me what am i going to do the day she's not around... (beats me; i don't think about that) Anyway...**

**Here it is! this chapter is a little to enter the time skip i am about to do...**

**...**

_**I want to thank all of you for the amazing reviews; the support and all the nice words; for taking you precious time not only to read my humble work, but to take a few more minutes to leave a review!**_

_**.**_

**Eenjoy this chapter! ;)**

**See ya, weasel!**

**.**

**.**

**32**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**His worries**

One week…

It had been a week since Sakura had left for Suna without a word… at least he thought he deserved a word after what happened, but maybe she just thought of it like a mistake… For him it was like a dream come true.

He took a deep breath and let his shoulders slump as he tried to follow the conversation held at the moment in the conference room; all the council and Tsunade; even Kakashi was there; giving him a warning look to pay attention less he wanted Tsunade to berate him for the rest of the day.

"Very well then we'll talk about this matter when the ANBU team that was sent returns." Tsunade said and directed a look to Naruto; he merely nodded and straightened his back.

"If there's nothing else for now… You're all dismissed." He said and stood before anyone could say the opposite.

He exited the room and realized Tsunade and Kakashi were following close behind and he prayed she wasn't in one of those bossy moods, because he was truly cramped at the moment.

"Can I have a word with you?" she asked as he approached the door to his office; he turned around and heaved a long sigh with a glare.

"What do you need?" he asked as polite as he could, Kakashi frowned upon hearing him and Tsunade took a deep breath as well.

"What's going on? Think I didn't notice your lost gaze? You are lucky I was there! The council is still testing you!" she replied angrily.

"What do they need from me? Haven't I proven myself good enough already?" he shot back opening his door and entering the office.

Both adults followed and Kakashi made sure to close the door behind them.

"You are a hard worker by nature, Naruto. But what I saw today makes me doubt myself! You were spacing out so much I had to fill in for your usual endless rant!" she was angry and he knew she was right. "The council is testing you in these serious matters; even if you don't understand they'd be glad to explain things to you! You have to be aware of what they expect from you! If you have doubts or questions then you should voice them!" she was practically yelling now and Kakashi felt a bit worried she might beat the Hokage.

"Maybe if you could simply extern your worries or… _feelings_…" Kakashi tried with a cautious eye; Tsunade seemed a bit confused by his words and she scowled at Naruto's face.

"What's going on?" she asked and Naruto let out a harsh breath.

"I can blame this on that stupid rule about marriage! This is how it all begun! This got so complicated I am not sure anymore of what caused this bothersome situation!" he snapped; both adults frowned, but before Tsunade could quip in he was already ranting. "I can do things right! Because you were drunk most part of the time and you had a horrible temper everyone was scared the shit out of you! I can be nice and understand and be strong and… and everything you ask of me! But I don't think that marrying would solve the matter… It is not my fault the council couldn't get you to marry!" he said.

Kakashi paled as his lone eye fixed upon de fifth; she was still and simply staring at the Hokage's face with confusion; her eyes seemed to move around the room looking for something to say until an airy snort left her mouth.

"Marriage?" she questioned aloud and then crossed her arms over her ample chest; Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief as he heard her harmless voice. "Why would the council want you to get married?" she asked. "Did they say something about it to you?" she asked again.

Naruto turned around to face her as if she was playing him around; his narrowed eyes seemed almost lethal as he regarded her, but then again as he remembered who had told him about the marriage issue he felt as if it all had been a joke.

"Aren't I supposed to find a wife?" he asked in a low voice daring a quick look at Kakashi who was on the verge of laughing. "Aren't I supposed to set an example and find a wife because our previous Hokage was a drunk, angry, single, hassle?"

"I should beat the crap out of you for saying that and also for being so stupid." She sighed and pulled a chair to get comfortable; Naruto and Kakashi did the same. "Naruto, of course it would be great if you could find a wife, though you'd have to let the council know beforehand…" she explained with a serious face.

"Why? Isn't that a private matter of mine?" he asked and she sighed.

"Since you are the one that holds the Fox inside you're seen as a property of the village; because you are the Hokage you have some liberties." She said and he lowered his eyes. "Naruto, if anything the council would like to keep you single for a long while…" she said and watched as he frowned in confusion.

"Why?"

"The process of finding a new vessel for the Fox is quite difficult since no one really wants to have it inside them; that's why they're usually past down to newborns." She explained and Naruto kept the frown in place.

"I am not talking about the Fox! Why can't I get married because of it?" he asked with a bothered expression.

Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she willed her cool to be in place; she thought she wouldn't have to explain this matter to him and kind of hoped Sakura had done so the time she asked her to teach some things to Naruto about clans and other regulations.

"Naruto; things with a tailed beast are far more complicated than they seem…" she tried and then grunted as he kept the frown in place. "I'm going to explain this as simple as I can… To find a new vessel for the Fox is not easy at all. Let's say for example that you get yourself a girlfriend…" she said closing her eyes in building anger.

"Naruto, pay attention I think she won't explain this twice…" Kakashi warned and the young Hokage nodded and swallowed thickly.

"It doesn't pose a threat because you're being _safe_ about the things you _do with her_…" Her pointed look had the Hokage blushing and Kakashi smirked under the mask. "Are you following me, Naruto?" she asked dangerously with a tight jaw.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" he said a bit scared of her angered demeanor.

"Good! Now… if you were to marry this girl because it turns out that you guys want to be parents… God forbids you ever have children!" she interrupted her own speech and Kakashi snorted at that. "Because you are the vessel of the Fox this would certainly pose a danger for her; she'd be the one carrying your child and the chakra from the Fox would damage her health during pregnancy." She said tiredly waving a hand around. "Get it?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto's face while the fifth closed her eyes trying to relax for a minute; he could've sworn a sad look crossed his features and then he sighed.

"So… If I were a girl things would be fine…?" he asked thinking of his mother.

"It is not easier per se. Your mother still faced difficulties during her labor, but because she had her own chakra mixed with the Fox's for such a long time then it was not that dangerous." She said again. "Babies that receive the Fox experiment lots of hardships the first years of their lives while the body gets used to the new feeling, just imagine how difficult it gets for an adult since they're already so used to one kind of chakra." She finished and then noticed the long face the Hokage was sporting.

"I get it…" he mumbled and reclined on his chair.

"The council expects lots of things from you, Naruto, but not to get married." Her brown eyes softened as she could see the disappointment. "I want you to gather your thoughts and focus on what matters, Naruto. You wanted to become Hokage and no one said it'd be easy…" she added and watched the blonde nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… This is important not only for me, but the whole village." He seemed suddenly to be in a better mood. "I still have to train Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, the things with the rogues… the market trade with Suna…" at the mention of the other village he couldn't help but grimace.

He knew this would serve in other sense to strengthen the bond between both lands; Gaara would have better trained medics and his economy would get better as well; while Konoha would gain better reputation if that could get any better, more jobs to offer the civilian and a safe way over to the desert…

It was a win-win situation for both nations, but deep down; he felt as if Gaara was stealing _his_ property…

He widened his eyes a bit startled by the possessive thought that invaded his mind and as he felt the slight flare of the Fox's chakra he couldn't help but dare a fleeting look towards Tsunade that was frowning deeply at him; Kakashi seemed worried as well.

"Anyway…" he suddenly said as if to divert their attention. "I have lots of things to do…" he moved around clearing his throat as he grabbed papers and avoided their eyes.

"Sure…" Tsunade mumbled not convinced, but she didn't want to provoke him any further; she stood to leave but she remembered something… "Sasuke came back an hour ago; he said he needed to talk to you." She said and Naruto nodded… "I'll see you later, Naruto…"

Naruto waved them away not before he received a warning look from Kakashi; as soon as they were out he jumped out the window to find Sasuke.

…

"I'm trying to be friendly, Shikamaru…" Sakura said as she ate her breakfast on her seventh day in Suna. "I just want to know how things are faring with you and Ino…" she shrugged her shoulders and received an incredulous look from the lazy bum.

"Sakura." He called seriously leaving his chopsticks on the table as he gave the pink haired doctor his full attention; he saw her look away in nervousness. "That was supposed to be a private matter of our clans, but then again nothing can remain a secret were Ino is involved…" he took a deep breath and then pinched the bridge of his nose; Sakura grimaced.

"She was worried, you know?" Sakura said leaning over the table to make her point. "The laziest guy ever? Taking responsibility for a market trade? When anyone else can do that…?" she asked as he grunted in annoyance. "And to make things worst you're the main escort whenever Suna is involved! Less you want me to change _Suna_ for _Temari-san_…" she said taking a bite on her food while he perished under her scrutiny.

"Why would she be worried?" he asked with an indifferent look; Sakura snorted.

"You know why! You came all the way to hit on her, didn't you? And that's even more frightening because you don't even hit on girls of your own village!" she retorted and watched as he remained impassive.

"What else?" he asked again.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura squealed affected by his coldness. "Do you like Ino? I mean… you… you kissed her! You have to like her a bit if you did that!" she whispered in a harsh voice.

"She told you about that as well?" he seemed a bit baffled.

"No! I saw you two arguing that night… I was hospitalized, remember?" she rambled and he ran a hand down his face. "Sasuke saw that too…" she added and watched a light frown form on his face; she had finally hit a nerve.

"Sasuke did, huh?" he seemed deep in thought at that and then looked Sakura straight in the eye. "I came here because Ino's imagination serves my purpose; she thinks that if I ever try to court on someone that would be Temari…" he said and Sakura frowned. "Our families want us to marry; when they asked us if we wanted I did what was expected of me and shrugged it off, but Ino said nothing. I am giving her the chance to call it off because just like you guessed I do like her, but I am not that delusional to think she loves me just the same…" he said and Sakura let her shoulders slump.

"Shikamaru… she likes you." She said and it didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Of course she does, but she doesn't think I do and if she doubts me then it mean she doesn't trust me." He said and Sakura frowned.

"That's stupid! You should've told her that you love her! What if… what if when you go back she's dating someone?! What if she's with_ him?!"_ she asked desperately.

"Then that means she lacks confidence in me; all the more a reason not to marry; I am giving her this time to think." He stood from his chair with his dirty plates; Sakura stared at his back as she let her mouth open in disbelief.

"Damn it, Ino!" she whispered harshly feeling anger building so fast she almost choked on her food; she frowned and then felt her throat burning. "Ah, damn this food…" she mumbled standing to look for the bathroom.

…

"You were supposed to escort them there, not to stay…" Naruto mumbled absently while he drank a cup of sake; Sasuke seemed fairly bothered by the conversation.

"Sakura had this great idea of passing out in the desert…" he said and Naruto frowned at that.

"Is she alright?" Naruto turned to fully stare at his friend.

"That's why I stayed a few more days there; Temari was a bit concerned that she might be sick, but it was a heatstroke… She was wearing so many clothes on our trip there." He said and then downed his cup of sake in one go. "She's so annoying…" he said and Naruto relaxed upon hearing she was fine.

Silence stretched over them and Sasuke noticed the weird behavior of the Hokage; it was becoming so usual for him to act strange that it was obvious his changes. He was staring at the cup between his hands with a faraway look.

"What's wrong now?" Sasuke asked rolling his eyes as Naruto simply kept his eyes on the cup; Sasuke took a sip of his sake…

"I slept with Sakura-chan…"

Sasuke sputtered his drink with wide eyes trying to comprehend the words that had escaped his best friend's mouth.

"You slept with…" Sasuke wiped his chin and looked over to his blonde friend who in change only gave him a grimace; it was all Sasuke needed to know it was true. "Right." He said still wide-eyed as he finally drank his sake not knowing what to say to that.

"Yeah… I… I am not sure how that happened though… It's kind of fuzzy." Naruto said narrowing his blue eyes as he tried to remember.

"I was about to ask about it, but I guess that if you were drunk then that's how that happened." Sasuke added and Naruto nodded.

"It doesn't explain why she did it though… right?" Naruto gave a fleeting look to his friend and saw a small smirk on his lips.

"It does, Naruto… Drunk or not; this didn't happen just because of it; it is Sakura we are talking about." He said and Naruto blushed. "Who else knows about this?" Sasuke asked watching him play with the cup between his hands.

"Sakura-chan, of course… and you." Sasuke snorted and downed another drink as he thought about the pink haired doctor and then a memory entered his mind.

"This happened the night before we left, right?" he asked turning to look at the blonde's face.

"Yeah… I woke up alone… I even forgot about the mission." He shook his head in despair.

"Yeah, that explains her behavior that day; she even lied and said you told her you wouldn't be there because of a meeting…" Sasuke snorted and downed another drink.

Naruto frowned down at his cup; she had been acting off character; at least for Sasuke's standards and that should tell him something about how much it had affected her…

"I'll call it a night, jerk." Naruto said as he downed his last cup; Sasuke smirked at him and nodded in reply.

The Hokage stood from his stool and walked outside the bar with his hands buried deep within his pockets. There was so much missing from that night in his memory; like how did they end up in the bed?

Even if he remembered everything from taking his own shirt off to the moment she fell asleep curled against his side; he really wanted to know what had she said? What had he said? What was so important that got both of them tangled in sheets?

There were flashes of her astounded face when he got to his apartment; he remembered her saying she wanted to talk; he remembered pushing her away only to keep her safe from the overwhelming chakra of the Fox…

He remembered her asking him questions that now seemed so incoherent… her scared face when she realized he was drunk and her big green eyes; she had been drunk as well.

He remembered telling her to go home; and her face… she had known there was something else wrong with him… Could it been she knew it was something dealing with the Fox?

He remembered his whole body tensing under her friendly touch and her worried gaze; the eyes of a best friend worried for another friend… so right, yet so wrong.

He had been angry then; he didn't want her to be there if she didn't love the way he loved her. He didn't want her to touch him if she didn't feel what he felt for her. He didn't want her to be worried for him if she didn't care about him the way he cared about her. He didn't want her to care only like a friend would… He didn't want her as a friend, but didn't want to lose her at all.

If she had really been willing to help then she would let him do as he wished… then she would kiss him and touch him and love him. Right then he had not needed a friend; he had needed her… and only her.

He opened the door to his small flat with a irking feeling… he had come to this place all week only to return to the hokage tower shortly after.

In his eyes it didn't feel right to be here without her and he wanted to see her smiling face as he opened the door… it was a simple gesture, but one that he knew could turn this darkened place into a paradise.

"What should I do?"

Actually there was not much to do but to wait for her to come back… wait for her letter and see if she had something for him. Give his best at work and train to tire his body beyond what was healthy so he wouldn't think too much about her absence.

With a last look inside the dark room he willed his thoughts to stay on a supposedly safe side; he couldn't afford useless thoughts while he was Hokage; his efforts were for his village… his people.

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoyed...  
**

**Nice rant!**

**Thanks to CaptainRiley2, risajoyce, MillionSilverLinings, Epicweaver, KorAnders, charles cdv, oksus, ruuki, SorrowoftheHeart, inu-babygirl1, I'm Not A Princess, raidersfan777, mdtiger, Spartan1, Deadman 19.**

**Darious Frost; i hope you are not easily offended, but i couldn't help but laugh at your comment! mostly out of this line here: "I'm a physically imposing man..." and i was like: "Hmm, what is a physically imposing man doing here? reading my fluffy story?" Sorry it just brought out my soft side and i was like: "Oh, too cute to be true!" lol I am glad you like the story and for all the questions you have... you'll have to wait! :) thanks!**

**celebimew; i used to update very often, but my personal life got in the way... Mostly on weekends... never inbetween, last time was because of a few days off i had, but that's as much as i could do...**

**Eternal Nightingale: Are still on chapter 13? lol you're so lucky! You have so much to read! lol Thanks!**

**Majindra; Feliz cumple! Espero que la haya pasado bien! Y de verdad me alegro haber podido darle un capitulo nuevo como regalo de cumple! Jajajaja puede parecer que no fue a proposito, pero yo todo lo planeo ;) jajajaja Saludos y gracias por leer!**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ AND ADD ME TO YOU FAVORITES AUTHORS AND STORIES! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**

**See you soon, Weasel! ;)**


	36. Her absence

**I know i took awfully long to update, but lots of things happened.**

**Someone died in myy family and my mom was a mess and i know you don't actually care for those matters, but it really was tough month... sorry.**

**Overly late here and i have to work tomorrow and this chapter is double in length just so you know how sorry i am for the delay...**

**Enjoy and leave me a review if you liked it! :)**

**.**

**.**

**34**

**Her absence**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"This weather doesn't fit you at all, Sakura…" Temari said as she stared at her friend while she fanned her face; she was red and sweating.

"I know! I hate it here!" she complained loudly in a whiny voice.

"I was expecting you'd like your accommodations, Haruno-san." The soft deep voice made her flinch as she turned to look at the Kazekage that had entered the room.

"I do! I just can't tolerate this heat, Kazekage-sama…" she explained with a deep blush; Gaara merely stared at her with a disbelieving look, after all he seemed so fresh and fine.

"It seems to be getting worst though; it's been two months already…" Temari pointed out as she placed her hand on Sakura's forehead. "You're the doctor here; you'd tell us if this gets really bad, right?" she asked with narrowed eyes and Sakura nodded back.

"Yeah, I'll get used to this…" she said not really caring about it; she was fine.

What was bothering her was the missing inner Sakura, but she could actually tell that there was something weird about her disappearances; anytime she spent long periods of time with Naruto her nasty attitude would banish.

In the past she had talked to Tsunade and Ino about the irking matter of the other persona living inside her mind and both of them had said it was a good thing; not anyone could say they had one and that she should feel good.

When she explained that the inner Sakura was self-destructive at times and that she was bitter and angry most part of the time, both women thought about running some tests including Ino going inside Sakura's mind to see the matter up-close; they had finally concluded that as real as the inner could be; it was a psychological issue much like a double personality; at least the way it formed; since Sakura had a tendency to avoid certain thoughts and feelings and these couldn't be quite erased; the inner was the one to suck them up inside…

So technically the inner was the part of her mind that held all the things she didn't want to feel, to think, to see… to deal with.

Tsunade thought that it'd banish as soon as she'd face all that stuff accumulated in there; Sakura would know it because of the difficulty from making out her own wishes and fears from the ones the inner had.

Sure she had been experiencing that issue lately and mostly when Naruto was involved; on another side, Ino had thought that it would take a big incident, something that could pull together the inner and Sakura to become one again, but her theory was not as well-based as Tsunade's.

"I called you here today because I received a letter from Konoha." Gaara said and Sakura snapped her head up to see his calm face; she hoped Naruto was not coming over; she felt like a mess.

In the past two months she had avoided sending letters to him and trying her best not to feel guilty over her last night in Konoha; she had promised him she wouldn't ever do anything to sabotage his relationship with Hinata and she did the most horrible thing she could've done.

She took a deep breath and decided to pay attention to what Gaara was saying just in case she needed to object…

"Naruto thinks Suna could help with the rogues since we are closer to the point the ANBU has been searching." Gaara said and Sakura frowned deeply at his words.

"We are calling them rogues now?" she asked and Gaara looked at her for a long while before he replied.

"Naruto asked the same. We don't know for sure what is what they're doing…" he explained and Sakura stood from her chair with the same deep frown.

"I was sent on a mission with Naruto not so long ago… Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei too. Even if we were attacked by them I don't think calling them rogues will solve anything." She said and Gaara sat down; she did the same out of courtesy.

"Naruto is coming in 2 days' time to discuss this matter and other arrangements regarding the market trade." He said and watched her face get pale like a paper. "He'll stay 4 days; I certainly hope this won't matter much to you, Haruno-san?" he said and narrowed his cerulean eyes to her wide green ones.

"Not at all, Kazekage-sama!" she said in a high voice as she stood from her chair ready to leave his quarters. She excused herself and bowed deeply before sprinting out of the office; Gaara and Temari staring at the swinging door.

"I don't want anyone from Konoha missing while being here, Temari." He said and the blonde stood with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah; she won't get far though… her fever is truly getting worst."

…

A loud sigh escaped Moegi's lips as she tried not to think too much about the absence of her mentor; she missed Sakura's ways and all the advices the pink haired doctor tried to give when the time was right.

Her black orbs looked back to where her sensei and Hokage was talking along with Udon about some technique; her eyes looking out of the corner of her eye towards Konohamaru that was currently resting next to her; with his head resting on his arms.

"It must be nice, isn't it?" he asked with his eyes closed and his chest heaving from his breathing; Moegi frowned and turned to fully look at him.

"What is?" she asked and blushed when he opened his eyes to look at her with his boyish grin.

"Not having Sakura-san around nagging you…?" he said and watched as her brows furrowed even more.

"She doesn't nag me… She's my mentor just like Naruto-sensei is yours!" she argued back with a huff as she stood from her sitting position.

Konohamaru flinched at her tone and felt bad for even suggesting it; he knew Moegi cherished Sakura's presence more than just a friend would; they were almost like sisters and with the pink haired doctor gone; Moegi was struggling to know what to do with her free time.

He stood with a loud sigh and dusted his pants; she turned and started to walk away but he prevented her from going any further with a hand on her shoulder; she shrugged it off, but stopped.

"I am sorry; I shouldn't have said it like that." He said scratching the back of his head; he saw her shoulders slump and then when she turned he felt something twisting when her sad eyes remained on the ground.

"I just feel lonely; it's been two months already, but I just can't get used to it…" she mumbled and he nodded, both of them turned their heads to see their sensei standing to a side while Udon displayed the technique.

"He misses her as well." Konohamaru muttered and Moegi nodded.

Both had been witnesses of the changing mood her sensei had ever since Sakura had left for Suna; he was clearly pissed about her not writing at all to him, after all; Ino, her parents and even Moegi had received one letter so it was painfully obvious she was avoiding any kind of contact with him…

"Do you want to go out someday?" her head snapped up to meet Konohamaru's face that suddenly flushed in red as he flailed his arms in front of him. "I am just saying this because you said you were lonely!" he explained and Moegi quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

In any case; it was not Konohamaru's style to do nice things to cheer her up; she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and hopeful about his words.

"Only if you promise to remember it this time…" she mumbled softly not meeting his eyes, but she had to in the end because of the long sigh that escaped his lips.

"I won't; it is not like Hanabi-san was after me anyway…" he said with a grimace. "Girls are so hard to figure!" he complained watching as his sensei and friend returned to them; Moegi scoffed at his words and turned fully to him.

"Girls are complicated?!" she asked rather loud; Naruto and Udon stopped a few meters away from them watching the exchanged; Konohamaru flinched and looked down at her with wide eyes. "Are you kidding me?! You are the ones that don't pay attention! You don't like to listen! Not even when we speak the true and care so deeply about you! You think I'd be fooling myself if I said I like you Konohamaru?!" she asked with her fists balled at her sides.

Konohamaru's face turned a deep shade of red and he dared a quick glance at Udon and Naruto; both of them seemed equally surprised by her outburst, but none of them was at the end of her rage and he couldn't understand her anger.

"Mo-Moegi-chan… what… what are you saying?" he tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. "Is this because of Hanabi-san?" Konohamaru asked and watched as her face contorted in pure rage.

"I like you!" she yelled and he flinched. "This has nothing to do with your liking Hanabi-san!" she yelled once again.

Naruto stared at the two with confusion, but even more there was another feeling building up inside as he stared at her pleading eyes; she was not crying, but he could see this was really hard for her and it only seemed to trigger his own memories.

Konohamaru was staring intently at her black orbs and ever so slowly a soft glare took over his features; Naruto frowned at the action and so did Moegi…

"You're just saying that because you don't think Hanabi-san can like me and I don't need your pity!" he said and turned swiftly to leave; she stared at his back for less than a minute before she turned as well and left the training grounds.

_Oh, yes… Now I remember…_

He had felt the very same way the time Sakura had confessed to him in such a chaotic moment of his life; played and pitied by her.

There was something more now that he was staring at the empty place where both teenagers had been yelling at each other; something stirring in his chest as he recalled the memory…

So many years wanting her to look his way, to acknowledge his presence and when she finally did, he could not believe a word she said… She had been sure about her words… and he had just denied himself of what he had wanted most part of his life.

He widened his eyes and felt superbly bad at that moment when her face came to mind; the very same face she pulled when she confessed; he had been an idiot…

…

"Hokage-sama, you've got mail from Suna." Shizune said with a nervous smile as she trudged in with an envelope in her hand.

Naruto looked up from the desk; he had not been doing anything, but thinking about the new founded information; that would explain everything… he took Shizune's letter and watched as she left the office with the same nervous smile.

Thanks to Konohamaru's and Moegi's argument he had been able to decipher most part of what had happened ever since Sasuke's return… ever since she confessed.

She had confessed; she had been so depressed after that and probably angry as well that she had asked of him to forget about the promise he had made; and then again he had forced her feelings on Sasuke one more time.

He had brought Sasuke and delivered on the promise even before stopping to think if she truly wanted it done. She had healed Sasuke for him… not for her own desires and he had seen it in the way she distanced in the oncoming years.

She avoided not only the man in question but him as well, because he had been eager to have her with Sasuke just to know that it was true and to be sure that he had never had a chance with her.

She got sick of his jokes and his words and thus she separated from him, tired of hearing him speaking about Sasuke and not flirting ever again with her, because that was what she was used to when it came to him… because that was what he was used to when it came to her.

He ran a hand down his face and gritted his teeth together; it felt like a crucial moment and he needed to fully understand what had happened with their relationship.

That would explain her wish to become stronger, the stupid necessity she had to prove herself worthy of his time, of his presence and life, but he didn't need another rival, he needed a lover and when she realized she couldn't be the latter decided for the first even if she'd hurt them both in the process.

"Sakura-chan…" he muttered feeling like he had finally run out of time. "What have I done…?" It felt like the aftermath of their actions throughout life; all they lived through, all the felt, everything they had done, said and seen got them here. "What have we done?"

A loud and deep sigh raked his body and with a pained look in his face he opened the envelope Shizune had brought with her; he recognized Gaara's handwriting and wished it was Sakura's chicken scratch instead.

The letter was short and concise; only expressing the Kazekage's wish to have him at Suna to discuss farther on the rogue's subject; amongst other themes.

Gaara took the time and bother to write about Sakura's health troubles because of Suna's weather; he frowned a bit at that because in the past she had never experienced anything of the sort, but then again they had never spend so much time in the dessert like she had now…

He'd be ready to leave soon; he not only needed to talk with the Kazekage, but he needed to finally make the right choice… It was, after all, what he was used to do when it came to her.

"I'll be there, Sakura-chan…"

…

"It says here that she's sick; with high temperatures, body ache and nausea!" Aki said pointing at the letter with wide eyes and thoroughly worried; her husband merely sipped at his tea.

Haruto sat in peace in the backyard with his feet dangling from the porch; it was a lovely night and he felt at peace, but somehow a stirring sensation in his gut managed to make him worry and somehow it didn't have to do with what his wife was telling.

"Aren't you going to say something, Haruto?" Aki's voice yelled from the kitchen; she was going through a heat wave from menopause and her yelling was worse.

"I've told you before, woman. She's a kunoichi and the best one at that…" he mumbled absently, not in the mood to amuse her imagination of what could happen to Sakura in a foreign country. "She's just getting accustomed to the heat."

Aki rose from her seat and was about to start another yelling when they both heard the front door being knocked; she huffed angrily and walked away to tend the late visitor.

Haruto had been particularly silent ever since his daughter left the house; deep inside he knew this was like a test for him; Sakura would be back in 8 months and he needed to be ready for her arrival; he knew she'd want to leave home for good once she got here from her experience of living alone.

Saying bye to his only daughter was something he would not ever be prepared for, but ever since he remembered and from the very same moment she was placed in that mad man's team, also known as Hatake Kakashi, he knew that she could die the very next second.

She had a particular thing to attract men with troubles and difficult people; or maybe they just acted that way when around her… he wasn't so sure, but he knew that when she asked if she could leave the house he'd have to say yes and nothing else.

He heard voices and by the way his wife sounded so happy he knew that it was probably the Hokage; he stood and made his way inside the house only to have his hunch proven; Naruto Uzumaki was greeting his wife with his usual cheeriness.

"Did you already have dinner, Uzumaki-kun?" Aki asked with a wide smile; the boy gave her a nervous smile.

"I already had… I was hoping I could talk with your husband in private, Aki-san…" he straightened his back and from afar, Haruto frowned at his words; the scene seemed fairly familiar.

"Oh…" Aki quieted and her brown orbs stared straight into his blue ones; she stepped back and Haruto came to stand next to her; Naruto bowed and then directed a deep look to the man of the house.

"Let's go for a walk…" Haruto said, handing the cup to his wife and closing the door behind him.

"Thank you for receiving me at such a late hour, Haruno-san; it is just that I am heading for Suna tomorrow morning and I really wanted to have a talk with you." He said in a tone that he scarcely used when not in battle; he was serious.

"You are going there to meet the Kazekage?" Haruto narrowed his green eyes and Naruto took a deep breath.

"Yes. I am going to discuss the market trade and other affairs in which Gaara thinks I can help." He lowered his eyes as they walked under the moon until they reached a small bridge and stopped to look at their reflections in the water.

Haruto waited patiently for the boy to continue since he seemed to be struggling with words and it was obvious he wanted to talk about Sakura; if not they wouldn't be here tonight.

"I am hoping I'll have a chance to finally sort things with Sakura-chan." Naruto said and the old man closed his eyes, his fists tightening on the reel as he tried to stay calm. "No one is as oblivious to what I feel for her as she is…" he added and Haruto sighed.

"You might be right." Naruto felt very nervous, but he also knew that it was a matter of time before he'd have to do this; he stared at Haruto's profile while the old man stared at the water. "She loves you just as much, Uzumaki-kun…" Naruto frowned deeply at his words, but composed himself; he had been thinking about it for a long while now and he knew the man was right.

"I know I should feel happy about it, Haruno-san and I know that at some point I will, though right now I am so upset that it got to this limit…" he tightened his fists at each side and gritted his teeth. "We both need to agree on something for the first time in a long time. I just felt I owed you this much for last time; it wasn't my intention to be rude." Naruto lowered his eyes and bowed deeply.

"Uzumaki-kun… there's nothing to be sorry about." Naruto snapped his head up and was met with a kind smile. "Only a few minutes ago when you greeted Aki at the door I knew what you came to say…" The young hokage paled and widened his eyes.

"How could you…?" he mumbled softly.

"You know… when I was younger I kept provoking my father; he was a brave shinobi with a very difficult temper, very much like Sakura…" He smiled and Naruto did the same, both of them leaning over the reel. "Since I couldn't become a shinobi because of my weak body he was coping with the fact that the Haruno legacy would die with him because his family came from a long line of only children." He explained and Naruto nodded in thought.

"How did you meet Aki-san?" Naruto asked and Haruto sighed.

"She was daughter of bakers, nothing amazing, but my father loved their pastries, mostly sweet things…" he said and Naruto brightened at that.

"Very much like Sakura-chan!" he pointed and Haruto nodded with a smile.

"I always did errands for my father and most of them included going to the bakery and buying his favorite stuff." He said.

"So you fell in love at first sight?" Naruto asked with a wide grin.

"No." His short reply made him cringe. "Aki hated me and I hated her just as much. We couldn't get along because we were both very stubborn; she was too proud to admit she liked me and I was the same." He took a deep breath and continued. "Even when I turned 17 and finally decided to grow a backbone and tell her; she rejected me." Naruto widened his eyes. "Aki was sure that there was someone better expecting her somewhere, then her mother died and soon after her father became sick… While my father tried to get me to marry with anyone else because I always tended to badmouth Akiko in front of him; he told me that if I kept talking about her he'd talk to her father and would get me married with her…" he gave Naruto a smirk.

"I see… But I bet she was really angered…" he added and Haruto nodded with a faraway look in his face.

"She stopped talking to me and one night I decided that even if she seemed to hate me, she'd answer to my love and I went to her house…" he took another breath and turned to Naruto with a smile. "I asked her father for advice and I explained how much I loved her…" he said and Naruto stared in awe at his words. "Just like he told me that time, I'll tell you his very same words, Uzumaki Naruto…" Haruto placed both of his hands on Naruto's shoulders and stared straight into his eyes. "She's nuts; good luck." Naruto took a minute to let his words sink and then gaped.

Haruto laughed at his expression and tried to recover; he remembered those same words on his father-in-law's mouth and that same expression on himself.

"Well, I must say she's not your average girl, is she?" he pondered and Naruto grimaced a bit. "But she's loving and passionate; you might not have to understand her pink head, you only need to be there for her and accept her words for what they are; mostly fear of losing herself in someone else… in you." He smiled. "She still needs to understand that it is okay to be immersed on someone else; you need to take everything she throws your way and still come out unscathed… Do you understand?" he asked in the end and Naruto frowned.

What had he been doing if not that his whole life? It was not because he was tired already; in fact he loved it, to see all her faces and emotions running wild in her face… Almost immediately an image invaded his mind, one that should not be imagined at this moment… very inappropriate, but her face the night before she left was something that would forever be burned in his memory.

He blushed madly and tugged at the neckline of his black sweater; he couldn't look Haruto in the eyes and still keep his cool about this conversation.

Haruto narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest while he stared at the young hokage; he knew the boy was not telling him everything, but once again he found himself fighting over the fact that Sakura was not a little girl anymore.

"I think you understand. Just go and make sure that girl is okay, she sent a letter saying she's been sick for a while now… Akiko is going nuts!" he complained and Naruto thanked his change of topic; he had to wonder if the man knew something…

"I take it that it is okay with you if I…" Naruto dragged on not really knowing how to call it; he wasn't sure himself what he was going to do once he reached Suna.

"Court my daughter?" Haruto finished and crossed his arms over his chest succeeding in intimidating Naruto once again even if he was much shorter. "No, that will never be okay with me, but I have no right to stop you or anyone else for that matter, from courting Sakura…" he took a deep breath and stared up at the hokage. "I think I can't ask for someone better than you to do it, though…" he said with a small smile and Naruto returned it.

"Thank you, Haruno-san…"

His words truly touched him and it made him feel like there actually was hope left; so many years going on automatic finally reached a point in which he knew there was something supposed to happen…

Maybe just this night he could actually return to his flat and sleep there even if she was not there to welcome him, even if there was still a blur in his mind…

Just maybe he'd sit on his bed trying to relive all that night all over again to let the feelings wash over his pained mind and even let the fox relax upon knowing she had been his even if only for that fateful night.

It was more obvious now than ever before that his inner demon actually thought of her as something that belonged to him and no one else; and who was Naruto to deny something like that to the beast if he himself was feeling like she was his and he was hers.

It had been like a howl of pain running through his body every night he spent in the Hokage quarters away from memories of her and everything she meant to him; aside from the fury he felt knowing she had left after everything that happened, the fox's howl was one of pain… pure and raw pain.

Maybe it was that both of them felt the same; there was no much difference from what he felt from that the fox felt, just the intensity and the ability to control those feelings; the fox reached out to her every time she was around as if he wanted to hold her very soul, her mind and spirit… there was something inside her that soothed the raging anger and frustration and somehow he knew he soothed something inside her as well…

When he had kissed her that night he had been sure that after he did something like that the creature would take over his body and probably harm her, but no… the truth was that it had been as if he had finally reached serenity inside his vessel, no anger or pain, no more chaos; only a sense of tranquility and belonging that turned the howling beast into a whiny puppy…

It was weird to acknowledge all these things, but with each truth admitted he could somehow clear his mind and relax until all the memories from that night finally made its way inside his troubled mind and everything seemed so clear as if it was happening at that very moment.

…

_It felt right on every level; to feel her cool skin under his big hands… to feel her soft white skin, the small scars grazing her body and know she was not only the most beautiful girl in his eyes, but the strongest woman he had the pleasure to know…_

_It felt right the way she was grasping a handful of his short, blonde locks in her fist while her other hand tightened on his shoulder; to kiss her soft lips and feel the rush of adrenaline running thought his veins in a rampage. _

_She abandoned his lips and pulled him closer feeling his breath hot against her neck while she kissed his jaw, his cheek and his neck… things only a lover would feel comfortable to do._

_He felt her trembling hands reaching and tugging at the hem of his black sweater; her lips found their way back to his and they kissed before she spoke with a hoarse voice._

_"Take this off…" she mumbled against his lips; he merely stared down at her hands and then returned the look to her green and dazed eyes; a slight hint of fear and nervousness in them._

_It was not rushed, it was something that was bound to happen and this was the perfect moment and scenario; she was his Sakura-chan, his friend and first love and the only one he had ever wanted to share this moment with._

_Not taking his blue gaze off her green orbs, he pulled at the hem of her white shirt and felt her gasp and then watched as she swallowed thickly with a slight crease on her forehead._

_"No… let's take this off first…" he didn't give her time to think and simply pushed her backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed and she fell on the soft mattress with a huff and wide eyes._

_He stared down at her for a moment; because he knew she was scared and so should've been him, but it felt so right… so perfect; he waited only a second to see if she made a move to leave or stop what was happening, but none came… she simply remained there looking up at him from the bed._

_Her hands at each side of her head; her hair sprawled around her head; her headband loose making her look just in perfect disarray… like in so many of his dreams of her… _

_He exhaled a long sigh taking in the way her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, he could barely see a bit of her skin between the hem of her shirt and the hem of her blue skirt; her knees bent over the edge of the bed and her boots not reaching the floor._

_He stood tall between her legs for another moment before leaning over her body and taking the hem of her shirt in his hands and he helped her taking it off; she lifted her arms over her head and he stared at her in this new light._

_"Sakura-chan…" he felt a blush taking over his face and he really hoped he wouldn't get a nosebleed for staring at his wildest fantasy ever; having her like this._

_He roamed his eyes and traced his fingertips from her cheek down her neck, grazing her collarbone, lightly over one covered breast, felt her shiver and heard her gasp, down to her ribs and over her navel that was contracting spasmodically with nervousness. _

_He hooked his fingers on her skirt's hem and pulled a bit amused that he pulled her whole body along for a few inches before she raised her hips and helped him with the task; she seemed helpless and she probably was seeing how she couldn't even speak anymore._

_He marveled at the skin of her thighs and followed his hands down to her boots; he discarded the skirt on the floor and then unzipped her boots easily until she was left in only her underwear and blushing furiously under his gaze._

_He stood from the bed once again and quickly disposed of his black sweater and unbuckled his pants while he stared at her anxious eyes; she was terrified it seemed, she pushed her body up and leaned on her elbows as she tried to take on a more imposing position, but he finished quickly with his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear; he saw her eyes widen and then trail back up to his face._

_He leaned over her until he forced her body back down on the bed and his hands grabbed a hold of her pink hair and kissed her deeply again, trying to accommodate his own hips between her legs; he quickly removed her panties and her top._

_He heard her gasp loudly when he touched her breast and he took that moment to insert his tongue inside her mouth a long grunt leaving his throat at the feeling, she moaned and her hands went to his hair pulling in desperation._

_"Naruto…" she said in a breathy voice making him tighten his hold on her hair; she moaned loudly and he went down to her neck kissing and sucking at the supple skin; his right hand went down to her hip and pushed her down against the bed only then noticing she was the one causing so much pressure on his lower region with her own moving hips. "Please…" she whispered and he stared at her eyes._

_He moved his hand down from her hipbone to her thigh until he curled his fingers on the underside of her knee and bent her leg around his hip; she instinctively did the same with the other and watched as he closed his eyes tightly._

_He rode his hand back up her body stopping over her left breast and placed his hand flat against the left side of her chest feeling her nipple hardening against his palm, but also feeling the wild tempo her heart was beating against his hand; he took a moment to cherish this very moment as he literally felt her heart throbbing in his hand for the very same reason his own was beating at the moment._

_He felt her fist pulling softly at his hair on his nape and his eyes returned to her face to see her pleading eyes; he lightly kissed her lips once before supporting his upper body with his elbows on each side of her head and sliding himself inside her pliant body._

_She tensed, but he guessed it was normal; she whimpered and pulled at his hair harder this time; he was fascinated with her and he had to feel it again; his right hand positioned flat over her chest and he didn't know if it was because of his heightened senses that it was so easily to feel her heart under his palm._

_He buried himself deep within her keeping his dark blue eyes on his hand while she accustomed to the foreign sensation… He heard and felt her ragged breathing before his eyes were pulled back to her own and saw her nod once._

_He started to move with a tentative movement of his hips and smiled at the sensation; none of his dreams had ever felt this way; so true, so raw and real… she arched her back as he continued… moving faster and reaching deeper with each thrust. _

_He kissed her between gasps and moans, groans and growls, feeling her hands pulling at his hair, her nails grazing his back and shoulders, feeling her all the way to the inside, learning of every part of her body… taking note of every single thing he did and made her gasp for air and moan._

_He didn't remember for how long it lasted, but it was the right amount of time before her hair was all tousled and he was covered in sweat, it was the right amount of time before she called out his name so loud he knew Sasame-san had probably heard her from across the street, it was the right amount of time before he released with a grunt and kissed her deeply._

_She returned the kiss, both of them relaxed and comfortable with each other's presence; he separated from her lips and stared down at her before letting his forehead rest on hers and stayed there like that for a moment; his hands returning to her chest and feeling the slow beating as if relieve washed over her…_

_Like they could finally calm and rest… He smiled with his eyes closed and heard her soft words in a low and tired murmur._

_"What's so funny?" she asked as she ran her fingertips over his nose and lips._

_"Nothing… and everything I guess…" he mumbled in his deep voice, he was feeling tired as well for the first time in his life; drained like never before fights made him feel. "I love you, Sakura-chan…" he said and hard her humming._

_He opened his eyes and saw her half closed ones as she touched his face with a faraway look. She seemed so calm and relaxed… He pecked her lips and exited her body hearing her long sigh as he did so. _

_He rearranged their bodies on the bed and pulled her over to lie next to him with her head on his chest and his hands tracing circles on her shoulder; she was breathing evenly now and he cherished the moment with an irking feeling growing in his gut; like the calm before the storm, but it didn't last for long because her words made him at ease again…_

_"I love you too, Naruto…" she muttered against his chest and then he fell in deep slumbers._

…

Naruto woke up with such clarity and serenity in his mind that he couldn't help the smile on his face; he wasted no time and quickly made his way around his flat preparing everything he needed to part for Suna in an hour.

He prepared the right amount of clones to leave here just in case something happened and then grabbed his stuff and with the same good feeling he made his way over to the gates.

Sasuke was already there waiting patiently under a tree; when he spotted Naruto approaching them he signaled to the gate's post with a gesture of his head; the young hokage turned with a questioning look in his eyes until he spotted the proud leader of the Hyuga clan.

Immediately he found a scowl replacing his good mood; he really hoped it had nothing to do with Hinata, but he knew it was probably that and he couldn't simply ignore the head of such an important clan; he swiftly walked over and was glad when Sasuke walked over as well.

Hiashi watched as both approached the post and frowned deeply at the Uchiha; Sasuke smirked and walked past him to sign his departure papers while Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged worried looks seeing the Hokage with a deep frown.

"Hiashi-san…" Naruto greeted with a little nod as he waited for his turn to sign and he made it obvious to Hiashi that he didn't have time to waste.

"Hokage-sama… I would like to talk to you about this useless trip you're about to do." He explained and Sasuke straightened from his bending position over the counter to stare amusedly at the Hyuga.

Naruto gritted his teeth together and willed his mind to simply listen to what he had to say about it, he was pleased it didn't have to do with Hinata though…

"I know the Haruno's girl is in Suna as well." Naruto took a deep breath and handed the papers back to Izumo who took them with a nervous smile. "Whilst I don't really know if this is a social visit or not, I'd like to invite you over to dinner maybe in two days when you're back." Hiashi said and Sasuke snorted so loud the man directed a glare towards him, Naruto glared at Sasuke as well.

"Stop it, jerk…" he said and Sasuke huffed. "Look, Hiashi-san… This is not a social visit as I have to discuss the market trade with the Kazekage along with other matters… but even if I was going there for the mere purpose of seeing Sakura-chan again it shouldn't matter to you." He said in his most proper tone. "I'll be most honored to have dinner at your place when I come back in a week or two; I don't really know when I'll be back." He said and watched as the man's frown intensified. "I'd have to ask you to refrain from speaking about marriage issues if I were to attend your dinner; seeing how I don't really have an obligation, but even if I did I want you to understand once and for all that I won't marry Hinata-chan…" he said and watched at the man's eyes widened.

Sasuke smirked; he liked when Naruto was not pliant with everyone's wishes and he was worried it might take a toll on the man now that he was the hokage; he felt pressured to grant everybody's wish.

"Hinata might be the best choice for the matter; she's gorgeous and smart and strong, but I don't love her… and if you cared enough for her happiness you'd know that she doesn't love me either." He explained with a strong tone of voice.

"If this about the nonsense with the Inuzuka boy…" his was cut short when Naruto raised his hand to stop him.

"Either if is Kiba or whoever she loves… It doesn't matter because the one I love is Sakura-chan… and if I ever had an obligation to marriage then I'd probably chose her even if she rejects me over and over again; there's only her…" he said and Hiashi closed his mouth in defeat.

There was silence for a good minute while Naruto held his gaze and then took a deep breath.

"Have a good day, Hiashi-san. I must leave now…" he said, and with that he was gone out the gates of Konoha followed by a smirking Sasuke…

"That was pretty good even for Naruto…" He said aloud making the young Hokage grunt and glare at him over his shoulder…

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and i am really sory i cannot answer them but i am really tired; i need to sleep... and hopefully i'll update next sunday... HOPEFULLY...**

**See ya, weasel! :)**


End file.
